


The Ghost of the Past

by rai_piyopyon



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom, OhmFluke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OhmFluke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 95,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: The ghost of the past that they keep on holding to till the present day.Their regret.Their love.Their bond.The ghost of the past that kept on searching for his purpose why he is still around the living up to this day.
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39





	1. i

"Why are you here?"

A monotonous voice echoed in an old vacant house.

The group of high school students who trespassed inside the said empty house for a dare heard the voice and screamed in fright. They all scrambled around, hastily looking for the door, not caring about stumbling at all. They only want one goal, that is to get out of the house and to get away as far as possible from the old place. 

"No! I still want to live!"

"Don't leave me here!"

"Aaaaaaaaaah!"

A sigh was heard before a murmur echoed, "I was just asking. What's wrong with asking? I even let them in. People nowadays don't have manner at all."

"Maybe because you didn't sound welcoming at all?" 

A translucent figure materializes and sat on the window sill, overlooking the lawn that is now full of grown weeds.

"But I was smiling to them!" With a sigh, he added "It's been so long since I was able to have a conversation with a living. I forgot how to be welcoming at all, I forgot how to express excitement."

Another translucent being materializes in thin air. He hovers in the air for a while, golden dust falling around as he flapped his tiny wings, before he settled on the other's shoulder.

"So long? You are over dramatic. You were just nervous. It's not your fault, Fluke."

"You know, you'll get scolded again for coming here."

"No they won't. Because I finished my tasks before coming here."

"Forest fairies should not wander outside the forest, Earth."

The tiny being flew in front of Fluke's face. Hovering near, he proudly said, "They can't stop me from visiting my old friend!" 

Fluke let out a laugh, the earlier sadness of accidentally scaring people finally out of his mind. "I missed seeing the beautiful flowers in my memory. Now everything is full of weeds."

"If only you would let me, I would have done it a long time ago! The weeds keep on blocking the flowers, when is that person going to help the flowers?." Earth whined. "Then, you might have the strength to walk outside the house again."

Fluke furrowed his brows, unconsciously pouting his lips as he answered his friend, "I just don't want to get you in more trouble by using your magic here. You are already being scolded because of traveling outside your jurisdiction."

"I don't think it matters to them anymore, Fluke. It's more of a routine now, the scolding. Even when I don't visit you, I still got scolded."

"Then, the next time you visit me, I'll let you."

Hearing that, the little fairy laughed merrily. He twirled around his friend, tiny body blinking in different colors as a sign of his happiness. "You finally said it! I'll come back tomorrow then! I don't care if that person comes! He doesn't know how to take good care of a garden anyway!"

Just a few hours after Earth went back to the forest, the place was illuminated by a headlight of a car.

\--

"Dude, wake up." The driver tapped his passenger on the shoulder, shaking him. "Oy, Ohm! Wake up!"

"Huh? We finally arrived?" A disoriented Ohm replied. Upon seeing his friend had already exited the driver's seat and was already standing in front of the car, he unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car.

"Man, look at this! I wonder why Grandma gave this house to me. This is a punishment for bailing the blind date, right?" 

"She might have thought you are more suited out here than in the city. Away from trouble, away from problems." Ohm replied, yawning before focusing his eyes on the old house in front of him.

"She might have thought the same with you then because you are going to live here with me, my friend." Boun told him, smugness coloring his voice. Before Ohm can retort, he tried opening the gate but found out it's already open. He mumbled, "It's open."

"What?" Ohm tiredly asked. "Why did we even travel tonight when we can do it tomorrow?"

"Because grandma feels regretful. And I feel sorry for her. Eversince my grandparents bought the house, grandma haven't visited the house yet. Grandpa was able to visit once but grandma never tried. Also, she's worried for the person who owned the house. The caretaker that grandpa hired once told them that people trespass the property. "

"But grandmother owned the house? And she just recently gave it to you?" Ohm asked, confused.

Boun didn't answer, too busy on parking his car inside. As soon as he finished, he took the lock that his grandmother asked him to bring, locking the gate with it.

"I mean, the real owner of the house. An old friend of my grandparents. Man, look at this!" Boun exclaimed, opening his arms wide to point the whole two-storey house. "It's very old! The design is great! I bet the interior looks greater!" He added, jogging towards the door. "The house is beautiful, why didn't they took care of it by themselves?"

"Well now you know why grandma gave it to you. You are now the new owner of the house, so you are now responsible on making it clean and lived in."

"Tomorrow, we'll be able to see the house in daylight. We'll know what to do then." Boun said, opening the door. Not even looking for the key given to him by her grandmother, he is not surprised anymore that it's open. "And new lock. Just because it's an old house and only been visited once a month doesn't mean people can trespass the property." Thankfully, there are locks on the inside of the door. "The house looks ready to be lived in but the caretaker doesn't like to be in the house at night? If he did, things like trespassing won't happen."

Upon entering, both turned their flashlight on and looked for the switch. Once they found it, they stared in amazement. "I'll keep the interior as it is. Let's go and check the upstairs."

Downstairs consist of the kitchen, two rooms, dining room and another living room. Upstairs only consist of a living room and a room.

"Let's choose the room downstairs. I'm tired." Boun said, going back to the stairs, yawning after they finished the tour. "We might even find places we missed tomorrow when we wake up."

"Any ideas?" Ohm asked, tiredly stretching his body. He feels heavy since they entered the house, might be the fatigue catching up.

"I know you have some too. We'll talk tomorrow. I'm beat." Boun replied and they stopped on the hallway to the rooms.

As if being beckoned to come, both easily found a room to choose. Foregoing their nightly routine, they fell asleep immediately.

\--

"This can't be happening! Visitors! More people to welcome! Wait, Earth said, I look scary when nervous. So, calm down, Fluke. Don't be nervous and just be yourself!" An excited Fluke said loudly, waiting for the men he saw to enter the house he has occupied for as long as he can remember. As soon as they opened the door, Fluke was there to greet them with his practiced speech and tone, which is higher than his normal tone. 

"Hello! Welcome to my house! Err-not really mine but I have been occupying this house for a long time now. Maybe I'm a tenant. Yeah! You can call me that! Hello?" He questioned, because they didn't react even when he put an arm around the person who stood still.

"They can't hear me?" A confused Fluke said, then as if it just dawned on him, he parroted "They can't hear me! Oh!" He then ran to the other person who kept on walking and looking at his house. "Oh this is great! You won't fear me now! Yay!" A genuine smile and laughter overtaken Fluke's being before it was replaced by sadness, "But it also meant, I still have no one to talk to. I'm still alone. I always talk to myself when Earth is not around. The person who cleans and go doesn't even want to try." He said, pouting a little.

"Hey, he said you're Ohm. Hello, Ohm! I'm Fluke! I guess you don't believe in ghosts since you can't hear or see me. That also means the one you called Boun don't believe I exist too. That's just sad." Fluke suddenly gasped when he remembered something, "You better not say those things in front of my friend, Earth! Alright?! I don't want to lose him or any other fairies. They are good beings. Pretty fierce at first but they just look so funny being angry when they look as tiny as a bulb. Don't tell them I said that though or else they'll banned my only friend from coming here. Hey. Hey, Ohm! At least placate me with a nod!"

Fluke kept on following the two of them and even got a nod from Ohm that he knows was not the reply to his question but a reply to his friend's question. He even ushered them upstairs and let them in his room before ushering them back when they said they want to sleep downstairs.

"Oh? You are sleeping here?! Come! This way! These are the guest rooms. I just made that up, by the way. But yeah. Boun, you sleep here. And Ohm, you sleep here. Agree? Agreed! Yay! They followed me!"

Both men fell asleep with their bags, shoes, and clothes haphazardly placed on the couch inside their rooms. Fluke entered their rooms and slowly arranged their things. 

"Good night. Sleep well."

And he disappeared into thin air.


	2. I

It's almost dawn, Fluke's translucent figure has been hovering on his guests' bed, disappearing in one room and appearing in the other. "It's almost daylight, should I cook for them? Wait. I don't even know if I knew how to cook. Isn't this how I should act around guests? But I only know one guest and he doesn't need any attention from me."

Two, three, four hours have passed and both guests are still sleeping. The sun has already risen up. Someone even arrived when they were still sleeping. 

That someone couldn't get through the gate at first because it is locked. Not knowing what to do, he tried calling the owner but someone stopped him.

"Here, I brought the keys from Boun's pants. I don't know what key to open the gate though."

"Thanks, Sir."

"You are such an old man." Fluke grumbled, his usual reply when the other calls him 'Sir', waiting for the caretaker to give him back the keys so he can put it back in Boun's pants.

"I am old. And what should I tell them if I got asked by the Madam's grandson how I entered the house?"

"You have a spare key! That-that-uh, nevermind. You entered through the back door! That's true though you only knew about it because I told you we have one."

Shaking his head, the caretaker finally was able to open the gate and give back the keys to Fluke who immediately disappeared. When he reappeared, he asked him "How long till they wake up? I have chores to do, not just to follow them around all day."

"Hmm, they arrived here almost midnight, Earth already went home that time. I think, they might not wake up till the sun is already up and high, Bosston. It's still almost sunrise now. And I pulled down the curtains so they can sleep well without the, uh, what's the word? Ah! 'Sunshine interruption'."

"Then I'll mow the lawn and the backyard first." Bosston replied, passing by the parked car.

"Finally! I've been waiting to see the garden clean!" Fluke answered excitedly as he followed the old caretaker to the shed. "By the way, Bosston!-"

"You cannot meddle with them, Sir." The caretaker, Bosston, said as he stopped in front of the shed's door to stare at the translucent figure hovering in the air that looks like a fog from a distance. "You know the reason why I didn't put a lock was not because people can just break the lock, but because you requested you want others to visit you. That you get lonely and want someone to talk to. I am familiar with your presence because I've felt and seen you for 14 years now, but not them. And don't you think it wouldn't reach my ears when this house became a haunted house for the youth?"

Fluke unconsciously pout as he listened to Bosston's gentle scolding and advise. "Not my fault, Earth said. But don't worry, they didn't see me last night and didn't feel my presence at all! I can actually talk with no brake unlike when I talk to you nonstop, you always give me the 'I am talking nonsense' look! "

Bosston stared at him, "Should I start sleeping here, Sir?"

"It's alright, Bosston. I was just kidding. I actually like how you just ignore me and let me talk. It's been 14 years, pal!"

"Sir, I think my decision of requesting a television for you has contaminated your vocabulary. I didn't notice it but compare to the first few years of meeting you and being forced to be your listening ear, you have fully catch up to the present youth's generation."

"You are no fun. You are really getting older Bosston."

"I am old, Sir. I am already a grandpa." Bosston replied, looking for the tools he needed to clean the frontyard and the backyard. "But physically, you are still 26 years old. So it's good that you have caught up."

"What's the use of getting stuck in this house, in the world of the living, if I wouldn't use my time fruitfully. Am I not right, dude?" Fluke added jokingly making the caretaker heavily sigh at him.

"Sir, remember what I told you about that." Bosston gently reminded him.

"I know, Bosston. If not for your late Father, I wouldn't even know how long has it been since I wake up being a wandering soul. Still, I am trying to figure out the reason why I amhere and why can't I seem to remember all my memories." Fluke said as he followed Bosston weeding and cleaning the garden.

Breaking the gloomy atmosphere (pun unintentional; Fluke always has a gloomy atmosphere around him) Fluke proceeded to chat to Bosston about the rose and sunflower garden he remembered when he first appeared in the house and found tiny beings playing at the flower garden at the backyard. He also told him about how he recently ventured outside the gate, to the lemon bushes but was suddenly transported back to his room upstairs. Though compare to before, it doesn't hurt anymore.

Fluke continued talking and accompanied Bosston, as usual, until it was time to clean the house. And as usual, Fluke tried to help but was reprimanded by the caretaker because of the mess he always did when 'helping'.

"Stop that, Sir. We are not the only people in this house anymore."

"Sorry." Fluke sadly said before lightening up saying, "I'll check the guests! Cook them breakfast too, Bosston! It might be time for them to go home too!" Before the caretaker can reply, he was already dashing through the walls.

Checking Ohm's room first, Fluke giggled when he saw the blanket already half on the floor. With concentration, he carefully put it back over Ohm, covering him with the blanket. Fluke then let the thick black curtain be pulled back a little so the sunlight can pass through and Ohm can be awaken gently. Whispering a "take your time, Mr. Ohm", he dashed through the other room.

Arriving at Boun's room in a dash made him let out a shout of surprise. "You surprised me Boun!" Fluke exclaimed, wiping an imaginary sweat on his forehead. "You are already awake while your friend is still lost in dreamland."

"Yes, grandma. I know. I'm awake now. Yes, I remember him. I'll greet him after washing and waking Ohm up. Grandma, it's the usual him, always sleepy. Yes, I like it. Rest assured, I'll take care of the house. It's mine now, afterall."

Fluke gasped upon hearing that. "Wait, Bosston didn't tell me about this." Glancing at the direction of the door, Fluke said. "Wait here, Boun. Wait. This is sudden. Let me just—Bosston!!" He shouted, dashing through the walls to look for the caretaker. 

He finally found him in the kitchen.

"What is it, Sir? Did you play in the backyard again and found another caterpillar getting inside its cocoon?"

"No! I just heard Boun said the house is his!" Fluke hastily said, waving his arm. Unconsciously, Fluke is flaring his aura, making the room chilly and gloomy. His speech even reverted to the old him."This cannot be happening at all! After all these years that I have waited, after all of these years of nothing, someone is going to live in here!?What about me?! I am a constant in this house. I am the person of this house. Are they going to change everything now? What about my personal things upstairs? What about my memories that this house hold, that this house shackled me with? NO! I will not allow changes to happen in this house without my permission!"

"Calm down." Bosston said with a pat on Fluke's head. Almost immediately, Fluke calmed down. Upon feeling Fluke's aura calming down, Bosston lifted his hand, leaving a trail of fog. "You are here because you are bound to this house. Change is constant in the world of the living, Sir. But for someone like you who has your time frozen, this must have frightened you."

"I apologize for how I reacted." Fluke answered in a low voice.

"You do not have to be afraid, Sir. You have been waiting for this to happen, haven't you? I assure you, it's sooner than you thought. They'll become important as how the tiny beings became important to you. One of them might even become the most important." The caretaker said ominously. "I told you this when you became close to that tiny forest being, and I am telling you this again. If you suddenly disappear, you won't be remembered at all. All of those memories you treasure now, and the memories of you that they treasure and will treasure, all of it will disappear with you. I am helping you to crossover in peace and not suddenly disappear. In the end, the choice will be yours. Whether you choose for yourself to treasure your memories as you finally move forward or lock them as you move forward."

"Uncle Bosston are you here?" A shout of call breaks the tension inside the kitchen. Bosston remained his eyes on Fluke as he answered Boun's call. He stared and waited for the translucent figure to give him a nod before he let him go.

Fluke already disappeared when Boun and Ohm entered the kitchen but the coldness still remain. "Ooh! It's cold! I'm going to love it here indeed!" Boun happily told Ohm, rubbing his arms. "Good morning, Uncle Bosston! I have only seen you once and that was with grandfather's wake. I hope you still remember me."

"I still remember you, Sir Boun and Sir Ohm." Bosston politely replied

"Uncle, don't be so polite. Just treat us like your grandchildren. Grandma told me you have been working with us for 15 years already. Thank you for that." Boun gratefully said making the old man laugh.

"No need for a thank you. I just took the job my father left to me. I should be the one thanking you and Sir Ohm, Sir Boun."

Boun hastily waved his hand when the old man gave them a bow, "No need! Uncle, no need!"

"Thank you for finally coming here."

"Eh?" Both young men can't hide their confusion.

"I cooked breakfast." The old man said, leading them to the dining room. "Just sit, I'll serve the food for you."

"No, Uncle Bosston. You should sit! I'll serve it." Ohm said, leading the old man to a chair. When the caretaker was about to reply, Ohm added "Boun, you stay here and accompany Uncle."

Boun gave him a thumbs up, declaring "Got it! I'll guard hiㅡI mean, I'll chat with him as we wait for you." 

Seeing that the young men only gave each other a nod and a wink, Bosston sighed defeatedly. He can win against someone like Fluke, but he cannot win against the living, especially two young determined men.

"So Uncle, I have many things I want to ask you regarding the house." Boun started, taking a banana from the fruit basket on the table. "I actually don't understand many things like how the gate looks very rusty and old and no lock attached to it, the house looks haunting with all the weeds surrounding it but the inside looks very much lived in. And actually, that's the thing I am very confused about. Grandma told me about people breaking the locks, but I never heard of people breaking in the house."

"About that, a relative of mine made it his agenda to do the household chores everyday except for the time that I am here. This house is actually very dear to him so he is helping me on taking good care of it."

"He should've cleaned the outside too." Boun said, confused.

"I know. But I don't trust him with the cleaning tools. He is quite a clumsy young man." Bosston shared, laughing.

Hearing that, Boun exclaimed, "Oh! Is he the same age with your grandchildren?"

"No, they are much younger than him. He is more closer with your age, I think."

"Ohm and I are already 27 years old." Boun replied as Ohm finally came back with their breakfast. 

"He's a year younger then." Bosston replied, helping Ohm on putting their tray of breakfast on the table. Before he can tell the young man to take a seat, Ohm hurriedly went back to the kitchen to get their juice. "You made orange juice."

"Yes, Uncle. We need it for breakfast." Ohm replied with a smile. "Come on, let's eat."

As they started eating, the conversation started once again too.

"Can I ask what's your plan with the house?"

"We have a few ideas but we are still going to have another tour. We might have overlooked some things and places. Which remind me, Uncle, how did you get in?" Boun exclaimed. Though it looks like he has a hint.

"There's a backdoor, Sir. Carefully hidden between the lemon bushes and is surrounded by the butterfly pea flower and sampaguita on each side of the door." Bosston calmly replied. The faces of the young men do not look calm though. They look very much excited about that.

"Whoah! Uncle, please come with us as we tour the place again! Help us point out places too!" Boun exclaimed 

"Alright, after we finished breakfast, I can tour you around the lot."

\--

The three men decided that they will start the tour outside first before going inside again. Before they started the tour, the caretaker asked Boun to move his car to the other side so he can continue the cleaning. Both men were eager to help on weeding and cleaning as they let Bosston coached them on what to do next. As soon as they finished and started sweating, they proceeded on the actual tour. 

The caretaker told them about how he once put traps on the sides to keep people from trespassing but it got destroyed naturally. He also told them how his father once told him that because the house is the farthest among the other houses in the town, it has become a popular spot for young people to have fun. Once his father told the owners, Boun's grandfather gave two guard dogs for the house. But it was only for a while because the dogs rarely barks to trespassers. And he also told them that one time, the first time and also the last time Boun's grandfather visited the house. The grandfather insisted on wanting to see the house for the last time. But he didn't made it inside. As soon as he saw the house, the old man got very emotional he lost consciousness and was urgently brought back to the hospital.

"I remembered that day." Ohm recalled as they stood in front of the gate, overlooking the front of the house. "We were only a day away for our graduation day when grandfather collapsed and was sent back to the hospital. I really thought he won't make it that day. That we won't be able to let him see us holding our diplomas."

"When he woke up the next day, Grandma was so angry calling him a stubborn fool and scolding him that i thought if she didn't calm down she would be lying next to him any minute then." Boun replied, laughing at the memory "I asked him then, "Did you achieve what you went there for?" 

"You did, didn't you?" Ohm replied, laughing. "I will never forget the relief and happiness that shown in grandpa's face when you asked him that."

"Me too"

"He looked relieved, you said?" Bosston asked, curious.

"Yes, he looked happy too." Ohm replied, gently smiling as he traced the house with his eyes. "He looked so happy and at ease. Like a weight was removed from his shoulders."

"Yes. They both love and treasure this house but they never have the courage to visit it, except that time." Boun added, smiling. "That's why, I will make this house more vibrant and lived in."

"It's already beautiful, we just need to keep the details and enhance it, give it the importance that it needs." Ohm seconded.

"Our focus will be the gate first. We need to secure the house first, to secure our safety first. Then we'll move to the landscaping before we touch the house. Ohm, we are a team here."

"Grandma already warned us not to change the entire house, let's keep that in mind, Boun."

Beside them, the caretaker remained silent, not wanting to disturb the impromptu meeting between the architect and the engineer. He remained silent but his eyes remained fixed on the second floor's balcony. Right there, on its sliding window, a transparent figure stood still. 

His observing and contemplating eyes have followed them eversince they stepped outside the garden. 

\--

The new owners realized that the lot is wide but not accessible when they reached the back of the house. Though not compared to the flowers in the front lawn, the backyard has flowers too. Beds of sunflowers, roses, and daisies in a row to the width of the house. The most amazing thing that they have seen was the row of fruits and vegetables surrounding the backyard. They can even see two dragonfruits and even a row of strawberries. 

"How?" Boun asked

"Uncle, your relative did all of this? Grandma didn't tell us anything about a garden." Ohm also added

"My relative and his friend did. But more of his friend than him, because my relative loves flowers more." The caretaker replied, passing the garden. He waited for the two to reach him before he pointed to a wall that's being surrounded by sampaguitas. "This is the door. You just have to reach for the handle up there, and pull it sideways to open it. The only direction for this door to open is to push itㅡ" Bosston said, reaching for the handle that locked the gate and pulled it sideways before pushing the door.

"Kids can't open the door because the handle is up there." Ohm commented

"Might be the reason why they put it there." Boun replied, laughing.

"ㅡand this is the outside of your house. The forest." Bosston continued, not hearing the comments of the two. "But I suggest you don't go there. Even I, myself, don't venture to the forest. I have to add, I respect this forest the most." He added, bowing to the forest. The two young men automatically copied him, though not understanding why. "Sir Boun and Sir Ohm, please protect the forest too. This house actually serves as the forest's first defense with how it's situated. I hope you can think about the forest in mind when renovating the house."

"Yes uncle" Both replied

The caretaker introduced the different plants and trees surrounding the house first before telling them the same handle that can be seen on the outside, saying that when the other side opened the gate, the handle outside also moves along. Bosston also told them the narrow way they can follow if ever they'd be locked out the gate. They just need to follow the bushes and they'll be able to find the backdoor.

Returning to the house, the trio first roamed the first floor. 

"The first floor is a bit of a maze. The hallways are all connected and when you go to one hallway, you'll end up to another one. It's like a child's game, you chase up a friend going in north and that friend will end up behind you without you knowing it. You'll get used to it soon."

"Right, I actually only follow one way when I was walking around last night. And I still ended up in the living room. We just took the same way yet we are turning many corners unlike last night." Boun commented

"We pretty much found the rooms easily last night. But we took too much time on looking for Uncle this morning" Ohm also commented

"I am glad you easily found the rooms because there are two faux doors. It's actually a painting of a room only closed by a real door. And the real two rooms are on the inner side of the house, almost at the end of the hallways." Bosston replied, leading them to the faux doors.

Upon seeing the door, Boun exclaimed "Oh! This is the door I opened last night! Hey, I'm glad I only looked and closed it again. If I didn't, I'd go straight on a wall!"

"When you follow the wall and turned the corner, you'll end up to the real door. Same with the other oneㅡ" Bosston added, pointing at the other faux door opposite to the one he just opened. "Just follow the wall and turned the corner, you'll be able to find the real door. The paintings are actually a replica of the room."

"Yes, I remember, I slept there last night." Ohm commented with a hand on the painting, nostalgic feeling rising up just by looking at the painting. "It looks so real. The painting is well preserved. This is actually like going back in time."

"As time goes by, the furniture and decorations became old and rusty but your grandparents bought furnitures that are the same in color and design to retain the old days. They also decided to put a touch of modern, thus the decoration and furnitures in this house are both antique and modern." Bosston narrated, ushering them to the rooms. "When you walk this hallway, you'll end up to the living room." He added, going to the left. They really ended up to the living room, just beside the concrete stairs.

"Grandma already told us not to change the upper floor. But we'll decide once we see it. We have to make it sure that everything is sturdy and fixed." Boun commented as they walked up the stairs.

"We have to make sure the upper floor is also well retained. From what I perceive, the upper floor is the most important part of this house." Ohm also commented, looking around the house. 

"Didn't Sir and Madam tell you anything about the house?" Bosston asked

"No, they didn't. Grandma only told me that she trusts us and that we'll make the house alive and breathing. Grandpa usually jokes around that he'll take advantage of our professions when we graduate, saying as I am going to be an architect and Ohm as an engineer, he's going to throw us to their old house and keep us there till we make it beautiful."

Ohm chuckled as he added, "But it's so obvious the house is already beautiful. Just a little change here and there and everything will be alright."

The caretaker stopped at the top of the stairs and let the young men to stand next to him. Then he told them, "This is how it looks like in the morning." 

The living room is bathed in sunlight with the big sliding window (the entrance to the balcony) open, making the baby blue curtain sway together with the wind and letting the sunlight in. There are small pot of plants on the other side of the window and there are also many small pots of flower plant on the balcony. They can even see a small bed of blooming daisy flowers hanging to the rail. The furnitures are mostly antique except the living room's long couch on a shape of L that is situated near the window. The kitchen is the same as downstairs and the counter island that separates the living room and kitchen is bare and in chocolate brown color. Actually, most of the things on the upper floor are in chocolate brown color while it's honey brown downstairs.

"Aside from the living room and kitchen, there's a room up here too." Though Bosston knows they already know about it, he still said it. He said it to the presence that is standing at the entrance of the door.

"Please let us see the room." Ohm and Boun suddenly chorused. 

Surprised, they look at each other. "Must be the habit. You are really polite, Ohm." Boun teased.

"And you are occasionally polite." Ohm rebutted, walking forward and stopping in front of the door. He turned to look at the caretaker, confused. "Uncle, should I wait for you to open it?"

Bosston only give him a glance and shakes his head, his eyes going back to the presence standing beside Ohm. Even when Ohm opened the door, Bosston didn't move and just continued looking at the despondent yet contemplating face of the stuck young soul. Only when Boun called for him that he walked forward, stopping beside the door.

"They are good people, Sir." Bosston said in a low voice.

"I am still not convinced, Bosston." Fluke replied, frowning at the strangers looking around his room.

"This is unlike you, Sir."

"Visitors and housemates are different, Bosston."

"They are good people. You'll warm up to them soon."

"They can't even see me, Bosston. They'll start bringing other people and that will disrupt the peace of this house! Can't you see? It's the start!"

"Haven't it crossed your mind that the reason might not be because they do not believe you exist but because they are not afraid of you?"

Fluke was about to answer when Ohm called for Bosston, making him disappear. "Uncle, Boun, we'll need two big stands for the things so the room won't look crowded and cluttered. The windows are broken and outdated and need to be change, I suggest the sliding one. Easy to open and for the wind to enter and ventilate the room. And since it's facing that way, it will also allow an overview to the forest. The bed also needs to be change, I suggest the queen bed. The room is big and the queen bed is the exact bedsize for the room. This single bed frame is broken anyway. We'll change the paint and put some decorations to make it bright and pleasant. "

"The bathroom needs to be changed too." Boun added, opening the door to the bathroom. "It's too old and outdated. Grandpa and grandma should have thought about this room too." He added, frowning. " It's not about being sentimental. It's about taking care of things. The room is old and certainly needs a lot of care. They shouldn't have left this room unattended."

"Putting in mind the sentimental value this room have, we need to carefully plan the renovation of it." Ohm seconded, talking to Boun now as they started planning on what to add and what to omit inside the room. Both want the room to look pleasing, comfortable, and lived in. Both want the room to be opened for fresh air and sunlight to eliminate its gloomy atmosphere. Even saying adding a terrace for a flower bed on each window since the late owner loves flowers.

Bosston who stayed near the door saw Fluke the instant he appeared when the young men started talking about their plans for the room. He stayed in between the young men, looking at them blankly for a long time. He frowned for a while before his features softened. He then looked straight at Bosston and gave him a soft smile before he disappeared again.

"Thank you, Sir Fluke." Bosston softly whispered to the wind which passed him by.


	3. II

Night has already fallen in the neighborhood. The sound of laughter and talking that filled the house earlier has already mellowed down as the sun sets and gave way to the moon. The sound of a movie being played has now been replaced by the sound of a piano piece reverberating around the house.

《Beethoven - Pathetique》

A lone figure that cannot be seen by naked eye is sitting on the roof of the old house gazing at the moon. It has been the longest day of his life as far as he can remember.

He feels strange.

He is suddenly feeling warm.

The emotions that are stirring inside of him when he listened to the two living talking, when they argued about what to do to keep the upper floor breathing, when they stayed on the upper floor till they reached a consensus... everything... all of it... feels strange for him and he doesn't know whether he likes it or not.

He knows he still doesn't like the change.

But he is trying to be accommodating towards the two living persons, especially towards the person named Boun. 

Bosston is right; he has been waiting for this, to have people living together with him in the house. Yet when it finally happened, he couldn't accept it. 

"Hey, Fluke!"

The sudden appearance of his tiny twinkling friend cut his train of thought. He slowly blinked as Earth continued circling him at the same time complaining to him.

"Fluke! Why didn't you warn me, there are people inside your house?! I almost entered the house shouting your name! Thankfully I remembered you do not have this kind of music! Wait, you do not have any music at all! Except the big box you call tele-something-for-the-vision. And I can't believe there are two of them inside your house! What if they have seen me?! Fluke! I can't believe I almost bloomed your flowers to surprise you! What if they haveㅡ"

"Calm down. I am getting dizzy. Stay. Good boy." 

Fluke's mellow voice stopped Earth from panicking, and made him halt on his pacing. Confused with his words, Earth flew closer to touch Fluke's face.

"Good, I can still touch you." Earth murmured and added in a worried voice, "and I can see you. But why do I feel something is wrong with you?"

"Old friend, the people in the house right now are the new owners of the house." Seeing Earth's happy reaction, he sadly added "Why cannot I feel happiness on having them around though? Both you and Bosston are happy for me."

"Oh, so it's like that." Earth slowly replied. Tilting his head, he added "It will take time for you to accept them... to adjust to them. Because Fluke has waited for decades, it is understandable to be confused and afraid at first. But Fluke, do not be discouraged! You have already taken the first step; that is, you did not throw them out. Instead, you let them in your space."

Fluke intently listened to Earth's reasoning. The other has a point. He has taken the first step.

He let them in his space.

He let Boun in his house.

He let Ohm in his space.

He understands that Bosston will be coming more often now than before to look after him and to look after Boun and Ohm too. Fluke can't deny that he is going to need Bosston too. He needs the other's guidance on what to do and what's not to do.

"There you are!"

Before he can reply to Earth, someone said behind him. And another tiny being stopped in front of Fluke. Upon seeing the being who just arrived, Earth gasped and tried to hide behind Fluke, but he is faster than him. He has Earth locked on his embrace as he greeted Fluke who is grinning at them.

"Greetings, old friend Fluke. I have come to collect Earth. Just to be sure he remembers our meeting with the Elders at dawn."

Hearing that, Earth stopped fidgeting and calmed down. "Oh, I did not forget the meeting. I already planned to be here only for a little while before going back to my tasks."

"Hmm. You were thinking about something earlier, hence you were trying to hide from me."

"No! You have mistaken!ㅡ" Earth exclaimed, his body turning light pink.

Seeing that, Fluke let out a giggle as he butted in, "Earth has been avoiding you for a while now. Did you not notice?"

"Fluke! I am notㅡ"

"Do not deny what Fluke said. You have been avoiding me." He said with a frown on his face. Earth was still shaking his head in denial so he added. "You were the one who said you always want to be with me but you are also the one who always flies away when I am near."

Embarrassed, a bright pink Earth smacked the body that is holding him and exclaimed "Kao! Don't say that in front of Fluke!" Kao only tightened his hold around him, his light getting dimmer. Noticing it, Earth hugged him and rubbed his face on his shoulder. "I am sorry. I am just trying to win the bet I have with Plan! I'm sorry! Nothing has changed. Don't be sad. I love you and the proposal meeting will continue as planned."

"What bet?" Fluke asked, confused. While Kao clicked his tongue. "I know he overdoes his teasing with you sometimes because you are competitive when it comes to him, now what did that little Plan told you?"

"Uh, nothing of importanㅡ I mean it was if Iㅡif I could handle not to be around you until the day of the ceremony. Uh, he was so adamant that I won't last a day without clinging to you..." Earth sheepisly answered, adding in a pleased voice when Kao asked him nonchalantly how was the bet. "I managed to last till now! I managed to last for weeks!"

Instead of answering, Kao was frowning at him. Having another areas of jurisdiction, he and Earth cannot be together everyday. Usually, Earth can be seen clinging to him as soon as he comes home. Because of that, they are always the source of teasing within their district even though they have all grew up together and should be used to it. But ever since he accepted Earth's heart, the teasing reaches another level that the other cannot help but fall for it. And they always tease Earth, especially since Earth is very competitive unlike him who keeps his calm whenever getting teased. So Earth usually falls for their tricks and teasing.

Upset and slightly angry at Earth and Plan and the others, Kao expressed "Are you going to always be swayed like this? Have you forgotten this is not a competition? This is a serious matter, Earth. Our relationship is a serious matter. Or you thought otherwise."

"I'm sorry Kao" a sad Earth mumbled but Kao is not yet finished talking.

"I thinkㅡI think we should postpone the ceremony until weㅡ"

"Kao! I apologize! Please don't postpone our marriage!" Earth hurriedly pleaded, his body slowly turning to grey, same as Kao's.

"You have to understand. This is not a child's play, not a playing matter at all. Earth, listenㅡ"

"Alright. You have my agreement. Let's stop it." Earth suddenly cut him, floating stiffly as he distanced himself from Kao, light slowly going back to his golden color before he dashed away.

"Wait Earth, I am not sayiㅡ" Kao hurriedly flew after him, trying to catch up with his runaway fairy.

Their old friend Fluke was left alone on the roof with a new piano music playing in the house and filling the whole area.

《Kiss The Rain》

He has forgotten his own worries seeing what just happened in front of him. Sitting still on the roof, he followed the two fairy lights that look like fireflies in a distance, until one vanished and the other light can be seen floating left and right till it continued straight to the forest. Once it disappeared in the forest, Fluke waited a moment until a fairy light appeared perching on a sunflower. Knowing Earth concealed his light and aura from Kao and he came back to his garden even when he still has tasks to complete, Fluke knows the other is deeply hurting right now.

Floating towards his friend, Fluke saw Earth curling on his knees. "What's wrong? Why did you say that? You know how deeply he cares for you, he truly loves you, Earth."

Peeking at Fluke, Earth replied in a wobbling voice. "I am reminded again how different I am compared to him. Old friend, why am I like this? Why do I keep on trying to prove myself to the others when the person I wanted to prove myself the most, already think there is no need for me to do that? But why? Why do I keep on upsetting Kao? Why can't I change? Why am I still not good enough? I thinkㅡI think I will always be a child to him, Fluke. I thinkㅡ"

"Earth, you must remember you are the most important person to him."

"I know he cares for me. But he is just confused, Fluke. You know how he sees me as his younger friend, a younger brother. Then, suddenly, here I am, confusing him with my confession. It's understandable how he didn't react and believed me right then because I am always teasing him and bickering with him, forcing him to do this and that without complaining. It's possible that I... forced him to this, didn't I?"

"No, Earth. You didn't. You have been friends for a long time, you didn't force him to love you."

"No, I did. I confessed and confused him. He accepted my advances because he didn't know what to do with me and those might have confused him more and suddenly we were talking about marriageㅡno, I was the one who talked about it and he just politely accepted everything. Old friend, since when did I become this forceful? He is right. This is a serious matter. I didn't even considered his heart this time." Earth let out a watery laugh as he added, "right, I accepted Plan's bet because I wanted to prove to myself that it is mutual between us. And I almost believed it was mutual!"

"Earthㅡ"

"It turns out, I was only thinking about myself. I am so selfish, don't you think? I have suddenly realized many things right after I flew away." Earth wiped his tears and concealed his aura again as he shakingly stand. "I am not a child anymore, decades have already past and I am a young adult now. But, I have not changed one bit. I still keep on upsetting him and I still keep on forcing myself to him." He ended with a final tone.

"My old friend Earth, you should talk to Kao first before having a final decision." Fluke slowly told him, trying to remind him.

"I know. And I know he will accept my proposal this time."

"What proposal?" Fluke gently asked, looks like the other has already decided. Why is he so stubborn?

"To forget all of this happened and go back on how we used to be."

"Old friend, may I remind you how deeply you love him?"

"I can go back on being friends. I can do it. I must, old friend. From now on, I will not force myself to him. I will keep my feet on the other side and not cross the line."

"Do not say it with finality in your voice, Earth. You are being selfish again right now for not having Kao's decision in this." Fluke desperately said. "How sure are you that your love is not being reciprocated? It has already been a year. And a week since your proposal. Your love has always beenㅡ" 

"A year for people is like a month for us, old friend."

"But you love each other, Earth" Fluke repeated, still in a desperate tone.

Earth let out a small and sad smile before he gazed directly at Fluke's eyes, replying softly, "I do love him. That is why I am giving him the chance to get his life back. Fluke, it has always been me. I have always forced myself to him. Therefore, this time, I must keep it to myself, I give you my word. When I am able to improve my weaknesses that the Elders and Kao has constantly reminds me of, then I might try chasing him once again."

"Why are you doing this, Earth?" Fluke sadly asked, lifting a hand to gently scoop Earth from the flower and keep him close to his chest. "Why are you intentionally hurting yourself?"

"To keep Kao from hurting again. I cannot upset him again."

"Then be glad he isn't here and heard everything you said. If he was here, he would be deeply hurt."

"I know. He is a good man, isn't he?"

Fluke bid Earth farewell as the other flew back towards the forest. "Why are you so stubborn, old friend? Are you really not aware how deeply you are going to hurt him with your decision? Are you really not aware how Kao treats you?

But I guess, doing this will also clear the doubts in your heart and mind. Doing this will also help Kao on weighing what matters in his life. This time, the distance will tighten your bond. This time, the distance will make Kao be more affectionate and transparent to you.

You have my support, old friend Kao. Woo him back. Express it, do it, woo him... if you don't want to lose him." Fluke murmured through the air, eyes on the light of his friend that disappeared in the forest.

Glancing at the moon and the dim light of the house, Fluke softly added, "It's time to do something with my own problems too. I have to go back inside."  
  


\--

"There are fireflies earlier, how beautiful!" Boun excitedly said to Ohm who is busy decluttering the room.

"You do not have to brag, I saw the fireflies too." Ohm replied, walking back and forth to the sack that they labeled as junk, not junk. "Let's stop for tonight. These are the only things Uncle Bosston told us to throw but we must double checked it with him tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I'm beat anyway. You sure you're going to stay here and not downstairs?" Boun asked as they exited the room.

"I'm good. I can take the long couch." Ohm replied, walking to the living room. Boun only nod at him and walked towards the stairs after turning the lights off.

"It's not bad, the moon is so bright tonight too. Anyway, you have to make yourself get used living here, since the upper floor is your space."

"I know, I know. Good night, downstairs man." Ohm replied, holding his phone to lower down the volume of his music.

Boun clicked his tongue and replied, "Upstairs man, keep your music down or I'll send a complaint to the landlord. Good night."

Ohm chuckled at that and promptly increased the volume of his music. He toned it back down when Boun glared at him.

Arranging the pillows, Ohm lied down on the sofa and stared out the window. He had pulled the curtains earlier so the moonlight can illuminate the place.

Today has been a productive day. They just arrived yesterday but the planning has already started. He won over Boun on who will get to choose between the upstairs or downstairs. And he immediately choose the upstairs which Boun whine about but later gives it up to him.

Now that both of them have chosen their space, they have finalized how to renovate the house. Nothing much will change on Boun's space, but the second floor will definitely have a huge change. They have decided to keep the original design and just add some of theirs to make the place comfortable and pleasant.

He will definitely make his space comfortable and pleasant.

He will rearrange the placement of the furnitures in the living room and will put some additions in it and in the kitchen. He will also bring his piano and place it near the window.

He will add an extension on his room and make it his office room. He'll need to bring his desktop and laptop, his table matches his new space so he's going to bring it too, and all of his important things back in his condo.

He has designs for his future house, he is going to give it to Boun as his blueprint. It will depend on Boun on how to insert Ohm's plan to his own plan for the first floor. He might as well give his condo to his sister since Boun told him that grandmother has put his name on the deed too.

Now that the house has been planned, they need to put a space for both of their cars too. They have to rethink about the parking space since they don't want to damage the flower garden. They can place it on the side, but the shed will be compromised. They have to ask the caretaker for permission too. Even though they are the new owners, they still have to ask the caretaker for permission. 

Ohm and Boun already talked about this earlier, since both were confused when the other kept on asking the caretaker on what things to throw and what things to keep. They realized they both felt it, the urge to be civil. The urge not to disturb someone whom they didn't know. They both felt they are not the only people in the house.

And as what Boun told him earlier, he doesn't have any problem with it. Ohm doesn't have any problem with it either. Still, he can't help but keep his distance. He dislikes upsetting people by his insensitive behavior. Right now, he must be sensitive and check the other's feeling too... right?

"You are thinking nonsense, Ohm."

Ohm murmured as he sat up and walked towards the balcony, opening the glass window to let the cold air inside before sitting back on the couch.

On the balcony, Fluke appeared and stared at his new housemate. "It's alright. They are right, I have been waiting for this. That is why, I do not have to be afraid and just accept this change. Change is good. This kind of change is for the better." He added as he sat cross legged on the carpet, facing the sitting Ohm. 

"Hello, Ohm. I am Fluke. I apologize for the feeling of dismayal and coldness that I directed to you and Boun earlier this morning. But I have finally made a decision, I am accepting the both of you." Arranging his legs, he hugged his knees and leaned his head on them as he added, "Thank you for taking care of my room. We have to share it alright? Though, technically I am a ghost so I won't be able to use it. I am still thankful to you Thank you for thinking about the previous owner, thank you for thinking about me."

Ohm who was looking outside, staring quietly at the night sky suddenly turned his head to Fluke's direction. "You are welcome."

Eyes going wide, Fluke stuttered "H-howㅡyou can see m-me?"

A small smile was formed on Ohm's gentle face as he answered, "Hello. Finally, you let yourself be seen." 

Fluke didn't know that Ohm and Boun has realized a translucent fog has been following them since yesterday night. He didn't realize that normal people can't really see him, his body and face except for Bosston (Earth and Kao are not normal people, cannot be counted). He didn't realize that the reason why people screams whenever he welcomes them is because of his floating foggy figure. He didn't realize he has been unconsciously not letting them see him because of fear. 

Bosston have always warned him about it. _"The reason why you can only stay here is because this house keeps you safe, Sir. If you venture out, someone might exorcise you. But staying here, inside the house, they won't be able to touch you. There's nothing to be afraid of, Sir, this is the work my Father passed to me, I gave him my word and I am giving you my word too, I'll keep you safe until you safely and peacefully pass through to the other side."_

Fluke didn't know that once he accepted the reason why Boun and Ohm are there in the house with him, he materializes as a solid body, letting Ohm to see him directly. Scrambling backwards, he hit the table behind him instead of going through it like usual. "Whatㅡ"

"Hey, no need to be afraid. Don't be afraid of me, Fluke." Ohm tried placating him.

Fluke becomes stiff and slowly turned back to Ohm. "IㅡI amㅡI don't know what happenedㅡbut IㅡI wasㅡand then I amㅡ" he said frantically, trying to make sense on what happened to him. When he tried to reach a hand at Ohm and the other was able to grasped his hand, he stared and gasped and took his hand back. "I'm sorryㅡthat wasㅡ" a gurgling sound interrupted him and he looked down on his stomach. "Whyㅡwhat is thatㅡwhat's happening to me?"

"Calm down. Yes, deep breath. Relax" Ohm said, slowly moving towards Fluke. "Yes, calm down. That's it." He added, finally able to hold the other's hand and pat his head. When the other realized that he is on his knees in front of him, he held his hand tight so Fluke won't be able to run. He then asked Fluke, "Do you want me to call Uncle Bosston? It seems to me you are close to him, if what happened in the morning was really you."

Hearing Bosston's name, Fluke nodded hastily, grabbing Ohm's both hand and shake them. "Yes please, please do it. But wait, Bosston is already an old man and he needs his rest. He might be asleep alreadyㅡ" a ringing tone was heard. Ohm turned around and found his phone ringing and vibrating on the couch. Reaching out his phone with his right hand, he kept his other hand holding on Fluke's shaking hands.

After reading the caller ID, Ohm accepted the call and tapped the speaker "Uncle Bosston, something happenedㅡ"

"I know. I felt it. Is he alright?" The caretaker's voice sounds worried. In reply, Fluke almost screamed, afraid. "Bosston! What happened to me? Why do I look like I am alive?"

"Sir Fluke, calm down. I am going to come back tomorrow, I'll tell you then. But for now, Ohm please let him eat and drink something." Hearing that, Ohm replied with a yes before he talked back to Fluke, warning him. "Sir, you are in a vulnerable state right now. Please do as what I say; do not go out. The same as when you were still translucent, you are only allowed until the gates. I have told you before not to meddle with them, because I was not perfectly sure myself. But now, knowing that you materializes with a solid body meant your wait has come to an end and they are the reason. Sir, you have to celebrate. Because now... now is the start of the countdown till your solid body disappears; the countdown till you pass through."

"Bosston, but why?" Fluke asked, not believing what the other has just told him.

"Your fate is tied with them, Sir Fluke. In the future, you are going to remember the memories you have suppressed. And you are going to make a big decision for yourself and for the people you care about. But for now, you are going to live as a human being, as a normal living person."

"You are confusing meㅡ"

"Sir, temporarily you are alive. As an alive person, you are going to feel hunger, tiredness, pain, and all of the emotions that your translucent body wasn't able to feel. But for now, please fill your stomach and take a rest."

""Your food is on the table now, Fluke." Ohm said, walking back towards the person who is still crouching on the ground. "Come, I'll help you." He added, when the other tried to walk but stumbled.

Fluke reluctantly accepts Ohm's help when Bosston said goodbye. Not knowing what to do and say, he kept quiet and let the taller man assists him to the high chair on the island counter. Seeing an omellete rice, a sheepish looking Ohm said "It's the only food that I know won't take a long time to make. And you are already hungry."

"T-thank you, Ohm. You are a thoughtful person." Fluke mumbled slowly, taking a bite on his food. Realizing he is indeed hungry, he hurriedly eat for more.

"Eat slowly" Ohm commented worriedly when Fluke kept on eating a mouthful. "Eat slowly, or you are going to chokeㅡ" Fluke choked on his food and Ohm hurriedly gave him a glass of water. "That's why I told you to eat slowly. You might get a stomachache like that. Fluke looks like a young boyㅡ"

"I am 26 years old." Fluke hurriedly corrected Ohm. Then he thinks about it again before repeating his answer, "I am 26 years old. Well, more like stuck on being 26 years old."

"You are the reason why there is no lock at the gate and in the house." Ohm commented staring at the other. Fluke whipped his head to stare back at Ohm. "You are also the reason why I never heard of burglary that happened in this house. So you have been guarding this house for a long time."

Shying away from Ohm's inquisitive's face, Fluke went back to his food as the other continued talking. "You are the relative that Uncle Bosston was talking about." Seeing Fluke's confused face, he clarified "the person who helps him keep the house clean. But won't let him touch the big tools."

"Oh! Yes, and sometimes my old friend Earth visits me and helps me and he lives in the forest, and he is actually aㅡyou have to believe in fairies! Do not say otherwise!" 

"UhㅡI do believe in fairies." Ohm replied, albeit confused.

"Good. Anyway, Iㅡ" Fluke suddenly felt his face is becoming hot. Panicking, he said. "I think, I am having a fever! Ohm, please call Bosston!"

"Actually, you are just...blushing." A transfixed Ohm answered, eyes locked on Fluke's flushed face.

"Oh, I see." Fluke mumbled, going back to his food before adding in a small voice, "Then please, don't stare at me."

Waking himself up, Ohm slowly blinked. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I still can't believe I am taking all of this calmly. Also, I was thinking hard. Because you really looked... familiar." Ohm replied with furrowed brows, confused.

Fluke accepted his excuse and finished his food. Ohm took his plate and glass and put them on the sink before assisting Fluke on going back to the couch.

"Fluke, Sir, uh, Fluke, you can take the other side of the couch." Before Fluke can ask why, he added "We have already deposited the bed...uh your bed outside, and it is ready to be junked.. uh what I really want to say is, you can take the other couch."

"It's alright, Ohm. I only close my eyes and keep my mind blank but I do not sleep. I haven't slept for a long time, so it's alright. I onlyㅡ" he stopped walking making Ohm stopped too, as he remembered something important. With wide eyes he stared at Ohm who looks concerned but is giving him a soothing smile. In a soft voice, he told Fluke,

"You are not a ghost anymore." 


	4. III

A/N: 🤣🤣🤣🤣 Let me bend the rules and make my own definition/rules in this fiction story. 🤣🤣🤣🤣  
I am still not quite satisfied with how I have written II. But when the story progresses, I might be satisfied with how it goes. 🤣🤣🤣🤣✌🏻🤟🏻

♡💜▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎☆☆☆☆☆☆☆▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎▪︎💜♡  
  


**"You are not a ghost anymore"**

\--

Right. He is right.

But... how?

How can that be?

How does that even work?

It cannot be Earth's doing. Forest fairies cannot give him a solid body.

It cannot be Bosston's doing. The old man doesn't have enough strength to cast him a solid body. In the first place, he is sure Bosston doesn't have the power to give him a solid body.

It cannot be Boun's nor Ohm's doing neither. They are merely humans. Even though Ohm's reaction and calmness exceeded his expectation, maybe Ohm will react later. Maybe it will fully sink in his head tomorrow morning when he wakes up.

A tap on his shoulder startled Fluke from his musing. He stared as he realized that Ohm was standing in front of him and that he is already sitting on the couch. Fluke was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realize Ohm has moved him to the couch.

"Are you alright, FluㅡSir?" 

"You can call me, Fluke. Bosston only calls me that because he is an old man. Wait, just in case you think so, I am not insulting him. Uh, what I am trying to say is, it doesn't matter how long I had died, I was 26 back then and I am stuck on being 26 as long as I am still here on the land of the living."

Ohm sighed in relief upon hearing that. "Thanks, it feels so weird to call a young boㅡI mean a young man as Sir."

Fluke silently nod and watched Ohm getting ready to sleep. He is becoming wary of him because of his nonchalance about the situation he is facing.

What is Fluke going to do now?

Bosston told him he'll come tomorrow and answer his questions. 

He trust Bosston. 

He trust that he can give him answers. He has given his trust to Bosston's father before, and he had already given his trust to his son. He had known him for 6 decades, has been his guardian for 3. 

There are times when Bosston denies him things that he wants to know and give him answers that are too vague to understand. But he knows it's just who Bosston is, his father is like that.

He keeps his responsibility as a guardian for Fluke too seriously sometimes but steps back when he sees it's for the best. 

Sometimes, Bosston says things that are the opposite on what he really wants to tell him, making Fluke accepts his advise with a grain of salt. 

Sometimes the answer lies within on what he says. When he says "do not meddle", he means it. At the same time, he is also saying "try to get close". 

Bosston is confusing like that.

Yet, Bosston didn't tell him anything related on temporarily having a living human body. Or maybe he mentioned it, hinted on it and he just didn't understand, just didn't realize.

Going back to his musing, Fluke didn't notice he has been intently staring at Ohm.

"I can't sleep if you keep on looking at me."

"Oh, sorry." Fluke mumbled, averting his eyes from Ohm to his lap. What he sees made him transfixed. Seeing his hands, he curled them on his lap before opening them. Then he lifts his hand close to his face and stare at his palm, slowly wiggling his fingers. He kept his eyes on his fingers as he tried to wiggle his toes too. Feeling his bare feet, a smile bloomed on his face.

" _Sleep_ "

Fluke's smile remained on his face as he whipped his head on Ohm's direction. "Sorry, it just occured to me that I won't exert too much energy again just to hold objects and make them levitate. "

Ohm sat up on his side of the couch and walked towards Fluke. Patting him on the head, he said "You can continue being fascinated tomorrow. But for now, you must sleep. Didn't Uncle Bosston tell you to eat and take a rest?"

"But I don't think I can sleep." Fluke answered, unconsciously pouting making Ohm amused.

"Lie down and close your eyes." Ohm instructed, gently pushing him down on the couch and arranging a pillow under his head. Tucking him with the blanket he placed on him, he whispered "Now, close your eyes."

"This won't affect meㅡ" Fluke argued but Ohm shushed him.

"Sshh. Close your eyes and calm your mind. Slowly empty your mind." Ohm said softly, patting Fluke's hair when the other closed his eyes, following his instruction. Moments later, Ohm chuckled when Fluke promptly fell asleep. "Your body was waiting for you to sleep though." He murmured before standing up and going back to his side on the couch.

Sitting on the couch, he massaged his temples and groaned. "I can't believe this." He leaned back on the couch, head turned towards the sleeping young man. "I can't believe this." He uttered again, sighing heavily as he added, "It's exhausting to keep myself calm and unaffected. Shit, what would Boun do? When I can keep myself calm, that man is the opposite. He over reacts sometimes." 

Lying back down, he slowly closed his mind with one thought on his mind. "I wonder if Fluke would get scared by Boun or it's Boun who would get scared by Fluke."

\--

Fortunately or unfortunately _(he really wants to see Boun overreacts ㅡ it's amusing to watch a frantic Boun )_ Bosston came early in the morning and Boun woke up late in the morning.

When Boun came out of his room, he was directly called by Ohm to go to the dining room. There, he saw Bosston sitting with a smiling young man and Ohm sitting on the opposite side. He took the sit beside Ohm as he stared at the new person.

"H-hello, I'm Fluke." He fidgeted and stuttered as Boun only continued looking at him.

"Stop it." Ohm said, smacking Boun on his head. "Sorry about that. Boun needs his coffee first thing in the morning before you can converse with him as humanly as possible."

Boun glared at Ohm when he heard that but it turned to a smile when a cup of coffee was placed in front of him. Sipping his coffee, Fluke immediately saw how Boun's mood changed when the caffeine hit his system. "So, who are you again?" Boun asked him in a friendly way.

Clearing his throat, Fluke opened his mouth to answer but Ohm answered for him. "His name is Fluke and he will be staying with us, no, with me from now on."

Boun gaped at Ohm when he heard that while Bosston and Fluke both sighed; the other with relief, the other in acceptance.

_(When Bosston arrived at exactly 7'oclock, Fluke was still deeply sleeping while Ohm was already wide awake. Ohm has already woken up at 6am and couldn't go back to sleep, no matter how much he forced his body to sleep more._

_He kept on glancing at Fluke, convincing himself that the person who suddenly materialized in front of him was real. He noticed the foggy figure appeared on the balcony, hence he opened it. When he sat down on the couch and the fog followed him till it stopped in front of him, he calmed his mind and strained his ears to hear the whisper. He did hear it. He heard his voice until the whisper gradually gets stronger and he understands what he was saying._

_When Ohm turned his head, he was expecting to see a translucent figure in front of him. He did see a translucent figure of a young man but it quickly morphed into a solid body. He was quick to hide his emotions and surprise. Instead of exclaiming his surprise, he thanked the young man for finally appearing in front of him instead._

_He expected the panicking the young man, who introduced himself as Fluke, did. In all honesty, his heart was beating fast because of what he witnessed, what happened in front of him. But he has always been quick on calming himself down unlike his friend Boun. So he was fast on his feet on what to do to calm Fluke down._

_When Ohm heard the front door opening, he quickly turned his head to the stairs. He was already sitting up when the caretaker's voice was carried upstairs, calling his name._

_"I am awake, Uncle." He said at the same time the caretaker appeared on the stairs. "He is still asleep though." He added as Fluke turned his body and curled on the sofa, burrowing himself on the warmth of the blanket that Ohm placed over him._

_"I'll wake him up. I need to speak to him first. I know he has a lot of questions. And you too." He added as an afterthought, walking towards Fluke._

_Ohm nodded, standing up and going to the kitchen to drink water and to get two glasses of water. He kept on glancing back to the couch, observing how Bosston woke Fluke up._

_"Sir, you have to wake up. Sir Fluke." The caretaker called, shaking Fluke's shoulder. Fluke's response was to whine and and he swat the hand disturbing him. "Sir, it's me Bosston."_

_Placing the two glasses of water, Ohm tried on helping Bosston by patting Fluke's head. "Wake up, Uncle Bosston is here."_

_"I am sleeping!" Fluke whined, swatting Ohm's hand. When it came back on his head, he captured the hand and hold it under his face. He was pouting when he said, "Captured. You can't disturb me now."_

_Bosston glanced at Ohm. The young man is leaning his body down and has his hand outstretched. He is staring at Fluke, amused and confused. "As a ghost, he is already endearing but some of his personality and emotions were suppressed. But now that he is currently alive, those suppressed emotions are being released, making his personality whole again. With this, we can tell that this is how he is, how he behaves back when he was alive."_

_"How can we wake him up though?" Ohm asked,_ _puzzled._

_Before Bosston can reply they heard Fluke whining, "Too noisy! I still want to sleep, I'm tired!"_

_"Hey, Fluke. Uncle Bosston is here." Ohm tried again, wiggling the hand that Fluke has captured._

_Fluke groaned as he started waking up. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked to clear his vision. The first thing he noticed where two dots that gradually became Ohm's and Bosston's face. He stiffened then tried to scramble up but ended on the floor, almost taking Ohm with him because he hadn't let go of his hand yet. "Sorry, Ohm." He apologized as Ohm helped him up. Remembering Bosston is also present, Fluke turned to his side and with disheveled hair he opened his arms wide. Flapping his arms and slightly hopping, he smiled wide and excitedly said. "Bosston! Looooook!"_

_"I know." Was Bosston's plain reply. His answer made Fluke pout._

_"At least be happy for me."_

_"I am smiling. This is my default smiling face, Sir." Was Bosston's plain reply._

_"Oh! Right. Of course. How can I forget?" Fluke replied, grumbling. Then he remembered the reason why Bosston was there. Mood going 360, he exclaimed, "Oh my god! How did this happen Bosston?!"_

_The questioned man only inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "Sit. You are like a puppy waiting for your treat."_

_Seeing Fluke's confused face, Ohm grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the couch, giving him the glass of water he prepared for him. Sipping, he realized he was thirsty, he easily emptied his glass. Ohm took the glass back and put it on the table. They waited for Bosston, who sat in front of them on the table, to start speaking._

_"My father told me a story about a young man who lost his life because of an untimely accident. The story started with him and his two best friends. The three of them were living in a two-storey house that he originally owned. Since he is two years older, he waited for his best friends to have their families approval before he offered them his house to live in._

_He doesn't have a family anymore, being left as an orphan when his parents died on his 18th birthday. He only have the house as a memento of his family._

_Once they were allowed, the three friends started living together. He gave half of his house to the both of them while he remained upstairs, owning the other half of his house as his space."_

_Bosston stopped as he observed Fluke. The young man is intently listening to him but no recognition can be seen on his face unlike Ohm who immediately gets it's the story of Fluke._

_"Bosston, I'm waiting. Go on, I'll listen till I get the connection of why I became like this."_

_"The best of friends have lived together for 8 years until the accident happened."_

_Fluke's gasp made him stop. "Is this myㅡ"_

_"Listen until I finished, Sir, Ohm. This will greatly help you." Receiving a nod, he continued "Just like how friends are, they have their misunderstanding moments. Their biggest fight happened a week before the accident. But even if they were fighting, he still thought about his friends' wellbeing. This was proven when he was found on his staircase a day before his friend's biggest day. Lying not far away from his cold body was a wrapped gift addressed to them._

_Leaving him alone was their biggest regret. They blamed themselves for the passing of their friend. They blamed themselves for not being there for him. Until now, they have blamed themselves, they are still blaming themselves._

_"The heavy regret and the deep wish to see him and be forgiven by him will one day manifest and come true."_

_That's what my father has always told me before, even when I was young._

_It didn't happen in my father's timeline. But father was certain it would happen with mine because he has also been wishing for the same thing._

_And I, Sir Fluke,_

_As I stayed and accepted my task,_

_As I became your guardian,_

_I have also added my hope and wish because I want for you to finally rest in peace."_

_Fluke was trying to keep his emotions check as Bosston stared at him with grateful eyes._

_"I am truly grateful witnessing this moment, Sir Fluke. Finally, after waiting for so long, you are one step closer on being at peace. Once you finally meet them, you are going to finally leave us for good."_

_"Uncle, why did you say he is in vulnerable state right now?" Ohm asked. Now that the story has been told, it's time to tackle the important matter._

_"Because even though he looks human, he is still only a soul. Outside the house's perimeter, he is nothing but a soul. Which means, outside forces can easily sway him than before."_

_"What's the difference between force exorcism and peacefully leaving?" Ohm asked again, Fluke only listened to his questions and Bosston's answers. It's better this way, because Bosston keeps on giving Ohm direct answers unlike when he is the one asking._

_"There are people who exorcise a soul completely, and those who exorcise a soul leaving their imprint behind. The difference is that the soul being exorcised completely cannot be born again. In Sir Fluke's situation, an invisible force has bound him in this house. That force serves as a chain and a barrier at the same time; a chain bounding his soul in this area and as a barrier that protects his soul."_

_"What should we do and not do?" Fluke turned to Ohm and nodded his head, averting his stare to Bosston, he vigorously nod._

_"You are a human now; you are not different than any other humans. You are not that different from us. You will feel what humans feel. The only thing that you must not do is to get out of the gates. Once you go out, you will lose your human self and go back on being a soul."_

_After Bosston replied, Fluke turned back to Ohm, as if urging him to ask more questions. Ohm glanced at him as he asked, "Where should he stay? With me or with Boun? Or should I go back downㅡ"_

_"No!" Fluke's eyes widened as hastily said, cutting him and worriedly saying, "I am sorry. I did say last night we have to share the room. but I didn't mean it literally that time because I can always hide and disappear. But now... I cannot take this space away from you since I have already given you permission to be here."_

_"There's still another important person in the house that needs to know your existence, Sir Fluke."_

_"I apologize for the disruption I have caused, Ohm." Fluke told Ohm making the older look at him. "The both of you have just settled, I can't disrupt both of your lives right now. Bosston, I should go backㅡ"_

_"Sir Fluke, please do not let this chance go." Bosston cut him, grasping both of Fluke's hand. "This is the only chance, do not let this go."_

_"But I do not want to disrup the living, I am just a ghost Bosston. I shouldn't meddle." Fluke worriedly said, glancing back at Ohm._

_"Sir, once you let this chance go, you will be forgotten and never be remembered. You must take this chance." Bosston seriously said, keeping his audience attention to him._

_"W-what?"_

_"You will disappear with no one remembering you. Your forest friends, Ohm, even I, will forget about you. As soon as you disappear, you will be forgotten. Do you like that to happen? To disappear and never return in the flow of life?"_

_Fluke wasn't able to answer Bosston immediately. Ohm was also deep in contemplation then shakes his head as if trying to awaken himself. "Let's go downstairs? Let's wait for Boun to wake up." Ohm said, standing and walking towards the stairs._

_The caretaker followed him and it took a while for Fluke to stand up. When he followed the two he told them, "It was lonely being alone in this house. But disappearing and be forgotten seems lonelier."_ )

"Is he your boyfriend or something? Are you in deep debt with him? Did you fall in love at first sight? Are you alㅡ"

"Boun" Ohm called in a scolding voice.

Boun glanced at Fluke and sheepishly apologized. He cleared his throat and asked Ohm instead, "But there is no more room upstairs. While I have an extra room here." Boun replied to Ohm, confused. "Wait, why is he staying with us?"

Ohm glanced at Fluke and the caretaker who are silently listening to them converse. He has asked Bosston to let him tell Boun the news, not because he won't believe if it's Uncle Bosston but because he knows how to make Boun agree. So, Ohm cleared his throat and answered, "Let's go straight to the point, shall we? Remember the presence we felt? Well, here he is, Fluke." He ended, introducing Fluke who blinked at Ohm and awkwardly wave at Boun.

"Oh." Boun softly said then hold Ohm's arm. "Excuse us, Uncle, Fluke. We'll be back. Stay right here, please." He added and proceeded on grabbing Ohm towards the kitchen. "What was that again? What did you say?" He asked as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"I'm telling you, he is the ghost."

"Does he looks like a ghost to you, Ohm?" Boun frantically asked, whipping his head back and forth from the door and at Ohm.

"He was still a ghost in front of me last night but he soon turned to his human self right in front of me too. At least be thankful he didn't appear in front of you."

"And do you think I believe you?!" Boun whispered incredulously.

"Well, yes of course. He is the original owner of this house. And died here a long time ago. Uncle Bosston said so." Ohm harshly whispered but still remained his calm.

Boun stiffened upon hearing that. Ohm can clearly hear Boun's gears turning on his head. Before he can tell him more about what the caretaker said, Boun stiffly nod. "I understand. He is my responsibility then."

"What? No, not yours but mine." Ohm argued, perplexed. "He appeared in front of me and became human in front of me."

"But I am the owner of this house now. And you, of course, but the deed is with me. And I have an extra room."

"Butㅡ"

"Well, at least until we renovate the house. The both of you can't always share the couch. Don't worry, when your space is finished, he can live together with you upstairs. For now, he will be under my wing."

"What wing? We live in the same house, Boun." Ohm tiredly replied, massaging his temples.

"Ah. Then, under our wing. Wait, why did we even argue about this when we can place him under our wing?"

"Because you started owning him." Grumbled Ohm, clearly done with Boun. Boun blinked at him and his face literally shows he is going to deny it. "Never mind, he is our responsibility now. Listen carefully and remember; his name is Fluke and he is 26 years old. A human soul that borrowed his human self for the time being. He can't get out of the house though. Uncle says the house has him chained at the same time the house has been protecting him."

"Alright." Boun replied slowly, trying to grasp what Ohm said.

"Then can I introduce myself again?" A voice was heard behind Boun. Both Ohm and Boun turned around and found Fluke peeking at them at the door. "I am sorry for eavesdropping but don't be angry at Ohm, it's not his fault."

"It's not your fault either." Boun softly replied. He watched as Fluke slowly entered the kitchen and bowed at him, introducing himself. Boun introduced himself too and added, "Welcome. Tonight, you should sleep in the vacant room and not on the couch."

Fluke was fast to deny him. "No, no, no! Ohm can have it! I am alright with the couch, really. I am small, the couch is enough for me."

"No, you can leave the couch to Ohm. With the amount of times he works overtime, he is used on sleeping on a couch." Boun replied, urging Ohm to back up his statement.

"Yes, I am used to it and the couch is big enough for me. No need to worry."

"See? Then, please accept our offer." Fluke reluctantly agreed and told them he'll go back to where Bosston is. Before he can fully be out of the door, Boun added, seriously telling him. "Also, Fluke... whatever Uncle Bosston says that is good for you, believe it and follow it."

"What was that?" Ohm asked Boun when Fluke was gone.

"Nothing. Just a thought. He looks like a good kid."

"He is only a year younger than us, don't call him a kid." Ohm said, rolling his eyes. He then tapped Boun on the shoulder and said, "Come on, you have a coffee to finish."

\--

With Fluke's appearance, Ohm and Boun moved the date for renovation for a month. They reasoned they need to bond in order to help Fluke to settle in the present time. Because Boun was the only one who brought his car, he was assigned to shop for Fluke's clothes. Though Fluke refused and said Ohm's clothes is enough, Boun act as if he didn't hear anything and just continued to the car.

_"Boun! Look, Ohm's clothes is enough. See? It's comfortable!" Fluke said, swaying his arms, hands cannot be seen because it is engulfed by the long sleeve he is wearing. His short that Bosston brought with him ("Clothes from my grandson, Sir Fluke. He has outgrown this clothes already.") can only be seen if he stretched his arms up._

_"You look like you have enjoyed your night! I'm going!" Boun replied, laughing when he saw the confused face of Fluke and the glare Ohm gave him._

Weeks passed, the housemates did what Bosston suggested to become close and get to know each other better.

They did many things to familiarize each other; like cooking together, gardening together, eating and playing together.

At first, Fluke won't talk unless you prompt him to talk. Boun can't talk to Fluke unless Ohm or Bosston were there with him. And Ohm doesn't know whether he should help Fluke or Boun on conversing.

They remained like that for a week until Bosston suggested to sit them on the couch and introduce to them activities that they can do to build bond.

With the list guiding them, the three of them found a middle ground. 

Boun likes to tease Fluke while Ohm likes to defend Fluke. Meanwhile, Fluke likes to argue with Boun and tease him and at the same time he likes how he has Ohm to defend him and how he can hide behind Ohm.

The three once fought because of a show, or more like the people beside Ohm argued while he sat quietly between them.

_Boun wants to watch an anime while Fluke wants to watch a documentary. They tried to reason why their show is more important than the other, in the end, Ohm suggested Fluke can watch his documentary with him upstairs. Boun grins in victory while Fluke sticks out his tongue at him._

_"Anime is more important than your cat documentary!"_

_"Yours is fiction, mine is not!"_

_"Sometimes, truth is hidden in fiction, Fluke. You just have to keep your mind wide open!"_

_Before any of them can argue for more, Ohm stood up and hold Fluke's hand. Pointing a finger at Boun, he said "You stay here and watch your show." Pointing at himself, he said "While I bring this one upstairs to watch his show with him."_

There was also a time when Fluke went upstairs to sleep on the couch with Ohm.

_Ohm woke up feeling hot and found out a thick blanket was placed over him. Knowing someone put it on him, he glanced to the other couch and found Fluke sleeping there, curling and shivering with no blanket on him._

_Ohm was fast on his feet when he realized the other was shivering. He put the blanket over Fluke but woke him up in the process._

_Clicking his tongue, he scolded "You know that you easily get cold, you shouldn't have put it on me. What if you get sick?"_

_"But your blanket is so thin and it was so cold last night and you would scold me again if I slept beside you." Fluke mumbled, remembering that one time Ohm get angry at him and scolded him for waking up with Fluke beside him._

_"That's because you were so close to the edge. If on my sleep I moved a little to the side, you'll end up on the floor. Of course I'd get angry and scold you. Why do you keep coming upstairs anyway?" He gently scolded the smaller who had already sit up with a blanket around him but is still slightly shivering._

_"It's pulling me here." Fluke mumbled, pouting._

_Sighing, Ohm sat beside him and scooped Fluke to his lap, startling the smaller. "This will help you stop shivering." He said, anger replaced with worry. He encircled his arms around Fluke while the younger tucked his head under his chin. A moment later, Fluke fell asleep._

_"Why is he here again?" Boun said, walking towards them, voice still hoarse with sleep. He only woke up to drink a glass of water but because it is quiet and the house echoes, he heard Ohm's scolding voice upstairs. "So early in the morning and I already heard you scolding him. Sometimes you are gentle with him, other times you are overprotective."_

_Ohm sighed and said, "His memories might be urging him to go up here." He then asked Boun, "We are going to have the meeting next week?"_

_"Yes. All are set already, even the furnitures we ordered." Boun replied, emptying his glass of water. "For the meantime, we have to look after him. He will surely sleep here with us not around to remind him."_

_"You are right, then I should sleep in his room downstairs to look after him. Is that alright with you?" Ohm asked Boun, but not really asking for permission, more of telling him in advance._

_"You want to sleep on the couch again? You can ask Fluke to sleep beside him on the bed instead. I don't think it's a big deal seeing how he constantly been going here to sleep beside you or near you."_

_"It's not my presence that Fluke finds pulling him, Boun." Ohm replied, rolling his eyes. "It's his original room in particular, stupid Boun."_

_"Then more reason for the both of you to sleep in one bed! This is also your space. So the both of you have to share. Or are you telling me you are going to sleep on a couch forever?" Boun seriously asked, looking at him with wide eyes (mocking him) making Ohm cursed at him. "Jokes aside, are you alright with this setup though? With him around, more responsibility has been added on your plate. Though now, you finally have a valid reason to dodge those blind dates auntie kept on giving you. Just tell her you already have someone to take care of and everythingwill be settled. "_

_"As if I attended even one of those dates. I won't worry about that anymore because I have already talked to Mom. We already have a serious talk not to meddle with the love aspect of my life. Hey Boun, isn't that the reason why that blind date of yours happened?" Ohm added, laughing when Boun glared at him. "Alright, I won't tease. You bailed that one anyway. And for your question, I am alright with it. I am still young, and it's not strange for me to choose career first than love or building a family."_

_"That's right. And we are just starting. They have to understand we are in love with our career right now. And no one can settle us down, haven't met them yet anyway."_

_"Uncle Bosston didn't give us how long exactly this person will stay with us." Ohm said, squeezing Fluke as he mentioned "person" making the smaller to burrow himself closer to his body. "It might be months, a year or years. We don't really know. All we can give him now is the experience on how it would be if he was born in this generation and was still alive."_

_"You have found another one to dote on, Ohm." Boun commented, laughing as he added, "You are such a doting big brother to your sister, now you have a younger brother to dote on."_

_"He is more of a pet, like a cat." Ohm jokingly replied. "Gives me space but still be clingy enough. Likes to be close but needs his own space too. Only averted my attention for a while and he will be messing things up when I turn back. Be away for a minute and he will be stuck somewhere and you will need to look for him to find him."_

_"You're gonna miss him when he disappears then." Boun said, softly smiling._

_"As if you wouldn't miss him too. You have found a younger brother too, don't you Boun? That's how I see the both of you interacts. It seems to me you are not an only child now, Boun."_

There was also a time when Fluke wanted to try if he really doesn't have the power as a ghost anymore.

_Boun just entered the dining room with his coffee while Ohm was walking towards them after arranging his things in Fluke's room when it happened._

_Closing his eyes, Fluke tried to pass through the wall head first, but ended up hurting himself instead. Boun who was near him stared blankly at his crouching figure. While Ohm who saw him hit the wall hurriedly run towards him and held his head, asking how much it hurts at the same time._

_"Stupid." Boun murmured._

_Ohm glared at him as Fluke continued whimpering because of pain. There are tears in Fluke's eyes as he helped him sit up. Ohm kept on blowing Fluke's forehead just like how a parent comfort his child._

_Crossing his arms, he pouted and in a cute wobbly tone (because it hurts!) whined, "Boun is a meanie."_

_The mentioned man heavily sighed and stared blankly at the ceiling. In a soulless voice, he said, "Ohm, he is starting to push my buttons. Please collect him."_

_Ohm clicked his tongue and help Fluke, saying in a scolding yet gentle tone, "Let's get some ice for that. Come on." And in a sarcastic tone added, "I told you, Boun without coffee is dangerous. Come, let's leave Boun alone so he can finally drink his coffee and be a nice approachable human again."_

The three of them have many episodes that sometimes Bosston was able to witness.

_That one time when they were gardening and Bosston was there to supervise them, Fluke tripped face first on the ground, dirtying his clothes and injuring himself in the process while Boun laughed loudly at him before helping him up. He immediately examined the damage he had done to the flower bed and laughed at him again._

_"Stop laughing!" Fluke groaned at Boun, hissing when Ohm put antiseptic on his palm. He still has another palm and elbow to apply that and he is already tearing up._

_"You are so clumsy. No wonder Uncle Bosston is adamant on not letting you help. Look! Thankfully, they are still seeds and not sprouting yet!" Boun commented, still chuckling._

_"Ohm, I'm going to kick him! Allow me to kick him!" Fluke replied, fisting two handful of grass and aiming it at Boun who only dodge and stick his tongue at him. He frustratingly added "Ohm, I am going to kick your friend! Really!"_

_Before Fluke can stand and kick Boun, Ohm walked towards Boun and kicked his friend on the bum. Crouching, Boun whined at Ohm, "Hey!"_

_Fluke grinned happily at Boun but pouted when Ohm scolded him because both of his palm that he just cleaned is dirty again_.

\--

A month has finally passed. Fluke was left behind the house by himself for a week, since Ohm and Boun were back on their firm to meet their team, and have their scheduled meeting about the renovation of the house.

They didn't forget checking on Fluke when they were away. Before they left the house, Ohm gave him a phone and instructed him to always have the phone with him, he emphasized the word 'always'. 

Only three people knows the number; him, Boun, and Bosston. And they will call him and/or text him from time to time to check on him and/or give him tasks so he won't get bored (and go out).

Boun sometimes calls Fluke during lunchtime to chech whether he had already eaten and have watered the plants with Ohm asking about him on the background.

Ohm messages and calls him during morning and at night, always reminding him to eat on time, to eat more fruits, to lock the gate, windows and doors and telling him to sleep on the bed and not on the couch upstairs.

While Bosston calls him in between to do some light task for him (watering the plants, the flowers and doing dishes) around the house until he can visit and do the heavy tasks during the weekends. 

Fluke is actually having fun with his routine. He likes what he is doing and how they are seeing him as a normal person. But Fluke is worried about his friends; Earth and Kao. Usually, Earth visits him at night but he haven't seen him for a month now. He is definitely worried but everytime he worries, he'll receive a call or a message and his mind will be full of his task for the day.

Right before the week ended, Ohm called him and asked him if he still remembered how to use the video call feature, when he answered that he remembered, the call was abruptly cut and a few seconds later, Ohm was calling him again. He clicked the call and was greeted by Ohm's up close face.

"Oh, there you are." Ohm's tired voice was heard but he is smiling.

"Hi! How was your day?" Fluke happily asked, amazed by the video call feature.

"Tiring. But productive. Do you want to see Boun too?"

Before Fluke can answer, Ohm was already moving and there was a shout somewhere that said "Ohm, was a week too muchfor you? You are already missing your lover?" Fluke saw on the screen how Ohm laughed sarcastically and curses at the man who shouted before Boun's face appeared on the screen. 

"Hi, grandpa!" Boun said with his default teasing. Ohm smacked him on the shoulder. 

"I am 26 and frozen!" Fluke answered frowning and pouting.

"Alright, alright. Calm down" Boun said, laughing upon seeing his reaction. Ohm smacked him again. "We are going to be finally home tomorrow. What do you want us to bring for you?"

"Oh! Oh! I have sent Ohm a list already!" Fluke happily said.

"That was a food list from the food show you are currently watching." Boun deadpanned 

"But I don't know what I want." Fluke replied.

"Alright, we'll buy what we usually buy and you judge whether you like it or not." Boun replied with a sigh. Fluke cheered on the other line so he jokingly added, "Aren't we pampering you too much?"

"I am your grandpa, you have to pamper me!" Fluke jokingly argued making Ohm laugh and Boun to roll his eyes.

That night, Fluke suddenly blacked out and found himself lying on the floor inside his room upstairs. Not knowing what happened, he exited the room and sat on the couch in a daze. He was woken up by a thump on his forehead. 

"Ow."

"And now you answered. I've been in front of you for a while now. What's wrong, Fluke?"

Fluke slowly blinked and upon realizing that Earth is in front of him, he stared with wide eyes "What happened to you?! Where did you go?! It's been a month?!"

A sheepishly looking Earth opened his mouth to answer but he cut himself when he noticed something different "Why...do you look like this?"

"Enough about me, what happened to you and Kao first?!"

"No, no, no. It's you who should tell what happened first." Earth argued, circling his friend who followed him until he dropped on the floor. "Are you alright?!" Earth asked worriedly.

"Dizzy. Ugh, my head. Earth, stay still please. Stop circling me." An unfocused Fluke mumbled, trying to stare at his friend.

"I am not moving, Fluke. Why do I feel that you are like a human right now?" Earth asked, confused.

"I am a human. As of now that is." Earth gasped, his light getting brighter as he surged forward, getting Fluke crossed eyes. "Earth, don't do that, my eyes hurt. You are too close." Fluke added, closing his eyes.

"Sorry. You said you are a human." Earth reply in a daze before gasping. "Did that Bosston finally revealed himself? I knew it! He is ancient! Not an old man!"

"He is an old man." Fluke deadpanned, "Also, he did not reveal himself. You already know he is a son of a shaman. Now, tell me what happenedㅡ"

"I can't believe when I decided to fully focus on my task and my tasks alone, I missed out a lot of things that happened to my old friend!" Earth said, amazed.

"What? In your words, you mean you are overworking yourself?"

"Ah? No! Not really. I am just being a serious fairy for once! But people claimed my action is unhealthy!" Earth ranted, pouting.

"And...Kao?" Fluke asked softly.

"We are good. Nothing changed. Nothing to worry about. Still friends, just like before." Earth informed him.

"Why does it feel like you are reciting lines?" Fluke worriedly asked.

"It's alright. We are alright, Fluke. But, now, I am more worried about you! From now on, I will continue my duty as your friend and visit you too!" Earth promised as he continued on asking Fluke on what happened. Fluke let him control the conversation, knowing how Earth wouldn't even want to talk about what happened when he was away.

"Bosston said this is just temporary. You do not have to worry about me too. Also, my humans know the truth about me. They are good people, old friend. They make me feel normal and alive. And I am grateful that they are the humans surrounding me right now." Fluke genuinely said, happiness vibrating out of his body that Earth cannot help himself and circled his friend again, showering him with his golden twinkling light.

"May you continue being this happy, old friend."

"Thank you, old friend. May you let yourself be happy as well." Fluke mumbled softly.

"What was that? Why are you here, by the way, Fluke? There is no bed in here, do you not sleep even when you are now a human?"

"I sleep well and my room is downstairs. I actually do not know why I am here. It must have pulled me again. Looks like I cannot separate myself away from this room until I remember my precious memories."

"Then, you have to ask your humans to let you stay here in this room." Earth worriedly said, flying up to Fluke's head and settling on his fluffy hair, patting him on his forehead. "I am certain they will agree to it."

"Yes, I am rooming with one of them when the renovation up here will be finished. The name of my human who is going to live here, upstairs, is Ohm. And the one that will live downstairs is Boun."

Earth nodded his head and continued patting Fluke's hair as he replied, "Introduce me to them, are they still awake?"

"They are not here as of the moment. They are currently away in the city right now because of work." Fluke said with a pout but then smiled happily when he added "But they are going to be coming home tomorrow! You can visit then! They actually know about you but I cannot describe you to them so they have to see you by themselves."

"You are finally happy." Earth commented, patting Fluke's fluffy hair. His statement made Fluke curious and he tilted his head upwards trying to see Earth but failing. He made Earth stumble and fall on his head instead. "Don't suddenly do that." Earth scolded, pouting.

"What do you mean I am finally happy?" Fluke offered his palm to his friend as an apology.

Settling on the offered palm, Earth said. "Because even when I am visiting you, loneliness still lingers around you. You don't know how gloomy you were back then. But now, I can't feel it anymore."

Fluke softly said, "Bosston might be right. And I have to take this chance so I can finally rest in peace. I hope one day when I finally disappear, my memories will remain and I'll be remembered as a happy and smiling person by all of you."

"Absolutely, old friend. Only good memories will remain." Earth replied, sharing a fond smile with Fluke.

The next day, Fluke was woken up by a knock on his door. Knowing that his housemates are home, he scrambled out of his bed tripping on his blanket in the process. The loud thud made the one knocking opened the door instead. "Are you alright?!" Ohm hurriedly asked, helping Fluke on disentangling himself with the blanket.

"I am alright. But you are home!" Fluke exclaimed, abandoning the blanket and hugged Ohm.

"You are that happy?" Ohm said as he laughed, hugging him back.

"Yes! I miss you and I even miss Boun!" Fluke happily exclaimed.

"Was i just an afterthought?" 

Fluke looked up at the door and found Boun leaning there. In a serious voice he said, "Yes." 

Boun rolled his eyes as he lift the bags he is holding. "I won't give this to you then." And proceeded on turning back, walking away. He laughed out loud when he heard Fluke's response. "That was just a joke! Boun, you are the best!"

Boun is glad to be home.

He is glad they can finally start the renovation when Monday comes.

He is glad the have bonded with Fluke.

He is glad they followed what the caretaker suggested and they came back to the house feeling its warmth, feeling at home.

Boun is also glad his grandma is still strong and healthy.

He is glad she still loves to talk and gossip.

He needs to dig in more information about her connection to the original owner of the house.


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:   
> This is how you narrate a story.. HAHA HA ha. ಥ‿ಥ  
> It is not right to continue when I can't feel anything from it. ┻┻︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵┻┻  
> Writer's block alright...  
> inspiration come to me༼;´༎ຶ ༎ຶ༽

"Sorry, excuse us." Ohm said to his team as he encircled his arm around Fluke's shoulder, dragging him out of their way. "I told you to stay away from here, didn't I? There are debris and equipments around. And everyone is busy with their work, you might get hurt. They can't easily spot you, you know."

  
"I am sorry, Ohm. I just can't really help but fidget around. It must have something to do with myㅡyour room. I don't really know why." Fluke replied, shaking his hands together as he kept on glancing back to the place where Ohm's team is working.

  
Ohm stared at him for a while before he hold Fluke's hand and put it on his arm. "I'll let you stay here then, as long as you keep holding onto my arm. This way, even if I was talking to others and busy overseeing them work, I can still feel you are beside me and not walking away from me."

  
Fluke furrowed his brows, making a face when he heard that but obediently followed Ohm's order ㅡ to not inconvenience him and his team.

  
Their team arrived three weeks ago and have started the renovation right after. They started outsideㅡ on the gate, on the perimeter of the house, before going inside the area. Now, it's time for the renovation of the house.

As of the moment, the ceiling is being dismantled and is being overseen by Ohm. While Boun is busy downstairs with another set of people that he has to lead and to oversee.

  
Through all of this, both Ohm and Boun have noticed that Fluke has been unconsciously going upstairs even when he was briefed by them to stay with Boun downstairs. 

  
In fact, he was with Boun earlier, who was guarding him, but he slipped away as soon as Boun was called by his team. 

  
It's not Fluke's fault. He didn't even notice he was already upstairs and on his way to the busy section if not for Ohm calling for him, waking him up from his daze.

  
"Time for lunch, left Fluke with me, Ohm. You and your team should go downstairs and eat. My team is already eating as we speak." Boun suddenly appeared behind them, tapping them on the shoulder as he shouted for the others to go downstairs to eat.

  
"Then, Fluke should eat too." Ohm worriedly said.

  
But Boun shook his head and answered for Fluke, "I promised him earlier that I will accompany him. Said he needs my help for something. Go, I can handle this."

  
"You sure?" Ohm asked, reluctant to go down and leave them.

  
"It's alright. I'll call for you if he couldn't do it." Fluke butted in, assuring Ohm who finally agreed and go.

  
Boun rolled his eyes when Ohm was gone and commented, "You made my friend overprotective of you. Good job." He added, chuckling.

  
Fluke only gave him a confused look, "What do you mean? Boun should really talk in a simple language to me next time. You sound like Bosston now." Fluke mumbled as they walked towards the room.

  
The person accompanying Fluke looked affronted as he exclaimed, "Are you telling me, I look like an old man? I am still turning 28 a few months from now!?"

  
"No, but I am certain you called yourself an old man." Fluke answered, laughing.

  
Entering the room, Boun maneuvered Fluke on where it's safe since the room that was full of furnitures was replaced by debris and equipments. The ceiling was opened and the roof was taken, letting the daylight inside the room and the sky to be seen. It's very bright inside so it's easy to maneuver a clumsy person named Fluke.

  
Boun kept on walking until Fluke told him to stop.

  
"Here, it's here somewhere, Boun." Fluke murmured, crouching on the floor. Before Boun can tell him they need a crowbar first, Fluke was already tapping the floor with his shoes, instinctively looking for the place where the wood creaks. When he found it, he hastily kneeled and feel the uneven surface with his hand, there he found it portruding between the wooden floor and pulled it up. "Amazing, my feeling was right." Fluke said, astounded.

  
A small compartment was revealed in front of Boun. Inside, there's a locked wooden box. The color of the box is originally blue but because of old age, it has become a dirty blacken blue. Fluke was about to lift the box when Boun stopped him.

  
"No, the box is quite big, let me. Your intuition was right, Fluke. You need help with this. We can carry it together on the stairs but allow me to lift it up from there." Boun hastily said, not quite believing Fluke can lift the box unlike him who is used on lifting things.

  
When Fluke gave him a nod, Boun reached down with his gloved hands to hold the handle that is on the center of the box. 

  
The box is not that heavy when he was able to lift it up so he told Fluke there is no need for him to help and he can carry it by himself. "Are you being pulled by this?" Boun curiously asked, pointing at the box as they climbed down the stairs.

  
"Yes. Something within me is reacting to it. The pull is stronger than any other things or places in this house. Why am I feeling this now?" Fluke questioned, putting a hand on his chest.

  
"Do you want me to open it? I can break the lock for you." Boun suggested. When Fluke frantically shake his head, he pacified him. "I won't then. Maybe, the reason why you are just reacting now is because of us... because we renovate the house? Don't you think so?"

  
"You might be right." Fluke replied, slowly adding "Because I am feeling glad I found it... but something is telling me it's not yet the right time. If my memories came back bit by bit, I might finally feel comfortable and ready on opening the box."

  
They reached Fluke's room without bumping to anyone, indicating that everyone are together eating their meal. Or so they thought, because when they opened the room, Ohm was there sitting on the couch, eating alone.

  
"Why are you eating here and not in the dining with everyone?" Fluke asked, surprised.

  
"The table is full." Was Ohm's short reply, eyeing the both of them and the box Boun is carrying. "What is that?" He curiously asked.

  
"The thing that keeps on pulling me upstairs. Now that we have recovered it, I am not getting restless anymore." Fluke answered, sitting beside Ohm and sipping on Ohm's glass of water while Boun walked to the closet and put the box on top of it.

  
"Fluke can't reach that if you put it there." Ohm reminded Boun.

  
"He said, it's not yet the right time to open it. Also, you are here with him. He can always ask you to reach it for him." Boun added with a raised brow as if challenging Ohm.

  
"You sound like he has already given me the permission to touch it." Ohm replied, then added "By the way, you should eat too, I already asked Uncle Bosston to set aside two plates of food for the both of you." Ohm told them. Right after he said that, there was a knock and the caretaker's voice was heard outside the door. Boun walked to the door and opened it for the caretaker. Bosston didn't have the time to chat with them, he only knowingly glanced at Fluke and left right after Boun took the tray.

  
Boun put the tray on the table and sat beside Fluke. Like a routine, he arranged Fluke's plate first while Ohm took Fluke's glass of water and utensils. Then the three started to dig in with Fluke getting food from their plates and exchanging it with foods from his plate.

  
Ohm and Boun started talking and updating each other about the progress while Fluke eats quietly between them. When Fluke choked on his food, Ohm lifted his glass of water and offered it to Fluke who didn't question whose glass he was drinking, while Boun has his palm with tissue under Fluke's chin. When Fluke thanked the both of them, they went back to eating and talking. As if nothing just happened.

  
A normal scene that Bosston was accustomed to, but not for the other people who already knew Ohm and Boun beforehand.

  
The people working under Ohm and Boun became their friends that they made as they started their career on the firm that they build. They are the people who respect them both as a friend and as their employer.

  
(They actually have a rule that they strictly follow at work, "We are only friends when it's breaktime." )

  
Because working hours is strictly for work only.

  
(That's only when they are at the office though. If they're on site, the atmosphere will be a mixed of seriousness and enjoyment for all of them.)

  
So everyone found it weird, shocking, yet fascinating at first, how Ohm and Boun pampered the young man named Fluke but after seeing the same treatment for 5 days, they realized they are not imagining all of it and have accepted that this kind of reality does exist.

  
Weird because Boun has turned into a doting and playful older brother in front of them when the Boun that they knew and work with is a sarcastic, strict, and frank (bordering rude) young man.

  
Though they have always known Ohm is a gentleman and a kind person, they didn't know on what extent until they witnessed how he behaves around Fluke.

  
Apart from witnessing a different yet refreshing side of the two, they have also learned that they haven't yet experienced their dark side, ( a shade darker when they accidentally flirted with Ohm's sister/Boun's cousin)

  
And they have learned their lesson not to play and mess with the third occupant in the house. They made a pained and tired face when they remembered how hard that week was.

  
Boun is a perfectionist and is known to work nonstop when pissed and when they can't do their work correctly. So they kind of expected how Boun worked them hard that time, how snappy he has become and how he was not the usual approachable Boun for the whole week.

  
Ohm is known to push and work himself hard, is always ready to lend a helping hand when they need one and always give them chance to improve themselves, giving them advise and is kind with them. He is the one who gives balance and set the equilibrium when Boun is lit with fire. So they didn't expect how Ohm reacted to their joke... 

  
And they didn't expect how Ohm have punished them worse than what Boun did. 

  
It was shocking to them to witness Ohm giving them a poker face. Where did the gentle and kind faced Ohm that they're used to see go? It was even shocking when Ohm ignored them and kept on steering Fluke away from them, even though they were just trying to make peace with the smaller person who is blind to see how the atmosphere around them changed.

  
He didn't even appear in front of them and just let Boun ㅡ the person they greatly respect (and they admire his work ethic) but is also scared off ㅡ to oversee the whole project for the whole week. For the whole week! They actually feared Ohm will let Boun takeover. If that happened, then the work equilibrium will tip off and everyone will be running through a unique fuel named Boun.

  
From then on, they have silently promised not to tease Fluke again.

That day, they were on a break and Fluke has served them their snack. One of them felt it was easy to tease Fluke, so he did and the rest followed. You know, because he is someone close to Ohm and Boun, they thought they are allowed to tease him too, they thought they can be friendly with him too. So they played with him and teased him. Who wouldn't? When the young man named Fluke looks so innocent and always smiling at them. Who wouldn't have the urge to mess with him, to tease him...

  
Even just a bit?

  
So they did.

  
And

  
...it was a teasing gone wrong.

  
Sadly, they noticed it a little too late.

They were late to notice that Boun was nearby and already looking at them with an unamused face and downturned lips.

  
They were late to notice that Ohm was looking down at them from the banister upstairs with a blank look and straight lips, obviously telling them he was up there from the start and is not very happy with them.

  
They abruptly and awkwardly ended their teasing but Fluke didn't even react because he didn't understand their (green minded) teasing. 

  
That day, the team realized that the third person of the house has definitely overprotective housemates.

  
But when they thought he is a gullible person and can easily be swayed, Fluke proved them wrong.

  
because,

  
He is scarier when his smile is gone.

  
He is scarier when his eyes are not sparkling in happiness but are lit with fire.

  
The team learned their 2nd lesson, that is ㅡ never badmouth Ohm and Boun in front of Fluke, even if the mentioned people are your friends.

Now that a month has fully passed and they are almost done with the renovation of the house, the team have fully adapted to the dynamic of the three housemates.

  
They didn't even bat an eye when Fluke zoomed passed them laughing with a shouting Boun behind him, following him.

  
"Come back here, you brat!"

  
The others even gave way and stopped talking when they saw Fluke coming towards Ohm. Just a call of his name and Ohm is already halting himself midsentence.

  
"Ohm!"

  
And Ohm immediately opened his arms to let Fluke hide inside his arms. Turning his body away from Boun when he was near, he only turned his head back to look at Boun.

  
"Now what is it this time?"

  
A simple question. But a start of a (bit) long argum ㅡ brother's quarrel between Fluke and Boun again. The team silently excused themselves and started walking towards the stairs. Since they still have an unfinished work upstairs, they do not have enough free time to be amused by the trio.

  
Though they won't admit how watching the trio became a source of amusement for them during the whole month they're working.

  
(Stories to be shared only when they are safely back in the city, in the firm.)

  
The only thing that is left for the team to do, is to finish the painting of the room upstairs. Painting the whole house is the last on their worklist, and they have been working on it for the past few days. Dividing the time of painting so the house won't strongly smell of paint, even when they knew it doesn't smell. And also, for the occupants of the house to have a place to sleep in that is not wet with paint.

  
They have divided their work on downstairs first before going upstairs. Yesterday, they finished downstairs and now that Boun's space is fully painted and dry, they started painting Ohm's space.

  
Leaving the occupants of the house in the living room, the team proceeded upstairs to finally finish their work.

  
Meanwhile, in the living room, Boun is still glaring at Fluke who is now hiding behind Ohm because Ohm has released the younger earlier to face him.

  
Hands on his waist, which Ohm copied, he argued (pleaded) "Ohm, really. Give him to me, this time I am going to take my reve ㅡ Fluke? What's wrong?" Boun cut himself when he saw how Fluke stepped away from Ohm and with eyes close, frowned in pain. 

  
Ohm who was near Fluke looked back when he felt Fluke stepped away from him and lifted his hand to feel Fluke's forehead, worriedly asking, "Are you feeling sick? Hurt? Where?"

  
Before one of the two can ask for more, Fluke opened his eyes and in a daze, walked towards Boun. "I can finally give it this time."

  
"What? Fluke? Wake up." Boun asked concerned catching Ohm's worried gaze. Boun held his shoulders and was about to shake Fluke when the latter lost his energy and fell backwards.

  
Ohm was fast to catch Fluke, holding him on the waist as Fluke shakes his head to wake himself. Seeing the concerned look from Boun and feeling the tight hold of Ohm around him, he assured them "I'm alright. Just had a little glimpse of a nostalgic scene. "

  
"Like a flashback?" Ohm's soft and worried voice reached his ears. 

  
Nodding, Fluke straightened himself and pat his humans on their arms, gently telling them "I'm alright. No need to look at me like that. Really."

  
"Can I ask what is it about?" Boun asked, now curious how Fluke walked towards him earlier and looked at him with happy yet pained eyes.

  
"It was ㅡ I cannot seem to remember." Fluke answered softly. "I felt I was in pain, and the deep regret of not being able to ㅡ I don't know. My heart was in pain but I felt happy and relieved."

  
"Don't push yourself now." Boun commented seeing how Fluke tries hard to remember what he had just seen, ruffling Fluke's hair before sighing and jokingly said, "If you're like this, I can't plot a revenge."

  
Getting the reaction he was aiming, Boun triumphantly grinned when Fluke immediately reacted, gasping and jumping away from him to hide back behind Ohm. "I have a knight, a commoner cannot touch me."

  
Ohm heavily sighed as he turned around to face Fluke. With a raised brow, he said "Since when did the story become like this? The both of you were still playing pirate captains earlier."

  
Fluke turned his head to look at Boun with wide eyes but Boun only whistled and turned around, waving a hand at him as he said "I don't know anything. I am out, goodbye good Sire." and pretended to walk away.

  
"What kind of First Mate are ye!" Fluke exclaimed. Boun let out a sarcastic laugh. "You are now demoted to a cabin boy!"

  
Ohm was so done with the two that he walked away from them.

  
"No, Ohm, my first mate! Don't leave me here!" Fluke hurriedly called out to Ohm. 

  
Ohm stopped and turned back towards them. He replied with a sigh, "You really found your lost younger self, Boun Pan. Keep playing, Captain Boun Hook." He added, lifting an imaginary hat before walking towards the stairs, he still has a team to oversee afterall.

  
"Did you see that? Ohm played with us!" Fluke happily told Boun. "Yay! You are indeed the cabin boy!" Fluke cheered.

  
Boun spluttered, exclaiming "I am the Captain here!" Fluke only grinned at him and offered him a high five which he accepted with a pleased smile.

  
Eversince Fluke has noticed that Ohm has been stressing and overworking himself, Boun has been trying to put him at ease and tells him not to worry about his friend. He has told him Ohm's behavior is not strange at all, saying his attitude towards each project they accepted has always been the same. Saying how he is the opposite of Ohm when it comes to work; if he can manage to stop himself and let himself breathe, Ohm cannot pause and only stops when his body gives up on him.

  
It has been more than a month since the both of them has been sharing a room so it's inevitable that Fluke has noticed how his roommate, Ohm, looks tired. 

  
For Boun, he looks tired, just that. Since he had seen Ohm pulling an all-nighter many times already, he knows his friend only needs sleep. Yet he also knows sleep is not quite friendly with Ohm.

  
For Fluke, he has only known Ohm for roughly a month, yet he is quite observant seeing he already noticed how Ohm's complexion looks pale when they came home. It might have been a trait he was able to acquire when he was still a ghost, since the only thing he can do as a ghost is to observe, Boun thought.

  
Because Fluke has been worrying about Ohm, he asked Boun what he can do to help Ohm. Fluke thought Ohm only needed to take a rest and relax so he didn't bother him much. With work and also seriously taking care of Fluke, Ohm has his hands already full. Fluke thought that if he kept himself out of trouble and out of Ohm's way, he can lessen Ohm's worries. But Boun think otherwise.

  
"Why do you keep following me when you keep on glancing worriedly at Ohm?" Boun nonchalantly ask, while he was scanning his checklist. When Fluke didn't reply, he glanced at him and added, "If you thought you are lessening his workload by doing so, then you are mistaken."

  
"Butㅡ"

  
"Without you near him, you are only giving him more chance to be deep in his work. Your presence is actually comforting and calming to the both of us, but more to him than to me. So do not think otherwise."

  
Fluke was still doubting what Boun said but followed his advice. He almost feel like Ohm's personal assistant, reminding him what time it is, reminding him to eat, drink water, rest for a while, even urging Boun to play with him to loosen the tension around Ohm, knowing how their trio's dynamic always work on Ohm.

  
"Ohm, take a break. Here, water." Fluke said as soon as Ohm was finished talking to his team, giving him a glass of water. Ohm was clearly amused by his actions, especially when he took a tissue. Not knowing what Fluke would do with the tissue, he stifled a laugh when the smaller reached up. Standing on his tiptoes, Fluke lifted Ohm's hair and wiped Ohm's sweat on his forehead.

  
"What are you doing?" Ohm asked, his lips lifting up in a smile as he stared at Fluke who is intently wiping his sweat.

  
"You are sweating a lot." Fluke answered, lips pouting in concentration. He took another tissue from the packet he kept carrying and wiped Ohm's nose, lips, and jaw. "There! Done!" He exclaimed, satisfied with his work. Ohm's face was relaxed as he ruffled his hair, thanking him.

  
Seeing the gentle face, Fluke realized Boun was right.

  
Since then, he made it his mission to keep on sticking to Ohm.

  
Though sometimes Boun snatches him away, Ohm only gives Boun a minute or two before he is calling for Fluke to go back to his side again.

  
"Flukeㅡ"

  
"What do you want from him?"

  
Boun halts on his step, looking at the scene in front of him. "Aren't you enjoying this, Ohm?" He asked, grinning at the sight. Ohm is leaning on the couch while Fluke is standing behind him with his head on the younger's stomach, giving him a massage.

  
"Yes. Well, he offered." Ohm mumbled. Fluke was smiling proudly at Boun.

  
Boun can clearly see how happy Fluke is that he was able to make Ohm relax. "Move then, it's my turn." Boun teased, sitting beside Ohm, gesturing for Fluke to massage his shoulders too.

  
Fluke doesn't have any problem with it so he nodded at Boun. But before he can even move away from Ohm, the said man captured his hands and hold it down around his neck. "Wait, Ohm." Fluke uttered embarrassed because on how Ohm grabbed his hands, it looks like he is hugging Ohm instead of his hands being captured by Ohm.

  
"Nope, this is not for you, Boun." Ohm playfully said. They suddenly heard whistling as his team passed them by, making Fluke very embarrassed. Ohm laughed when he felt how Fluke hide his face on his hair. "You are really a shy person in nature."

  
"Boun, isn't it time for snack? I can help you with it." Fluke cuts in, looking at Boun who is playing with the camera of his phone while he was trying to free his arms away from Ohm. When Boun turned his phone towards them, Fluke dives back in to Boun's hair. "I know what you are trying to do!"

  
"Your friend just want to see how you are. Nothing is wrong with that."

  
"But you have been documenting my shy moments! Earth doesn't mean that kind of moments!"

  
"Really? I thought, what he meant was all of your moments." Boun said, raising a brow at Ohm who is silently shaking in laughter while patting Fluke's hand. "What's funny?"

  
"You." Ohm replied to Boun, letting out a chuckle as he added "How you became the fairy's slave."

  
"I am no one's slave!" Boun vehemently denied then added, "I am just being a good person! That tiny puㅡ"

  
"Boun! Do not insult Earth! This is why the both of you can't seem to see eye to eye." Fluke said, rolling his eyes, adding when Boun opened his mouth "and no, not literally. I do not mean because of the height difference." Seeing Boun's smirk, he tapped Ohm's chest, saying "Ohm let me go, I need to check the fridge on what food to prepare." The said man only pulled Fluke more towards his body and tightened his hold on his arms as he leaned his body down, taking Fluke with him who shouted in surprise. "Nooo! I'm gonna fall!"

  
Ohm laughed and leaned back to the couch, hearing the captive person's sigh of relief on his shoulder. "Off you go~ I want some snack." He informed, letting his captive go, taking in stride the glare that Fluke sent his way for being played with, not even hearing the curse word that rarely leave his mouth.

When Fluke was gone, Boun let out a sigh and glanced at his friend, trying to read the face of his still laughing friend. "Ohm, do you think you should step back?"

  
Confused, Ohm glanced at his feet and said "What do you mean? Step back where?" 

  
Boun remained silent as he continued observing his friend. Softly, he replied "Nothing."

  
\--

  
"Thank you, guys. Give us a week to stay in our new renovated house first, then we'll go back to work." Boun told his people who scoffed and rolled their eyes.

  
One of them answered him, scoffing "as if we are the one who checks all of our projects."

  
Then another added, rolling his eyes "Yeah, the authority is with you and Ohm."

  
Before Boun can start smacking the two, one of them said "We'll hold you to that. But for the meantime, we will sift through the projects and will continue talking through the phone. Bye Boun! Bye Ohm!" He added, pushing the usual jokesters away from Boun. "It's time to go home, everyone!"

  
"Thank you! Farewell to all of you! Have a safe trip on your way home!" Fluke said, waving with both hands. 

  
Everyone bid him goodbye. "See you around, Fluke!"

  
When everyone finally deserted the driveway, Fluke sighed as he told his housemates "The both of you got a good set of people. They are a lovely bunch. It has been a lively month, indeed."

  
"Are you sad to see them go?" Ohm curiously asked him.

  
"No, not really. I have a fixed mindset right now. Have you forgotten that I am not part of the living and not supposed to be here right now? I am on a schedule time." Fluke explained, turning back to walk back inside the house, his humans following him. "That is why, I am very much grateful for the both of you for treating me as a living human and making me feel I am still part of this world. At least, before I leave, I have a set of good memories in all of you."

  
"Well, but you are a human right now." Boun commented, "Not supposed to be here or whatever you say, you were once a wandering soul but right now... you are a living human. Do not forget that Uncle Bosston said you are no exception; as a living, all of your emotions are there and you can feel all of these emotions too."

  
"You already feel the pain when you bumped into things and injured yourself, even the hurt in your heart when you remember a nostalgic scene. The sadness and worry you felt when you haven't seen your fairy friend around and the happiness and excitement you felt when he visited you again. The annoyance and sulking you feel and do around us are also your valid emotions. You even got angry at our team that one time but we don't know why and they will never tell us why, not that important though." Ohm commented, explaining to Fluke who is listening to them talk.

  
Sitting on the couch on their fixed position with Fluke between Ohm and Boun, Boun turned his body sideways to face Fluke and added, "So you must remember that love is a valid emotion too. You can feel it and you are allowed to feel love too."

  
"I know that. That is why I love everyone ㅡ Earth, Kao, Bosston, Ohm, and Boun." Fluke happily replied, holding each of their hands up, swaying it.

  
Ohm chuckled, commenting "You are such a child."

  
"Yes, platonic love. We love you too. But I am talking about romantic love." Boun said, exasperated.

  
"Oh, that kind of love." Fluke mumbled, with a thinking face, he added "Unless the Love Person enters this house, then we'll worry when that happens."

  
"Well, just saying." Boun replied. Seeing Ohm's inquisitive stare, he added looking at Ohm but talking to Fluke "just reminding you that you are allowed to feel it too; to fall in love and be in love."

  
Both can clearly see that Fluke is trying to grasp what he meant and that he is trying to believe what Boun said. 

  
"Well, that won't happen" Fluke hesitantly said after a short pause.

  
"You know, if you say things like that, you are denying yourself the things that might happen. Don't you think it is better to let yourself be free with that kind of limiter?" Ohm commented, inquisitively.

  
"But there are many things to consider here. I might be happy. The other person might be happy. We might be happy together. But what will happen when my time has run out? What will happen if I finally disappeared then? What will happen to the person I am going to leave behind?" Fluke stressed out.

  
"I know it's not simple. There will be pain. But your memories will remain. And whoever that person is, they will hold onto your memories together and will look back on it happily once you are gone. In the first place, they will know what they are getting themselves into. So having memories together is the most important thing here." Boun replied, ruffling his hair. "Don't stress over it, Fluke. It may or may not happen, I was just talking about the what ifs and reminding you not to close the door." He added, pointing at Fluke's heart. "I am talking as a big brother here, because I will hold onto our memories together and will remember you as my younger brother that I never had. So just like what you have been doing and consulting me, do not be afraid to come to me when that time comes, alright?" 

  
"Boun, you are strange today." Ohm commented amused, staring at Boun as he moved to the end of the couch and leaned back while crossing his legs.

  
"I am just educating him. " Boun replied, rolling his eyes. "I am taking my big brother role seriously here, Ohm. And we have to talk about this kind of possibility. Fluke is already an impossibility being a possibility. We have to talk about Fluke too. You know it has been two months. And he is slowly remembering yet at the same time forgetting his past memories. I don't know if we are getting nearer to the answer we are seeking or something must happen to him first to trigger him."

  
"That's kinda worrying if something must happen first." Ohm replied. Turning his attention back at Fluke, he said "What if you become an angry man? You saw the animation Hercules?" Fluke nodded "You know Hades in there? And his minions?" Fluke nodded again "Imagine we are the two minions and you are like Hades with blue fire right now but when something happened you became the Hades with the fire hair, but just a small version of him."

  
Fluke looked affronted as he angrily stand and smack Ohm on the shoulder. "What?! Do I look like an angry man to you?!"

  
"Right now you arㅡ"

  
"And does my hair looks like alive and standing to you?!"

  
"Welㅡ"

  
"And do I look like I am changing color right now?!" Fluke was wearing a pout, baring his fangs at him making Ohm laugh out loud.

  
"I am sorry. I'm sorry." Ohm said, still laughing. "You are cute, small and cute, really cute, a baby." He added, trying to pacify the small angry person but his chuckles and smirk gave him away.

On the other end of the couch, a bit far from the quarrelling duo, Boun mumbled to himself as he stared at them "Hoping for it not to happen is a little too late now. As long as they can't notice it, they can't stop it. And from the looks of it, it will happen, definitely." Boun's phone suddenly ring, standing up he excused himself. Noticing they weren't listening to him, he only shook his head in amusement.

  
He went out to the patio to answer the call through the sliding glass door, admiring for a while how they changed the wall to a sliding glass door. From where Boun stands, he can perfectly see the living room. He likes how they rearranged the position of the furnitures. Glancing at the couch, he scoffed but there's a smirk on his face when he saw how the situation has changed. Now, Fluke is the one lying on the sofa while Ohm is hovering over him. Ohm's hands are on his waist, knowing what Ohm is doing, Boun thought Fluke is on his mercy.

  
"Hello, Uncle Bosston." Boun answered the call.

  
"I have heard from one of your team that you are trying to look it up. What do you want to know about the history of the house?" The caretaker replied on the other line.

  
Boun's face suddenly become serious as his eyes stay fixed to the two people laughing on the couch. "I want to know what really happened to Fluke back then and why..." Boun cleared his throat as his emotions leaked through his voice "Where do my grandparents fit in this picture? Uncle... I saw a picture of them together with Fluke in one of grandma's albums in the house. What is really their connection with Fluke?"

  
"You should talk to your grandmother first. I will talk to you about my father's side after Madam explains their side to you."

  
"Your father, Uncle?"

  
"Yes... Your grandparents bought the house from my father. I cannot talk about it in behalf of Madam, because it is her story to tell. You have to clear it up with her first, then I can tell you how your grandparents and my father fit in this."

  
"Alright, thank you, Uncle." Boun replied, more questions piling up in his mind. He inhaled deeply and exhaled heavily before schooling his expression to avoid the curiosity of his housemates.

  
Going inside the house again, he saw how Fluke instantly turned towards him. Immediately, he said "No, don't ask for my help. Ask Ohm to stop tickling you instead."

  
The mentioned person only has a smirk on his face as he continued tickling the younger. Fluke gasped for air, still brightly laughing. "No more!" He said again and again until Ohm stopped tickling him.

  
"That's what you got for hitting me." Ohm said, ruffling Fluke's hair, still hovering over him.

  
"I am tired. I didn't know laughing so much makes you tired." Fluke sleepily mumbled, closing his eyes. He added, "Let's sleep, Ohm." making the said person laugh. 

  
"Move a little then." Ohm replied, still chuckling. Arranging his' and Fluke's limb, they ended up cuddling. With Fluke hugging him in the middle and his head under Ohm's chin, he instantly fell asleep. Sensing the smaller is really asleep for real, Ohm turned his head towards Boun. And in a low voice, said to him. "Get us the blanket, Boun."

  
Boun only raised a brow and walked to the other couch to reach for the blanket that Fluke kept there. "Why not carry him to your room instead? You have more space to move when you are in bed."

  
"It's alright, we are going upstairs tomorrow anyway. Also, you know how he can easily wake up if we moved him."

  
"But as long as you are there, he sleeps back again."

  
Ohm chuckled hearing that then shushed Boun and shoo him away.

  
"Alright, I am going! Good night, the both of you. Though it's too early for a goodnight, so it should be... okay! Good nap, the both of you~"

  
He heard Ohm cursing at him to keep quiet, making him laugh.

  
Boun doesn't bat an eye now whenever he sees the two cuddling. But he admits, the first time he saw them cuddling, he did not even think it was real. That was during the first week Fluke appeared in front of them. He had actually forgotten Fluke was living with them and is in the room together with Ohm. Because he has forgotten, he opened Ohm's door, wanting to announce his presence in the room loudly. 

  
Instead of Ohm getting surprised, he was the one who got surprised. He burnt his tongue in the coffee he is sipping when he saw Fluke cuddling Ohm on the bed. With the hissing noise he has been doing, he awoken Ohm who glared at him.

  
"Thnot my faulth! Both of you thurprieth me!" Boun hissed, fanning his tongue. "Geth up!" He added, hastily putting his cup of coffee on the table, sitting on the couch. 

  
Ohm was reluctant but get up anyway, albeit slowly and carefully to not wake Fluke up. When he was able to get up, he took his pillow and let Fluke cuddled it as his replacement and gently covered him with the blanket. When he was satisfied, he walked pass Boun towards the door that Boun didn't close. Holding the doorknob, he told Boun "Let's go to the living room, don't disturb Fluke here."

  
The said disturbance only scoffed at Ohm but followed him out.

  
"Why are you cuddling the ghost?"

  
"Boun, watch your mouth. He is not a ghost but a human right now."

  
"I am sorry, don't get angry!" Boun defended himself upon seeing Ohm's face. "So?"

  
"He was cold last night and was unconsciously looking for warmth. I was just trying to keep the blanket on him when he latched onto my arm and didn't let go."

  
"So you stayed beside him instead of going back to your place on the couch."

  
"Yes"

  
Eversince then, it has become part of Ohm's bedtime routine to keep Fluke company when he is sleeping. One day, Fluke has awaken up earlier than Ohm and found out how tight he is holding Ohm under the blanket. He got very embarrassed and ashamed of himself that Ohm needed the whole morning to keep assuring Fluke it is alright and that he doesn't feel any discomfort at all, that he doesn't need to give Ohm the room and that he doesn't need to start sleeping in the living room.

  
Boun watched amused as Ohm explained to Fluke about his behavior during nighttime; about how he won't stop turning at night even when he is asleep; and how he holds the blanket tight around himself when he is alone on the bed but leave the blanket when he is with him on the bed; he also told him how his temperature always goes down at night. He suggested then that he will keep him company and continue sleeping beside him every night. He got a reluctant yes at first, but only for a week, before Fluke threw away his shame and embarrassment and cuddles Ohm even when they are not on bed, they cuddle together even when the three of them are on the couch watching TV.

  
Boun remembered how worried Ohm was when they were away that week they were back in the firm. He won't forget how Ohm called Fluke every night just to check on him. He also won't forget what Ohm said that week when they were talking about the possibilities on why Fluke becomes temporarily human. "The accumulated desire and wish of the people who deeply loved him yet regretted how young he left them might be the reason. He might be given this time for him to finally be happy. Or he was already happy but the people who loved him cannot moved on so their desire shackled him here with no way for him out. We don't know, really."

  
Locking his door, Boun mumbled to himself. "What is more painful? Only realizing it when he is gone or realizing it sooner but sees him disappear in front of him? You have always been slow when it comes to the matters of the heart, Ohm."

  
He was looking at the photo he captured; a photo of the scene earlier, with a laughing Ohm hovering over a brightly giggling Fluke.


	6. V

It is a peaceful Saturday morning. A group of people are at the front lawn, enjoying the view of the sunrise and how it bathes the garden.

It started as Boun's idea that got implanted in Fluke's mind and Ohm made come true. Boun commented in a passing how he has already been living outside the city for almost three months but he hasn't watched the sunrise yet.

_"You kept on telling me the view is beautiful up there."_

_"Yes, the view is beautiful on the roof." Fluke said, nodding rapidly._

_"What?! I thought you were talking about the view in the balcony."_

_"The view is also beautiful in the balcony, I can imagine you sitting there while sipping your coffee. Ah~ the image is relaxing." Fluke said, smiling. Then he happily added, "Maybe one of these days, when the both of you have a free weekend we can wake up early then laze around the whole day!"_

But another month has passed and they never had the opportunity to have a lazy weekend until Ohm proposes to Boun that they should go home early on Friday.

Too early in fact that Boun wasn't even yet done with his work. But because, for the first time, Ohm was in a hurry to get home, he let him go.

When Ohm arrived at the house, he expected Fluke to greet him at the door as usual. But he didn't see him, so he looked for him upstairs. He was about to open the door to their room when it was suddenly opened inside, surprising the both of them. The younger jumped in fright seeing another person in front of him but the frightened expression changed to a bright one upon recognizing who it is.

"Ohm! You are home!" Fluke greeted, giving his housemate at the same time roommate the customary hug. "By the way, why am I not hearing Boun's loud voice?"

"He didn't come with me. He said he'll go home later but he called and told me he is going to visit grandma, says he needs to catch up with her. I bet grandma will throw him out though. He always nags at her." Ohm said, laughing. 

Grinning, Fluke commented "The both of you are very much fond of your grandmother. I am certain she is a lovely person."

"You are right." He replied, adding "I am lucky Boun is my cousin because I have been blessed with grandparents like grandpa and grandma. Though I am not directly related to them because I am Boun's cousin from his father's side, they like me more than Boun." Laughing, he added "Don't tell Boun I said that."

Carefully walking down the stairs, Fluke asked Ohm. "I am quite curious because Boun kept on mentioning his grandmother to me, what kind of people are they?"

"Hmm.." Ohm thought about how to describe them while glancing at Fluke, making sure he won't suddenly trip. It already happened before, thankfully he only scraped his elbow and palm. But just because he only had minor injuries doesn't mean he cannot order Fluke to stay put beside him and not to go downstairs alone. The younger sulked at him that time especially because his team were there and are grinning at them but he didn't care about the audience. "Grandpa is a kind and quiet person. He is the kind of person who will protect you from people who will bring you harm. Grandma is a jolly person and she loves to talk. Put the both of them together and they will bicker. They actually love bickering that I was convinced grandpa was not really a quiet person in nature but he only become a quiet one because of his age. Grandpa died years ago so we only have grandma now. Boun may not say it, but he loves his grandparents so much. That's why he kept on checking grandma's well being."

"He is a good grandson. We'll never know when they are going to be taken from us so he must seize all the time he can have with them." Fluke commented, now dragging Ohm by the hand towards the living room couch.

Sitting side by side on the couch, Fluke took the remote and turned the TV on. Then he gave it to Ohm who immediately surf through the channels, stopping at the current show Fluke has been following. Fluke commented, slapping Ohm's arm. "I gave you the reign but you still choose my show." 

"What your show? This is also my show. I'm following this one too!" Ohm jokingly exclaimed, then he added. "Tomorrow, we can finally have the lazy day you have always wanted for us to do." Fluke whipped his head towards him, eyes clearly sparkling. "It's going to be only the two of us for the sunrise though. But I am sure Boun will be already home during the sunset."

"It's alright. You need to relax more than Boun, workaholic~"

"I am not workaholic." Ohm denied, scoffing when the younger shushed him. "Really, I'm not. I always make time for you, don't I?"

Fluke laughed at that statement of Ohm, suddenly feeling shy so he smacked him and told him to shut up. "Have you eaten already? I need to prepare for lunch." Fluke said when he saw it's already 11 o'clock.

"Let's prepare it together since I am already here." Ohm replied, standing and offering his hand to Fluke who immediately hold it with a bright smile.

"No taking it back now." Fluke commented, leading the way to the kitchen.

\-------

It is rare for them to be alone in the house, just the two of them present in the house. Though they have been sharing a room and a bed for months, he knows and is aware that they are not the only people in the house. Maybe, that is why he is unusually shy around Ohm right now, because with the knowledge that Boun is not around, they have the house only to themselves, Fluke thought.

"Am I making you flustered?" Ohm suddenly asked, surprising Fluke who stutterred and answer.

"Whー I amー just your imagination."

"Why do you keep on giving me a nervous glance though?" Ohm asked, a teasing smirk appearing on his face.

"No. Definitely just your imagination." Fluke replied, adamantly denying he is flustered.

"Alright, as long as I am not making you uncomfortable." Ohm jokingly said but he casts Fluke a worried glance.

Fluke rapidly shook his head when he heard that, "No, you are definitely not making me uncomfortable."

"That's good to hear."

"Enough talking, taste my cooking now." Fluke said, averting the conversation back. He blew the spoon he is holding, slowly taking it to Ohm to let him taste the soup. Nervously, he waited for Ohm's verdict. When the other nodded, satisfied with the taste, he sighed in relief, happily smiling.

Seeing his reaction, Ohm cannot help but fondly laugh and ruffled Fluke's hair. "You are a good cook now. You are not the person who once mixed the water and oil just to fry an egg with its sheー" Fluke punched Ohm on the stomach when he heard that. "Oh? Are you feeling my tummy? I know I have muscles." 

"Ohm!" Fluke whined, slapping him on the stomach again before adding, pushing him away. "just fix the table so we can eat!"

"Let's eat while we watch. I know a good movie that we can watch." Ohm said, stopping his teasing. When Fluke gave him a nod, he ruffled his hair again, commenting "how adorable" when the other scrunched his nose.

"I know, I am adorable. Shoo! Hurry already I want to watch a movie!"

When Ohm was gone, Fluke focused back on his vegetable soup, mumbling to himself, "It's all of the little things that you do that make a difference." Putting a hand on his chest, right after where his heart is, he added "I have the right for this. The right for Love that only grows with time. In our case, borrowed time."

Fluke noticed Ohm has dragged the coffee table near the couch. He has prepared two plates of rice and two glasses of water on the table, also a cup of coffee. It's a habit of Ohm to drink a cup of coffee at lunch. He asked him why before, and Ohm's answer made him roll his eyes.

_"You see Boun during morning. Imagine there are two people like that every morning."_

_"I am glad you are not like the morning Boun."_

_"I moved it to lunch coffee instead. Because of Boun, I dislike morning coffee."_

_"You upstairs people are rude! Stop gossiping about me while lounging on my couch!"_

"What are we going to watch?" Fluke asked, carefully placing the bowl of vegetable soup, giving Ohm his utensils and scooping vegetables to his plate.

"This one is classic. You'll like this one. You have watched Totoro and you said you love it. This one is also from Studio Ghibli; Ponyo."

"Oh! I love Ghibli! The other day I watched the one with the wizard, the talking fire, and the walking sometimes flying castle!" Fluke excitedly commented, hastily swallowing his food just to say that.

"Howl's Moving Castle" Ohm said, eating a spoonful of his food while giving Fluke a glass of water when the other started coughing. "Swallow first before talking. At least munch first before swallowing." He warned when the other was wriggling on his place, clearly excited to reply to him.

"Yes! That one! I love it!"

"How about we finish our food first before watching the movie?" Ohm worriedly suggested which Fluke agreed to.

Ohm paused the opening, stopping on a picture of Totoro with Studio Ghibli, Fluke waved excitedly when he saw it, calling Totoro's name. Shaking his head, Ohm is clearly amused. When Fluke noticed Ohm was staring at him with a fond look, he averted his eyes to his food and sit properly, slowly eating his food. Seeing the change from Fluke, Ohm laugh out loud,jokingly pushing him saying, "Oh? Isn't this how a royal sit and eat?"

Clearing his throat, Fluke turned his head to the other side as he haughtily replied, "I am acting with mannersー" hearing the chuckle, Fluke turned to look at Ohm again, stopping when he realized the older has leaned down and is close to his face.

"Are you finished eating now?" Ohm asked softly. Fluke nodded mutely. When he saw a teasing smirk appeared, he scrunched his nose in a frown, smacking Ohm on the arm. "Look! Look! Ponyo is starting!" Ohm added, trying to shield his arm with the remote.

Hearing the music, Fluke stopped the smacking and let Ohm drink his coffee. He kept a distance between them, a proper distance. With his arms crossed, he leaned back on the couch, eyes on the movie.

"Why are you far away?" Ohm asked while sipping his coffee when he noticed there's a big gap between them that is usually not there.

"Shush! I am watching Ponyo." Fluke replied, not even glancing at Ohm.

Finishing his coffee, he put their plates, the glasses, and the bowl on the tray and carried it to the kitchen. Since Fluke was the one who cooked, he has to wash the dishes. After finishing his task, he went back to the living room, stopping on the other couch to take the folded blanket there before sitting beside Fluke.

Fluke immediately looked at him, "Ohm, Ponyo became a human." He said, eyes sad.

"Why are you sad? It's Ponyo's choice."

Fluke leaned his head on Ohm's shoulder as he said "This week, the memories have been uncontrollable. Even when I am just walking, the memories will suddenly flash in front of me that I have to stop myself from reaching out. Especially since I am alone, the both of you do not like it when I injured myself."

Comforting him, Ohm encircled an arm around his shoulder. "Is there a circumstance when you blanked out and your body followed what your mind is projecting?"

"None so far."

"Do you want to talk about it? It might help on juggling your mind."

"Thank you, I just don't want to be alone right now." Fluke murmured sleepily. When Ohm draped a blanket over the both of them, he immediately closed his eyes, quite comfortable having Ohm beside him.

Ohm was glad he came home early. Honestly speaking, he has noticed how Fluke looked tired during his (mandatory) video call with him last night. He has been checking on the younger through calls but he always sound smiling and happy. But since it was Thursday last night, they had a video call. There, even though Fluke has been smiling at him, even complaining to him about the movie he has seen, he saw how tired his eyes looked, as if he is not getting enough sleep at all.

It is true that Fluke sleeps heavily when he is around, even though Boun says Fluke is a light sleeper when it's him beside him. Boun commented once when he substituted Ohm's place on the bed, because he needs to go to work as soon as possible. Since Boun is tired, he let Ohm took his place at work, he also doesn't want to spit fire at their team which he will really do, so they suggested Ohm can go instead. Boun once told Ohm, _"He knows your warmth. You can't easily replace yourself with me."_

There's a reason why he was adamant to be home. Because Fluke suddenly spaced out while he was talking to him last night. Though the younger didn't tell him anything and just act as if nothing happened, he somehow had an idea what's keeping him awake and bothered.

Looking at the movie, it was already on the part where Ponyo's parents are looking for Ponyo's whereabouts. "One of these days, I am gonna sit you down so you can talk to us about it. One of these days, Fluke. No more keeping it in."

Taking Fluke with him, he lied down on the couch, keeping the younger on top of him. Even with all the moving he did, Fluke stayed unbothered and asleep. _See, Boun? A heavy sleeper._

\--

Ohm was awoken with a tapping on his feet. Opening his eyes, he saw Boun standing there. Groggily, he asked his cousin. "I thought you are going to visit grandma. Did you come home right after work?"

"Right after you went home, I also called it a day and visited grandma. Wake up, the both of you. I brought dinner." He tiredly said, lifting a take out chicken box and a box of pizza.

"You look tired, are you alright?" Ohm worriedly asked. Boun only gave him a nod and leave them, going to the dining to put the food on the table. "Fluke, wake up." Ohm said, shaking him. It took him a while before Fluke opened his eyes, hastily springing away from Ohm, looking around. "What are you looking for?"

"The sunrise! Why is it still dark outside? We didn't miss the sunrise? Oh, hi Boun! You are home!"

"Stop dreaming and eat dinner." Boun replied, rolling his eyes.

Fluke mouthed the word dinner before sheepishly smiling at Ohm. "I see, I was on a haste."

"Glad you know it. I think you hurt my chest." Ohm commented, because Fluke used his chest as a support for his hands for him to hastily clamber out.

"You are strong, my weight is nothing to you." Fluke replied, holding his hand and dragging him to Boun who already started eating. "You are too slow. Boun is already eating."

They started eating as soon as Ohm took the seat beside Fluke. Since everyone likes hot sauce, Boun teared up the hot sauce and poured it on their cheezy pizza. Fluke favored chicken wings so Boun also ordered more wings than thigh. Boun watched as Ohm multitasks; talking to him at the same time taking a tissue and wiping Fluke's face because the sauce reached his cheek and nose.

"So, what did you say again?" Ohm asked, looking back at Boun. When he noticed the small smile on Boun's face, he asked instead. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Boun denied, taking a bite of his chicken.

Ohm continued staring at him, then he questioned him. "Did something happen back home? Did something happen to grandma?"

Hearing the question, Fluke also joined their conversation. Worriedly asking "Did something happen to your grandmother?"

It made Boun laugh. "Nothing happened. Don't worry about it. I am just tired and stressed. I'll be fine when I get enough sleep."

"Oh, then you can't join us tomorrow? We are going to watch the sunrise." Fluke questioned. Worriedly he added, "We can postpone itー"

"No, no it's alright. Ohm already told me tomorrow is a 'Lazy Day' so I can sleep all day after watching the sunrise. But I am taking over your balcony." Boun announced, crossing his arms.

"What? But what aboutー" Fluke started, but Ohm pat him on the head as he replied to Boun, "Alright, you can have the balcony for tomorrow. We will watch at the garden."

"But Ohm"

"You like the garden. We can watch the sunrise at the same time be surrounded with flowers. We can bring a blanket with us and coffee. Let's relax while watching the sunrise."

Fluke contemplates on this before he agreed, saying. "Alright, let's prepare the rocking chair and blanket for Boun at the balcony then. Also coffee for him."

"Why does it sound like you are preparing for your grandpa's things?" Boun complained.

"Does it sound too grandfather-ly to you?" Fluke laughed, adding "I do that to Bosston sometimes. Guess, you are like a family in that way then. Grandpa Boun~"

"I am too young to be a grandpa. At least make me an uncle first." Boun suggested, wiggling his brows at Fluke. He laughed out loud when Ohm throw a bone of chicken at his face, cursing at the same time.

\--

It took some time for Ohm to wake Fluke up. Ohm won't lie, he won't be able to wake up on time too if not for Fluke's fairy friend, Earth.

Earth has visited them last night and they told Earth about their plan to watch the sunrise. The little fairy then announced he will come and watch the sunrise with them, even suggesting he will wake them up if they are not yet awake by the time he comes.

When Earth was successful on waking Ohm, he left Fluke to Ohm's hand while he flew downstairs to wake his nemesis up. Well, not really nemesis. Boun has become his partner on looking out for Fluke for a while now. The human even calls Fluke his sibling.

"Are you awake now?" Ohm asked Fluke when the other blearily opened his eyes, a frown marring his face as he looked at him. "Don't look at me like that now. Come on, we have to prepare everyone's coffee. Then you can rest on me as we wait for the sunrise." He suggested, grabbing the other up by the hand.

"Let's not do something like this again." Fluke grumbled, leaning his head on Ohm's back and grabbing his shirt as they walked out of their room. Ohm only sleepily laugh at him.

"You'll change your mind later." He commented, leading them to their kitchen.

"I want to sleep on the couch." Fluke mumbled, letting go of Ohm's shirt. 

But Ohm was faster and have longer legs than him, he grabbed him back and encircled Fluke's arms around his waist, locking his hands around him tight. "Hold me. And. Stay awake. If you went to sleep now, I won't wake you up again and you won't be able to join the fun. I can hear Earth and Boun talking already, it will be your loss then."

"I understand." Fluke replied. When he loosened his hold around Ohm, the older clicked his tongue at him and tightened his hold again. "You can't actually prepare the coffee with me this close to you, right?"

"I can manage." Ohm replied, walking here and there to get the bag of coffee beans and cups, then walking back to the coffee maker. "I can't let you go back to sleep."

"I'll go back to sleep while walking." Fluke mumbled

"No, you won't. Tell me, what do you want to do for today? Aside from the picnic we are going to do later at the lawn." Ohm asked, asking him that question will make his mind busy, will wake him up.

"Let's watch Ponyo. I wasn't able to finish it yesterday."

"Nothing else? We have two days to become lazy."

"Play me the piano, I want to hear you play it again. We can also plant more flowers. We can pick the fruits at the back too. And we can do some dancing! There's this channel where people dance as a form of exercise! Hey I want to see the both of you to dance!" Fluke said, finally warming up, finally awake.

"Wait, wait, I thought we are going to be lazy? Why are we doing some Taebo " Ohm asked.

"No, no, no! Not the Tae bo one! I can't catch up with that." Fluke said, releasing himself from Ohm's back and leaning on the counter to face Ohm. "Dancing! Zumba!"

"Should I suggest to Boun to install youtube for kids insー"

"Stop treating me like a child!" Fluke complained, stomping his feet.

"Sorry, sorry. You are not a child. You are a cute and adorable young man that I cannot help but baby." Ohm pacified, patting him on the head which Fluke slapped away. He did it again, which Fluke slapped again. "I am sorry, I said. Don't get angry." Ohm said in a quite pleading voice, patting Fluke's head again.

"Do we have to always announce our presence, Earth? We have already prepared the blanket and my rocking chair outside the lawn." Boun suddenly appeared with Earth sitting on his shoulder.

"If the both of you won't hurry, we won't be able to witness the shifting from dawn to sunrise!" Earth complained, using his magic to carry his voice towards Fluke and Ohm so they can hear him too.

"Oh, sorry." Ohm and Fluke said in unison. Fluke then tried on helping Ohm carrying the tray of cups but Earth took it from him, levitating it towards Boun who immediately took it. Earth then gave him the picnic basket, the safe one for him to carry.

Walking towards the staircase, Fluke commented "I knew it, you'll gonna love the rocking chair. See? Rocking chairs are not for the elders only!"

Boun only rolled his eyes, not really in the mood to have a conversation yet. Since Boun is wearing a pull-over, he didn't feel the cold. But the upstairs residents are still in their pajamas, thus they shiver once they stepped outside.

"Ohm, the blanket." Fluke said, taking the blanket Ohm has folded on his arm. He tried to cover Ohm with the other end of the blanket, the other making it easy for him by crouching down.

Once they reached the place where Boun and Earth placed the blanket, Ohm hurriedly took the tray from Boun and pour coffee for the three of them.

"Relaxing, indeed." Boun commented, leaning on his chair. A blanket is draped around him with Earth comfortably sitting on his hair.

"Fluke's hair is fluffier but yours will do." The fairy commented.

"Then move away from there, why do you have to complain first" Boun grumbled, sipping his coffee then sighing happily. "Relaxing, indeed."

"You have said that already."

"Shush! Keep quiet, fairy. Don't disrupt my relaxing time." Boun replied, sipping his coffee again and taking a deep breath. "Relaxing, indeed." Hearing the phrase one more time, Earth sighed, lying down on Boun's head to look at the sky.

The two people (who sat closely and is sharing a blanket) with Boun who kept their silence are sipping their coffee, quietly murmuring to themselves. Boun gave them a stink eye.

"Don't give us that look. We didn't do anything to harm you." Ohm said, not even looking at Boun.

"Exactly, you didn't do anything." Boun replied.

"Ohm, play your music now." Fluke butted in, pointing at the bluetooth speaker that Boun also prepared. Ohm followed what Fluke said, connecting his phone and choosing the right playlist for the moment. 

A soft and gentle tune floated to the air, coating the area. The piece is a soothing one. "I love this one, what is it called?" Fluke asked, leaning his head on Ohm's shoulder.

"Beloved" Ohm replied, encircling his arm around Fluke's waist and pulling him closer together with the blanket, to keep him warm. It's a short piece but it lightened their surrounding. Immediately, the next piece filled the air.

<<Manon Clément - Reason>>

"Did you know? All of the flowers in the garden are glad and happy because everything is lively around here. Back then, they always got excited when Bosston visits them and always sad to see him go. But now, they have always been happy and lively. They have been blooming beautifully and healthily too not just because of the both of you but also because of you, Fluke. They are trying their best because you always get sad when Bosston leaves and when you see them wilting. Now, you have constant companions with you." Earth shared, lying on his stomach as he used his magic and showered the garden with his golden dust, adding "They have always been listening, Fluke. And they have always liked you. I was attracted to the garden because of how unyielding they are. And you, my old friend, are the reason why."

Fluke gave his old friend a bright smile. Ohm gave Earth a grateful smile. And Boun let out a sigh, a gentle smile plastered on his face. "It's starting, the sky is changing its color now." Boun softly said.

Indeed, the sky is slowly changing. Dawn has now greeted the sun and let him arisen. The spot that they chose is directly to the open field, without trees to block the view. They are on the perfect spot to see the sun slowly rising up the horizon.

"How was it?" Boun asked his companions, his attention at Fluke.

"It's beautiful..." Fluke replied in a daze, adding "Just like back then... Yes. This has always been our favorite spot." He started talking, still in daze. Ohm was about to grab Fluke's attention but Boun signalled him to stop. Even Earth flew from Boun's head and settled on his shoulder instead, clearly listening to his old friend.

"What more?" Boun asked gently.

"It has been a routine, to watch the sunrise on Sundays. At first, we used the balcony. But later on, when Tayn, my old caretaker told us about this place, saying there's a perfect spot to watch a sunrise, we made this our spot then."

"And?"

"We never skipped a Sunday. Even back then, when they left, I continued our routine and watched the sunrise every Sunday here. It's not their fault. I understand why, even Tayn told me he understands too. Families argue, friends argue. Arguments either break the relationship or strengthen it. I know it is the latter for us." Blinking back, he realized how Ohm's hold has moved from his hip to his waist. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at me and not at the sunrise?"

<<Time Forgets>>

"Don't you think it is time for us to know the flashbacks you have been having? So that we can be aware too? I do not want to suddenly hurt you because I unknowingly did something. I do not think I can leave you alone now if you keep getting restless. But I do not want you to feel suffocated with how Boun and I always check on you. We cannot help but worry though."

Fluke worriedly look at Ohm, then at Boun and Earth, then back to Ohm who has his brows furrowed. Embracing him, Fluke said. "I am sorry for worrying you. I did not mean to keep it all to myself. But I don't understand everything myself. They are all in fragments, my memories. Once everything clicked into place, I will definitely let you all know. Just give me more time to look for more pieces."

"Alright, then." Ohm replied, rubbing Fluke's back. He gave his cousin a worried look, Boun gave him a reassuring one. "We can now do the zumba." Ohm suddenly said, lightening the mood. He knows he was able to shift the mood when he felt Fluke's muffled laugh on his pajama shirt.

Though Boun was blankly looking at them (and Earth is wearing a confused one.) "What zumba?"

\--

"Yah! Fluke! Ohm! Stopー whyー I can't anymore!" Boun said, catching his breath. He then lied down on the floor. The fairy has already went home, his husband fetching him (No! Don't listen to Fluke! He is notー Kao! Why are you not denying it! We are not married yet!"). "Why am I doing zumba with two competitive people?!" He asked loudly, raising both arms in effect. "What happened to my lazy weekend?!"

"Your performance just tells us you need this more than us." Fluke said, though he is sweating and slightly gasping, he is not as exhausted as Boun.

"And what about Ohm?! He glues himself to his chair at work everyday! Ohm, why are you not exhausted yet?!" 

"But, Boun... just look at Ohm's body." Fluke asked, presenting Ohm's body with his hand. "Is this the body of someone who glues himself to his chair everyday?"

"Is that a backhand compliment?" Ohm asked, like Fluke, he is sweating and slightly gasping but not as exhausted as Boun.

"You can say that~" Fluke replied, grinning at him. Then he looked back at Boun, "Get up, lazy bone."

"Did you just call me bone, not boun?" Boun asked tiredly.

"Stop being detailed." Fluke said then clicked his tongue, "Oops, I clicked my tongue." 

"I think Ohm is a bad influence to you, Fluke. You are starting to mirror your roommate's habits already." Boun said, slowly getting up. "Come on! Let's cook breakfast already! An hour has already passed!" He whined

"Alright, let's take a shower first then we'll cook breakfast." Ohm decided.

Before Boun and Fluke can reply, someone said "Leave the cooking to me."

"Bosston/Uncle Bosston!" The three exclaimed, surprised yet happy at the same time.

"You look eager, Sir. You can talk to me after you shower." Bosston said, he received a rapid nod and grabbed Ohm's hand to drag him with him upstairs. Having two people in one room, Ohm has added another bathroom that is located on the extension that he added. He placed the other bathroom on his mini office so in times that they are in a hurry, they can take a bath at the same time without waiting for the other to finish taking a bath first. Though most of the time, they wait for the other to finish first.

"Uncleー"

"I know. Madam called me and told me that you might ask me too."

"Can we talk any time this week then? I can meet you anywhere in the city. Not just here. I do not want to talk about it here."

"Alright, young man. Do not worry too much." Bosston softly said, patting Boun on the shoulder and told him to take a bath.

Going to the kitchen, Bosston mumbled to himself. "Yes, do not worry too much." With his mind to the two people upstairs, he added "A romance has started. Sadly, they only have a borrowed time."

Fluke has started sharing to Bosston what they did; the sunrise and the zumba. He also told Bosston about his ideas of picking fruits and planting more flowers alao how Ohm ia going to play the piano for him later. While Boun sighed at the physical activity, he cannot help being excited. He can boast about the fruit of his labor to his grandmother too.

When Ohm and Fluke volunteered to wash the dishes because Bosston and Boun prepared their breakfast, Bosston told Boun, "Doing things related to him will help on juggling his memories. Just do things one at a time or he will be overloaded and will be overwhelmed. We don't know what will happen then."

"I'll keep that in mind, Uncle."

True to his words, Boun didn't try what he had in mind. He let Fluke arranged their schedule for the day instead. So for the whole day, they harvested all the ripe fruits in the garden and planted more plants on the free pots and made more flowerbed to plant more flowers. 

It feels so long ago for the four of them to have an activity like the one they are doing. And with Bosston overseeing them, it really feels like they were back to the first month Fluke appeared. Compared to before, they are more friendly now and kept on teasing each other.

Unlike before, there are smiles on their face and laughter in the air.

Unlike before, the camaraderie has been built and is only getting stronger.

\--°••••••°--

It was a Monday again, but Boun is stuck in the house. And will be there for the whole week. He has to move his meeting with Bosston next week because of it.

It was supposed to be Ohm. 

_"You are the partner, so you should be the first in line, not the sibling!"_

_"I know that. But this is a sudden meeting and the project being asked was the one you gave to me for reviewing, that is why I have to be the one and meet them because you haven't read it yet."_

_"Because you are taking charge this week, I am letting you know that you are not going to the office for the whole week next week. Not as a payback for keeping me here but as a gift. I know you, you are gonna make this project successful."_

_"Thanks Boun, I'll be back as soon as it is set."_

So Ohm, together with a few more from their team, flew out of the country, and will be there for three or four days.

And he is left in the house, caring for the sick Fluke. He is actually worried because Fluke suddenly felt unwell yesterday and now, he is running a high fever. So he called and told them Ohm is in-charge for the whole week because Fluke is sick, also reminding them to keep Ohm hydrated and remind him to eat (because they know Ohm will focus on the project and will view the mundane things as unnecessary). 

_"Are you slacking boss?"_

_"You ass! Fluke is running a fever! Look what you made me do! Don't tell Ohm how sick Fluke is or you are going to present the project in Ohm's place, you try me."_

He strictly told them to not to let Ohm know that Fluke is sick.

The frustrating part for Boun, about being left with Fluke is that, he cannot bring him to the hospital. So he called Bosston and asked the caretaker if he could help him on what to do with Fluke.

The first day, Boun sighed in relief when Fluke's fever disappeared. But it came back the next day and Fluke was back on shivering. It went down at night and made Boun breathe, he didn't call the caretaker again because he was able to manage by himself.

Wednesday comes and Fluke is still slightly warm and weak but no fever anymore. 

"I am sorry Boun." Fluke weakly said, worry seeping through his eyes when he saw how tired Boun looks. "I am sorry Iー"

"No, don't say sorry to me. Never say sorry for being sick." Boun said, cutting whatever he wants to say, even clicking his tongue. "Do you want to eat? Scratch that, you have to eat. Uncle Bosston made you porridge. Eat it while it's still a bit hot."

"Thank you, Boun. I hope you haven't contacted Ohm yet. As you can see, I am getting better." Fluke added, giving him a tired smile.

"I know. That's why I didn't tell him anything. I just sent him messages about how you are doing."

"Thank you, Boun. I'll eat the porridge now." Fluke commented, Boun gave him a grateful smile, sighing in relief when the other didn't throw up his food.

"Eat till you are full. But don't force yourself to eat more or you'll throw all of it up." Boun commented, readying a glass of water for him. "And keep yourself hydrated."

Fluke gave him a grateful smile as he asked, "Can you go to the bathroom alone? I have prepared your hot bath."

"I can. Thank you, Boun."

"Alright, just call for me or shout for my name when you need something." Boun said, taking the bowl and refilling Fluke's glass of water. "I'll just take this out and wash the dishes then I'll be back. Call for me, okay?" He reminded him again.

So far, for the whole morning, Fluke is slowly getting back his energy. But when afternoon comes, his fever comes back. Panicking, Boun called for Bosston to their house again.

"I am so used on just going to the hospital or just drinking medicine and sleeping it away, Uncle. I don't know what to do! He is slowly getting his energy back earlier this morning, but why did it comes back? It's now his third day but his fever is not simmering down at all! And I didn't even tell Ohm about it because Fluke said so!"

"But is it not the right decision?" Bosston asked, surprised and curious because he quite remember the both of them talking excitedly about the project.

"Fluke is more important, Uncle. We have more projects lined up, one loss is alright." Boun replied seriously. Anxiously adding, "If something happened, I don't know how to face my cousin."

"Especially since they haven't figured it out yet."

"Yes, especially since they are very oblivious about it! I do not want another family of mine regretting they didn't do anything, Uncle." Boun said, putting a hand on his forehead.

"We will let Fluke decide this time, but if there's a slight change, we will tell Ohm. We cannot let him get worse first before telling Ohm, that sounds a little bit too late." The caretaker decided for the young man who nodded at him.

Going back to OhmFluke's room, Boun sat beside the sick and shivering Fluke, taking the already lukewarm cloth on his forehead and rinsing it with cold water again before putting it back on his forehead.

Looking at him, Bosston commented "Father once told me, his friend often gets sick because he kept on working hard. He is a rising chef. Cooking and experimenting recipes till dawn, caring for his younger friends first thing in the morning, then caring for my father before caring for himself last. It was a great loss for everyone when someone so caring and kind was suddenly taken away from them."

"I bet he has been trying to figure things out by himself, so as not to burden us." Boun replied. "He is just that kind of person, isn't he Uncle?" He added, tearing up.

"Yes. But ever since the both of you entered this house, he seemed to gradually change, young man. Please do not blame yourself."

"Is it for good or bad, uncle?" Boun asked in a small voice, holding the shivering hand.

"For good. His whole being has changed, young Boun. He has become alive, livelyー not the Sir Fluke I know with sad and lonely eyes. The both of you kept him company. The both of you make him feel human, normal. The both of you as his companion in this second chapter of his life, it changed him for the better. Haven't you noticed how he shares what he has in mind now? That has always been his weakness."

"Uncle, my cousin likes him. He likes him as who he is, not as the ghost of the past but as Fluke, the person he instantly connects with." Boun shared, squeezing and rubbing Fluke's palm to warm it.

"I know, young Boun. And Sir Fluke likes him back, it seems." 

"But if something happenedー"

"Do not worry too much. Since you already talked with Madam, she must be reliving her memories with Sir Fluke. That's the reason why he is getting weak. Whatever Madam is reliving, he is reliving it with her."

Before Boun can ask for more, Fluke suddenly sit up and in a daze, he get out of bed. Hastily, Boun stopped him. "Fluke, where are you going?"

"The box, I need the box." Fluke replied, turning his head and looking around for the box.

"I'll get it for you, just stay on your bed." Boun replied, pushing him back to his bed. "Uncle Bosston, call him please." Boun asked. The caretaker gave him a nod.

Fluke is still chanting about the box so Boun gave it to him. As soon as Fluke had it, he crouched down and hastily opened the box. Boun was about to remind him they need a key when something clicked and the box opened. It was just a faux lock. On the left side of the box, there is a little handle that needs to be turned clockwise to open the box. 

"Wait, I thought it's a wooden box!" Boun mumbled to himself. "Fluke, please you are not feeling well. Go back to bed, please?" Boun asked the younger who is still shivering but is focus on looking inside the box.

"No, I have to give it. It's for an important day of their lives."

"But it's dangerous for you to go out of this room now. Listen to me!" Boun desperately added when Fluke took a music box and a still wrapped box. Standing up, he hastily went to the door, almost tripping on his way. "Flukeー"

"Who are you? Are you the doctor Tayn called? I am sorry but I am in a hurry. I can only accommodate you later." Fluke replied to Boun, pushing him off as he run down the stairs.

"No! Don't!" Boun shouted desperately, running after him. Boun felt like his life has shortened when he saw the younger tripped and heard the sound of two thumps. He shakingly sat on the stairs and run a shaking hand on his hair. "You were right on time, Ohm." He said, exhaling heavily.

"Yeah" Ohm replied, staring at the person he caught who immediately fell asleep. Exhaling heavily, he looked at Boun, "Yeah."

Bosston picked up the music box and the wrapped gift that Fluke has accidentally thrown away when he tripped, calling for the attention of the two. "Carry him upstairs now, young Ohm. And will you please get his box? We have to keep his presents in the box, young Boun."

Both gave him a nod. 

Boun hastily crawled the steps, standing when reaching the top and running towards the room. Ohm slowly following behind him after he successfully carried Fluke. The door was left open and Boun didn't close it so Ohm can enter it easily. He took the box that is blocking the way and assisted Ohm on tucking Fluke back to bed. 

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Boun softly asked his cousin, who kept quiet. Receiving a refusal, he said instead "Change your clothes first, I'll keep watch"

"Okay."

Ohm didn't even enter their walk-in closet. He just took the pajamas that Fluke set aside on the table for him to pack but he didn't take with him. That was four days ago. Looking at the room, Fluke has been sick since he left.

"Ohm, are you alright?" Boun carefully asked when his cousin finished changing but only stared at Fluke, not going near him. "I can watch over him. You are tired, you can sleep downー"

"No" Ohm was already shaking his head, "I don't think I want to be away from him now." Ohm said, slowly walking to the bed. Getting on the bed, he pulled Fluke to him, embracing him tight, the other unconsciously tucking his head on Ohm's neck and hand going on his waist. Sighing, Ohm looked at Boun. "You are aware, aren't you?"

**_If you love somebody_ **

**_You better let it out_ **

**_Don't hold it back_ **

**_While you're trying to figure it out_**

"Aware of what?" Boun asked back.

"Of us. Of Fluke and I." Ohm replied as he properly covered Fluke with the blanket. The younger is still a bit warm.

**_Don't be timid_ **

**_Don't be afraid to hurt_ **

**_Run toward the flame_ **

**_Run toward the fire_ **

**_And hold on for all your worth_**

"Oh, about the two of you. Yes, I have noticed. But I don't know whether to stop you myself or to let you be aware so you can stop it yourself."

Ohm laughed at his statement. And in a voice full of emotions, he added "Thank you for not stopping me. I am aware now. But I am not going to stop myself."

**_'Cause the only real pain a heart can ever know_ **

**_Is the sorrow of regret_ **

**_When you don't let your feelings show_ **

"And I am not stopping you now. As long as you are aware of what you are entering."

"I am aware. And I love Fluke."

"You finally said it."

**_So did you say it?_ **

**_Did you mean it?_ **

**_Did you lay it on the line?_ **

**_Did you make it count?_ **

**_Did you look 'em in the eye?_ **

**_And did they feel it?_ **

**_Did you say it in time?_ **

**_Did you say it out loud?_**

"I love Ohm too." Fluke sleepily mumbled breaking the serious atmosphere, making Ohm chuckle and Boun sigh.

"Don't just butt in in our conversation." Boun lightly said, rolling his eyes. "Go back to sleep."

" 'kay. Night." Fluke muttered, not even able to finish saying good night before he was asleep again.

"There, you have your confirmation now." Boun told Ohm. He wasn't able to see Ohm shaking his head at him because he had already turned around, walking toward the door. "Kiss him for me, muah!"

"I am not disrespecting him, you ass! And keep your kiss to yourself!" Ohm shouted, only calming down when Fluke whined that he is noisy. "Sorry, go back to sleep."

Boun only laughed loudly at him. He still heard his laughter even with the door closed.

**_The sun is meant to shine above_**

**_Flowers are made to bloom_**

**_And then there's us_**

**_We were born to love_**

\--

"Uncle, what happened there?" Boun asked the old man who is gently holding the things that Fluke dropped.

"Young Ohm was already on his way home when I called him. So I called Madam and talked to her instead. Your grandmother was recalling what happened. I calmed her down."

"Is this because of me?" Boun asked, sitting on the chair with his hand on his head.

"No, young man. It's not because of you. It's because of regret. 

_Regret is painful."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------  
> T/N:  
> <>😚
> 
> Satisfied is a good song! I suggest you listen to it if you haven't heard the song yet! I love Jewel! 👉💜👈
> 
> Also, I have decided to finish this one first before You Keep Me Grounded because I can't really be satisfied with it right now. I want to focus solely on YKMG later, since that one is a bit longer than this one... Not just a bit ಥ‿ಥ  
> 頑張ります! (╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)  
> Inspiration come to me desu! (╥﹏╥)  
> (╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)(╥﹏╥)
> 
>   
> A bit of part VI
> 
> Inside a simple yet neat house, an old woman is singing along to the music playing from her old stereo.
> 
> "You are still listening to that song, grandma?" She suddenly heard the voice of her grandson.


	7. VI

Inside a simple and neat house, an old woman is singing along to the gentle lullaby playing from her old stereo.

"You are still listening to that song, grandma?" She suddenly heard the voice of her grandson.

"Boun! You visited me!" The old woman happily said, waiting for her grandson to reach her. She is old already, she has an excuse not to stand from her rocking chair.

"Yes, I am here to reorganize the house."

"Nevermind. Go back wherever you come from, Sir. My house has been rearranged by my grandson thrice already." The grandma said, gesturing for him to go away.

Boun laughed, hugging the old woman who hugged him back. "Fourth times grandma. See? You are showing your age already." teased the grandson.

"I am old, you ungrateful grandchild. Why are you visiting grandma just now? You haven't visited me for months! Are you that busy, huh?! And where is Ohm? Why is that kid not with you? Aw! What am I going to do to the both of you? Now that you have your own lot and house, grandma is not priority anymore!"

"Stop whining, grandma~ I am here, aren't I?"

"Right, why are you really here? You can't just be here for me. I bet there is another reason why you are here. Wait, are you telling me you have a girlfriend now? And you want my approval? Oh my God! Why am I just hearing this now?!"

"Grandma! That's not it! And I don't have one!" Boun loudly said, whining at his grandma as he hugged her again. "I am here to look at your album. You have one right? The one where both you and grandpa were still young and still living at the house you gave me."

"I don't know what you areー"

"I saw it already grandma. I just want to see the pictures. Uncle Bosston said, both grandpa and grandma tried to replicate everything to keep the memories and everything intact. But because Ohm and I made the renovation with our vision in it, I want to see how much we changed it. I just want to see the original house."

Sighing, the old woman reluctantly nod, pushing her grandson away. "Alright, alright. I have one. You can let me go now."

"You love it when I hug you though." Boun cheekily replied, squeezing his grandmother one more time before letting her go. "You can stay seated. I know where it is. I discovered it once I rearranged your things. And I was the one who put it somewhere safe."

"What? I changed my mind! That box has many secrets!"

"No need to get flustered grandma~ some of the things in there, grandpa has already shown it to me and Ohm. Did you know he was boasting it to us?"

"That old man! Did he really have to boast to his grandsons?!"

Boun only laughed at her, going to the extended living room that he added to his grandparents house. The extension is mainly for the things that his grandparents display. His' and Ohm's pictures are also displayed there. A wedding photo of his parents are also there, a picture of them when they graduated was also displayed there. Even the picture that they took with his grandfather at the hospital was also put in a frame and displayed on the wall.

Taking the box from the upper cabinet, the first thing that Boun noticed was how it is almost the same with the box that Fluke owned. He suddenly feels heavy knowing he is going to get answers now, knowing he is going to learn things from the past.

Sitting cross-legged on the carpet, he opened the box. It is easy to open the box, it doesn't have any keys at all. Boun was taken back to when his grandfather was still alive when he saw the things inside the box. Nostalgia engulfs his being as he saw the letters that his grandmother has written for his grandpa (the letters that he boasted). The letters that his grandpa has written for his grandma are also there. A framed photo of them when they were young, and a framed photo of his grandparents with Fluke on the porch of the old house.

Taking it out, Boun gently hold it and stared at the smiling young faces in the picture. In his peripheral vision, he saw his mother walking towards him. Quietly, he asked. "I've been meaning to ask since the first time I saw it. Grandma, who is he?"

"A family, an old friend of ours." She softly replied, sitting beside his grandson.

"But why haven't I seen him before? As I grew up, I have met and have been carried by all of your friends." Boun continued asking, giving the framed photo to his grandma.

"Because he is already gone." She replied. Taking an album from the box, she said, "He is an older cousin of mine. He became an orphan at the age of 18 and the loss of his parents push him to work harder. Since he is already at the right age, no one in the family took him in. But brother Fluke is alright with it. He understands and he never complained. " 

Flipping the album, a younger picture of the three of them was presented in front of Boun. "He is quite fond of me and your grandfather. He has always been there for us, giving us options to take. When we decided we wanted to have a place on our own, he was there to offer his house for us. We were only in our teens, not even out from high school yet. But he took us under his care and was always there until we graduated from College."

Flipping a page, four people are in a photograph together. "And this is Tayn. Brother Fluke's caretaker. He is only a year older than us. When brother Fluke became an orphan, the only thing that his parents left to him is the house. And with the house, Tayn is also left behind. As the oldest, Brother Fluke even worked harder and helped him finished studying."

She flipped another page and he saw a picture of Fluke being sandwiched by his grandparents. "It started as an arranged one but being a family friend and always there for me, your grandparents fell in love, Boun. Being engaged at the young age, both me and your grandfather already decided that we are going to be together, forever. And brother Fluke, he was there to always remind us of our vow for each other. It was frowned upon by our parents when we decided to be together even though we are not yet married. But because Brother Fluke assured them he and Tayn are also around, they stepped back and let us be. Only with the promise that we are going to be wed after finishing college." 

Another page being flipped and a photo of his grandparents wearing their graduation gown is there, another flip and Fluke is between them, smiling brightly. "He was very proud of us during this time."

"Grandma..." Boun called when he noticed his grandmother is tearing up.

"Don't worry. He is someone I love and respect the most. He is someone I hold onto dearly, so whenever I think of him, I cannot help but get emotional." She said, laughing as she started sniffing. Receiving a handkerchief from her grandson, he ruffled his hair. "Thank you."

"But why did he die, grandma? Is it because of sickness? An accident?" Boun curiously asked. Unknown to his grandma, Boun has his hand fisted, waiting for the answer he has been waiting.

"We had a big fight that time. Grandma was still lacking maturity that time. And being the only woman in a house with four people, grandma was quite spoiled by them.

That time, I was blinded by the idea of finally being able to work on my own. As a new graduate and being accepted to a job I have always wanted, I rebelled. Brother Fluke is a cook, a chef; your grandpa is a forester; even Tayn is a graduate in forestry. I am the only one who took communication so that time I thought, 'They won't understand what I am feeling because they didn't take the same course as me.' Even your grandpa was against me that time. They warned me that I will get in trouble but I didn't listen. It's the work I have always wanted to have. I have always wanted to be in front of a camera so I was adamant and took it.

I left the house then.

_"What are you doing here?" She angrily asked when she opened the door of her new apartment and saw her fiancé in front of her._

_"I followed you."_

_"And? Whatever you say, I am not going back! This is my life, he doesn't have the right to control me just because he is my cousin and I am under his care. He is just my cousin! Even you cannot dictate what I want to do! I am not going back. I am going to prove all of you wrong!"_

_"Since when did we belittle you? Haven't we always pushed you and encouraged you that you are at the right path? And are you hearing yourself right now? Are you really saying those things about brother Fluke?" He talked back, crumpling his chest, right where his heart is. "You are hurting me right now with all of your accusations. What happened to you? If not for Phi telling me to go after you, I will let you be."_

_"Then go! I don't need you!"_

_"Unlike you, I am serious with the promise I made to you. And with the new promise I did with Phi Fluke, I am honoring my words and his trust in me on not to leave your side. Whatever you say, whatever you do to me, I will be here to protect you."_

_"Suit yourself. But you have no place inside this apartment." She said in anger, closing the door right on his face._

_The words that leave our mouth when we are full of anger are the words that hurt the most. But for a week, your grandfather never leave me even once despite my attitude and how badly I treated him. He endured everything and still loved me the same._

_"Wait, what's happening?" She asked the police officer who is manning the front door of the small agency that hired her as a reporter._

_"Are you working here too, ma'am?"_

_"Yes, I just got accepted last week and with all the run-through that we did, we are going to shoot my first day, today."_

_"I am sorry, butー Hey, Detective. There's another victim here!" The police officer called for the detective who immediately went towards them and interviewed her, taking a statement from her._

_"Ma'am, this agency have been ceased. Receiving reports from a group of people, the gathering of evidence has been finalized and we are here with a warrant of arrest. This agency have been rumored for libel and slander. They have been accused of defamation for a year now. They use lies to gather money and use innocent young people to lure them in. But you look smart. How come you didn't hear any rumors?" The Detective told her. She didn't even realize the insult that the officer said, her mind too busy on believing how her dream was gone just like that._

_"But my dreamー"_

_"Just like the young people before you, they all have the same reaction. All about their dreams evaporating through thin air. All I can advise you, there is no shortcut to success. Whatever they told you about shortcuts, young girl, they don't exist." Then he patted her on her shoulder as he walked away._

_"Hey, Sam! What happened here?" The newly - arrived person jogged as soon as he saw the police cars and her standing near the entrance. He then grabbed her on the shoulder to turn her towards him. He got worried when he saw her condition. With his sleeves, he wiped the tears streaming down her face. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"_

_"Prem, I am sorry" she said and bawled._

_"It's alright, it's alright. Everything will be alright. You hear me?" Prem chanted, locking her in a tight hug. Rubbing her back and head alternately, "Let it all out, everything will be alright."_

It was a hoax, the offer that they made to me. I lost my money, my pride was hurt, even my dignity was almost stepped on. And I was so ashamed of myself I do not have the courage to go back to him. After all he did for me, for us, what did we exchanged in return? We left him alone. Even Tayn has started a family of his own to care for.

_"But Sir Fluke, I canー"_

_"No Tayn, I am not allowing you. You just got married. You are finally starting your own family. You are not allowed to go back here unless I really need it."_

_"But you do not have anyone with you, Sir. I am worried."_

_"You do not have to worry about me anymore." Fluke smiled, assuring the person he grew up with together, the person he had already called as his brother. "You have entered our lives as a young orphan wanting to work for us to sustain yourself to survive. I promised my parents to support you and let you stand on your own when you are ready. And you are already ready. You have been ready for quite some time now. And who am I to hinder you?"_

_"Sir Fluke, why do you have to grow up too soon? You are still too young to say things that I only heard from your father." Tayn seriously asked. He is seriously sad for him._

_Fluke only laughed at him. "They have all said I have become like my father now unlike when I was younger, when I laugh and am playful like my mother. You do not have to worry about me Tayn. My house is always welcome to you and your family, remember that."_

The most painful part happened a few days before our wedding. Your grandfather has been urging me to meet him especially since we are finally getting married. But I still can't face him because of shame. I know Prem continuously talks to brother Fluke and Tayn through the phone. I know he keeps them updated. That's why we received their engagement gift for us.

_"Do you want brother Fluke to take the first step when he didn't do anything wrong at all?"_

_"Of course not! I know I am in the wrong and should take the first step! But I can't manage to walk my feet whenever I think of apologizing. The shame and fear blocks my way."_

_"Let go of your wounded pride and go to him. He sent us a letter and a gift! Look at how he still calls you his princess!" Prem argued, shoving the letter to her hands. He then took the music box and played it. "It's Brahm's Lullaby. Our favorite."_

_Congratulations to the official engagement party!_

_Prem, I am glad you honor your words and you truly love my Princess. Continue on loving each other and never let go of each other's hands. You might encounter more hardships and problems along the way, but as long as you hold onto each other's hand, you will get through it._

_And there is a God out there listening to our prayers._

_Keep thinking about each other and grow together!_

_Please be together forever._

_I wish for your eternal happiness._

_And for my Princess, let bygones be bygones._

_I love you my favorite beloved cousin!_

_I love you too family friend! Also the most suited Prince for my Princess! (Please be aware I do not like calling you Prince, but for the sake of marrying my Princess, you are a Prince for this week. One day, you will get used to the nickname too just like how I got used with hers .)_

_"...brother Fluke" Samantha suddenly bawled. "I am very sorry!" She added as she hastily ran towards her husband-to-be and hugged him tight. "I want to see brother Fluke now, Prem! I missed him so much!"_

_"Sshh. He misses you too. He wants to see you too. But it's late at night already, tomorrow morning, we'll go and visit him, okay? Hush now." Prem softly said as he sniffled. Rocking them sideways, he teared up too. Her tears has always been his weakness. Fluke was right when he told him, A beloved's tears is a sword cutting through your heart. When they are in pain, you will feel it too. "Hush now. Everything will be alright. The both of you love each other. You are family, remember that."_

_Morning comes and the soon to be wed are getting ready to visit their cousin. Right before Samantha can open the car door, she stiffened. With Prem's encouraging smile on the other side of the car, she was able to take the step that she needed._

_"Why? What's happening?" Prem mumbled when he saw the road to Fluke's house is bwing blocked by patrol cars. Properly parking the car, the couple became restless when they got out of the car and a police officer came towards them._

_"Ma'am, Sir. Where are the both of you going?"_

_"Let us through, our cousin lives there." Prem said, pulling Samantha towards him, a hand around his waist._

_The officer called for someone and they were given permission to enter the area._

_"Thank you" Prem muttered, feeling how Samantha encircled an arm around his waist and is leaning on him for support. She is shaking and his heart is shaking. But stopping himself for thinking for more._

_Before, they like walking the distance from the gate to the house._

_But now, they dislike walking the distance and wasting more seconds and minutes just to reach the house._

_A pale looking Tayn was waiting for them at the door. "You both are here." Tayn mumbled, hoarsely laughing. "Great timing."_

_"Tayn, what happened?" Prem asked but Tayn was only looking at Samantha blankly. Prem was about to pull his Samantha and hide her behind him, thinking Tayn is holding a hidden grudge against her. But before he can pull her, the older slowly held her hands and gravely said, "I am sorry for your loss."_

_The statement is a bomb that Tayn dropped to them._

_"P-pardon?" Samantha asked but a tear has already escaped her eyes. Even Prem was still looking at him with wide eyes. Tayn dislikes being the carrier of grave news eversince Fluke gave him a broken smile when he told him the news about his parents death. And now, he is seeing the same look on the face of Samantha. "I think I misheard, Tayn." She added, giving him a broken smile._

_Sniffing, he squeezed her hands, telling her, his voice breaking at the end, "An accident happened. He is gone, Samantha."_

_"No, that cannot be." Samantha denied, rapidly shaking her head. "Tayn, he just can't. I haven't...yetー" Tayn pulled her to him, hugging her as she continued. "I brought him an apology gift? Brother ー I... He still has to attend our wedding? He..."_

_"Samantha, Princessー"_

_"No... No. I do not want to be called Princess. No.. no" Samantha said, rapidly shaking her head, her hold on Tayn's shirt is strong that Prem wasn't able to pull her hands away._

_"Samー"_

_"I haven't yet apologize to him... He just can't go!"_

_Prem, not knowing what to do, leaned down his head on top of her head, his body shaking as he cried silently opposite to Samantha whose sound of crying is echoing throughout the house._

_Tayn, the oldest of the three, pats Prem's head in one hand and rubs Samantha's back with the other, comforting them at the same time comforting himself with their presence._

_An officer briefed them that there is no sign of burglary, so that what happened was an accident. the three of them are sitting on the couch trying to digest everything he is saying. The doctor that came with Tayn told them that Fluke checked his temperature and based on the note that he left on his bedside table, his fever was going up and down, alternately until last night when it stayed up. "He was suffering from a flu. And a second infection have already occured."_

_They were left alone after that. Only casual sniffles can be heard from them but they are mainly staring into space. "You should go back, the bride and groom cannot be absent for their wedding. You can mourn today but tomorrow you cannot." Tayn softly said. When the couple didn't reply to him, Tayn glanced at them and saw the tears silently running down their face. "Come on now, he has been looking forward for your wedding you know that. He might not be around anymore but at least, make it a happy occasion for him." The couple gave him a slight nod that he returned with a small smile._

So Boun, always think about things carefully. Do not always be impulsive. Never let your pride get in your way of apologizing. Take that step, never let fear paralyze you. Own up to your mistakes and keep the people you love close to you because you'll never know when they'll be taken away from us. Make memorable memories as long as you can. He is my biggest regret. I have always wanted to ask for his forgiveness. Despite what Prem keeps on telling me, I can't accept it if it's not brother Fluke who says it. I hurt him with my words, I pushed him away and insulted him. I even took your grandfather's freedom on going to him and meet him, saying it's unfair for him to go to Brother Fluke if I couldn't do it myself.

When everything is done, when everything had already happened, we cannot help ourselves but think about the 'what if' scenarios. We were all selfish, only taking and taking and taking from him. He gave us his love, he gave us his time, his house, his food, his money, everything. I regret my mistakes. Your grandfather regrets being soft with me and not being able to rebel and drag me to meet him. Tayn, also... He has his own set of regrets too. Without him knowing, Brother Fluke named the house to him. But he can't accept the house, he can't take it as his own. He kept on saying he will remain as the caretaker. So your grandfather and I bought it from him and let him be the caretaker. But even so, I couldn't force myself to visit the house again. Because everytime I think about visiting, the remnants of the blood on the floor is the only thing I can see." Samantha ended, caressing the framed photo.

"Why not think of the happy memories grandma? Why keep dwelling on the saddening and hurting memories?" Boun asked, rubbing his grandmother's back. "You can start now, I will listen." He added, giving her a gentle smile.

Laughing, the old woman smacked his grandson on the shoulder. "Something is wrong with you today."

"Ouch. Is this how I am going to be treated by you grandma? After listening to your story?" Boun asked, a hand on his chest, acting as if in pain. He received another smack from his grandma because of that. "Ouch! Just tell me grandmaaaa"

"Act your age! You are on your late twenties already." Boun only rolled his eyes and insisted again so she gave in. "Alright, since we started talking about him, I am gonna continue. There's a place in the house that is the perfect spot to watch the sunrise. If ever you want to watch the sunrise, you can wait there. You only need to look in the garden, for the spot where you can see the field."

"Anything else? Grandma, a list of Fluke's favorites?" Boun looks eager, he was smacked again.

"Where are your manners?! He might be gone but he is still my older cousin, that means he is your grandfather too!" Hearing Boun's apology, she continued, "I am thinking... Your grandma is old, it's harder to think of old things. Hmmm. Aside from being a cook, he loves flowers and trees. Both your grandpa and Tayn was influenced by him actually. But he urged them to care for the forest more. Hmm, he likes playing acting. No... it's me who liked it. It's where his nickname for me came from; Princess Samantha. I remembered him as a bright and happy child, he is Auntie's son afterall. But when his parents left, he hid that side of him and became like Uncle more than Auntie. Don't get me wrong, I am not talking bad about my Uncle, bless his soul. 

There's a reason why I love visiting their family as a child; because even though Uncle is a quiet and serious person, he has a calming aura around him while Auntie is always smiling and jokes around yet make her angry and you will feel the shift in the air, literally. They are a perfect team, they have a warm household. Growing up, I always told your grandfather that will make a home as warm and as comforting as them. And, look at us now. I guess we succeeded. It was just saddening to see him smile less and lesser when he took us under his care."

"But he is a playful and bright child in nature. That personality of him will always be there no matter how much he buried it, right grandma?" Boun said wearing a gentle smile.

_"I hope so"_

"Grandma...."

"Anyway! Why are we even talking about him when you were only asking about the history of the house? That's all I can tell you about its history. If you wanted to know more, ask your Uncle Bosston. He is Tayn's only son. Beside the fact that Tayn always brought Bosston with him when visiting the house, Tayn has lived there since he was a child. I am sure Tayn has told Bosston many stories about the house."

Bidding his grandma goodbye, Boun thought of buying dinner before going home, whether his housemates have already eaten or not, he can always heat the extra for tomorrow. Stopping by at Mcdo, he bought an 8-pcs chicken mcshare box and stopped by the next door restaurant to buy pizza.

Boun sighed when he entered the gate and saw the house is still dark. "The both of them must have fallen asleep." He parked his car properly and locked the gate before walking to the house, taking his time to look up at the night sky. He found the both of them asleep on the couch with the TV still on. 

He turned off the TV first before he walked near them. He was about to wake Fluke up when he saw how he has his brows furrowed. Putting a finger between his brows, he whispered "Time didn't stop, life went on. There are people who learned from their mistakes and experiences and moved on together with life, together with time; life lessons they say. But there are also people who cannot let go and move on; who keep on holding on, who still hope for another chance, for one more chance. You are neither of these people but you are stuck in between." Patting him on the head, he proceeded on waking his cousin up.

🌻💐🌸🌷🌼🌻

The tweeting birds on the distance woke the person being held in an embrace. At first, Fluke was disoriented when he couldn't move but when he noticed his body is moving alongside someone's breathing pattern, he looked down and realized he is on top of Ohm. "Why do I keep waking up on top of you, hmm?" Fluke sleepily mumbled. "When did you even come home?"

"Last night."

Fluke slightly jump, startled when he heard a reply. He turned his head and found Boun sitting on the couch already awake and sipping his coffee. "What are you doing there?" He asked, trying to shift his body away from Ohm to make the person under him comfortable. He couldn't though.

As far as Boun can remember, sleep doesn't like Ohm that much. His cousin is a light sleeper, one small movement and slight noise can wake him up but looking at him now, he is not waking up at all. Mark has called him late last night, asking if Ohm had already arrived.

_"He is here now. Does it mean everything is good in Japan?"_

_"About that, Boun... I actually accidentally slipped about what you told me not to tell. Well, uh, I just thought, you know...? I just thought he needs to know it asap."_

_Boun heaved a sigh, "Thank you for that. He came right on time. Where are you and Jess right now though?"_

_"...we are still in Japan."_

_"Oh... So, you take it by heart then. What I said to you on the phone."_

_Mark laughed on the other line, saying "Ohm finished it. He did it. But he went home first. He was in so much hurry that he didn't listen and just dash._ _Jess had to call him to inform him that we already successfully booked him a flight back home."_

_"Thank you, the both of you."_

_"No problem, Boss 1, Boss 2 needs it."_

_Boun rolled his eyes. "I really dislike that nickname. Didn't I ban that already? But, really, thank you."_

_"Really it's alright. The thing is we were actually worried about Fluke, and at Ohm's behavior. I think something happened to him during our trip. I think being away, as far as being in another country, made him realize something."_

_Boun can clearly see and hear the smirk on Mark's voice. With a smirk on his own, he replied "He did. He really did." Hearing the laughter from Mark and exclamation from Jess on the other line, Boun added "You still have a day for a stroll. Enjoy it well. I'll see the both of you on Monday."_

"Do you want to get up already? Why don't you rest more? You are still recovering and Ohm is still tired from the trip back home."

"Did you even sleep, Boun?" Instead of answering him, Fluke asked him instead worry seeping on his voice.

"Yes. I slept here on the couch. I am still monitoring your temperature. Even with Ohm finally being here with you, I still cannot sleep and let the two of you alone knowing he is tired from work. Thankfully, your fever didn't come back last night."

"Thank you, Boun. I am feeling better now." Fluke said, carefully feeling his head and throat. "Yes, just a bit of a headache and dry throat. Aside from that, I am feeling well."

"That's good. Here, drink some water." Boun said, going towards them carrying a glass of water. When Fluke was unsuccessful on freeing himself, Boun helped him on waking Ohm up. "Ohm, wake up. Let Fluke drink some water first, then the both of you can go back to sleep. Ohm, hey Ohm."

Groaning, Ohm finally opened his eyes. Seeing Boun in front of him, he groggily asked "What do you want?"

With an amused tone, Boun replied "Let Fluke go so he can drink water."

Fluke looked up at the same time Ohm turned his head. Catching his gaze, he shyly smiles, greeting him. "Good morning."

"Sorry," Ohm said as he released him. They both sat up then he softly replied to Fluke while the other was drinking. "Good morning to you too." 

Accepting the glass Fluke gave back, Boun commented "You can go back to sleep but not before eating breakfast. I'll prepare your breakfast, the both of you can talk afterwards."

"Eh? Talk about something? Am I missing something?" Fluke asked looking confused unlike Ohm who gave Boun a nod in understanding.

"Ah, I knew it. You won't make it easy for me." Ohm commented, ruffling Fluke's hair.

"What is it?" Fluke asked again, holding the hand Ohm offered to him, helping him out of bed. "Hey, tell me." He insisted again, standing in front of Ohm. He only received a chuckle in reply. Scrunching his nose in frustration, he mumbled incoherently.

"Did you just complain? Did you just curse at me?" Ohm asked laughing, pulling Fluke in front of him. "Let's go and eat breakfast. You need to fill your stomach more than I do." He murmured, encircling his arms around his shoulders and putting his chin on top of his head, backhugging Fluke.

Flustered by the action, Fluke tried to look up. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just missed you." 

A simple reply that made Fluke's face feverish. 

Hearing the door opened, Boun averted his attention from arranging the table. Upon seeing Fluke cupping his cheeks, the first thing that Boun asked was, "Are you alright? Are you having fever right now?"

"I'm alright! Perfectly fine! 100%!"

Boun sighed at the flustered response. "Stop teasing him, he is not well enough yet." He said, scolding Ohm.

"I was not teasing, I was just telling him the truth." Ohm replied, defending himself.

Boun only rolled his eyes but there's a smile on his face as he gave his cousin a thumbs up. Fluke, on the other hand, ignored the both of them and walked faster even with Ohm clinging to him. Thankfully, his blush subsided when they started eating.

"It's good to see you eating more than what you have eaten this past few days." Boun commented, stifling a yawn, at the same time Ohm stifled a yawn too.

Seeing this, Fluke said in concern "Boun should take this time and rest today. You have been taking care of me and have been waking me up on time for medicine. Also everytime I woke up, you are already awake. Ohm should rest today too. You have been away for work and knowing you, you pushed yourself too hard this time too."

"Fluke should take this time and rest for more too. Worry about yourself more before worrying about us." Ohm replied in concern. Then the concern shifted to a scolding one as he added "Though Boun didn't tell me how sick you were, I noticed how serious it was last night. Don't you know how worried I was? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Save the talk for later, it's time to eat right now." Boun commented, stopping the conversation. Seeing how Fluke was picking his food while glancing at Ohm with a pout, he added "Fluke, eat. Don't worry about Ohm. He cannot get angry at you for a long time. He has already cooled down, see?" Seeing how Ohm just ignored him and Fluke only gave him a disbelieving look, he added "You can always give him a kiss for compensation." 

Hearing that, Ohm glared at him. "I'm done eating. Just put everything on the sink, I'll wash the dishes later."

Fluke was giving Boun a sad look. No, if one looked like brokenhearted, it is definitely how Fluke looked right now. And are those tears making his eyes shine? Suddenly, Boun was feeling very protective of him. "Yah! You! Come back here!" He shouted, glaring at his cousin. Ohm did come back. Boun watched as Ohm stopped behind Fluke, hold Fluke's face with both hands and turned his head upward. Then he gave Fluke a kiss on his forehead. The spontaneity of Ohm's action made Boun forget that he is reaching for his glass of water. He accidentally pushed the glass instead of holding it. Hastily standing from his seat, he rescued the glass and wiped the water with his hand while saying. "Sorry! Sorry! Continue! Continue!"

"Don't break my things. If you wanted to break things go downstairs and break yours." Ohm told Boun, still not letting go of Fluke who is currently looking at him with wide eyes. He then looked down, a smile plastered on his face. "Compensation done." He said, leaning down to kiss his nose with Fluke getting crossed eyes at the action.

"Oi! After all that you said last night!" Boun abandoned the table to wipe his hands on his shorts and told Ohm.

"You are finished eating, aren't you? Go back to your space below, Boun"

"Don't talk as if you want me gone already"

"Who was the one that said we needed to talk?"

Getting out of his shock, Fluke stutterred "Uh, I think, talk, yeah Boun" Fluke stopped, his mind finally catching up, his face immediately getting bright pink.

Boun grinned at the sight. "Why don't you take him inside to talk?" He asked, inclining his head on their room's direction. "Leave the cleaning to me. But only for today."

"Come" Ohm softly murmured to Fluke who stand up from his seat. Taking his hand to hold, Ohm said to Boun, "Something is different with you. But thanks, Boun."

Boun stares at their retreating back, one is walking confidently while the other is looking down unsure. He murmured to himself "Right now, Ohm is not afraid to get hurt. Once he put his heart to it, he will do things headstrong ly. He has been consistently doing it unconsciously. Now that he has realized it..." Boun smiled as he added, "I just hope you will be selfish this time, that you will choose yourself first this time, Fluke."

🌻💐🌸🌷🌼🌻

When they entered the room, Ohm released his hold on Fluke's hand and Fluke immediately walked to the couch, hurriedly. Watching him wearing a serious face, Ohm apologized. "I am sorry. My actions earlier surprised you."

Fluke turned to look at Ohm as he told him, "This is not right. Ohm, you can't do this."

"And why can't I?" Ohm replied, walking towards him. 

"I am ー you are ー we just can't. It's not right."

"People didn't stay dormant, they changed. It is not widely frowned upon if that's what you are worrying about."

"No, no. Not that. I know that, I saw it on shows, movies and series. But that's not what I am talking to you about." Fluke said, biting his lip as Ohm sat on the table in front of him.

"What is it then? Why don't you say it clearly for me to understand what you are talking about?"

"We are not - I am a - you can't -" Fluke stopped himself. When Ohm hold both of his hand, he squeezed the other's hand and tried to say what he wants to say again. "It is not right. You and I... It's a sad ending from the start."

"Why are you so sure that it's a sad ending?" Ohm softly asked him, his thumb caressing Fluke's hand.

Biting his lip, Fluke tried not to tear up as he remembered. "You said that you love me last night."

"And I mean it. I am sincere about my feelings."

"But we are not meant to be together." A tear escaped his eyes as he added "We are from different times; centuries apart. You are living here in this world, in this time; while I am only borrowing my time in this world, in your world. You are meant to have a blissful love. And I... I will only cause you sorrow. I do not want that."

Looking him in the eyes, Ohm asked, wiping his tears. "Have you forgotten what Boun said to you a few months ago?"

_"You have the right._

_You are allowed to feel it;_

_to be in love and fall in love."_

"But it's different when the reality is facing me right now." Fluke mumbled, voice wobbling. "Why are you acting to it now? Weren't everything already alright with how we treat each other?"

Ohm stared at him for a while. Staring at his face until Fluke looked down. Letting out a sigh, Ohm replied. "If this is not what you want then I won't force you." Ruffling Fluke's hair, Ohm gave him a small smile. "Do not worry, nothing has changed. Come on, it's too early in the morning for you to cry. And you need to rest more." He added, standing up and taking Fluke's hand, he pulled him towards the bed. "Rest, alright?"

"What about you?" Fluke hastily asked when Ohm let go and started walking away from him.

Chuckling, Ohm answered "I have to wash the dishes first. Boun didn't actually specify what he is going to do; he might have only cleaned the table and not washed the dishes."

"But -"

"Don't worry, I'll come back after washing the dishes. I already told you, nothing has changed." Ohm said, giving Fluke a smile before he went out of the room.

\--

_This is not right either_. Fluke has his knucles in a fist, gripping his pajama shirt as he tried not to cry out loud. So this is what Bosston was talking about when he said I am not an exception. As a human, I am also full of emotions. Fluke bit his lips as he stared at the door _. How can Ohm control his emotions? How can Ohm control his expressions?_

_Love is out there, just in my reach. If I opened the door and reached out, I know he will be there. He has always been there for me with wide open arms. He has always been beside me all this time. I want to repay him with my love. But this is not something someone like me should feel, this is not something someone like me should have!_

Suddenly, Fluke remembered Boun's passing comment when the both of them were watching a movie.

_"Why do people have to think about that one possible negative outcome in the future and not enjoy what they have at the moment? Aren't they sabotaging their ticket to happiness themselves? And what do they do afterwards? They burdened their lives with "what ifs"! And they always regret their actions in the end! In the first place, isn't it their actions and their train of thoughts that made those possibilities come true? Because they kept on thinking about the negative outcomes, it manifested into their actions! See? They did it themselves! Sorrow and regret, I hope you won't feel it yourself, Fluke."_

Wiping his tears, Fluke strengthened his resolve.

\--

Ohm looked down when he felt arms sneaking around his waist. "You are a good person. How can I be selfish and keep you to me, Ohm? Why? When you can look for a more suited person other than me."

Ohm washed his hands and used a towel to dry his hands before he loosened Fluke's hold around him. Turning around to face Fluke, he noticed how red his eyes were. Lightly smiling, he encircled his arms around Fluke's waist and told him. "Why look for another when I have you here? And it's my heart, my mind, my decision to make. Not even you can change what my heart is saying."

"Ohm-"

"I still have you here, why are you already thinking about those things? Hmm? And I told you, though you rejected me. Nothing will change... maybe I am going to steal more hugs from you but yeah, I won't force you and make you sad. So don't worry about me."

Fluke looked down, mumbling to himself yet loud enough that Ohm still heard it. "Who said I am rejecting you?" 

"Hmm? What was that?"

Fluke slowly put his hands on Ohm's chest, then he looked up at him and slowly said. "I am going to take my chance. I am going to take my only chance." He was rewarded with a dazzling and grateful smile from Ohm.

"Thank you, Fluke. I promise to make you happy. Today is our first day together then." Ohm said, pulling him to a tight hug. "Just to let you know, I love you." He sincerely whispered on Fluke's ear.

"Let's be together and enjoy our time together." Fluke replied, pushing Ohm to look him in the eyes. Sweetly smiling, he also said. "I love you"

Ohm gave him a kiss on the forehead and on his cheeks. "Since I am done, let's take a rest?" He suggested, pointing towards his piano. Receiving an excited nod, he can't help but hug him tight again. "Adorable." Ohm murmured before he hold Fluke's hand. Walking together, Ohm did a double take when he saw something moving at the stairs. "What are you doing there?" Ohm deadpanned.

"Ah- aha ha haha ha." Boun tried to laugh, taking a break from the crouching that he did. He crawled from the bottom and just neared the top when he heard Ohm. "I was just... making sure that everything is alright. But seeing the both of you.. Yeah. Uh, so, yeah gonna finally take my rest. Bye!" Then he disappeared, jogging down.

Fluke awkwardly laugh, telling Ohm "Your cousin is quite unique."

"Your so called sibling is a comic in my life." Ohm replied, rolling his eyes.

_**In my world** _

_**Always with a bright smile**_ __

_**In my world** _

_**I'll hold and protect you**_

Fluke sat beside Ohm as he played the piano. At one time, Ohm even let him try the piano himself. When his wrists got tired, he let Ohm played the piano again, suggesting Beloved that became one of his favorite pieces ,and Allegro Cantabile that he really liked listening to.

_**When I tightly grasped that which was important to me** _

_**It fell apart and slipped through the cracks of my fingers** _

_**So the next time I tried to hold it softly on the palm of my hand** _

_**But it was carried away by the wind and disappeared without a sound**_

All throughout the day, instead of sleeping and recovering the lost energy and sleep, just like what Boun did, both Ohm and Fluke were wide awake. After the impromptu piano concerto that Ohm did, they decided to go on a date. So they showered and changed their clothes (but not really the outdoor/casual clothes, just their indoor clothes... usual outfit of the two) They then strolled outside the house, had a picnic in the garden, went at the back to look at the fruit trees and looked for their ripening fruits.

_**Today is more beautiful than yesterday** _

_**So beautiful that I don’t even need tomorrow** _

_**Surely I can live happily like this** _

_**If I can walk with a smile, smile**_ __

_**You are waiting for me somewhere** _

_**I search for love with a smile, smile** _

_**And go to your side**_

When it was almost time for lunch, both decided to cook for their food. They even tried baking cookies that resulted to more hugging than baking. Fluke tried to revenge and tried to steal some kisses on Ohm's cheeks too but he is not always successful. He is always the one who got embarrassed in the end.

Boun finally woke up when they were still playing and seeing the two almost kiss each other on the lips, Boun backtracked and exited the kitchen, shouting "No! Not on my space! Do it upstairs!"

_**Even at times when I am too sad to cry** _

_**Or when I look uncool** _

_**I can surely keep walking** _

_**If I can walk with a smile, smile** _

_**You are waiting for me somewhere** _

_**I search for love with a smile, smile** _

_**And go to your side**_

Since the first attempt was unsuccessful, Ohm didn't try for a second chance. Maybe later he can, or tomorrow. He ignored Boun giving him a stink eye and concentrated on taking care of Fluke.

"Here, eat this too, Ohm" Fluke said, putting a piece of meat on his plate.

"Thanks, here eat." He said, offering his spoon to the younger. Fluke opened his mouth and smiled sweetly at him.

Boun contented himself on sipping his coffee throughout lunch time.

**_Fighting back the tears with a smile, smile_ **

**_Everyone is waiting for tomorrow_ **

**_We walk as both happiness and sadness pile up_ **

Despite his obvious displeasure of the sudden rush of sweetness from the (finally) couple sitting in front of him during lunch and sitting on the other couch as they watched TV together (Yes, Boun used the other couch and lied down lazily, occupying it.), he is quite happy for the both of them. Seeing how Ohm cannot keep his eyes away from Fluke and how he cannot stop himself from smiling when talking to the younger, he is grateful. Enjoy your life, enjoy your time, the both of you. Because this borrowed time is all yours, Boun thought

"This is the lazy weekend I have been aiming for." Boun commented, let's watch the sunrise again tomorrow. Do you want too?"

"How about we watch the sunset instead?" Ohm suggested. Then he added, looking at Fluke with a smile on his face, "Our first date isn't finished yet, you know."

Boun groaned and used his pillow to cover his face. "There is no one lying on the couch. I am nothing but an extra."

_**And look at the beautiful sky** _

_**Smile, smile** _

_**(笑って笑って by Oku Hanako奥華子** _

_**translation by verduistering 💜)** _

🌻💐🌸🌷🌼

Boun stopped in front of a single storey modern house. Bosston opened the gate and gestured for him to come in. Parking his car, he greeted the caretaker.

"You have a good house here, Uncle."

Bosston laughed and lead him inside, "My sons investment." Bosston offered him a cup of coffee and asked, "How are they?"

Boun sighed, "How do I say this? Well, just like any couple who are still on their first week, the sweetness is too much. The only difference is there is no shyness in there. They have no shame, Uncle!"

The caretaker gave him a smile, "You are complaining about them but you look happy."

"I am happy, Uncle. I am finally seeing Ohm letting himself be free and keeping himself in check. My cousin is a good person but he has baggages in need of attention. The first person he dated, she left him because she felt suffocated by their relationship and that time because he was too focus with her, his grades suffered. While the second one left him because he couldn't make time for her at all. He is someone who cares about other's opinion about him. He is someone you have to remind constantly not to pour all of his time in one aspect and leave the other aspects alone.

Since he stopped dating for years, he has been focused with work. Until grandma told me about the house, until Fluke appeared in front of us. I saw the changed then. It didn't happen overnight, but as the time goes by, he is slowly changing himself. I saw it on how he cares and treats Fluke. Everyone saw it, everyone can see it.

Gone was the Ohm who cares more about the volume of his work than caring for himself and let his body suffer. Gone was the Ohm who cares about other's opinion and is conscious about them. He has slowly changed himself for the better.

And for Fluke, after what I heard from grandma, I only want one thing for him. And that is, for him to be happy and smile before he disappears."

"I understand. And I appreciate your sincere wish for Sir Fluke. Does he still cannot remember the flashbacks he had when he was sick?"

"He still can't, Uncle. He says he sees a scene somewhere but cannot remember well. He cannot remember the people in his dreams."

"I see. Then let's start about our side of the story. My father has told me many stories about his experiences serving the Chantarra household. Let me tell you my father's story.

My father suddenly became an orphan at a young age. That time, he doesn't know anyone from his mother's nor his father's side. They are a poor family living near the forest. The only house close to their house is the house of the Chantarra family. He has met the family before and greeted them whenever they passed by.

At a young age, my father can see things normal people cannot. It's a gift from his mother but he has always seen it as a curse. Because of his poor communication skills and him coming from a poor family, the people in the neighborhood didn't allow him to come close to them.

It was luck that led him to them but he sees it as his parents' wish for him. The family was on their way home after having a vacation. Mr. Chantarra asked him to help them for a while which he gladly accept.

_"Thank you for helping us." Mrs. Chantarra warmly said, serving him more food while Fluke came back from the kitchen and gave him a glass of water._

_The warmth and the sudden kindness he received from the family made the young Tayn teared up. Seeing this, Mr. Chantarra who is sitting in front of him, having his own meal asked him. "What is wrong, young man?"_

_"My name is Tayn. I am diligent and hardworking, please let me work here. I live at the house at the end of the road. I am an honest person. I promise I will not disturb your son and talk to him. I really just need to earn money." Desperation bleeds through his voice._

_The family of three looked at each other, waiting for the head of the house to come up with a decision. Receiving a nod from her husband, the wife gently said. "We don't really need it but you can help me with the household chores. And you do not have to worry about disturbing my son. I do not know what other people told you but a child should not talk as if he is the plague."_

_"Do you have any important things in your house?" Mr. Chantarra asked._

_"Yes, Sir. My clothes and important papers my parents left to me."_

_"We have an extra room in this house. Take your important things and come back immediately. Though the crime rate in this neighborhood is not high, it's still dangerous for a child to live alone somewhere far from the next house. In case of emergency, your cries of help won't easily be heard. Come, I'll go with you." Mr. Chantarra said, standing from his seat._

_"But Sir -"_

_"You do not have to worry, we will lock the area and make it a habit to visit it during the weekends. When you are old enough and is strong enough, you can go back anytime." He then turned towards his son and said, "Fluke, will you clean the room and arrange the bed for Tayn?"_

_"I'll do it, father!" Fluke happily exclaimed, walking to Tayn and giving him a handkerchief. "Here, for you. Wipe your tears because it's a happy day! And don't forget to drink your water!" He then ran to the room on the opposite direction of his room._

_Tayn followed Fluke's words and wiped his tears and drink the water Fluke offered. Mrs Chantarra caressed his hair as she said, "Good child. You have kept it well. Why not let it out now? You have lost your mother and father at the same time."_

_"How did Ma'am know?" Tayn sniffled._

_"We heard the news before we went out of town. I actually thought some family members will take you in. But the lost look in your face earlier is not something one should be seeing on a face of a child. I just did not expect you have been looking for work. You said you are diligent and hardworking, then you have to prove that you are what you said. We'll send you to school along with my son." Mr. Chantarra replied. In a sort of rarely shown affection to strangers, he ruffled Tayn's hair. "Chin up, young man. You have a bright future ahead of you."_

My father was given another chance to have another loving family and found a brother with Sir Fluke. Both were devastated with the sudden news of their passing. Sir Fluke just turned 18, he is small in stature but already an adult in the eyes of the older generation. He took my father under his care, became his guardian and took two more people to care for.

Father said the arrival of your grandparents made the house livelier. Your grandpa and my father shared a room and your grandmother took the other one while Sir Fluke remained in the room upstairs, in the room his parents used to have.

The three of them are like the little siblings that only want to make their older brother happy. It is often, but when Sir Fluke let himself be, it is already a joyful occassion to the three.

But families have their fights, their arguments, their misunderstandings. And they are not an exception.

As the oldest person who has been around the world of the adult far longer than them, Sir Fluke knows things that the younger ones don't know yet. So his reaction when your grandma announced she has been accepted in an agency, displayed his protectiveness towards her first cousin who is under his care.

At first, your grandpa and my father didn't understand, but when they knew the reason, they asked for her to think about it more. But your grandma is stubborn and stands on her ground fiercely. You see your grandma now, she is fierce right?

With the constant suggestions from the three, she got fed up and took her things and flee.

_"Brother Fluke! Sam -" Prem shouted, hurrying upstairs._

_"I know. Here." Fluke said, giving him a piece of paper. "Someone I know contacted me about a new person on the apartment next to her and asked me why she was there and if she was on her rebel state."_

_He sadly laughed and added, "She is not doing this solely because she wants the job, but also because she wants to prove herself to her parents that she is capable and old enough to make decisions on her own. That is why she holds her ground and refuses help._

_It is wrong for me to say those things to her without explaining myself. It is also wrong for me that I just let her be and let her believed whatever her mind was telling her._

_It is now your duty to take care of her, Prem. I trust you. She is going to be your wife soon. So stay by your wife's side and keep her safe. See this as a test for the both of you. She is still naive and quite gullible. The both of you are still on your first steps towards the world of the adults. You have to keep on holding each other's hand._

_Do not let go of each other's hand so easily. And remember, no matter how hurtful her words would be directed to you, do not fight back with angry words._

_Use this experience and learn from it, and grow from it, together."_

_Biting his lip, Prem replied, "I promise you, I will take care of her. Thank you for your trust."_

That time, when the engagement was announced, Sir Fluke made it his mission to give them the best wedding gift they will ever received. Together with father, they made up a surprise.

_Fluke and Tayn has given the gift a week ago but scheduled it to be sent during the engagement. Since the days between the engagement and the wedding can be counted with one hand, Fluke decided on giving his actual gift during the wedding day._

_But four days before the wedding, he fell ill._

_When Tayn visited Fluke to catch up with him, he has already noticed how the other looked pale. When he asked him if he's sick, Fluke assured him he is not and continued practicing the new recipes he is going to present as his entry for their upcoming annual event in the restaurant he has been working for years._

_"I am not sick. Just a little tired. Don't worry, I am going to call it a day after I make this dish perfect."_

_"Whether you win or lose, they will choose your dishes Sir" Tayn commented, truthfully._

_"Don't say that!" Fluke said, laughing. "That's not true."_

_"You won and they let your dish be added in the menu, you lost but your dish was still added in the menu. I don't think you have noticed or you just innocently see everything as luck. But you have always been an exception, Sir."_

_"Sometimes you are funny, Tayn. But I prefer you this way. I can handle you this way."_

_"Are you talking about the story of the ghoー"_

_"Ah! Stop! Why do you have to tease me as soon as I said that!" Fluke whined, stopping his cooking when he had a coughing fit._

_"Are you alright, Sir?" Tayn worriedly asked, getting a glass of water and giving it to Fluke to drink._

_"I am alright, thanks. My throat has been itchy for a while now."_

_With furrowed brows, Tayn rubbed Fluke's back, suggesting "You should rest now, Sir. You are already feeling unwell. And you look pale."_

_"I guess you are right. Let me clean the kitchen first then I'll call it a day. You should go home too, Tayn. It's getting late already. Your wife is pregnant, don't leave her for a long time."_

_"I know. And I will go home after. But let me help you first." Tayn said when Fluke started coughing again._

_Thanking him, Fluke immediately retreated to his room and rested for the night._

My father actually didn't know what happened to Sir Fluke. Just that Sir Fluke called him at night to ask him if he could arranged for his friend, the friendly doctor, to visit him because he is feeling sick.

Knowing that Sir Fluke sounded so sick on the phone, Father decided he will come with the doctor as soon as possible. But when they visited him early in the morning the next day, he was already gone.

_Tayn knocked on the door as a habit but used the spare key the older gave him to unlock the door, knowing that Fluke must be sleeping still because he is not feeling well. He suddenly went still as soon as he opened the door._

_The doctor who came with him rushed inside when he saw what Tayn saw. "Ambulance! Call an ambulance!" The doctor's shouting unparalyzed Tayn and he hurriedly call for an ambulance giving the house's address immediately. "Call Seth too." The doctor's grave voice made Tayn move automatically and called his friend, Seth, who became a police._

_After calling him, Tayn cannot make himself walk towards Fluke's body. "S-sir. I called Tom, Sir F-fluke."_

_"Tayn, let's wait for the police to arrive, can you come here for a while." His friend said, giving him a sad look._

_"I - yes, I can Tom." Averting his gaze from the body to the two things scattered near him, he was able to walk only to stop when he realized what the scattered things are. "Tom... how is he?" Though it is obvious and he knows the answer to his question, he cannot help but ask his friend. Just in case the other might say the opposite and that he is just having a nightmare right now. The sad look his friend is giving him crushed the possibility that he is having a nightmare. "No, this cannot be happening..."_

_When the police and ambulance arrived and everything has been cleared, he asked Seth for the two things that they still didn't give back. When they gave it back, he took both boxes upstairs and keep it inside the box that Fluke used as his secret box and hid it in the compartment that he knows was there._

_Then he cried._

_Tayn cried his heart out, loudly that the people downstairs heard him but didn't comment on it. Instead, two people grieve for the loss of someone they know. Two people grieve for their friend who is crying right now._

_Tayn has already lost his parents. He has already lost the second parents who gave him a family again. And now, he lost someone important to him again. He lost the brother he grew up with._

_He lost the person he promised to pay back for everything he had done for him to achieve all of the things he had now. He lost the person who gave his all; his love, his time - to the people he cares for, not even keeping anything to himself. "I am still in the process of giving back the time you have given me. I am still in the process of giving back the opportunity you have given me. No, this must be a mistake. The Heavens made a mistake when they took you. You are too young to go. You cannot be gone! No! You cannot just go! You can't just go...brother Fluke."_

Did you know? According to my father, Sir Fluke is actually afraid of souls, of ghosts." Bosston chuckled, adding "quite ironic isn't it?"

"Uncle, if grandpa Tayn could see, does this mean Fluke didn't immediately appear as a ghost?"

"No, he didn't. Every year, father and your grandparents visited his grave and give him prayers and food. They visited him during his birthday and on his death anniversary. But only father visits the house, though just like your grandparents, he cannot set his foot inside. It's sad isn't it? How afraid they are to open the house that once became their home?"

"Yes, that's too sad but understandable." Boun replied, looking at the picture Bosston gave him, a picture of a child Fluke with Tayn on the stairs, smiling wide.

"When they found out Sir Fluke named the house to my father, he let your grandparents have it instead. So they had an agreement, he will visit from time to time to take care of the surrounding and keep it clean. It was during the 4th year that Sir Fluke appeared.

_It must be my imagination, Tayn thought as he continued gardening. He is planning to plant more flowers at the front too, knowing how much Fluke loves flowers. He already have many kind of seeds to plant. "I am going to make this house beautiful so you will be happy when you suddenly visit us. You are already 30 years old now. And my son is already 4, Sir Fluke. You would love playing with him too. Maybe, you have finally found someone you love too... if only you were still here. Who's there?"_

_Tayn looked around_ a _gain, sensing a diffent aura. He didn't find any so he went back on his chore, not until he looked up and saw a person looking down at him from the balcony. "What?" He exclaimed in shock. Tayn wasn't able to move, too shock to see a familiar person curiously looking at him from above. With heart beating fast and body slightly shaking, he gripped the necklace his late mother has given him and the ghost disappeared only to appear in front of him._

_The ghost seemed amazed being teleported outside the place he had woken up. And he is seeing a person up close. "Wow. You can see me? Hello! I do not know why but I think I am called Fluke. It is my pleasure to meet you! What is your name?"_

_"S-sir Fluke..."_

_"Yes! That's my name! You plant all of these flowers? This place is beautiful! Are you planting for more? Please do plant more! The colorful and vibrant kind! The yellow ones, the white ones, the blue, and the violet ones!"_

_"H-how"_

_Fluke stopped his pacing on the garden and turned to look at the human in front of him, "I don't know. Suddenly, I was there upstairs. And then something pulled me and I am here in front of you!" He ended, smiling brightly._

_Tayn let go of the garden trowel and pack of seeds he has been carrying, too shock to react to the soul he is seeing in front of him. He fell on his knees at the sudden memories that rushes to him._

_"Are you alright?! Why are you crying?! I did not do anything to hurt you or did I? Mister?" Fluke tried to help but his hands only pass through._

_"For the first time in my life, I am glad I have the same gift as my mother." The crying man laughed, confusing the ghost. He bowed down in front of him, crying, apologizing "I am sorry. I am so sorry"_

With the appearance of Sir Fluke, father tried to visit as often as he can. He even started bringing me with him. I remembered the first time I saw him, I tried to poke him with a stick." Bosston laughed, adding "Father didn't know I can see him, he only discovered I have the same gift as him when I went inside the house without his knowledge."

_Tayn has started leaving the front door opened, but he still cannot make himself step inside the house. He reasoned, it's for Fluke's sake that's why he keeps the door opened._

_He was busy with his gardening that he didn't notice his son has already left his side and entered the house. Fluke was on the balcony again, happy seeing Tayn taking care of the garden._

_Suddenly, he heard small steps. He turned around and found Tayn's son carrying a stick, tapping the floor. "Tayn!" Fluke shouted, notifying Tayn who looked up hearing him shout his name "Why is Bosston in here?!"_

_Seeing the head of his son trying to open the balcony, he hurriedly ran inside the house, only the safety of his son on his mind. Tayn arrived upstairs and saw how Fluke was trying to stop him on opening the balcony. "You cannot go there, Bosston. It is dangerous for a child to be there unsupervised."_

_"Bosston! What are you doing up here? What did I tell you earlier? I told you to stay outside!"_

_"Do not be angry at Bosston, Tayn." Fluke defended the small child who only lifted his stick and tried to poke him._

_"Father, does this mean I cannot play with him? I cannot hold him. My friend stick only passes through him."_

_"You can see me?/You can see Sir Fluke?"_

_"His name is Sir Fluke? Hello Sir Fluke." Bosston greeted with a small smile, getting embarrassed when the strange person only stared at him._

All throughout the years, Sir Fluke has forgotten many memories. It might be a wish made by someone or by himself but he couldn't even remember how he became my only friend back then. Father said he unconsciously suppressed the memories and keep it in a box for safekeeping. When the time comes, Sir Fluke himself is going to open the box and remember all the fragment memories he has sealed."

"Does this mean he sealed them himself?" Boun asked, stupefied. "Wait, Uncle. Is there a possibility that he will forgot about us?"

"No, it's different this time." Bosston said with a smile. "And also, you are carrying the key."

"Grandma..."

"This time, you have the strength to force her to set foot in the house and relieve her from her regrets."

"Yes, Uncle" Boun sadly said.

"She is not getting younger, Boun. When you feel the time has come, be the bridge for them to meet. The regret that your grandma is carrying is not only from her mistakes from the past, it's also how she is the only one left behind now. Your grandfather and my father has already passed away, leaving her alone.

For her right now, she made it her mission to keep the memories of Sir Fluke alive as her repentance. She smiles, she is lively and fierce, but she is carrying a burden, not letting everyone know, not letting anyone in.

So as her grandson, be the bridge and help her, relieve her from the burden she kept. Be the help that she needed, remind her not to be chained from the past."

"Yes uncle" Boun said, determined

"Remember, you are not making anyone sad by doing this. You are making everyone happy. And by everyone, you are making your cousin happy too."

Boun bit his lips, hands on a fist when he heard that. "Yes, because for Ohm right now, Fluke is the most important person to him. His happiness is Fluke's happiness."

🌻🌼🌷🌸💐🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Finally, I have finished this chapter!
> 
> Is it getting confusing?
> 
> This is how I magined this chapter to be. 🤔🥺
> 
> Since this is out, OhmFluke's chapters are going to be next 🥺🥺💜
> 
> Please receive the flowers🌻💐🌸🌷🌻 for everyone who read theghostOTP!!🌻💐🌸🌷🌻
> 
> Thank you so much! Since we started reading it together, why not stay till the end? Even though we know what will happen??😭😭😭😭😭😭
> 
> No, no, no, noooo. I'm a 🧚🏻!


	8. VII

"Good morning, why are you not getting out of bed yet?" Fluke asked as he sat down on the bed, petting Ohm's hair when he immediately nuzzled his head to Fluke's lap.

Fluke has woken up early in the morning, not questioning again how he wakes up almost on top of Ohm and slowly got out of bed. Though he woke Ohm in the process, he was able to make him go back to sleep. 

Kissing him on the forehead, Fluke went out of the room and proceeded on doing his monday morning routine of cooking their breakfast. Out of habit, he went to the banister to see if Boun is already awake and sitting in front of the television. He found Boun already sipping his coffee while watching the morning news and weather.

Seeing how Boun is already awake and starting his day, he greeted him "Good morning Boun, you are early today."

"Good morning. I have a meeting and have some place to go today. I'll get a breakfast on the way so you do not have to cook for me too. Don't wake Ohm early too. Let him sleep more for today."

"Alright. I won't disturb you then. I'll cook our breakfast now."

Fluke took some time on cooking their breakfast, he even heard Boun shouting that he's going now.

"Already?"

"Yes! Have a good day the both of you!" Boun said, opening the door.

Fluke said from the banister, "Have a good day to you too. Take care on your way to work, Boun" He went to the balcony to wave goodbye to him. Usually, there are two people he waves goodbye to but today there is only one. 

The other one is still sleeping.

Fluke laughed at that. Though there are times when it's the other way around, (Ohm leaving Boun behind and Boun forced to bring his car because Ohm left him behind.) because Boun takes his time or wakes up late, it never happened to Ohm.

This is the first time for Fluke to witness it. But why is Ohm not waking up yet?

He went back to the room and found him embracing his pillow. Fluke cannot help but giggle at the sight. Sitting near him, he immediately asked as he woke him in the process, petting him on his head. "Good morning, why are you not getting out of bed yet?" 

"Hmm?" Ohm only adjusted his head and let go of the pillow to encircle his arms around Fluke's waist instead. He then raspily mumbled "Boun promised this week to me as a gift for going to Japan. So I have all week with you." He added, squeezing the other's waist, making him jump.

"Hey, no. I'm ticklish!" Fluke answered, wriggling on Ohm's hold, stifling a laugh. "Come on, it's time to eat." He added, giggling.

"No, I want to sleep more."

"But you are not sleeping at all!" Fluke said loudly, finally laughing out loud. "Hey!" He shouted when Ohm suddenly lift him and deposited him to the bed. Fluke is now lying under Ohm as the older continued tickling him.

Fluke tried kicking Ohm but the older was faster. He pulled his legs together and keep it between his. Ohm then captured his hands and placed them above his head. Entwining their fingers, Ohm leaned down with a happy grin on his face at the sight of a still laughing Fluke. "Ah, now I am awake."

"You were already awake since earlier!" Fluke answered, finally calming down, but the remnants of laughter still there on his face. "I told you, let's eat already" Instead of replying, Ohm leaned down, getting closer and closer until Fluke closed his eyes tightly.

Ohm changed his target place at the last second and kiss Fluke on the forehead instead, he then murmured "Come on, I'm starving already." and helped the younger up.

\--

They sat side by side with Ohm occasionally giving food to Fluke and Fluke doing the same, putting more food on his plate.

"You said Boun gave you this week." Fluke said, munching on his food.

"Yes, so you will have me 24/7 this week." Ohm teased, winking at him.

"You are going to get tired seeing me 24/7." Fluke teased back.

The older only scoffed and said, "Not gonna happen." Then he added with a smile, "What do you want to do today?"

"Let's have another movie marathon! I want to try it with only Ohm. Let's see how it feels like without Boun's side comments." Fluke said, seriously contemplating on it that it made Ohm laughed loudly.

Ohm suddenly gave Fluke a bear hug, startling the younger greatly. "Why are you so adorable?"

Fluke who got startled tried to reciprocate the hug but he cannot move his arms that got stuck on Ohm's chest. Groaning, Fluke said in a muffled voice "I want to hug toooo"

_**It is the little things** _   
_**That we both do for each other,** _   
_**That keep this heart of ours...** _

The reaction just made Ohm hug him tighter, chuckling when Fluke gave a sigh of defeat and just leaned his body to him, nuzzling his face on his neck.

**_It is all of these little things_ **   
**_That we both do for each other,_ **   
**_That keep us connected and entwined..._ **

This time, they didn't go downstairs and just used their own TV and couch. Sticking to each other on the couch with Fluke in Ohm's arm and the younger leaning on him while playing with his fingers. 

**_These little things that we do_ **   
**_That make us feel the love and care_ **   
**_We have for each other._ **

"You like watching old movies, Ohm." Fluke commented, noticing how he can only watch the latest movies with Boun while Ohm always choose the old ones.

"Lord of the Rings will never get old." Ohm defended his movie choice.

"But it's an old movie still. And you said the next movie that we are going to watch is Harry Potter. I briefly saw when it was release."

"Are you saying Harry Potter is boring?!" Ohm loudly exclaimed, defending again. "Don't listen to Boun and his taste in movies."

Fluke laughed at him. "You are cute. It's alright. I am old and you love me."

"You old? You are a year younger than me! Right, how old are you? Same with Uncle Bosston or older?" Ohm added, laughing when the younger pinched the back of his hand. 

"No, not the same with Bosston, I vaguely remember seeing him as a small child so definitely not same age with him. I think I am older than what I think."

"Older then. Huh, I am in a relationship with an ancient person."

"I am not ancient!" Fluke exclaimed, turning around to face him, slapping him on his chest. Scrunching his nose when Ohm only grinned at him. "I might be a bit older than Bosston... yeah a bit!" Then adding, "You are the ancient here! You are the older one!"

"Yes, yes. I am" Ohm said, catching the younger's hand. "And as the older I have to lead."

"Huh? Lead what?" Fluke asked, confused when Ohm slowly hold him on the waist and leaned down. "Huh?" Ohm has slowly guide him to lie down on the couch. "Oh! You want to watch the movie lying down." Fluke concluded, smiling wide at Ohm and patting him on the head. "Why didn't you say so?" But Ohm gave him a defeated sigh and buried his head on his chest. "Eh? I was wrong?"

"You are right, don't worry." Ohm replied, adding "Next time I'll just go into it." 

Fluke furrowed his brows in confusion but didn't ask him and just let him lay down on his chest. They stayed in that position until they finished the first movie. 

When they started the next one, Ohm started questioning Fluke how he perceived the movie but the younger hushed him. "Quiet, it's starting already."

Seeing how serious he is, he cannot help but tease him. "I'll tell you what ha-"

Fluke put his hand on Ohm's hand. "Don't be like Boun."

"Alright, I won't." Ohm said, taking Fluke's hand.

He said that, but all throughout the movie, Fluke kept on asking him what is going to happen and will continue asking until he answers him. Then, he will watch in anticipation and reacts and comments even when he already knows what is going to happen (thanks to Ohm).

_**It is the accumulation of the little things** _   
_**That you do that keeps me bound to you.** _

_**I love you.** _

_**And I am sorry.** _

Ohm has fun watching him instead of the movie. 

Halfway through, Ohm prepared snacks and cold water for them. When he got back, he sat next to Fluke, who had already scooted at the end of the couch and has his focus on the TV, stealing glances at Ohm.

And started his question marathon.

"It's the third movie, should we watch the latest ones instead?"

"That's not right, Ohm. This is what you should say, it is the third and last, why not finish watching it? Okay?" Fluke commented, hugging his arm and cutely added, "You started it!"

"I know. I should finish what i started." The older replied, gently kissing him on the forehead and was rewarded with a kiss on his cheek. Ohm cannot help but sigh in adoration.

**_It is the little things that you do_ **   
**_That creates an enormous impact_ **   
**_In my heart._ **

**_I love you._ **

**_No matter what, I love you._ **

"Can't help it if you're like this." Ohm mumbled. The younger just squeezed his arm and pulled him tighter.

When Boun arrived late that evening, he can hear the ruckus from upstairs. Because of curiosity, he went upstairs and heard Fluke commenting about Malfoy and Snape.

"--- And this he who cannot be named -"

"Voldemort" Ohm inserted, giving his cousin a nod when he saw him.

"Ssh! He who cannot be named!" Fluke instantly replied.

"It's 2024 already old man, there are many more movies that you can introduce to Fluke to watch." Boun butted in seeing his cousin's amused yet contented face. Hearing his voice, Fluke whipped his head. Boun added, "Hi to the both of you. Why are you not sleeping yet?"

"We have a story to finish." Fluke replied, excitedly waving at him. "Do you want to watch with us, Boun?"

Boun hastily backtracked "Nope, I have work tomorrow so I am going to sleep now. Good night, you two." He bid them goodbye, walking two steps to hurry down. "Good luck, Ohm!" He shouted loud enough for the two to hear.

\--

The next morning, two people woke up disoriented at the couch. Both groaned as their back aches. "Next time, let's not sleep sitting up." Ohm murmured, helping Fluke on massaging his back.

"Next time, let's not watch a movie series." Fluke replied, adding "because I won't stop until I finished watching all of it."

"I'll keep that in mind. Looks like Boun has already gone to work." Ohm commented pointing at the covered food on the table. "Didn't even wake us up and tell us to go to bed." He added, grumbling.

"Ah, he left us a note, here it's for you." Fluke mumbled, taking the folded sticky note on the coffee table and gave it to Ohm to read. He then walked to the kitchen to prepare their plates to eat breakfast.

_Sorry not sorry. But that should teach you a lesson not to watch a series with Fluke on the sofa. Why not install a TV inside your room? Oh, and did I tell you already how whipped you are? I already snapped a photo, thank you! And. Easy there, cousin. Why do I feel like all these time you were courting him and he just recently said yes to you? Never mind. Don't mind what I say and just go hard and fast, don't go easy and slow! >:D_

"What did Boun say?"

"Just he is not sorry about not waking us up." Ohm replied, cursing Boun under his breath and pocketing the note. In a tired voice, he added "After taking a bath we should go out for a change of scenery."

"Let's have a picnic in the garden today then." Fluke said, still not have the energy to do more. "But I think we need to sleep more." Fluke added, gesturing for Ohm to go to him and eat already.

"Yeah, I think so too. And in a proper bed this time." Ohm replied, sitting beside Fluke and leaning on the smaller's shoulder. He added, mumbling "I want to cuddle properly."

Fluke let out a chuckle when he heard that. He really likes a cute and needy Ohm. Ruffling Ohm's hair, he whispered, "baby" 

After eating breakfast, the two brushed their teeth and showered first before going back to bed. It was Fluke who was the first to settle on the bed. Seeing Ohm coming, he opened his arms wide, gesturing for Ohm to come to his arms. The older only grinned and let Fluke do what he wants. It's also nice to be the small spoon sometimes.

🌻💐🌷🌸🌼🌻

"Hey, hey wake up" Ohm said, hurriedly waking up the dreaming Fluke.

Ohm was woken up when Fluke fisted his hand on his shirt. Along the night, the big spoon became the small spoon and has settled on top of Ohm. But the relaxed body on top of him suddenly started shaking and he started whimpering. Ohm heard the other whispering things but he cannot be sure and seeing the tears, he decided to wake him up.

"Fluke, Fluke, wake up. I am here." Ohm replied when he heard his name being called by the younger. Lifting Fluke's head, he gave him a kiss on the forehead and didn't let go until he felt the other's shaky breath on his jaw. Knowing that Fluke is already awake, he asked gently. "What were you dreaming about?"

"I dreamt that you were gone" Fluke whimpered, and then added, "you suddenly disappeared before me without even saying goodbye. I know in reality it will be the other way around, but I promise you I will say goodbye, so please don't ever leave without saying goodbye."

Ohm sits up, taking Fluke with him, letting him straddle him. He then took the glass of water he always keep on the bedside table, giving it to the younger who has already started sobbing because of the pain he felt from his dream. The younger drink the offered water and hugged Ohm afterwards. He didn't let go. Upon seeing this, Ohm finished the water and dropped the glass on the bed to reciprocate the hug.

"I think we should start telling each other about our hidden fears." Ohm felt the younger shaking his head, he urge him then. "It's better to say your fears out loud, or you are going to continue dreaming about them. I will start then to make you comfortable. One of my fears, is to not be able to make you happy until you cross over. Suddenly disappearing without saying goodbye is also one of my fears. Even just imagining it pains me, what more if it really happened? How painful would that be? That's my greatest fear right now."

"I do not want to go without saying goodbye... am I being selfish, Ohm? I think I am becoming more selfish for wishing for many things to happen, for wishing for more time to be with you." He sobbed on Ohm's chest. "Everyday, I keep on telling myself to spend it with you as if it's my last... but when we started this relationship, I became greedier. It hasn't even been a week yet and I am already this greedy with you."

"You are not alone in that." Ohm replied, swaying their bodies sideways. "I am becoming greedier too."

"Before, I can make an excuse to stick to you... saying I missed you because you are working and I can only see you at night. But now, no more excuses. The fear always lingers and it shows itself even when you are a feet away from me. What should I do to keep the fear away, Ohm?"

Not knowing what to say, Ohm didn't reply. And Fluke wasn't looking for an answer from him too, he just want to say it out loud. 

"Will you allow me? I want to use all my leave for this year." Ohm mumbled, caressing the younger's hair.

"No you can't. You are important. You can't just be gone for a long time. Also, work is important, not just me."

"But you are the most important to me right now." He replied, burying his face on the smaller's fluffy hair. "And Boun understands, he will just call me then." Then he whispered, "I do not want to be away from you for too long. I just can't..."

"I love you too" Fluke replied, hearing the hidden I love you in Ohm's sentence, voice muffled because he leaned up and buried his face on Ohm's neck, pecking the skin his lips touched. He has stopped his tears now, but his hold around Ohm is still tight, not yet ready to let him go.

Ohm turned to the window, his heart tightening with the fears he hadn't said out loud, that he cannot tell Fluke. "Ah, we can't go out. It's raining." He said, belatedly realizing that it's raining hard outside. The plants on their window swaying together with the wind. Out of nowhere, he remembered a piano piece with the name rain on it. "Kiss the Rain"

"What was that? You want to kiss in the rain?" Fluke asked. Leaning on Ohm's shoulder, he slightly turned his head to stare at the older's face who cracked a grin when he said that.

"Is that your ideal kiss? To kiss in the rain?" Ohm asked, turning his head and looked down, causing their faces to get closer, causing their noses to touch each other.

"No... I don't know. I didn't even think about the romantic scenes until I started imagining you and I..." gasping, Fluke buried his face back on Ohm's neck.

"Wait, complete your sentence first!" Ohm exclaimed, laughing when the other adamantly shook his head. "It's normal to imagine romantic scenes with the one you love, Fluke. Don't be embarrassed about imagining the both of us doing some...stuffs" Ohm added, snickering at the end.

"Stop making fun of me!" Fluke exclaimed, hitting his back.

"No, I am not making fun of you. Do you want to hear about mine then? I want this imagination to come true, I want to kiss you. But I haven't been successful for the past few days."

" ..really? I didn't notice." Fluke replied, getting out of the embrace to look Ohm in the eyes.

"The kitchen" Ohm deadpanned 

"Oh, is that why you were leaning close to me back in the kitchen? I thought you wanted to play, I thought you wanted to distract me from cooking."

"Here, when I tickled you."

Fluke looked away, embarrassed as he answered "I thought you were going to tickle me on the neck, I was preparing myself."

"What about the couch?"

This time, it took Fluke sometime to remember. With his face flushing red, he exclaimed "But you said I was right! You should have said it!"

"Do you want me to tell you, 'Don't move, I am going to kiss you'" Ohm challenged him

Fluke looked down as he stammered, "W-well, that's a bit straightforward a-and I might push you instead of pulling you."

"So I'll just go with our feelings. We'll just go with the flow." Ohm replied, ruffling his hair. "Come on, let's go out and walk in the rain."

"I know! Let's play in the rain!" The younger happily exclaimed, hurriedly getting out of bed to pull Ohm. "Hurry, hurry! The rain might stop anytime soon!"

Passing through the living room, Ohm saw how it's already 4 o'clock in the afternoon. "You are not feeling hungry?"

"No, later, later! Let's eat later. Now, we must play." The younger excitedly replied, "I think I have played in the rain before. But I forgot with whom did I play. There are three? Four? Of us. I can't remember."

"You mean the three of us plus Uncle Bosston?" Ohm joked making Fluke laugh. 

"I want to see Bosston play! Sadly he is old now. How I wish I have met him as a child. A teenager Bosston already has some do's and don'ts while a child Bosston might not be that reserved." Fluke answered, laughing as he imagined a small Bosston playing with him in the garden, belatedly realizing how he can imagine it with a different design of the house. Somehow he knows it's still the house, the image of the house when he opened his eyes for the first time. Fluke was stopped on his musing when he felt the raindrops on his skin. He laughed brightly and leaned up, feeling the rain on his face for the first time.

"It's the first time for you to feel the rain in your skin since you became human again. How does the rain feels like?" Ohm gently asked, back hugging the younger.

Fluke leaned on Ohm's chest as he softly answered "Refreshing and calming."

The older left a kiss on the younger's head before he hold his hand and urged him to walk with him.

If other people saw them, they will comment how they envy the both of them. How they are being too sweet running around in the garden (they might even comment how they are going to get sick. But yeah, sweet moment, envious indeed). 

Fluke has been laughing nonstop especially when he took the hose in the shed and showered Ohm with the cold water (colder than the rain), fleeing away from him. Taking it back from the younger, Ohm has Fluke caged on his arms as he pointed the hose above and let it shower them. Both screaming and laughing when the cold water hit them.

They stayed playing under the rain for 30 minutes before they went back inside the house. Going through the backdoor in the kitchen, Ohm took the towels he knows Boun keeps there. "Take your clothes off." Ohm instructed the younger who immediately followed him.

"You should take yours off too, Ohm." Fluke mumbled, trying to unbutton the sleeves Ohm has wore to bed. While he unbuttoned Ohm's clothes, Ohm was busy wiping his wet body. "Done" Fluke uttered, pushing the clothes off his shoulder and leaned up to look at Ohm, at the same time Ohm leaned down to wipe his lower back.

Both stopped moving when they realized how close their bodies are. It is not an innocent moment anymore. Hearts quickening at the sight and the feel of their bare upper bodies grazed each other's.

"Ohm" Fluke whispered, not knowing what to do at the situation but wants to do something at the situation they found themselves in. Slowly, while intently staring at the other's eyes, Fluke's hands slowly travelled back from his biceps to his chest. 

The younger felt how Ohm's heart beats faster on his right hand while his left hand moved slowly and accidentally stopped on his nipple. Realization sinking in, Fluke gulped when Ohm's eyes suddenly darkened, pupils dilating. He then felt the hands on his lower back moved downwards to his bum and suddenly Fluke is being lifted in the air.

In response (and surprise), Fluke hastily encircled his arms around Ohm's neck, he also locked his legs on Ohm's waist. Then the older walked them to the wall, sandwiching him between his body and the wall. "Sorry, just let me hold you like this." Ohm uttered before he tightened his hold around the younger, keeping their wet bodies touching. He then kissed him on the cheek and buried his face on the younger's neck, Fluke gasping at the feeling of Ohm's hot breath on his cold neck.

"Ohm" the younger gasped, unconsciously arching his body. Fluke felt the difference between their bodies then, how soft his body (especially the stomach) is compared to Ohm's muscled body.

"Relax, I won't do anything. Just want to hold you as close as this." Ohm mumbled on his neck. His mumbling only made Fluke arched his body more and gripped the hair on his nape.

"I feel strange and hot." Fluke mumbled as he buried his head on Ohm's bare shoulder, strangely gasping.

"Alright, it's time to change our clothes then." Ohm mumbled, walking out of the kitchen with Fluke still attach to him.

"Wait, it's the stairs and I am heavy." Fluke said, holding tighter when Ohm started climbing the stairs.

"Don't worry, I can manage." Was only Ohm's reply and continued carrying him until they reached the top of the stairs.

Flukt thought he will walk after reaching the top but the older only continued until they entered their room, until they entered the bathroom. "Are we going to shower together?" Fluke shyly asked, not really against the idea.

"If it's alright with you." Ohm replied, putting Fluke down under the shower. Seeing the younger nod, he immediately turned on the shower. "Let me wash your hair." Ohm softly said, not waiting for a nod this time because Fluke was the one who offered the shampoo. Ohm then proceeded on scrubbing Fluke's body with soap. 

All this time, Fluke has his head down, hiding a smile.

Unbeknownst to Fluke, the older has been looking at him with soft and loving eyes.

Fluke offered to wash Ohm's hair and scrub Ohm's body too, which the older readily agreed, by sitting on the tub for the younger to reach his hair. Afterwards, both turned around to wash their intimate parts on their own. When Ohm heard Fluke's shy voice saying he is finished, he reached outside the shower for the towels that are hanged there.

"Here." Ohm said, stretching his hand for Fluke to see.

"Thanks" the younger replied, his face reddening and strapped the towel on his waist. Before he can turn around to face Ohm, another towel is being put on his head, gently scrubbing his hair.

"Don't get a cold, go and change your clothes." Ohm mumbled, leaving a kiss on his nose before ushering him out the bathroom and towards their shared closet. Ohm said that, but he took one of his clothes and gave it to Fluke to wear. "You can wear this sweater. To keep yourself warm."

"Thank you." Fluke replied, sporting a smile that didn't disappear on his face everytime he sees his reflection.

Later that evening, when Ohm was teaching Fluke how to play the piano, Ohm kept on snapping pictures of the younger, not even hiding the sound of the camera. When both heard another camera sound, they turned around and found Boun standing near the couch, a box of pizza and phone in hand. He clicked another photo of them before he said, "I bought your dinner, Your Laziness. I'll just grab two slices and I'll go downstairs immediately. You can do whatever you want then." He added, putting the box on the table and opening it. When Fluke stand beside him, Boun choked on his pizza as he noticed the sweater he is wearing.

Knowing what he is thinking, Ohm smacked his cousin on the head, "Put your head out of the gutter."

"No! My mind is innocent!" Boun denied, eyes going wide, stealing glances at Fluke who is munching on his pizza cutely. "I was just - I will never! I was just thinking you are really showing who owns him now." Boun stammered, calling Fluke who looked up at him and snapped a picture of him, with the sweater and all. "Evidence!" Boun told Ohm who only rolled his eyes at him and let him be.

True to his words, Boun went down after eating two slices, keeping busy on his phone. Unbeknownst to Ohm, he sent the photo to their group chat and their group of friends have been having a fiesta about their pictures.

The two was left alone on the dining room, sitting side by side as they eat their favorite flavor of pizza. 

"Ohm, what do you usually do on a date?" Fluke suddenly asked.

"I was only in a relationship twice before." Ohm informed him, leaving a kiss on Fluke's head before he added, "I am boring. I don't give people my time. If I had time to spare, I don't go out. That's why they leave."

"That's not true." Fluke said with a pout, adding "Ohm is a funny and witty person. And Ohm is so considerate and attentive towards me. You care for me so much. You always give me your time and you unconsciously do all of this little sweet things to me that always make my heart flutter." Fluke said, taking Ohm's hand and holding it. "I know because you always go still and become a bit hesitant when you are conscious and aware of these things. As if your slight touch would hurt me, as if not giving me attention will make me disappear. You have experiences in your life that made you feel this way, I know."

Ohm heaved a sigh, shifting his chair and lifted Fluke to his lap. "Were you observing me closely, young Sir?" He asked, embracing him, his chin on Fluke's shoulder.

"Well..." Fluke answered, comfortably leaning against his chest. "It's because I was curious about my humans! Boun is easy to observe... and easy to rile up. But you... it's because you allow me that made me curious about you.

At first, I was unconsciously reacting to you; embracing you and taking your hand, even making you as my Boun shield. I always become conscious about this actions only when I have already done it. But you allowed me, you always allow me. Especially at night, you always allow me to seek your warmth. 

You are genuinely worried about me.

I was curious then.

Because you once went still when you suddenly gave me a hug. Instead of it the other way around, it was you who stood still. If I didn't return the hug, I was sure you would not do it again next time. It was like you become accustomed to my actions that they became yours, that they become ours. But because you are unconsciously mirroring my actions, you are not sure if you are allowed to do it to me too."

Ohm nuzzled his face on Fluke's neck and answered, "You are right. They always say I am a kind person but they never put 'kind' and 'sweet' together when they describes me. But when they saw us together, they put 'sweet' on the list of adjectives they have of me. They even put 'childlike and childish' on Boun's list." Ohm added, chuckling together with Fluke. He then added, "It's because you allow me too. Whenever I feel hesitant, you give me a happy smile and urges me to do it; that holding your hand and reaching for you is alright, that hugging you makes you happier. That me being close and staying close to you makes you relax and comfortable. It's like we have this kind of conversation through actions; I ask, you assure me.

Honestly, I don't know how to treat someone with care. But looking back, I have always been doing it right with you."

"No. I think Ohm have always know how. Because I see how you treat your people, how you treat Boun, and from what I heard from Boun, how you treat your family, especially your little sister. So I think, it's more of, you didn't believe in yourself... you didn't believe you can."

"Hmm.. then let's do what we are doing now for today." Ohm asked, quite relaxed even with Fluke's weight on his lap.

"What is it?"

"Talking. Tell me your thoughts; about me, about us, about everyone, anything. Speaking our thoughts will make things clearer and make us understand more about things. Just like how you have observed about me and how I see myself. Just now, I have learned quite a few things about myself from your point of view. And some of what you said are actually true... Fluke, I want to know you more and I also want you to know me more. So shall we?" 

"Alright! I love that. I want to know you more too! But answer me first, what kind of date is ideal to you?" Fluke asked, turning his head to look at Ohm.

The man being asked, slightly turned his head to look at Fluke, their faces only centimeters apart as he answered, "I don't like eating out or going out, so what we have been doing are my ideal date. Talking, watching TV, cooking together, just lying on the sofa and hugging each other... just being with you is enough. What about you?"

"I can't go out, Ohm. I am stuck in this house."

"Doesn't matter. What kind of date is ideal to you? What do you want to do with your lover? But I am your lover now, so think about what do you want to do with me?" Ohm asked, urging Fluke to answer.

"...I want to visit the flower fields in Japan. I saw it once in a documentary. There are many flower fields in Japan! And if it's possible, I want to visit all of them." Fluke replied, eyes sparkling at the thought of it.

Ohm smiled as he imagined taking Fluke to Japan on a vacation. "What kind of flower fields do you want to see the most? Give me your top three."

"Hmmm... top three. Sunflower field and Canolas at top 3, Lavender and Tulips at top 2 and Nemophilas and Wisteria as my Top 1!"

"You are cheating, those are six flowers." Ohm commented.

"But I want to see them so they are tied!" Fluke replied. 

Ohm chuckles as he said, "I'll take you there, I promise." Fluke suddenly stand and turned around, stradding Ohm as he hugged him. Fluke's hold around him tightening as he buried his face on Ohm's neck. The older reciprocated the hug as he softly added, "I'll take you there... because I am carrying you with me. You are in my heart and will always be in my heart, remember that."

Fluke's voice was wobbling as he replied, "How can you be so certain and sincere when saying that. Thank you. I'm sorry." He then pulled back to look Ohm in the eyes, trying to smile amidst his tears, saying "I love you."

Ohm cannot help it, the sight just made him do it. He surged forward and crashes his lips on Fluke's plump ones. He gave Fluke a bit of a time (and space) to reciprocate the kiss before he pulled Fluke towards him, the space diminishing between them. They kiss with intensity and fervor. Ohm has his left hand around Fluke's waist while his other hand is situated on Fluke's jaw with his thumb caressing his cheek. Fluke's arms are around Ohm's neck, hands on his head.

They stopped for a while to breathe but almost immediately dived in for more, now with tongues involved. Fluke's gasp was swallowed by Ohm when he felt Ohm's tongue tracing his lower lip, asking for entrance. Fluke didn't hesitate on letting him in, opening his mouth for his tongue. Moaning at the feeling of having Ohm's tongue within his mouth, Fluke unconsciously arched his body and grabbed Ohm's hair, making him groan. Ohm answered him by tightening his hold around his waist, pushing him towards his body more, wanting to keep the younger close, as if there's still space between them. Ohm then tilted his head with Fluke copying him; the new angle made the kiss even deeper, even more intimate, even more passionate.

It took a while before they stopped, both still holding each other tight. Gasping for much needed air, Ohm asked with a raspy voice, "How's that for our first kiss?"

Fluke with his glazed eyes, was already pulling him back before he uttered, "More"

And Ohm with his eyes locked on the red swollen lips, is already leaning back to him as he replied, "More"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌻💐🌷🌸🍀🌻
> 
> A/N: Remember, I am your fairy! 💜🧚🏻
> 
> I am going to keep thanking all of you every update now. Haha! Thank you everyone for reading! I am sorry if I always keep you waiting. If the update was not on Friday then it's on Saturday, if not then it's Sunday ... 🤣 I am trying to be on schedule too. 🤣
> 
> But I only have my phone to type, so sometimes I have to slow down my thoughts because I need to go slower for my thumbs to be able to follow 🤣🤣
> 
> Thank you for reading, for giving me stars and for leaving comments! Please know that I appreciate all of your comments 💜😭😭🙏🏻 I am sorry for always replying so late! 😭😭 I do read it but sometimes replying makes me avert my attention on writing an update, so I only reply when I am finished or almost finished on writing huhu I am weird like that 😭😭🙏🏻
> 
> (And I am awkward and sometimes reply things not being questioned by you😅🤣)
> 
> From the start I didn't even think theghostOTP will gather some readers 😭 I mean, I'm shy, I don't do advertising because I'm embarrassed about my writings...😅😅 And look at the summary! Bleh. 
> 
> So thank you for those who scrolled down through the tags and tried reading my stories!! 💜🌻💐🌷🌸🍀🌻🙏🏻
> 
> Also, don't worry! More possibilities! We still have more chapters to go! Maybe 3 more. I actually didn't think about that yet 🤔 
> 
> My timeline is a bit mess up right now. 😅🤣
> 
> I am not confident with this one, (babawi ako next time!) Sorry for the short update!
> 
> ...
> 
> Talking about serious stuff ( not being able to go to the next city to work because of the situation--rising + cases) bothered me so much 😔 
> 
> Keep safe everyone! Stay safe and healthy! 💜🙏🏻


	9. VIII

_Another productive day!_

Boun decided to use the stairs to think about the happy things that happened in his life right now. Everything is going well with Boun. His firm is doing well, his cousin is perfectly well (very well if you asked him, aside from him asking for his year worth leave. He rolled his eyes when he heard that from Ohm.

_"As long as you can always be on call, then everything is alright." Boun replied, sipping his avocado shake that Fluke made for him._

_"Got it."_

_"Whipped" Boun whispered, snickering on his metal straw._

_"I heard that, you ass. And I am proud." Ohm replied as he continued washing the dishes )_

It has almost been four months since OhmFluke became a couple. Boun still cannot stop himself from grinning everytime the people in the firm asked him about OhmFluke. Though sometimes he needs to smack them because they are being unreasonable.

After the one week that Boun gave to Ohm, his cousin went back to work different. Mark and Jess who knows the reason behind his different aura, gave each other a high five, snickering behind their tables. 

Ohm was more focused than usual and clocked out on time, exactly on the dot. Many were surprised about this sudden new behavior because he usually finished his work in the office or bring them along witj him to keep working at home. 

But this time, he didn't push himself and didn't bring any work to finish at home. 

_"Ah, really. It's for the better." Jess commented, grinning wide as he inspected Ohm's table. "Not overworking himself at all."_

_Mark also commented, "We have seen him slowly changing even then. But look at him now, he came back from a break but now he has a brake." Mark laughed at his own rhymed sentence, then shouted "Boun find yourself a lover too! But not just any lover, someone who must also be good for you. Someone who makes you, you. Just look at your cousin!"_

_The 'cousin' being asked only laughed at them, saying "Ohm's situation is very different and one of a kind" while the people who heard it started gossiping. "Wait, someone took Ohm away from Fluke?!"_

_"No! That cannot be! How can Ohm do tha-"_

_"What do you mean? We are talking about Fluke!" Jess exclaimed, adding "How could you forget the pictures Boun sent to us? Didn't you see the sweater? That was Ohm's favorite sweater!"_

_"Oh, that's good then. For a while there I was thinking how could Ohm do that and how I can hurt Ohm for leaving Fluke."_

_"Alright, stop gossiping and go back to work! Or go home to your loved ones and follow Ohm's example." Boun exclaimed, hitting them with a folder on their heads._

Even that little fairy friend of Fluke has been visiting almost everyday until he told Earth's husband to take him away.

_"Kao! Why are you just idly standing there and let Earth scrutinize me everytime he visits!" Fluke whined, turning around to bury his face on Ohm's chest, hiding from his fairy friend Earth._

_"He is just a curious being, Fluke. And you getting shy everytime he does it just pushes him to do it more." Kao replied, standing on the table with his cup of coffee that Boun gave to him (Boun ordered a kids teacup set toy for the fairies since Kao had taken to his liking the taste of human's coffee and finding out it didn't harm him. Nowadays, whenever they visit, both Boun and Kao talks to each other with a cup of coffee.)_

_"Yeah, Fluke. Can't you see that big grin that won't disappear on his face?" Boun added, not really caring when Earth turned towards him with a glare. He just continued sipping his coffee._

_"You don't understand, Boun. Just. Look. At. Him! Look at my old friend! Look at his face! It's because he keeps on becoming more beautiful each day! He is blooming and I do not want to waste a day without seeing him getting red." Earth lectured, Kao gave him a smile while Boun snickered. They heard Fluke's muffled voice denying what Earth said and Ohm giving them a nod in agreement._

_Suddenly, Fluke turned his head towards Earth and said, "Old friend, that's actually what I am going to say about you too! I know that the both of you are now in the same area so more time to see each other! What have you and Kao been doing?" Kao stiffened and coughed in his coffee "You visit me everyday, so I see it everyday too. You are blooming yourself old friend!"_

_Receiving the tissue that Boun gave him, Kao said when he saw Earth's sparkle and body getting pink, "Don't be shy, we are married."_

_"You heard Kao, we are together." Earth said, shyly adding "and married"_

_"Ohm and I are together too." Fluke shyly replied, then Earth dashed towards his face with a big grin, Fluke giving him a wide smile in return. "So, how's the married life?" Fluke asked, letting go of Ohm and started leading Earth to the couch. "How was the first week of being married to the person you have loved all of your life?"_

_Meanwhile, Boun called Ohm to go to them. "You have been pushed aside now. Come and join us in our coffee party." Kao said, formally inviting Ohm. Boun let out a loud laugh when Ohm gave them a bow, tipping his imaginary hat._

_"But Kao, you better tell Earth not to visit us daily or else he won't have anymore time with you." Boun commented, inclining his head towards the chatting friends that have seemingly forgotten they have partners that needs their attention too._

And he cannot stop himself from cursing every time he accidentally see them kissing, and that is often because Ohm doesn't physically see him now. He definitely becomes an air in front of Ohm if Fluke is around. He doesn't like to see his cousin kissing his lover, ever. What more when the person he personally calls his 'younger brother' is the one Ohm is kissing?

_"Please, it's my bad. Don't do this to me! I am sorry, I will stop going upstairs." Boun suddenly said, his hands covering his face as he sat on the carpet floor._

_Fluke didn't understand what's wrong with him so he asked him, "What's wrong Boun? It's alright if you come unannounced, you know that."_

_"Nope, not alright. I will start consulting you first if it's safe for me to go upstairs. If any of you replied, then that's a go signal. If no one replies, then that's a red light"_

_Fluke turned to Ohm for help because Boun looks like he is having a war with himself. "Why is he laughing now?"_

_Ohm pulled Fluke towards him, kissing him on the cheek before he told Boun who grinned at him. "Don't be a lunatic. At least now you learned your lesson. Follow the traffic rules from now on, Boun." He said, giving his cousin a fist bump. "Now go, it's a red light."_

_"Yah, Ohm! At least allow me to speak to you first!" Boun hurriedly said when Ohm pretended to grab Fluke's head. (Fluke has an idea then what they were talking about and became flustered. He smacked Ohm's chest and leave the both of them, going back to their room to finish his movie. Yes, they installed a TV inside their room. Ohm followed Boun's suggestion)_

_"So, what do you want?"_

_"Grandma misses you. She wants to see you too. The video calls are not enough for her especially when she heard Fluke calling you in the background. I didn't tell him his name, I want you to say it to her personally."_

_Ohm smiled, "I will then. Give grandma a heads up I'll visit her hmm maybe a month from now."_

_Boun laughed when he heard that, "A month from now? You are really going to get it Ohm."_

_"Hey, you gave me a month leave. And that will only start next week. Since you won't allow me to have a work from home status, then grandma must wait for a month."_

_Boun laughed, patting Ohm on the shoulder he added, "One month is more than enough for a honeymoon. If you won't go to work, it will be Fluke who will push you out of the house."_

_"I know, he is great isn't he?" Ohm replied, sighing with a fond look._

_Seeing this, Boun groaned and told him, "Go. And take care of him. You have been looking forward for your weekend, and it's the start of your weekend. I will take my leave now and disappear on your space."_

_Ohm shook his head and lightly push Boun before turning around, walking to their room._

Today, he will surprise his grandma in her house and tell her Ohm will visit her tomorrow. Boun was almost on his car when he heard Mark calling for him. 

"Boss! I'm glad you are still here!" Mark said, gasping for breath. Jess who came behind him added, "Your grandma is in the hospital."

"What?!" Boun replied as he hastily moved and tried opening his car, failing.

"Come, I'll drive you there." Jess said, grabbing the keys from Boun while Mark moved Boun to allow Jess on the driver seat. He then opened the seat behind and pushed Boun inside to get moving. He then sit beside him and told Jess to start driving.

As Jess started the car, both heard Boun kept on murmuring "No"

"No, no, no, no. This is not happening. What happened?" Boun asked, turning to Mark.

"She suddenly fainted. Your mother called the office when she can't get through you."

"Nothing serious, right?"

"Your mother didn't tell me anything. Just that she said she called the both of you but she can only contact Ohm and not you. Ohm has already left your house and must be near the hospital now as we speak."

Ohm... Boun thought. Ohm doesn't know anything yet. I haven't tell him anything yet. If something serious happen to grandma, I have to tell Fluke too. Rubbing his forehead, Boun covered his face with both hands and groaned. "What am I going to do?"

As soon as they reached the hospital, Boun hastily ran to the entrance. The nurse gave him the room number and Boun saw Ohm busy calling someone on the phone in the hallway.

"Ohm!"

Ohm stopped pacing and ended the unanswered call now that the person he is calling is running towards him. "Why can't I contact you?" Ohm said, scolding Boun.

"Sorry, I forgot to charge my phone. And I was planning on visiting grandma after work but.. how is she?"

"She's alright, come." Ohm answered, ushering Boun inside the room. His grandmother is peacefully sleeping. "Your mother went out to buy dinner. But I am going home now, I am worried about Fluke being alone at home right now. Also he is worried about grandma, he needs an update from us too."

"Grandma..."

"She is alright, Boun. But let this be a reminder for us that grandma is already old and vulnerable. I'll visit her tomorrow."

"Thanks, buddy. Tell Fluke, thank you for worrying,  
and tell him grandma is alright." Boun gratefully said, nodding at his cousin when he bid him goodbye. 

Left alone on his grandmother's room, Boun carefully took her hand and whispered, "Grandma, you have to get well soon. You still have to meet someone and hopefully that will be soon." Boun kissed his grandmother's forehead. He then took his phone and charged it. Sighing, he contemplated "Should I call Fluke right now and let him see grandma? Or should I wait for them to meet face to face? How can I force someone who cannot set her foot in the house to visit the house?" Groaning, Boun grabbed his hair. "Boun, think!"

\--

"Hey, you shouldn't have waited for me outside. It's cold out here." Ohm gently scolded the person who immediately ran to him when he exited his car. Grabbing his discarded jacket, he instructed Fluke to wear it.

"How's your grandmother? How's Boun?" Fluke asked after he wear the jacket, grabbing Ohm's shirt.

"She's alright. They are alright " The older replied, taking his hand and holding it. "Let's talk inside, you are already in your pajamas."

"It's not that cold." Fluke mumbled

"But it's still cold. Stop worrying for now. Grandma is alright and Boun is with her right now." Ohm said, putting his arm around the younger's shoulder and pulled him closer.

Fluke sighed at the warmth coming from Ohm and leaned closer to Ohm, he then said "It's almost 9 months since we met but I haven't seen a photo of your grandmother yet."

Surprised, Ohm said "Really? I thought Boun has already let you see a photo of hers since Boun has been talking about grandma to you even before."

"He only talked about her but didn't present any pictures to me. Also, I don't think it is necessary to present a picture of the person you are talking about. But I want to know Boun's and Ohm's grandma because she is family."

"Then tomorrow, I'll call Boun and let you see grandma. But for now, let's not disturb Boun. He is drained from work and the sudden call that grandma is in the hospital. The remaining energy he has have been depleted on the way to the hospital."

Getting inside the house, the two of them stick together and didn't let go of each other until Ohm has to take a shower. While Ohm was in the bathroom, Fluke decided he will choose Ohm's pajama for tonight. Giggling at the thought, he choose the silk black one with daisies embroidered on it. "Matching flowers!" He exclaimed, because he is wearing his silk black pajamas with sunflowers embroidered on it.

Right on time, Ohm has finished showering. Fluke then went out of the closet and gave the pajamas to him. With a cute smile, he happily said "Wear this tonight."

Ohm agreed with a smile, taking the pajamas out of Fluke's hand and replaced it with his hand, leading him out. 

Fluke sat on the bed as Ohm wore his pajama but before he can button the upper wear, Fluke called for him to go near him. When he did, Fluke stand on the bed and reached for the towel Ohm has placed on his neck, "Your hair is still dripping wet. Do not wear your pajamas if you're still wet." He scolded Ohm, rubbing his hair with the towel.

Ohm watched with a smile on his face. Seeing the younger's pouting lips, he cannot help but steal a kiss. "My payment." Ohm said. The older watched as the pout stretched to a smile. He cannot help but give a peck on his lips again. "Advance payment"

Fluke slapped him on the shoulder, laughing. He then copied Ohm and peck the older on the lips. "Advance payment."

"Oh?" Ohm uttered with a grin, raising a brow as he pulled the younger close by the waist. "Give me more advance payment." Ohm challenged. Fluke let out a giggle when the hands on his waist started tickling him. "Come on, advance payment."

"No payment!" Fluke exclaimed, laughing out loud as he scrambled away from Ohm. But the older has long limbs and he caught his feet. Ohm started tickling him on the feet. "Don't!" Fluke shouted, laughter reaching a decibel high when he started squealing.

Ohm finally took pity of him and let go of his feet, crawling up. He hovered over Fluke, both hands on each side of Fluke's head and his knees on each side of the younger's hips. Ohm chuckled, watching the younger taking big breaths, remnants of laughter still on his face. "That was my payment." The older uttered, grinning at the smaller man under him who only laughed at what he said.

"If only you were ticklish too!"

"If I was, are you sure I will let you go without a fight?"

Fluke shook his head and laughed more when the older leaned down and started tickling his neck with his stubble that started growing back again. He needs to remind Ohm to shave again. "It tickles!" He giggles, trying to wiggle out of Ohm's hold. 

Ohm started chuckling then, muttering. "This is another kind of my payment."

"What kind?!" The younger exclaimed, shifting his head to the side to not give Ohm enough space to rub his stubble.

Instead of answering him, Fluke felt Ohm's breath on his neck followed by a swipe of a tongue, stilling his movements. Biting his lips, Fluke felt another swipe of Ohm's tongue before he felt the older's lips giving him kisses on the neck. Gasping, Fluke moaned Ohm's name when the older started sucking his neck. His hands on each side of the younger's head has moved to hold Fluke's hands, intertwining their fingers.

Fluke arched his body and kept on moaning Ohm's name, when the older suck hard on his pulse point. The younger stretched his head to give Ohm more space as he said, "Come closer, Ohm."

Heeding the younger's request, Ohm let their upper bodies touched as he moved and settled himself in between the younger's legs. Fluke immediately wrapped his legs on Ohm's hips, keeping him on his place.

Letting go of each other's hands, Fluke grabbed Ohm on his jaw and lead him up to his lips while Ohm's hand started unbuttoning Fluke's pajama. Fluke moaned in Ohm's mouth when his hand grazed his nipple. 

Opening his mouth, Fluke let Ohm's tongue in. The kiss started getting heated at the intensity of the kiss. The younger started grabbing Ohm's hair as he arched his body, wanting to feel more of the older's body. His wrapped legs on Ohm's hips tightening when their nether region touched, the silk pajamas heightening the feeling.

When Ohm let his body weight crushed the younger, Fluke loudly moan. "Take it off, take it off"

In response, Ohm moved his kisses down while his hand reached down and take Fluke's pajamas off. He stopped on Fluke's chest and take his time kissing and sucking a nipple, circling his tongue around it as he take off his own pajama. 

All the time, Fluke kept on moaning his name. "Come back here." Fluke said, grabbing Ohm's face up. Both moaned sensually when their lips touched.

At the same time, Fluke opened his legs more to let Ohm settle back. They cannot help the moans and groans that left their mouths when their intimate hard part rubbed.

"Fluke" Ohm groaned as they started rubbing on each other. "Sit up" he instructed the younger, helping him to sit up. He then moved and positioned his back on the headboard as the younger sit on his lap, straddling him and started moving to keep on rubbing their hard parts. "Wait for a while, okay?" He uttered, kissing Fluke's neck as his free hand opened the drawer of the bedside table. Ohm groaned when he felt the younger's hand wrapping around his member while he kept on moving above him.

Successfully retrieving the things he needed, he swiftly moved forward and lied them down on the bed, ceasing Fluke's movement below but keeping his hand between them. "Sshh, don't let us come too soon. I want to savor you more."

Fluke only looked at him, biting his lower lip. He whispered, "Alright." Ohm rewarded him with a loving smile and a hard kiss on the lips.

Compared to the first few times they did it, Fluke has become more confident and comfortable now. Fluke now knows how to please Ohm too, not just the other way around. Ohm has been doing everything and kept on pleasing Fluke first before himself. The first few times, Fluke becomes shy and embarrassed after their lovemaking and that's also because Ohm becomes very much attentive and caring (and strict) with him when they do it. 

_"Why are you going over the top, Ohm?" Boun asked. He just went upstairs because Ohm told him to. Saying they' will eat upstairs and not downstairs so he grabbed the food and bring it with him upstairs. He doesn't get why Ohm won't let Fluke walk away from the sofa and is being a butler serving him with food, (Ohm feeding Fluke is a normal thing so he didn't question that) also the younger is being surrounded with pillows. "Are you sick, Fluke?"_

_The person being asked rapily shook his head, denying Boun's assumption. But Boun can clearly see something is different so he kept on observing Fluke, obviously staring at him while eating his rice. It was that moment when Fluke moved and suddenly winced that Boun has a moment of clarity. He started coughing then. His food going down to the wrong pipe and hastily ran to the fridge for water._

_Heaving a relieved sigh, Boun wiped the excess water on his chin and mumbled. "I should stop being curious."_

_True to his words, he didn't continue observing them. Instead, he patted Ohm on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up then took his plate and eat downstairs. "I have my own television, I'll just watch downstairs."_

  
The sun has already risen, a cluttered of pajamas inside the room upstairs is being picked up by its naked older occupant, the younger of the two still sleeping on the bed, covered with the blanket. Putting the pajamas on the chair, he directly went to the bathroom.

Brushing his teeth, Ohm stared at his reflection, eyes on the mark on his shoulder that Fluke left on him last night. Grinning at the bite mark, he remembered the younger did it when he climaxed. "It's alright. It won't always be me who will left a mark." He muttered, still grinning.

After brushing his teeth, he entered the shower area and turned on the shower, leaning up to let the water hit his face. He took his time doing nothing and just letting the hot water hit his body. Behind him, someone is already finishing brushing his teeth. 

The other occupant of the room has already decided since last night that he will shower together with Ohm. Though they did it twice last night, he had already decided he will shower with Ohm before they even made love. And that includes any possibilities are alright. We already made love last night... twice. It is rare for us to do it twice. So it's not possible that we are going to do it again, Fluke thought.

Ohm got snapped out of his calm mind when another body brushed beside him. Fluke copied him and leaned up to let his face be hit by the hot water.

"You are already awake" Ohm mumbled, hand cupping the younger's face.

Fluke nuzzled on the hand and gave Ohm a smile. "Yeah, I want to shower together with you."

"Come here" Ohm said, already grabbing Fluke on the waist.

"Wait, Ohm. What-" Ohm didn't let Fluke finish what he is saying, he immediately leaned down and kiss him on the lips. A soft kiss at first, as if telling good morning before Ohm started nibbling on Fluke's lower lip. Fluke tiptoed and put his hand on Ohm's bare chest, his hand slowly travelling up until he encircled his neck, moaning when Ohm started sucking his upper lip. Before he can get lost to Ohm's kisses, Fluke leaned back and stretched his neck without him knowing that he is giving the older the perfect opportunity to trail kisses down his neck. "Ohm, aren't we supposed to take a shower now?" He asked, voice hitching at the end when Ohm bit and suckled on his neck.

"We are showering right now. Just with extra activities." The older whispered directly on Fluke's ear, making the younger bite his lips.

"You are not tired? You have work today and we did it twice last night." Fluke asked. Unbeknownst to Fluke, his question is a challenge to Ohm.

"Yesterday is not today. What we did yesterday was already done while what we are going to do for today, we are still in the process of doing it. " Ohm said, slowly walking Fluke to the wall, trapping him there as he added "so let's do it twice more." 

With a predatory grin, Ohm pounced on his willing prey.

  
\--

Fluke kept his face straight, not letting Ohm know that he feels sore. Because if he did, he is certain Ohm won't go to work. Though the other is already very late and already told him he'll have a half day instead.

"How about your head? It doesn't hurt at all?" Ohm worriedly asked.

Fluke lost his control and plopped down on the bed, not forgetting to throw a pillow on Ohm's direction. "Embarrassing! Don't make me remember that moment!"

Ohm grinned at his answer and slowly crawled towards Fluke. Plopping over him, connecting their bodies from head to toe, Ohm sensually whispered on his ear, "Why are you embarrassed? You just felt good when I hit that part inside of you. That's why you cannot help but throw your head and moan my name-"

"Ahhh! Stop! Go to work! Not later but noooooow!" Fluke exclaimed, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"But I want to play moree" Ohm tried to whine, hands going to Fluke's waist and easily lifting the younger, spooning him.

"No more!" Fluke replied, turning on Ohm's hold to smack him on the chest. "And especially no more lovemaking inside the shower!"

"What? But we only did it today and the shower is already banned? How about the bathtub? We haven't tried that one yet. Also the couch." Ohm said, now completely teasing the younger.

"Hmm. The bathtub looks okay... but the couch no. Boun might see us- wait, no! Why are we talking about this?!" Fluke exclaimed, catching up on Ohm's teasing.

The older only laughed and hugged Fluke, embracing him tight as he answered, "The bed will always be the best choice. But when we do it again in the bathroom, let's go to the bathtub directly."

"That should be 'if' not 'when'." Fluke grumbled, adding "I think I unknowingly opened a beast's cage. What kind of stamina do you have?"

"I always have a dosage of my Fluke vitamins, maybe that's why." Ohm cheekily replied. Then he added, "Hey I haven't had my Fluke vitamins for today, can I ask for it now?"

Rolling his eyes but a smile blooming on his face, Fluke replied "That's because you went directly to your expensive meal." Giving Ohm a peck, he added "Let me go and I'll prepare our food."

"I will help." Ohm replied, getting out of bed first before helping Fluke. "I know you are feeling sore right now, no need to hide it from me." Fluke was about to say his thanks when Ohm added, "especially since we did it intensely."

Fluke started singing to drown Ohm's words while pushing him out of the room. Ohm brightly laughed at his cute reactions to his teasing.

  
Ohm has been eating the cookies that Fluke has baked the day before while he is waiting for the younger to finish cooking their breakfast. He tried to help but the younger only shooed him away. So he kept the distance that Fluke commanded him; him to stay seated and eat the cookies he prepared for him on the table while he cooks their food. No disturbances, please.

"Sweet and sour fish coming right up!" Fluke announced as he gave Ohm a wink. In response, Ohm clapped and stand on his seat. He was about to prepare the table when he heard Fluke clicked his tongue. "What did I tell you?"

"Oops. Sorry, Sir Fluke." Ohm answered, sitting back again, this time with his hands on his lap. 

"Good boy." Fluke replied, stifling a laugh. He prepared the table first before he served the food. "Eat well so that you have enough energy to finish today's work."

"I have enough energy. More than enough to last for another set of activities for tonight." Ohm replied, teasing him at the end with his wriggling brows.

Fluke only grumbled at Ohm's teasing but there's a hint of smile on his face. Because even though Ohm teases him like that, the older cares and worries so much about him that even a slight wince from him or slight discomfort on his face will make Ohm strict and will immediately put him on bed rest (or couch rest, depending on where he wants to rest). 

"I am going to call Boun later and ask him whether he can come home tonight or not." Fluke mumbled, taking a seat beside Ohm.

"I can ask him for you, Mark said Boun will be coming to work this afternoon too. Auntie said grandma will be there for two more days so i will visit the hospital after work. Also, keep your phone with you because grandma has been telling me to introduce you to her. Now is the right time to tell her about you."

Fluke looked down on his lap when he heard that, is it alright for him to feel excited?

"It's alright. You can be excited as much as you want. And I am sure grandma will love you too." Ohm softly said, taking Fluke's hand and grasping it tight. He added, "Soon we'll be celebrating our 4th month of being together. And I have been happy since the first day we met. So please, do not stop yourself. What you are feeling is valid."

"I am happy to be able to meet your grandma." Fluke shyly murmured. "If she asks why I can't meet her personally, you think of an excuse. I hope I can meet her face to face."

"Meeting grandma will be step 1. Meeting my family will be step 2" Ohm said. Before Fluke can open his mouth and reiterate, Ohm added "Because meeting grandma means she will tell my family. Though they already know that I am in a relationship, they haven't push me to meet you yet. And if grandma boasts that she have met you, then you have to meet them."

"Aw! I do not want to meet grandma now!" Fluke embarrassingly said.

Laughing, Ohm put his arm around Fluke's shoulder and told him, "Don't worry. I'll ward them off for you."

Smacking Ohm on the shoulder, he told him "Eat already and go to work."

\---

"Goodbye!" Fluke waved from the balcony.

Ohm watched with a fond look as the younger blew him a kiss. He reciprocated it just to see Fluke's reaction, the younger smiling at him widely.

Clicking the remote, the gate automatically opened. On his side mirror, he saw the younger still at the balcony. Ohm gave Fluke another wave and exited the gate, clicking the remote again to close it behind him.

On his way to work, a smile never leave Ohm's face. He really loves Fluke and he really loves spending his day with him and knowing he will be there waiting for him. He loves the feeling of having someone like Fluke waiting for him after work.

Ohm will always be grateful for Boun, for his presence in his life and his support. He is grateful for Boun for not stopping him. He is grateful for Boun for silently supporting him. And he is grateful for Boun for being a brother and friend that Fluke can lean on when he is not around.

Ohm truly believes that he and Fluke met for a reason. He believes they met to let each other experience what it feels like to be loved and fall in love with someone; to experience a pure and a wonderful love just like what he feels towards Fluke. 

He is so deeply into his relationship with Fluke that sometimes he forget these are just their borrowed time. That anytime, the younger will say his goodbye to him, to them. He knows Fluke has been forgetting about the reason he is here too, because of him.

But Ohm will never ever regret acting on his emotion, because he knows Fluke feels the same and sees their meeting as a gift too.

He believes they met because he is the person destined to help Fluke crossover.

He believes they met because he needs to learn to distinguish true and pure love from his past experiences, for him to let go of the past him and be in the present without the baggage he carries.. which he had already done with the help of Fluke and of himself.

But one thing is for sure, he cannot and will not move on this time. He will gladly carry his experiences and memories this time. Because what they have, what he is experiencing with Fluke, are not unwarranted   
baggages but precious gifts from Fluke.

He is certain of it.

Suddenly, Ohm's phone started ringing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He put the ear piece on before accepting the call. Ohm was immediately bombarded with his cousin's loud voice. Boun kept on shouting on the other line and he is somewhat panicking. "Slow down, I cannot understand you. Did something happen to grandma?"

"Go home! Go back right now! Go back to Fluke right now!"

"What?" Ohm dumbly asked but body responding immediately as his feet and hands coordinated together. He steered the wheel, making a U-turn.

"I'm sorry it's my fault. He called and asked for a video call. I told him grandma is sleeping so he cannot see her yet. But I moved to the left and let him see a glimpse of grandma. I thought nothing will happen but that single glimpse made him unresponsive, Ohm. He became unresponsive until he fainted!"

Ohm cursed, eyes fixed on the road "Where did he fainted?"

"On your living room." Boun answered, then added "Hey, drive safely please. Don't reach the speed limit"

"I am not. Don't worry. But tell me Boun, what's with grandma that Fluke reacted strongly like that?"

"Ohm... I'd rather speak to you in person. It's a long story. But the summary is, grandma is a family to Fluke in the past. Grandma... holds the key to his memories, Ohm."

"Can you go home for today? I want to talk to you. I'll call you later." Ohm replied, cutting the call and focusing his attention to the road. He is almost there, he just need to turn left and he will be home.

Hurriedly locking the gate, Ohm didn't park his car properly as he ran as fast as he can to the house. With adrenaline rushing through his body, Ohm didn't feel the exhaustion as he ran on the stairs. "Fluke!" He shouted, shaking the body of Fluke. Thankfully, the younger fainted in the carpeted floor, his head has been cushioned by it. Lifting him, Ohm carried Fluke to their room, putting him on their bed.

Then he waited.

He patiently waited.

But an hour has already passed and the other is still not waking up. 

He had already called Boun and his cousin said he called Uncle Bosston (who was on a vacation with his family, but because it's emergency, he answered) and Uncle Bosston told him that Fluke is trapped in his head right now. And that he will only wake up after he is finished walking through all of his memories.

Grabbing the younger's hand, Ohm kissed the back of his hand, muttering. "Please wake up. Don't leave me without saying goodbye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌸🌼🌻🐣🐯
> 
> A/N: Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> Tomorrow is Monday, have a happy weekday!
> 
> /hides


	10. Fluke's Memories - IX

Fluke took his phone and called Boun as he watched Ohm's car driving away. With his eyes fixed on the car, he whispered with a smile, "Take care."

"...take care too?"

Suddenly Fluke heard Boun's voice. "Oh! Hello, Boun! No, I am not talking to you."

Fluke can clearly see Boun rolling his eyes as Boun answered, "Ah. I knew it. Ohm just left, didn't he"

Snickering at the answer, Fluke went inside the house, leaving the balcony open. "Boun, let's do face time. I want to see a glimpse of your grandma." Hearing the hesitance of Boun from the other line, Fluke confusedly added "You don't want me too?"

"No, it's not that." Boun denied from the other side of the line, he let out a sigh before he added, "Grandma is still sleeping. But you can face time me if you wanted to see my face."

"Who wants to see your face?" Fluke retorted but face timed him. He laughed seeing Boun's affronted face.

"Ohm's attitude is really rubbing on you now! No matter what, I am your brother! That's not how you talk to your brother!" Boun exclaimed, Fluke laughed at his reaction but suddenly stilled when Boun moved and saw the face of the sleeping person inside the room. "Fluke?" Boun worriedly asked, seeing the younger's wide eyes and still expression. When he noticed that the younger was not looking at him but behind him, Boun immediately walked out of the room.

Leaning on the wall, he called the younger again "Fluke? Hey, answer me." Boun asked, calling his name repeatedly. But Fluke didn't even move or blinked his eyes. The younger's line of sight is still somewhere on his shoulder. "Fluke, please answer me. Did you recall grandma just now?" Boun asked again, rubbing his forehead. "Wait for a while, I will call Ohm right- Fluke!" Boun shouted, gripping his phone as he saw the younger's body swayed before the screen blurred. Boun heard the sound of Fluke's body hitting the floor and the sound of his phone tumbling on the floor. "Shit. Ohm, where is your number. Hurry" Boun murmured, hastily scrolling through his contacts to look for Ohm's number. In his haste, he had completely forgotten he has his cousin on speed dial. "No, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it to let you see grandma. Not yet Fluke. No, not yet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

He is dreaming.

Fluke is dreaming.

Fluke is standing on the side, watching his dream about someone that he seemed to know.

He feels like he knows whose dream it is.

But

Who?

\--

  
_"Samantha, Prem, this is Tayn. He lives here in this house with us. Be good to each other, alright? Mother and Father will be coming home soon, for the mean time, I am in-charge of the three of you."_

_"Brother Fluke! Samantha wants to be part of your family too! I love auntie and uncle and brother Fluke!" Little Samantha exclaimed._

  
**Mine?**

**This dream is mine?**

**Is this...my memories?**

  
_"No fair! Prem wants too!"_

_"Sammy first! Sammy will marry brother Fluke!"_

_"No! Prem first! Prem will marry brother Fluke!"_

_"Sammy!"_

_"Prem!"_

_"Sa-"_

_"The both of you can be part of Sir Fluke's family. You can marry him both. No need to fight." Tayn cuts in, patting them on the head._

_\--_

_"Let's play again! Play! I will be the Princess and Prem will be my Prince! Brother Fluke is the King and Tayn is the Knight!"_

_"Why am I the Prince again?! And why are you always the Princess?" Little Prem whined, adding "I want to be the cook! Or the Knight!"_

_"But the King already has Tayn as his Knight, Prem. And I am a Princess! Auntie said I am a rose, a Princess Rose!" Samantha pouted_

_"I will be your Knight then, Sammy!" Prem exclaimed innocently and happily._

_"Why am I always the King?" Fluke asked, stifling a yawn. He was waken up by his cousin who wants to play with all of them._

_"Because you are the oldest and the smartest and the tallest-" Prem started talking but Sammy cut him "And we always follow you and we love you!"_

_"Alright, alright. Big brother understands." Fluke mumbled, cuddling his pillow and going back to sleep._

_"Ah! The King went back to sleep!" Prem exclaimed._

_\--_

_"I saw a caterpillar going into its cocoon!! How fascinating!" Fluke exclaimed to Tayn and his father. "Little living things like the caterpillars should be given love too, even though they are at my plants and eat their leaves... but they are just trying to survive! Be a beautiful butterfly, Mr. Caterpillar!" He added, murmuring to the struggling caterpillar._

_"Tayn, listen to what Fluke says. Everything in this world must be given with love."_

_"I know, Sir. I love all of the things you have given to me."_

_"No, no." Mr. Chantarra laughed. Ruffling Tayn's hair, he said "Do not be materialistic. Do not love things but love the moments, love the time. Pictures and films can be both though, frozen moments turned into things that you can easily look backed on. Now that's what you called a valuable thing." He then laughed at what he said._

_"Father, I don't think it's a funny joke. I cannot even point out where the joke is." Fluke said at the side, still watching the cocoon. His father has been telling them jokes to change the 'Uncle is scary' phrase from Samantha. But sadly, Fluke is still too young to understand his father's words and whether his father is joking or not._

_"I am not being funny." His father replied, denying what his son just said._

_Mr. Chantarra then decided that he must stop making jokes to the children or else his words will forever be questioned by them._

_\---_

_"Sir Fluke! What happened to you?!" Tayn exclaimed after seeing Fluke's clothes full of dirt. "And how did the soil reached your hair?!"_

_Mr. Chantarra laughed as he ushered Fluke inside the house through the kitchen. His jeans are dirty, but only his jeans. Fluke's father then tave his son a glass of water after washing his hands. "He suddenly dived in the backyard. Though we are supposed to plant flowers in the backyard, not go on swimming in the backyard. But Fluke had fun so it's alright, right?" He asked his son who rapidly nodded his head, smiling wide at him._

_Someone cleared their throat and as if a button was pushed in him, Mr. Chantarra scolded, "But look at your clothes! Your mother will get angry at you!" He sneaked a glance at the person who entered the kitchen with a raised brow. He added, "And me. She will get angry at us." Then started walking to his wife, cajoling her. "Hi, dear. Do you want to go outside? Fluke planted a lot today, two beds of your favorite flowers. Do you want to examined it? Hmm?"_

_Behind the married couple, two children are watching them; one is giggling and the other is confused._

_Tayn frowned in confusion, murmuring "Sir really uses different tone with Ma'am."_

_"Yes, father only uses that tone with mother."_

_"When he is like this, he is not scary at all?" Another bout of giggles from both children this time. They watched as Mr. Chantarra was successful and lead his wife outside._

  
_\---_

_"The both of you, don't move!"_

_Both children stiffened and follow the instruction of Mr. Chantarra. "Good, boys. Smile to the camera, okay? 1, 2, 3. Smile!" Sitting on the stairs side by side, they smiled wide at the camera. "Done! Another frozen moment to treasure. Now you can go back to playing."_

_Mr. Chantarra took the film and decided to go out to develop it._

  
_\---_

_"Sir Fluke, I want to learn but I don't know how to read as fast as you."_

_"Do not worry, you'll get better. Just keep on practicing and learning."_

_\--_

_"Come on now, Fluke. Wake up and help mother with cooking breakfast."_

_"Alright, mother! I'll be right there!" Fluke replied, stretching his small body and getting out of bed. "What are we cooking today?"_

_"Vegetable soup, since you said last night that you want to eat it."_

_"Yes! Thank you mother!"_

_\---_

_"Hi! We are here, Auntie! Uncle! Tayn! Brother Fluke!" Samantha announced her's and Prem's presence loudly while holding Prem's hand._

_"We can see you, Sammy. No need to annouce." Tayn replied, passing her by. The young girl stomped her feet at him._

_Fluke is just behind him and ruffled Sammy's and Prem's hair, telling them "Both of you go to the living room. Mother and father are waiting."_

_\--_

_"Father, I want more kind of flowers in front of our house! And please allow me to plant them again!" Fluke pleaded, latching himself on his father's arm._

_"Tell that to the person who washes your clothes, Fluke" His father replied, ruffling his hair when he pouted at his answer. "Go, ask your mother." His father said, pushing him to the person sitting in front of him at the table._

_"Mother, please??" Fluke pleaded, hugging his mother's bossom. "I am now old, mother. I promise to be careful!"_

_That day, the three men in the house can be seen washing a bundle of clothes. The woman of the house assigned them that as a punishment for allowing Fluke to not only have a swimming session with dirt but cutting himself too. Though for the men it was nothing, for the woman of the house it is a big deal._

_\--_

_Four young teens were sadly watching from the window pane. They are coped up in the house because the thunder started rumbling and the sky opened letting the rain pours._

_They are sad because they were supposed to water the flowers themselves._

_Then, suddenly, one of them gasped and stood from his kneeling position. "I know! Let us play in the rain!" Prem suggested, already dragging Samantha out of her seat. "Come on Tayn! Brother Fluke!"_

_"I don't know. Sir Fluke might get scolded by his mother again. He can easily get sick." Tayn hesitantly said_

_"But Mother is not around Tayn! One of us will be a lookout, we will run then when they are near." The 16 yr old Fluke replied. The younger is still hesitant so he added, "If you're that worried, you can be the lookout."_

_"Okay, I will."_

_But the four teens have forgotten about the parents because they had fun catching each other under the rain. Their fun suddenly ended when they heard a loud shout calling their names, which (they are not mistaken) sounds like the mother. And when they turned to the gate, she is already walking towards them. The four of them hastily run to the kitchen, to go to the bathroom there. Three boys are in one, trying to shimmer out of their clothes in breaking time. While Samantha is in another bathroom, easily taking her dress and strapping a towel on her body before she run out of the bathroom and went to Fluke's room to change._

_When the three boys went out of the bathroom, Samantha is already getting out of the room, freshly dressed. Fluke and Prem then hastily pushed Samantha out of the room because they are going to get change while Tayn run to the other side, towards his room to change._

_When they were finished and went to the living room, the table was already been prepared for them. In the first place, they were told to study and not play outside._

_"What happened to the lookout?!" Fluke whispered, as he sat down on his chair. Sitting up straight when his mother suddenly turned to look at him._

_"I forgot." Tayn sheepishly answered, already sweating from the amount of books he has to finish reading for the night as their punishment. Samantha and Prem are also in the same situation. Before Prem and Samantha can talk to them, someone walked towards them._

_"Enough talking, start studying."_

_"Yes Mother/Auntie/Ma'am"_

_\---_

_"Do you remember that time when the both of you wanted to marry Sir Fluke?" Tayn asked, grinning as he served them their dinner._

_Laughter filled the dining table as Prem answered giving Samantha a wink, "Didn't think it will be the both of us going to be marrying each other."_

_"Quiet!" Samantha answered with a blushing face._

_"Ohoh? Is the Princess being shy?" Fluke teased the young girl who covered her face with her hands. Taking pity of her, Fluke said. "Alright, eat now. Before mother gets angry at us."_

_"I am glad you remembered, my dear. Because whoever doesn't finish the food on their plate will be given a plate of bitter melon"_

_The kids made a face and immediately eat their food._

_\---_

_"Auntie! Uncle!" Samantha sobbed, running towards fluke and giving him a hug "Brother Fluke! Why?!"_

_Biting his wobbling lips, Fluke hugged his cousin as he whispered, "The only thing we can do is move forward now, Sammy. I know mother and father doesn't want me to keep wallowing about their death. Now it's time for me to stand on my own. I might be alone now but their teachings and memories lives within me."_

_"You are not alone. You have us, Sir Fluke." Tayn, who stayed by his side, commented. "I am grateful and will be forever grateful with your parents for taking care of me all these years. And now, it is my turn to show my gratitude. I will stay with you, Sir Fluke."_

_"When will you call me brother Fluke?" Fluke suddenly asked Tayn. Seeing Tayn thinking about how to answer the sudden question, Fluke smiled and ruffled the hair of the person who has grown as tall as him now, and he is certain Tayn will still grow taller. "You will stay with me but not forever. I am not allowing you. This is your life. Live your life without me in the equation, Tayn. Because I have made a promise with mother and father. I promised them that I will help you attain a degree. And I am going to make that happen." Fluke watched as Tayn's eyes become watery. He watched as Tayn tried to reply but cannot find his words. Having one more thing to say, Fluke added, holding the other's hand. "And please, Tayn, you have to have a family of your own, make me an Uncle. Think about your future too, please."_

_"Brother Fluke..." Prem mumbled, sniffling. He took Samantha away from Fluke's embrace to let Fluke and Tayn talk properly. "We are also here. You are not alone, brother Fluke. We are your family too. Do not forget that." He added, voice breaking at the end as he grabbed Fluke and hugged him tight. "You have to think about yourself too, think about your future too."_

  
_\---_

_"What?" Fluke asked, he is still in shock. Still cannot believe that Prem and Samantha are telling him that they want to live on their own together. "I know you are going to get married, but don't you think this is too early?"_

_"Brother Fluke, we know, we understand. Don't worry." Prem answered_

_Fluke stared as Samantha kept her silence, her eyes fixed on Prem's fingers that she has been playing with since they sat on the cushioned seat. Knowing there must be another reason for this decision, he gently asked "Are they being forceful again, Samantha?"_

_The asked person just stiffly nod, suddenly sniffling. "If I won't get out of the house and stand on my ground until I finished my high school, they will force me to give up on my dream again."_

_The three young men looked at each other sadly. Samantha's parents want to keep her at home, to be a housewife when the right time for marriage comes. They don't want her to do work because it's the husband's duty. Unlike Fluke's mother who married the man who has same views with her, Samantha's mother married someone who has different views with her when it comes to traditions and beliefs. Though her mother is sometimes neutral and is on her father's side, she helps her daughter when needed. "Mother suggested that I can ask for brother Fluke's perspective."_

_Thinking about a solution, Fluke suggested "You can live here. With me and Tayn. I will give you my old room while Prem can room with Tayn. With that, they won't see it as wrongly as what they perceived because you have me as a guardian."_

_"Is it really alright? We do not want to impose, brother Fluke." Prem worriedly asked, gripping Samantha's hand tight._

_"I would rather have the both of you live with me than the both of you deciding to run away from home." Fluke replied, frowning at the thought._

_"Thank you so much, brother Fluke."_

_"It's alright. We are a family. And you still have time to think of another way. Just do not forget that my house will always welcome you both."_

_\--_

_"You really fit your course, Sir Fluke. You have always love cooking."_

_"And I will continue mother's legacy by letting her food be known by more people."_

_"You can do it. I know you can."_

_Fluke laughed loudly at the comment, arranging his things, he said with a big smile, "Thank you for believing that I can do it."_

_\--_

_"Brother Fluke, I miss you." Samantha suddenly mumbled to the person who just got home._

_Fluke turned to her, looking confused. Tayn and Prem are sitting beside her, also looking at him worriedly. "Why? Did something happen?"_

_"We are worried about you." Prem replied, adding "You have been working very hard everyday at work, on top of that, you have been helping us with our studies. We also want to help you."_

_Fluke heaved a sigh when he realized their concern. Putting his case and his uniform on the table, he walked towards them and told them. "Leave the worrying behind. Just focus on your studies. Because I took all of you in, I am responsible for all of you. Also, you are already helping me when you report to me your grades excitedly. You are already helping me because you are all serious with your studies and I can see that you love your course. That's all I need."_

_"But you have been tiring yourself. All we want is to see you taking a rest especially during weekends. We want to see you carefree just like before, brother Fluke. So tell us, is that all we can help you with? Our performance in school?" Samantha asked. "I know we are older, adults now... but I want to see you living for yourself too. Do not just do things for us, do things for yourself too." Hugging the person standing in fron't of them, Samantha added "Do not forget about yourself too."_

_\--_

_Just one of the moments when Tayn woke up too early in the morning to start doing his household chores. When he passed by the garden, he witnessed a beautiful sight of the sky changing its blue hue, and the sun slowly peeking at the horizon._

_"Tayn, what are you doing there?"_

_Tayn heard Fluke calling him. He looked up and saw the other at the balcony, he is already awake. Fluke has been an early riser since his parents died. "Watching the sunrise, Sir Fluke."_

_"It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_"It's more beautiful here, Sir. This spot where I am standing. Should we watch the sunrise tomorrow? The four of us together?"_

_"That's a great idea, Tayn! I will leave them to you then. Please wake them up tomorrow morning."_

_\--_

_"What are you two doing?"_

_"B-brother Fluke!"_

_"It's alright, I understand. You are a couple. I will go now so as not to disturb you."_

_"Ah! Idiot Prem's fault!"_

_The couple heard Fluke's laughter all the way from the kitchen._

_\--_

_"Congratulations on graduating! I am very proud of you!"_

_"Thank you!" Samantha and Prem replied, hugging Fluke._

_"Congratulations the both of you." Tayn also said, giving them flowers._

_"Thank you, Tayn! You will be next! You are almost finished too! We'll cheer for you!"_

_"Thanks Prem. I brought a camera so pose for me. I'll take your picture, the three of you."_

_\--_

_Fluke has been stressing himself with work when Prem and Samantha arrived and called for his name. "I am upstairs." Fluke called. He waited for them on his living room upstairs and saw how excited Samantha looks. "What is it? You look happy." Fluke said, exhaustion can be heard on his voice and can be seen on his face._

_"I have been scouted! Well... more of I saw an advertisement and called the company. My dream is in my reach now, brother Fluke! I am going to be a reporter/journalist soon! My first step on having my own talk show!"_

_"Aren't you thinking too far ahead? You are still going to have a mock reporting." Prem wryly replied, sitting beside Fluke on the couch._

_"That's good for you, Sammy. What's the name of the company?"_

_"AK & P Agency!"_

_"I have never heard of them though. What kind of company names themselves AK & P?" Prem asked, teasing her._

_"I have read their history, Prem! They have been -"_

_"No, you can't Samantha." Fluke said with a frown, his voice tone telling he won't receive another answer, there's no room for negotiations. "Choose other companies, just not them."_

_Prem turned to look at him, surprised at his tone and how he calls Samantha. Because it has always been Princess or Sammy for Fluke. "Brother Fluke..."_

_"Brother Fluke! How can you not allow me?!"_

_Rubbing his forehead and feeling a headache coming, he replied "Do not argue with me right now, Samantha. Just listen to me this time."_

_Surprised by Fluke's statement, Samantha's response was a given; how she angrily stares at Fluke and exclaimed "You have no control over my life! Especially over my dream!"_

_"Sam!" Prem shouted her name when the other dashed down the stairs. Prem looked as Samantha went to the direction of their bedrooms, catching Tayn's eyes when the other looked up at him... Samantha just pushed him out of the way without Tayn knowing why. At least she didn't walk out of the house like before. "Brother Fluke what was that about?" Prem asked, concerned because the other is gripping his hair and because his Samantha is angry right now._

_"Is she having another tantrum right now?" Tayn asked them when he reached them, putting a medicine right beside the glass of water on the table. "Here, drink this for your headache, Sir Fluke."_

_"Thanks, Tayn. You may sit as I tell you what i know."_

_Sitting beside Prem, Tayn looked at him and asking him what it's all about through their eye contact but Prem only shrugged and pointed at Fluke._

_"You know my friend, Rin." Fluke started. Seeing them nodding at him in recognition, he added "Four months after we graduated, she tried applying in an agency. She loves journalism and she loves to continue writing so she pursued her dream. So she applied and luckily, she got accepted easily. She was happy. She even invited me, Bell and Fran for dinner as a celebration. We were all happy for her that time because finally, she has taken the step towards her dream... Among the four of us, it was only her who pushed aside her dream for the sake of her parents wish for her._

_So when she told us the great news, we were all happy. But one day, she called us crying... she was devastated and told us everything was a lie. She loves journalism with all her heart. What would you do if you're being controlled by your agency to write lies and use people's speculations as an evidence for your writing?_

_That's not how it works in their world... reporters and journalists must only write the truth because people will always believe what they write are the truth. They can persuade people, they can inform people... but they must only write the truth... because their words weigh more than other people .. Writing something serious and using it against someone, can destroy one's life... can destroy one's family. And it can destroy you."_

_"You mean the reason why Rin..." Tayn asked, gulping when Fluke nodded. "Are you saying Sammy got accepted by the same company? Wait, why is that company still around, Sir Fluke? Rin has been gone for almost a year already!"_

_"Tayn..."_

_"Prem! You better look after Sammy! That company is using other's dream for their own sake." Tayn harshly said. Both Prem and Fluke understand why Tayn is being harsh right now. It's because Rin has once become an important person in his life too. "Seth is already in the Police, I can ask him to look after it."_

_"No need for that. The police has been on them since Fran tried to bring them to court. They might not be the real reason why but they became an instrument and pushed Rin to do what she did. And Fran will not let them go till he will be able to shut them down. I am telling you now, do not tell Sammy about Rin's story, do not convince her using Rin's story."_

_"Then, I will ask Sam to think about the offer more. She can do better than that company." Prem said, rushing down the stairs with Tayn going with him._

  
_Fluke was given two hours moment of silence and rest before their telephone rang, disturbing him. "Hello, this is Fluke."_

_"Why am I seeing your cousin in here? Is she on her rebel state?"_

_"Bell, hello to you too." Fluke replied, massaging his temple at the message he received. "Are you saying Samantha is near your apartment right now?"_

_"Yes, actually right beside mine. But she didn't see me because she just went inside with the landlady. If she's not on her rebel state, then... did she and Prem broke up?"_

_"Neither of what you are saying is correct. She is angry at me, actually."_

_"Rebel state then."_

_"No, Sammy has her reasons and I understand her."_

_"You really should let your cousin grow on her own without you guiding her. You know, experience life on her own feet, without you, without Prem, and without Tayn. Stop her on always relying on you."_

_"Prem and Sam should be counted as one." Fluke scolded the person on the other line who only laughed at him. "Also, there is nothing wrong with relying on someone when you need it. And I only let her rely on me when she needs it. But I guess this time, she won't accept my help anymore."_

_"Did something happen?" Bell asked worriedly._

_"Nothing serious." Fluke softly replied, adding "Please look after her for me."_

_"You do not have to ask me, I will do it for you." Bell replied softly._

_"Thank you, Bell."_

_"Brother Fluke! Sam -" Prem shouted, hurrying upstairs._

_"I know. Here." Fluke said, giving him a piece of paper. "Someone I know contacted me about a new person on the apartment next to her and asked me why she was there and if she was on her rebel state."_

_He sadly laughed and added, "She is not doing this solely because she wants the job, but also because she wants to prove herself to her parents and to me, to us, that she is capable and old enough to make decisions on her own. That is why she holds her ground and refuses help._

_It is wrong for me to say those things to her without explaining myself. It is also wrong for me that I just let her be and let her believed whatever her mind was telling her._

_It is now your duty to take care of her, Prem. I trust you. She is going to be your wife soon. So stay by your wife's side and keep her safe. See this as a test for the both of you. She is still naive and quite gullible. The both of you are still on your first steps towards the world of the adults. You have to keep on holding each other's hand._

_Do not let go of each other's hand so easily. And remember, no matter how hurtful her words would be directed at you, do not fight back with angry words._

_Use this experience and learn from it, and grow from it, together."_

_Biting his lip, Prem replied, "I promise you, I will take care of her. Thank you for your trust. Brother Fluke, please don't hate her."_

_"Why would I? She needs this experience but this will be a bit on the hard side for her so you must not leave her. Please understand her right now, Prem... even though she will be harsh and hurt your feelings. Please love her still. She will need you. Do not forget that she loves you. Now, go and chase her."_

_\--_

_"Tayn, I am happy for you." Fluke said, eyes glistening in happiness at the news Tayn brought with him. "You are finally going to start your own family soon. You do not know how happy I am right now "_

_"Thank you, Sir. But Faith and I haven't finalise everything yet, so don't go and cry for me yet." Tayn replied, not really looking at the emotional 'big brother'._

_"I am not crying! Who says, I am crying?!" Fluke denied, looking up at the ceiling to not let his happy tears fell. "They are water drops!"_

_\--_

_"Is everything alright now?"_

_"She cried herself to sleep but I will be here for her always. Do not worry, brother Fluke."_

_"Thank you Prem. She is still young, she still has many opportunities ahead of her, same to you too. So, do not think too hard about the future yet. Everything will be alright."_

_\--_

_"I am sorry, brother Fluke. She still cannot push herself to meet you."_

_Fluke softly laugh, replying "I know. If only you would allow me, but both of you and Tayn won't allow me to take the first step."_

_"We cannot always let Sammy be like this brother Fluke. We cannot always let her have her way, too. She has to learn how to apologize too. She is already starting to apologize to me right away, so maybe soon she can finally find the courage to face her mistakes."_

_"That's good to hear. You are really the right person for her, Prem. With you around, you balance her personality. She will become a good mother in the future and you will be a good father too. Someday, your dream of having a warm and loving family will come true."_

_"Of course! And you will be the most loving Uncle then along with your kids!" Prem replied excitedly. Fluke only laugh in response, already imagining Prem's reaction on the other line._

_"I won't have kids, you know that. This period of time won't allow me. But I will love your kids as much as I will love mine."_

_"We love you and accept you, brother Fluke. Always remember that."_

_"I know. Thank you, Prem."_

_"Allow yourself to love too. Allow yourself to be vocal and show your love." Prem softly said._

_Fluke smiled as he replied, "Someday in the future, I will allow myself."_

_\--_

_"But why, Sir Fluke?" Tayn sadly asked._

_"Because, I am not allowing you."_

_"But Sir Fluke, I canー"_

_"No Tayn, I am not allowing you. You just got married. You are finally starting your own family. You are not allowed to go back here unless I really need it."_

_"But you do not have anyone with you, Sir. I am worried."_

_"You do not have to worry about me anymore." Fluke smiled, assuring the person he grew up with together, the person he had already called his younger brother, the person who grew taller than him. "You have entered our lives as a young orphan wanting to work for us to sustain yourself to survive. I promised my parents to support you and let you stand on your own when you are ready. And you are already ready. You have been ready for quite some time now. And who am I to hinder you?"_

_"Sir Fluke, why do you have to grow up too soon? You are still too young to say things that I only heard from your father." Tayn seriously asked. He is seriously sad for him._

_Fluke only laughed at him. "They have all said I have become like my father now unlike when I was younger, when I laugh and am playful like my mother. You do not have to worry about me Tayn. My house is always welcome to you and your family, remember that."_

_\--_

_"The date of the engagement has been finalised?! That's good to hear!" Fluke exclaimed on the telephone, Tayn who just entered the house stopped on his track and listened. "And the wedding is a few days after? Aren't the two of you too obvious that you want to get married as soon as possible?" Fluke added, teasing Prem on the other line._

_"I will definitely bring Sammy with me one of these days and I will lock the both of you together in one room. In that way, she won't have nowhere else to run but she will have the courage to move forward and face you." Prem informed, determination bleeds in his voice._

_"You do not have to do that. Just let her see our gift for the both of you. Tayn and I will send you one certainly." Fluke replied, laughing._

_"But I want to have you in our wedding, brother Fluke! I want to see you too!"_

_"We will be there, Prem. This is the most important moment of your lives, I cannot miss it. Also, Tayn has been thinking about what to give as a wedding gift for a month now. Finally, you are letting his mind rest!"_

_"That only meant I have to find a suitable gift sooner than expected, Sir Fluke. Help me with thinking already so we can look for our gift together." Tayn grumbled, loud enough for Prem to hear on the other line._

_\--_

_Fluke has talked to Tayn about the gift they are going to send for the engagement. He has already given Tayn an idea about giving them a music box about their favorite music that he used to sing to them when they were little, no matter how much he doesn't like his singing voice, they still want to hear him sing the song._

_"Let's have a customized music box for them. I will leave it to you then, Tayn."_

_Unbeknownst to Tayn, Fluke is thinking about gifting him one too._

_\--_

_When Tayn visited Fluke to catch up with him, he has already noticed how the other looked pale. When he asked him if he's sick, Fluke assured him he is not and continued practicing the new recipes he is going to present as his entry for their upcoming annual event in the restaurant he has been working for years._

_"I am not sick. Just a little tired. Don't worry, I am going to call it a day after I make this dish perfect."_

_"Whether you win or lose, they will choose your dishes Sir" Tayn commented, truthfully._

_"Don't say that!" Fluke said, laughing. "That's not true."_

_"You won and they let your dish be added in the menu, you lost but your dish was still added in the menu. I don't think you have noticed or you just innocently see everything as luck. But you have always been an exception, Sir."_

_"Sometimes you are funny, Tayn. But I prefer you this way. I can handle you this way."_

_"Are you talking about the story of the ghoー"_

_"Ah! Stop! Why do you have to tease me as soon as I said that!" Fluke whined, stopping his cooking when he had a coughing fit._

_"Are you alright, Sir?" Tayn worriedly asked, getting a glass of water and giving it to Fluke to drink._

_"I am alright, thanks. My throat has been itchy for a while now."_

_With furrowed brows, Tayn rubbed Fluke's back, suggesting "You should rest now, Sir. You are already feeling unwell. And you look pale."_

_"I guess you are right. Let me clean the kitchen first then I'll call it a day. You should go home too, Tayn. It's getting late already. Your wife is pregnant, don't leave her for a long time."_

_"I know. And I will go home after. But let me help you first." Tayn said when Fluke started coughing again._

  
_Thanking him, Fluke immediately retreated to his room and rested for the night._

_The next morning, Fluke felt alright and it doesn't feel like he has a fever so he went back to cooking again. When night comes, he felt fatigued so he rested for a while._

_Late at night, he suddenly woke up feeling cold._

_He is shivering._

_He took his temperature and noted it together with the time on a small notebook he always keep on his bedside table. Slowly, he stood up with a blanket around him and looked for the cold medicine. Before going back to sleep, he kept a glass of water on his bedside table to keep himself hydrated._

_When morning comes, his head feels heavy and he doesn't want to get out of his bed but he needs to get well and examine himself._

_Checking first his temperature, he jotted it down again and found out how his temperature went up and down for two days. He was debating whether he should call Tayn and ask for his friend who is a doctor or wait for one more day to observe himself before deciding._

_Fluke feels fine all morning and afternoon. Fatigue still present but he feels alright already so he decided not to call Tayn anymore and went back to the kitchen to cook. But when evening comes, the shivers and headache came back, Fluke has to steady himself on the counter first before he can walk forward because of dizziness._

_Slowly walking to the telephone, he called Tayn who answered after two rings. "Hi, Tayn."_

_"Sir Fluke? Why do you sound tired?"_

_"I think I am sick. Can you ask your friend, Tom, to come and check up on me tomorrow? You can come too, Tayn."_

_"How about now? You don't sound so good." Tayn replied worriedly_

_"It's alright. It's already late. And I can still manage. Thank you Tayn."_

_Fluke went back to the kitchen and slowly cleaned and organized the clutter in the kitchen. Slowly he forced himself to finish cleaning. When he cannot stand the headache anymore, he took another cold medicine and retreated to his room. With shaking hands, he prepared a glass of water on his bedside table. Fluke groaned as he bundled himself with the blanket, still feeling cold._

_"I only need rest."_

_Late at night, Fluke suddenly woke up, feeling disoriented and lightheaded. He felt that he has forgotten something. When he saw the gifts he prepared on the coffee table, he suddenly remembered the wedding. Not knowing that the wedding is still a few days ahead, he rushed out of his bed but his movements are slow, tripping on the process. "No, I woke up late. I shouldn't be late. Where is Tayn? Why is he not here yet? I should not be absent at the most important day of their lives.... Tayn, where are you?"_

_In his mind, he heard Tayn calling for him downstairs. "I am coming, wait for me. Do not forget to bring our gifts." He mumbled, dryly coughing as he cradled the gifts and hurriedly exited his room. "I am coming, wait for me Sam and Prem. I have the best gift for the both of you." He kept on muttering as he zigzagged on his way to the stairs._

_In reality, Fluke's temperature has risen and he is burning hot at the moment. His vision is becoming blurry but he still pushed himself to walk down the stairs, not even holding the handrail for support because in his mind he is feeling well and walking alright._

_He is seeing Tayn, Sammy, and Prem waiting for him at the door. "Here, I have to give you my-" Fluke felt his body moving forward as he watched his gifts flew through the air. "No, I still have to give them their gifts-"_

_Feeling his body falling down, his eyes were only locked at the gifts he was carrying earlier. Fluke has his right hand outstretched as he hit the floor hard. Realizing he is in so much pain, his consciousness slowly left him. His last thought when he realized he is dying was, "It's alright, they will certainly live and move forward."_

  
🐻🐹🌻🍀🌸💐🌷🌻🐥🐯

  
The door suddenly opened, Boun stands there as he gasped, out of breath from his running. One look at the sight before him, with Fluke peacefully sleeping and his cousin solemnly sitting beside him while holding his hand, pains him. "Ohm, how is he?"

"Still sleeping" Ohm softly replied, not taking his eyes away from the sleeping young man.

"I'm sorry. It's because I let him see grandma" Boun murmured. On his way home, Ohm has called him and asked Boun for the truth.

Turning to look at his cousin, Ohm shook his head as he replied, "No, not your fault. He has to. It must happen... and I know, I kind of understand. You are conflicted and do not know how to tell me because you are caught in both sides. You want to help your family; by helping grandma and at the same time by helping me."

"Still, I was already thinking on how to tell you so you can prepare for it but this happened. I cannot stop myself from thinking this is my fault. I cannot stop myself from thinking I have taken him away from you."

"Don't, boun." Ohm replied, rapidly shaking his head as he lifted Fluke's hand and kiss his palm. "He is still here. He is just recollecting his memories and reorganizing everything. When he wakes up, let's think of what we should do to move forward together."

"Then... let's talk about something other than fluke right now. How are you holding up?" Boun asked, stopping at the edge of the bed and sitting on it, facing his cousin who gave him a small smile.

"I am fine" Ohm replied, hand on Fluke's tightening as he gave his answer.

Boun frowned hearing that. "No, you are not fine at all."

"I can't say it. I can only say I am fine, Boun." Ohm replied, leaning on the headboard and letting out a deep sigh.

"Why? There is nothing wrong with admitting you are not fine at all, Ohm." 

"I know that... but I do not want to because I cannot help but voice out my wish too if ever I admit it. And I do not want that. I do not want my wish and desire to be added to the shackles that kept him here, Boun. ... Fluke deserves to be free... no matter how much it will pain me, he deserves it."

"What do you want to happen then, Ohm?" Boun asked, already thinking of follownup questions to let his cousin reveal his heart.

"I just want to keep him in my heart at least. I want to always remember that I have loved a person named Fluke Chantarra with all my heart."

"You know, it's not wrong for you to say your wish out loud once, Ohm. There is no certainty that one's wishes for him will be added to his chains that keeping him here. As long as you won't repeat it over and over again, it is alright."

Ohm looked hesitant as he stared at Boun. When Boun gave him a nod of encouragement, He gripped Fluke's hand as he said, "My wish... is for him to be free from the past that has him chained in this house. I know, that wish will come true. I am certain of it because we are helping him both with that. But I have another wish, a selfish wish... that I am only going to say it once. My selfish wish is for him to be with me until the end of our lives. If possible, I want to grow old with him together. But I am ready... I am ready to keep him in my heart. You understand right, Boun? This pain... this pain of not being able to see him and hold him soon."

"Ohm... the both of you are being selfish then. But personally, I do not think it is selfish at all when both parties say the same wish."

Ohm stiffened before dropping a kiss on Fluke's forehead "What do you mean?"

"I asked him before you know. And he said the same wish you said; for you to be with him until the end. Though in Fluke's part, there is a different fear that lingers within him. He was a bit pessimistic and was sure you will realize it's not worth it at all and leave him as months passed by." Boun informed his cousin, patting the leg of Fluke that he can reach from where he is sitting. Boun watched as his cousin chuckled and moved to lay down beside Fluke. Slowly, Ohm neared his face and touched the younger's face, arranging his hair before he traced his face.

"Silly" Ohm mumbled, caressing Fluke's face. "Why would I leave? When it's the opposite that I want? And i told you before didn't I? You are in my heart and I will carry you with me. Always." Ohm didn't look away and kept his face near the younger. He then dropped a kiss on his cheek.

"Call me when he wakes up. I will prepare our late lunch." Boun said, hastily standing up to leave Ohm alone and have a moment with Fluke. Before he can turn around, he saw Ohm nodding at what he said before he dropped a kiss on the younger's lips.

Slowly, Boun closed the door. His heart quivering at the amount of love oozing from his cousin's eyes. "When everything that needs to happen happens already and the other one will finally disappears... Please, whoever is listening up above, tie the both of them together again. So they can easily find each other next time."

  
_🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼🌻🐥🐯_

  
_"Where am I?" He mumbled, looking at his unfamiliar surroundings. "Why is it dark and empty in here?" He asked, cautiously walking straightforward, to the place that looks brighter than the others. He reached out his hand, surprising himself when his hand pass through the white material. "Why did my hand pass through the curtain?" Cautiously, he outstretched his hand again. When the same thing happened, a wide smile appeared on his face and he walked forward with big steps. "Beautiful!"_

_He belatedly noticed that he is at the balcony of the house he woke up to. He looked at the house's surrounding; beautifully filled with trees outside the area and flowers inside the gate of the house. The sun is already high up above, he leaned up and tried to feel the heat of the sun. He didn't feel any heat but he is still feeling happy, happy and free._

_Laughter fell out of his mouth as he turned around and instinctly gestured his hand to swipe the curtain. When the curtain followed his hand's direction and was pulled to the side and sunlight filled the room, he brightly laugh and dashed in the house suddenly feeling exhilarated._

_Inside an old empty house, sunlight started filling it._

_Bright laughter rings from upstairs, coating the once empty space._

_\--_

_"Why does it sound busy outside?" He murmured before passing through the window. Before this, he didn't try venturing outside and just stayed inside the house. It's already enough for him and he did not mind being alone at all so he was surprised when he saw a person below at the garden. "I can introduce myself to him! But what's my name again?" He thought, concentrating on thinking hard to remember his name and just when he felt like he remembered something like his name, he suddenly felt being dragged down. In a blink, he is not at the balcony anymore but at the garden, standing in front of the person at the garden._

_He was amazed being teleported outside the place he had woken up. Also, he is seeing another person up close, that's already surprising because how many nights have already passed since he saw another person aside from him at the house? He knows and he is aware that he is not a living being at the moment so being able to communicate with this person amazes him. "Wow. You can see me? Hello! I do not know why but I think I am called Fluke. It is my pleasure to meet you! What is your name?"_

_"S-sir Fluke..."_

_"Yes! That's my name! You plant all of these flowers? This place is beautiful! Are you planting for more? Please do plant more! The colorful and vibrant kind! The yellow ones, the white ones, the blue ones, and the violet ones!"_

_"H-how"_

_Fluke stopped his pacing on the garden and turned to look at the human in front of him, "I don't know. Suddenly, I was there upstairs. And then something pulled me and I am here in front of you!" He ended, smiling brightly._

_The person let go of the garden trowel and pack of seeds he has been carrying, too shock to react to the soul he is seeing in front of him. He fell on his knees at the sudden memories that rushes to him._

_"Are you alright?! Why are you crying?! I did not do anything to hurt you or did I? Mister?" Fluke tried to help but his hands only pass through._

_"For the first time in my life, I am glad I have the same gift as my mother." The crying man laughed, confusing the ghost. He bowed down in front of him, crying, apologizing "I am sorry. I am so sorry"_

_"Why are you apologizing to me? You did not do anything wrong to me." Fluke crouched down and replied, trying to peek at the face of the person who has his head bowed in front of him. "What is your name?"_

_"I am Tayn, Sir Fluke." He replied, finally lifting his face to look at Fluke with a glad smile on his face._

_\--_

_Fluke waved happily when he saw Tayn arriving with a small child in tow. "So that is his son, Bosston! He brought Bosston with him!" Fluke exclaimed, happy to see a child._

_Tayn has started leaving the front door of the house opened whenever he visits the garden, saying Fluke can go out whenever he wants to. Though Fluke reminded him he can pass through walls, he still kept the door opened._

_Tayn was busy with his gardening that he didn't notice his son has already left his side and entered the house._

_Fluke was on the balcony again, happy seeing Tayn taking care of the garden. Suddenly, he heard small steps. He turned around and found Tayn's son carrying a stick, tapping the floor. Surprised at the sudden appearance of the small child, he shouted for Tayn, notifying the father who immediately looked up after hearing him shout his name. "Tayn! What is Bosston doing in here?"_

_Seeing the head of his son trying to open the balcony, he hurriedly ran inside the house, only the safety of his son on his mind. Tayn arrived upstairs and saw how Fluke was trying to stop him on opening the balcony. Passing through the window, Fluke said to the child, "You cannot go there, Bosston. It is dangerous for a child to be there unsupervised."_

_"Bosston! What are you doing up here? What did I tell you earlier? I told you to stay outside!"_

_"Do not be angry at Bosston, Tayn." Fluke defended the small child who stopped trying to open the window but lifted his stick and tried to poke Fluke who is standing beside him._

_"Father, does this mean I cannot play with him? I cannot hold him. My friend stick only passes through him."_

_"You can see me?/You can see Sir Fluke?"_

_"His name is Sir Fluke? Hello Sir Fluke." Bosston greeted with a small smile, getting embarrassed when the strange translucent person only stared at him._

_"You and your father have gifts it seem. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Bosston." Fluke warmly said to the child. He turned towards Tayn and brightly told him, "Bosston will surely be a good man when he grow up, just like his father."_

_Tayn's suddenly glistening eyes confused Fluke but let the adult be and not questioned it._


	11. Fluke's Memories Part II - IX

_Fluke has found a friend with Bosston. The small child and him always played at the garden whenever they visit the garden. On top of that, another being visited the garden and he made friends with him. He is a forest fairy that is called, Earth._

_"Look at this place! Amazing! The plants and flowers are well loved and healthy! Hello to all of you!"_

_"Hello to you too!" The tiny being got surprised and tried to hide behind a flower at the sudden voice. "Don't be afraid! My name is Fluke and I live here. I will gladly pass the compliment to the person who kept the garden well loved and healthy!"_

_Cautiously peeking at the translucent person, the fairy slowly flew near his face, scrutinizing him. "My name is Earth. I live at the forest with all the other fairies. You are a..."_

_"I know! I am a ghost!" Fluke brightly replied. "And I have been living here since I woke up! Well, more of I was chosen to guard this place until the owner comes back for his monthly visit."_

_"Do you mean you are the only person in this house?" Earth asked, circling the ghost. "You seemed happy to be given that task. That's good for you because sometimes I don't like doing my tasks!"_

_"Oh! Is it hard? Then you must not force yourself and rest!" Fluke replied, feeling concerned and worried for the tiny being._

_The small fairy giggled at him and told him. "I like you! Let us be friends!"_

_\--_

_"Hello, Earth! You should have come sooner! Tayn and Bosston were around earlier!"_

_"I was busy today. Kao was supervising me and won't allow me to visit you until I finish all my task." Earth whined, sitting on the palm that Fluke offered._

_"Oh! So you have enjoyed your day too!"_

_"No, I did not!" Earth replied, but his light is turning pink. Fluke giggled seeing that._

_\--_

_Tayn has warned him before that he is not allowed to go out of the house's area and told him he is only safe within the area but not outside the gate. At first, he didn't understand why. But when he tried going out of the gate, he suddenly felt pain all around his body, like something is trying to pull him back inside._

_Writhing in pain and heaving, Fluke stepped back twice and was suddenly transported inside the house. He fell unconscious on the ground. When he woke up, he felt that he had forgotten something._

_When Tayn came back for a visit, he has to reintroduce himself to the younger again. And it took some time for Fluke to remember who he was. Even with Bosston and Earth, they have to reintroduce themselves to him._

_\--_

_"Sir Fluke, I know you do not remember, but please hear me."_

_"What is it Tayn?" Fluke replied, standing in front of the person who stopped at the door of the house. "Come inside. Do not think that I have not noticed how you have not set foot inside the house yet."_

_"I..." Tayn said, averting his eyes from Fluke to the stairs. "I just want to say I am sorry for everything... for only taking things from you, and not being able to give back. I have always, always, always regret not being able to give back the love, the time, and attention you have given us... I have always regret not being able to be there for you... to help you when you need help." Tayn's voice broke at the end, a tear escaping the confide of his eyes._

_"It was no one's fault." Fluke murmured, sudden recognition on his eyes as he looked at Tayn. "And I never even thought any of you have abused my kindness." He added. Tayn slowly turned to look at him when he heard that. "I give love without expecting something in return from the three of you. I am sorry if I ever let you feel that you need to give back to me too."_

_"No! Please do not say sorry!" Tayn replied, kneeling in front of Fluke. "I have many things I regret that I wasn't able to show you. But I never thought you have something to apologize for to me. I am sorry for being one of the people... who chained you here. But I am thankful you came back. I am thankful you were able to meet my son, Bosston. I am thankful for the things that you have taught my son. I am thankful that I have seen you carefree without the burden you have been carrying all your life."_

_"Did you know why I have given you the house, Tayn?" Fluke softly asked, as he crouched down and pat the old man on his head, "it is because I know you are going to take care of it when I am gone. Though it was sudden... and my death became the reason why this house became empty and lonely, I can still see it in the garden... how much you give your time and care. See? That's why I chose you."_

_"I do not have the courage to live here again so Prem and Samantha bought the house from me. We had an agreement, I will continue being the caretaker of the house as we keep the house intact."_

_"I haven't seen them yet..."_

_"I am sorry... brother Fluke." Tayn said, looking up to look at Fluke who gave him a gentle smile. "Like me, they cannot force themselves to set foot in this house especially Samantha. The day that they decided to visit you, that she bravely faced her shame, you were already taken away from us. I am sorry, brother Fluke. If only I didn't stop myself and followed my instinct instead, you wouldn't be-"_

_"It is all in the past now. You have to let go of your past regrets, Tayn. You are still and will ways be the brother I never had. I love you and I am proud of you, as a brother to me and Prem and Samantha and as a father to Bosston."_

_A month after their talk, Tayn died from cardiac arrest. Though Fluke cannot remember anything from his past again and he cannot remember the talk that he had with Tayn, he is certain that he made Tayn's burden light before he passed away._

_\--_

_"There is someone who will be glad seeing you again, Sir Fluke."_

_"But I only know you, your late father, Earth, and Kao. So who?"_

_"He will come today. Finally, I was successful on persuading him. You will know when you meet him."_

_"You have grown so much, Bosston. I still cannot believe you are now a married man and "_

_"A grandfather, I know. For how long are you going to say that? It's been years since you started that, Sir Fluke."_

_Fluke pouted as he grumbled, "Don't stop me. I am having fun teasing you. Earth has been scolding you lately, don't you know? He likes to be in-charge at the garden." He added, pout turning to a smile._

_"Please keep your fairy friend away from our garden. I do not want other people to see our flowers glittering with fairy dusts."_

_"You do not have to worry about other people, no one will visit this place." Fluke commented, unconsciously pouting._

_Bosston sadly looked at him. "Are you lonely here, Sir Fluke?"_

_"No! I am happy here! Just sometimes, I wish people visit this place too."_

_"Then wait for tomorrow, there will be people tomorrow. Wait for me at the gate."_

_\--_

_Fluke waited at the gate, he is currently hiding at the pillar as he waited for Bosston's car to arrive. He waited for the driver to get out of the car and opened the gate before he jumped out of the pillar. "Hello, Bosston! Oh.."_

_Bosston watched at the side as Prem opened his mouth, trying to speak at the person he is seeing in front of him. "Brother... Fluke."_

_A sudden recognition appeared in Fluke's eyes again as his demeanor changed. With tears threatening to escape from his eyes, Fluke smiled wide and greeted the person standing not far away from him. "Prem, I am so glad I have finally met you again." Seeing the other trying to mouth an apology to him, but no voice escaping his mouth, he added, already knowing what the other was trying to say. "Please do not apologize. It is no one's fault. Not Tayn's, not your fault and especially not Sammy's fault. Accidents happen, life is fleeting like that. Please, free yourself and let go of the regret you have been carrying all these time."_

_"You do not know how long I have waited for this day to happen, to finally see you again, brother Fluke... I did not believe Tayn before but now I know he was telling the truth. Only when I can express my apology to you face to face, I can set myself free. I am sorry, truly sorry brother Fluke."_

_"Sir Prem, you are not feeling well right now. Please don't be too emotional." Bosston commented at the side, going to the old man to hold his arm for support._

_"It is alright, Bosston. I am already an old man, I have already lived my life to the fullest. Brother Fluke, we were blessed with a daughter. I am now a grandfather and my grandchildren are already in university and will be graduating soon. Now, I am going back to the biggest regret of my life to apologize and to finally move forward." Prem replied, smiling amidst the tears falling down his face. He tried stepping forward to Fluke but suddenly he lost consciousness._

_Bosston immediately called an ambulance and warned Fluke not to step closer to the gate. "Stay there, Sir Fluke. Do not get close to the barrier."_

_Fluke heed the command and stayed at the house instead. He waited for Bosston to tell him Prem is alright and is recuperating at the hospital before he had forgotten about that day; about Prem and how they met and talked._

  
🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼🏵🌻🐥🐯

  
"He is still sleeping?"

"Yes, Uncle Bosston. I am sorry, your vacation with your family was cut short because of us." Ohm replied, turning to the person who just entered the room.

The old man worriedly looked at Ohm before suggesting. "Why not freshen yourself first? It has been a day, young man. And Boun told me you haven't slept yet since yesterday."

"I am afraid to sleep, Uncle." Ohm whispered, lifting Fluke's warm hand and putting it on his face. His lips touching the younger's palm as he talked "I do not want to let him out of my sight. I am afraid he will be gone if I left his side."

"Do not worry. He won't go yet. He won't leave us yet... he won't leave you yet, Ohm." Bosston assured the young man. 

  
🐻🐹🌻🏵🌼🌷💐🌻🐥🐯

  
**I remembered who I am.**

**My parents said my name means luck to them.**

**I am Fluke Chantarra.**

**I am... why am I still here then? Tayn and Prem have already loosened my chain. But the strongest chain belongs to Sammy... My poor Princess... how long has she been suffering because of me? I did not intend for them to suffer because of me. I only need to find and talk to Samantha then I can finally be free. And she will not suffer anymore.**

**I can finally go as soon as I meet her. So that's it then.**

**I will be happy... but why?**

**Why am I hesitating?**

**What am I forgetting?**

**Why does my heart hurt so much knowing that I am leaving soon?**

**Why?**

**Why am I missing something?**

\--

_"Are you alright?!" Ohm exclaimed, helping Fluke to stand up. The other hastily scrambled away from him when he woke up and found out he was snuggling him on bed._

_"I am sorry! It will never happen again, really!" Fluke hastily said, as he bowed his head and fidgeted on his place. "I will- I will keep to myself from now on! And I-"_

_"Slow down, calm down, Fluke." Ohm replied, chuckling as he patted his hair. "There is no need for you to do that. In the first place, it was me who went near you and your body was just looking for something warm."_

_"W-warm?" Fluke asked, hiding his face on his hands._

_"Yes, don't you know that you keep on shivering at night? Your temperature goes down and I was only checking up on you but you latched onto me and I cannot push you away especially when you stopped shivering and ypur pained expression disappeared."_

_"R-really? I do t-that?" Fluke asked. When the other gave him a nod, he hastily added. "I am sorry for troubling you! Do not worry! From now on I will stick to the couch and you do not have to check on me every night and I know you are a light sleeper but just please ignore me and I'll just distance myself fr-"_

_"Whoah whoah whoah, relax, calm down." Ohm cuts him, putting his hands on his shoulders and crouched down to look him in the eyes on his level. Leaning near him, he locked eyes with Fluke as he emphasized, "You are not a bother at all. I am grateful that you found my presence comforting. Please, do not think of yourself as a trouble. It is alright with me and I am willing to help you, so do not stop yourself on seeking warmth and comfort in me, okay?"_

  
**Ah.**

**Right.**

**It is because of him.**

_"Boun has been a bully lately." Fluke complained, pouting. The person he was talking about indignantly huff and told his cousin, "Do not listen to him, Ohm. It is me being bullied lately!"_

_"No Boun, Fluke is right. You have been a bully to him lately." Ohm replied, frowning at his cousin._

_"Hey! Listen to me too!"_

_"I was listening as you tried to let Fluke do the heavy jobs earlier at the garden." Ohm rebutted, patting the space next to him on the couch, he called for Fluke to sit next to him. When the other took a seat beside him, he patted him on the head and glared at his cousin._

_The said cousin cannot contain his shock. He looked at the both of them with wide eyes and opened mouth. He watched as Fluke's pout was replaced by a grin and before he can called out the younger from his acting, Fluke turned and buried his head on Ohm's chest. At the same time, he heard his cousin stifling a laugh as he hide his face on Fluke's hair. Both bodies were shaking because of stifling their laughter._

_"I can't believe the both of you!" Boun exclaimed_

_His words only made the roommates laugh louder, finally not stifling their laughter._

_Stomping his feet, Boun walked out and went downstairs._

  
\--

**It is because of Ohm.**

**and Boun.**

\--

_"You are home!" Fluke exclaimed happily, hugging Ohm tight._

_Laughing, Ohm reciprocated the hug and asked, "You are that happy?"_

_"Yes! I miss you! And Boun."_

_"Am I just an afterthought?"_

_Fluke looked to the direc4ion of the voice and found Boun leaning on the door frame. In a serious voice he replied, "Yes."_

_"I won't give you this then." He replied, walking away._

_"I am kidding, Boun! You are the best! Come back here!"_

\--

**The people who taught him it is alright for him to be himself, it is because there are times when he unconsciously withdraw himself and fears being judged.**

**The people who never forget to remind him that he is enough, and should not try to change who he is.**

**The people who quietened the insecurities that he never thought he had.**

_"You are enough. You are more than enough."_

_Fluke looked up at Ohm, confused at his statement. They are currently watching a movie. The movie is about the heroine freely giving her love and time to her friends, her family, even to the people she only knows by name. But dislikes and cannot love herself as much as she freely gives it to others._

**_Look in the mirror_ **  
**_Now that's another story to tell_ **  
**_I give love to others_ **  
**_But I give myself hell_ **

_"Repeat after me, I am enough, I am more than enough." Ohm said, looking Fluke in the eyes. When the younger only blankly stares at him, he repeated "Come on, I am enough, I am more than enough."_

**_I'd have to tell myself_ **  
**_"In every scene there's a perfect plan"_ **  
**_Everything I hoped to be_ **  
**_I already am_ **

_"I am enough. I am more than enough." Fluke murmured, waiting for Ohm to explain why he has to say the phrase._

_"Good. You have to remember that. Because I love you as who you are and you are more than enough for me."_

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_"Nothing. Just thought I have to remind you that. Also I love you. So no need to look at the people on the television and compare yourself."_

_"How did you-" Fluke hit Ohm on the shoulder and hid his face on Ohm's shoulder and scream in embarrassment._

_"Sshh" The older said, hugging him. "No need to get embarrassed."_

**_A flower is a flower_ **  
**_It doesn't have to try to bloom_ **  
**_And light is light_ **  
**_Just knows how to fill a room_ **

_"Did it ever cross your mind that you have to keep things to yourself too?" Boun suddenly commented, confusing Fluke. It's only the both of them today because Ohm has to go to the office to get the files that he needed to finish as soon as possible._

_"What do you mean?" Fluke asked._

_"I meant, think about yourself too. Before you worry about other people, you should worry about yourself first. There is nothing wrong with that."_

_"I know that."_

_"It's good that you understand. In addition, there is nothing wrong with you. So do not step back." Before Fluke can ask what's wrong with him, Boun added "Do not fear being judged. People will look at you and they might judge you, but you do not have to worry about how they see you. Also, just tell us if ever they tell you something offensive or a compliment. They are mine and Ohm's team, we can control them and punish them for you."_

**_Goodbye makes a love so sweet_ **  
**_And love is love so it can teach us_ **  
**_We already are what we are_ **  
**_And what we are is beautiful_ **

**_And strong enough_ **  
**_And good enough_ **  
**_And bright enough_ **

_"Hey, what's the matter? Did something happen while you were alone in here?" Ohm softly asked, backhugging Fluke who got startled at his sudden action._

_"Eh? Nothing is wrong though?"_

_"Something is wrong." Ohm replied, frowning. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Really, nothing is wrong." Fluke insisted, trying to turn around from Ohm's hold. When he succeeded on facing Ohm, he added. "What's the matter?"_

_Ohm sighed. Keeping his eyes on Fluke, he told the younger, "Do you know? You have the habit on fluttering your eyes left and right when you lie. And I can read you easily. You unconsciously furrowed your brows and zoned out when something is bothering you. When you want to hide it from us, you smile but it won't reach your eyes and your eyes look dull and not sparkling. All in all, you have a bothered demeanor. Now, tell me what's wrong?" Ohm instructed, crossing his arms._

_Fluke averted his eyes and murmured, "Nothing is wrong."_

_"You just clarified that something is wrong."_

_Fluke glared at Ohm then, eyes starting to water as he repeated "Nothing is wrong."_

_Surprised by the reaction, Ohm hugged Fluke and caressed his back. "Tell me, how can I help when you won't tell me anything at all?"_

_"You cannot help because it is nothing." Fluke replied, muffled by Ohm's shirt. He encircled his arms around Ohm and hold onto the older's shirt, crumpling his dress shirt in the process._

_"If it's nothing, then why are you tearing up? That only means you are hurting. Please? I want to know what's hurting you so i can help you. I cannot see you in tears and not do anything about it."_

_"It is because you are like this that I want to be selfish with you. I do not want others to have you. I want you to be mine only."_

_Ohm confusedly said, "But I am only yours, though? And I assure you I am always making it clear to everyone that I am in a relationship and very much in love with my lover. I do not even look them in the eyes or check them at all."_

_"That's true." Fluke heard Boun's worried voice at the side, "I do not know what happened that make you like this, Fluke. But Ohm has never, even before you two started a relationship, he has never let anyone, especially our clients, feel that he is someone they can flirt with. Working hours is working hours, I strictly implemented that within our firm. Me and Ohm are not exempted to that rule. Though you are an exemption to that rule because I always let you distract us."_

_"What Boun is saying is the truth. And-"_

_"And did you know Fluke? That his screen lock is a picture of you sleeping engulfed with your blanket? And his wallpaper is still the same, the picture that I took back then when we were watching the sunrise. And did you know that his notification tone is you saying "I love-"_

_"Yes, Boun. He knows!" Ohm cuts his cousin, grumbling. But being exposed is alright when he felt Fluke shaking with laughter in his embrace. "Now, tell me who made you feel this way?"_

_Fluke tightened his hold around Ohm before loosening it and muttered, "Mark said a client came back and specifically asked for Ohm. Though Mark assured that you remained your distance and stayed polite to her, he also told me to visit you at the firm so people can stop hitting on you. I know Mark's intention was good... but I cannot help thinking about how there are many people you can easily connect with, you will meet someone you can bring anywhere, you know? So why stick to me when you can choose other people, a normal person."_

_"I am sorry if I made you feel you are not important enough. But please do not doubt my love for you, do not doubt your love for me. So what if we have limitations? So what if you're stuck and cannot get out of this house? And you are a normal person, do not think otherwise. So why not you? Fluke, as long as it's you... so long as it's with you, it is enough."_

_Boun gently looked at the couple in front of him. He walked towards them and patted Fluke on the head. In a soft voice, Boun said "Do not doubt yourself anymore. And I like you with Ohm."_

\--

**I want to free myself.**

**I want to free Samantha from regrets.**

**I want to stop her from hurting.**

**But I do not want to hurt him.**

**I do not want to leave him.**

**I do not want to hurt him.**

**I do not want to leave him.**

\--

_"You know, I hope you will not forget about me." Fluke murmured, burrowing his face on Ohm's neck. The older has his arm on his waist and his hand on his head, caressing his hair. A blanket is covering their naked bodies as they listened to Ohm's piano playlist._

_"I promise you, I will not forget about you. I am more worried that you will forget about me though."_

_"Me? Forget? Never" Fluke replied making the older laugh._

_Ohm laughed as he squeezed him and asked, "Did you just quote Peter Pan?"_

_"Yes"_

_"When the time comes, I hope you will choose to free yourself and not hesitate. Because I promise you, in our next life, we can grow old together."_

_As soon as he said that, the piano music ended and another song started._

_Looking up with teary eyes and soft smile, Fluke asked You really promise?"_

_"Well, yes. Because I believe this is just the start of our story. Though our first book will be short, in our next book of life, it will be a long one. We will be together and will grow old together in the next book of our lives."_

_"But I want to grow old with you in this life too." Fluke mumbled, smiling amidst his sorrowful face._

_"Don't stop yourself. It's alright to cry." Ohm said, engulfing the younger in a hug. "I want to grow old with you too. But not in this life. Because I want to see you free. I want to see you and bring you to other places too. I do not want to lock you inside this house. You have to set yourself free, Fluke. Because I am becoming more and more selfish. I want to let you see and experience more things and places too, Fluke... there is more out there than within this area. But we have many limitations right now, I cannot risk going against what Uncle Bosston told us because I do not want you to suddenly disappear."_

_**I want to grow old with you** _  
_**I want to die lying in your arms** _  
_**I want to grow old with you** _  
_**I want to be looking in your eyes** _  
_**I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do** _  
_**I want to grow old with you** _

_"Ohm..."_

_"So please do not hesitate. I do not want you to leave but I will gladly let you go for your sake."_

_"Alright, I won't hesitate." Fluke replied, kissing Ohm's neck._

_"And I wish and I hope please you have to promise me that you will not forget that you have already promised yourself to me in our next lives." Ohm added, squeezing the younger again._

_Giggling at the comment, Fluke happily replied. "I will never ever forget my promise. You have me in this life and you will have me in our next lives."_

_"I promise too that you will have me and I will only have you." Ohm replied, holding the younger's jaw and lift his face up to kiss him on the lips. "Promise sealed and stamped."_

_"Again, sealed and stamped it again and again." Fluke shyly replied, eyes on thè older's lips._

_"I will gladly do it." Ohm replied, moving until he has the younger under him. "I will gladly do it everywhere and all over your body too." He addressed the younger who only laughed at him._

_Fluke's giggles became moans and gasps within a minute._

**I remember.**

**Thank you, Ohm.**

**I love you.**

**I am glad I met you.**

**How lucky I am that I met you.**

Fluke opened his eyes and immediately noticed Ohm who is sitting on a chair near him but has his head lying on his chest, sleeping. His back will surely hurt later. Slowly, Fluke lifted his hand and started tracing the older's face. He started tracing his eyebrows, then his nose and cheek, he then started tracing his lower lip. When he started tracing his upper lip, Ohm's eyes blinked open. "Hello, love." Fluke whispered, his eyes not leaving Ohm's and finger not leaving Ohm's upper lip.

Fluke felt the exhale that Ohm released before the older gripped his hand and kissed the back of his hand delicately. Then Ohm sit up and cupped Fluke's face with both hands. Leaning down, Ohm kissed him on the lips hard.

  
🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼🏵🌻🐥🐯

"I am glad. We were so much worried about you." Boun commented, watching the couple who are stuck to each other like their bodies were glued together, Ohm is leaning on the headboard and has Fluke on his embrace, leaning on his chest. Actually, when Fluke woke up earlier, he was also in the room that time. He was about to announce his presence when Fluke started caressing Ohm and he cannot disturb them then. 

But, when once again, Boun witnessed them kissing, eventhough he doesn't want to intervene and just let them be, has to tell them to stop because Fluke just woke up and no matter how much the younger is so into the kiss (Fluke was the one who grabbed Ohm's head and gripped his hair) , he needs to - no, they need to take it slow. Maybe later they can do it, but not when he just woke up after a day and a half of sleeping deeply. (Big brother Boun is strict like that... not that strict, Ohm!)

"I am sorry for worrying the both of you." Fluke replied, tightening Ohm's arms around his waist. "But I am fine now."

Boun decided to just ask him directly "So about grandma..."

"I know." Fluke softly replied. Gripping Ohm's hand, he asked "Is Sammy alright?"

"She is alright. She already woke up this morning and I am planning on bringing her here anytime this week. Is that- is that alright with you both?" Boun has to asked, not just Fluke but also Ohm. Because even though they should be counted as one, decisions like this should be counted as two.

Fluke did not reply immediately, he turned to look at Ohm first, asking him through his eyes if it's alright. But Ohm only smiled at him gently and said, "We talked about this before. And my answer is still the same. This time, I will let you decide."

Not averting his eyes away from Ohm, Fluke replied to Boun "Can I have Ohm for a week first before we let Sammy and I meet?"

"Of course you can" Boun replied at the same time Ohm pulled Fluke for a hug. "Of course you can have me."

  
\--

Bosston visited them the day after with Fluke looking at him in a new light.

Clearing his throat, Bosston asked "What is it, Sir?"

"Thank you, Bosston. Tayn really has a good son. I told your father once and I am going to say it again, I am proud that Tayn has raised a good son in you. Thank you for everything, my old friend."

"Sir Fluke, you have finally remembered."

"Yes, I have remembered everything now." Fluke replied. Standing in front of Bosston, he hold his hand for a handshake. "Do not worry, everything will be fine. I remembered what Tayn told me before. And I can finally choose what to do. Just give me this week with him then you can do the rest afterwards."

"I am glad, Sir Fluke. And I am glad you have met them. I am quite certain you are going to choose the right solution and I know they influenced your decision on what to do right now. Just do not waver and stick to your decision. The pain he will feel... the pain they will feel will be worth it in the end."

A knock on the door stopped their conversation. "Hello, you both done talking? The food is ready." Ohm said after opening the door.

"I am done talking and catching up with an old friend!" Fluke jolly replied, running towards Ohm and embracing him.

Ohm softly hug him back as he replied, "Ah, I knew you were an ancient one."

"Hey!" Fluke exclaimed, releasing Ohm and taking a step back from him.

Ohm laughed seeing the younger one pouting and frowning at him. He then pulled him back towards him, hugging him tight as he called Bosston. "Let's eat now, Uncle Bosston before Boun finished the food. It's his favorite you see."

"Why is my name being mentioned in there, Ohm?!"

Boun only heard their laughter, they didn't reply to him.

\--

Sitting at the living room, Boun observed the couple who are softly talking at the patio, eyes not leaving the other for more than a second, their hands already entwined even before they sat. The scenery with the garden as the background made the surrounding more appealing to Boun's eyes. Taking his phone out, he snapped a picture of them and send it to their phones. He has a smile on his face when they looked at their phone and turned to look at him in unison. Ohm gave him a thumbs up while Fluke sweetly smiled at him. 

"How is Madam, young Boun?" Bosston asked, taking a seat beside him.

"Grandmother is fine, Uncle. She is at her home with Mom and Dad right now. They said she cannot be left alone because she might have an attack."

"And you didn't tell them that?" Bosston asked, inclining his head to the couple outside.

Boun sighed and frowned. "I cannot tell them that or else both will not have this kind of goodbye."

"You are torn, aren't you young man?"

"Yes, Uncle. Because it was not supposed to be like this. I was hoping they are going to reach 1 year first... but plans won't always be followed because of unaccountable things happening in between that time frame that you have alloted. Really, it was just an accident in my part and I was confident an impact that will made him react will need a face to face conversation."

"Do not worry about this things anymore, Boun. You have set their fate already so let's live it to Time now. The only thing we can do is wait... and be there for everyone."

"Ohm will..."

"Your cousin, as what I can see, is a strong and determined young man. Whatever he said, whatever promises he made, he will face them and will achieve them. But I have to apologize for hurting him when the time comes. And you will be hurt too. You love him and you dote on him too much. Are you ready to not have the presence of the young man who was once a wary presence that you have to guard yourself with but now become an important figure in your life?"

"Once my brother will always be my brother, Uncle Bosston. So even if he finally disappears and leave us, he will remain as my younger brother. Though literally, he is my grandfather " Boun laughed, adding "as long as the album I have collected won't magically disappear, I will forever be grateful for him."

\--

  
"You have to always remember that i love you. And hold on tight to the promise that we made together." Ohm softly said, glancing at Fluke who has his eyes close as he listened to him play the piano.

With a smile on his face, Fluke replied "I promise. I will hold onto you tight. You can have my blue box. I have things I put in there for you.. Ohm, can you play Brahm's Lullaby again?"

"I will gladly play your favorite, young Sir." Ohm replied, dropping a kiss on Fluke's forehead. He then started playing the lullaby with a smile on his face.

"Wait, wait, wait. Record it! Let me record it first!" Fluke took Ohm's phone and with his signal, Ohm started playing.

"May you be lulled to sleep by this song." Ohm softly commented. The younger gave him a nod, not trying to make a sound because he is recording the song. "I love you." Ohm softly said, grinning at the immediate response he received from the younger. Fluke belatedly realizing that he has disrupted the recording he is making. He made a face, making Ohm laugh.

In the end, they stopped the recording and went outside to have a picnic in the garden instead.

**_Through the endless daydream,_ **  
**_I saw you on the way back_ **  
**_There I walked wilth you in my arms_ **

**_Through the blurry darkness_ **  
**_Who's veiling on the twilight_ **  
**_We've been far away from my fears_ **

  
In the garden surrounded with bed of sunflowers and daisies, two people are lying on the blanket and kissing each other passionately.

Gasping for air, Fluke hold Ohm's head and keep it still above him. "Alright, no more. Enough already before we cannot stop ourselves anymore. We are out here, Ohm. And think about it, the flowers will gossip this to Earth."

"Don't worry, because I do not want anyone to see you naked. You are all mine afterall, only mine." Ohm replied, attacking Fluke's neck, making him burst out in laughter.

"Just you wait! I will find where it tickles!" Fluke exclaimed, still laughing.

"I am ticklish down there but if you tickle me down there, then I do not have any choice but to carry you upstairs, your pick."

With wide eyes, Fluke smacked Ohm's chest. "You are not ticklish down there!"

"Ooh, you would know~" Ohm teased. When the other continued smacking him, he added, grabbing the younger's hand and keeping it up above his head. "Alright, alright. What i meant is my knee and leg. No need to get shy~" 

**_Somewhere else I'll see you_ **  
**_Our days be like a blossom_ **  
**_Blooming all around you so bright_ **

**_By and by I'll miss you_ **  
**_And your laugh like a sunshine_ **  
**_Fading into shadow of tears_ **

"You really love teasing me!" Fluke whined

"Of course, because you are cute. And I love you so" Ohm replied, letting go of Fluke's hand and pulled him in his arms, spooning him. "I really really really really love you. With all my heart and soul."

Turning on his hold, Fluke dropped a kiss on Ohm's chest, right where his heart is and replied "I love you too. I am glad I met you. Thank you for meeting me. Thank you for being with me." He dropped another kiss, adding "I am glad i met you. I am not abusing the phrase but i just cannot contain it. My love for you is oozing in my heart, I love you so much."

**_All around me is your light_ **  
**_With you everything so shines_ **  
**_How come we'll leave all behind_ **  
**_Cause your love is falling in my heart_ **  
**_And I'm falling for you_ **  
**_Falling with broken wings again_ **

"Everything will be alright, do not worry." Ohm muttered.

"I didn't say anything." Fluke replied, leaning on Ohm's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"But you are thinking about it."

**_I could just go with you_ **  
**_Between our time_ **  
**_Where they can't find us somehow_ **  
**_You could just come away_ **  
**_With me out there_ **  
**_Where we could dream away_ **  
**_All day_ **

"I am Boun's grandfather. I am that old." Fluke suddenly said, chuckling.

"If we counted the years and added it to your age, yes. But your time was frozen and just recently unfrozen so if we only count your age, you are not old." Ohm replied, caressing his hair. "Still want to grow old together with me?"

"Hmm." Fluke replied with a nod, muffled by Ohm's shirt when he dropped another kiss on his chest.

Fond by the action, Ohm couldn't help but ask "What are you doing?""

"Kissing your heart. And assuring your heart that I will always be here with you."

"I know you will be. I already pocketed you in my heart."

"And I am saying sorry for hurting you. But it will be worth it in the end."

**_Hush now my angel_ **  
**_I will always be with you_ **  
**_In your pretty smile_ **  
**_In a glow of tears_ **  
**_Out across the frosty night_ **  
**_I will be there with you_ **

"Because you are worth it. Hey, I did not forget my promise to you. We are going to have the date you wanted; to visit your top 3 that became 6 flower fields in Japan."

Fluke laughed, his eyes shining "You already have a plan?"

"I already have a plan." Ohm softly replied. He gently smiled at the person above him, giving him a smile even though tears are dropping on his face. Ohm didn't mind the tears dropping on his cheeks, he only wiped the tears on Fluke's face.

"Will you wait for me? We will watch it together." Fluke said, voice breaking but there's a smile on his face.

**_Maybe someday_ **  
**_you'll wake up alone without me_ **  
**_But don't cry again_ **  
**_I'll be waiting here_ **  
**_Where the moon is on the rise_ **  
**_As the olden days_ **

"I will wait for you." The older softly replied, cupping the younger's face and leaning up to kiss him on the forehead. "You do not have to worry, you do not have to doubt, I will be there always."

"And I..." Fluke replied, biting his lower lip to stop himself from crying before he calmed himself and repeated what Ohm said. "I will wait for you. You do not have to worry, you do not have to doubt yourself, you do not have to hesitate. I love you. I will be there always."

**_Maybe you'll always breathe in me_ **  
**_Ever in my heart_ **  
**_All the little pieces of you_ **  
**_Look how they shine above_ **  
**_Come away with me tonight_ **  
**_We'll be dreaming away there_ **  
**_Always_ **

"Always." Ohm repeated.

Together, both leaned in and sealed their promise.

  
🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼🏵🐥🐯

  
Day 3 of the 7 days Fluke asked from Boun. 

No one talked about the remaining days,

No one talked about the upcoming days,

They only focused onto the present day, not thinking about tomorrow.

When Fluke asked for a week from Boun, he decided that he wants to stay with them too.

So, just like any other day from the household, the housemates are loud.

"Boun! How come you have no stamina already?!" Fluke exclaimed, laughing at the gasping person lying on the floor. "It's still the third song! You are so weak!"

"Well, I am sorry i do not have the same kind of exercise the both of you do! With the kind of energy you both always have, I bet one round is not enough- hey! I am only saying the truth!" Boun exclaimed, laughing when the younger kicked him again on the shin. "Yah! Ohm! Collect your husband! Stop playing deaf!" He called for Ohm who is casually drinking avocado shake at the table.

Ohm looked at him and answered, "Do you really want me to collect him already and drop him to our bed? I thought you want to have some time with him?"

"On a second thought, nevermind." Boun replied, grinning when the other attacked his lover instead of him. "Attack lower, lower, on the shin only, Fluke. You both need the thing below the belt. Be careful."

"Ahh! Cousins indeed!" Fluke shouted, throwing all the plush pillow at Boun. "I don't care, you clean your space after I throw all of your things!"

"Oh, this is war." Boun replied, picking the pillows on his side and aiming them at Fluke.

Ohm, who retreated on the side, only looked at them with a smile, cheering for Fluke everytime he was able to hit Boun. Suddenly, his phone rang and he picked up the call. "What?" Ohm whipped his head to Fluke when the call ended and hastily walked towards him. Grabbing him on the hand, he dragged him to the stairs leaving Boun and Fluke confused.

"What is it? What's wrong, Ohm?" Fluke asked, rubbing the arm of the person who is holding his hand tight.

As if going back to his senses, he apologized to Fluke and leaned his body on the handrail and pulled Fluke for a hug. "I am sorry for suddenly pulling you." He then looked at Boun and told him, "Uncle Bosston called. He just said grandmother called him and asked him to drive her here. He is currently on his way to grandma's house as we speak."

"After all these years, Sammy is finally ready to visit the house and me?" Fluke hopefully asked, then his hopeful expression broke when he added, "B-but I haven't completed my 7 days w-with"

"It's alright. Sshh, it's alright." Ohm replied, hugging the younger tight who started tearing up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼🐥🐯
> 
> A/N: Surprise! 🧚🏻  
> Thank you for reading this chapter!! I think Chapter X is the end. 😆🤭😭😭😭💜🙏🏻
> 
> Thank you always for reading!!😭😭😭
> 
> Let's hold on! 💜
> 
> Let us keep on wishing for them! 😭😭🙏🏻
> 
> Thank you thank you so muuuch for reading! How thankful am I?🥺🥺 
> 
> I am going to follow my original plot by the way, so please let's hold on till the end 💔🥺🥺💜💜😭😭🙏🏻
> 
> I hope I did not disappoint everyone with this chapter🥺🥺💜☺☺🙏🏻🤟🏻✌🏻
> 
> The music I have chosen are What You Are by Jewel, Hush by Lasse Lindh and I Wanna Grow Old With You by Westlife 💜🥺


	12. END PART I - X

A/N: Finally it is the end! I hope I wish I wish I wish no one will get disappointed with this! This is my original plot 💔💜💜💜💜 Wait for the Part II -the real ending haha! I will publish it next, give me 10 minutes to paste it here and edit it. Haha! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!😭😭😭🐥🐰💜🌻

🐥NOW TO THE STORY!🐥

🐻🐹🌻💐🌷🌼⚘🌻🐥🐯

  
"Ohm, are you sure you are ready?" Boun asked his cousin who is sitting at the couch with Fluke on his arms. Earlier, they weren't successful on calming Fluke down and the younger fell asleep while being cradled by Ohm in his lap.

"I am ready."

"I know you since we're kids. You can cry in front of me, you know that." Boun stated making Ohm laugh.

"... This is painful. I admit this is painful. Of course it is painful, who wouldn't be in pain when the one you love will leave you and you will only be left with your memories together? But I don't regret it. No, I never regretted it... no matter how much this is hurting me right now I never regret loving him and showing him my love." He said, voice breaking at the end. 

In a whisper, he added as he pulled Fluke tight, hugging him tight. "I never regretted loving him. And I will hold onto him until I cannot anymore. This is a one of a kind love, Boun. He is someone I am thankful for. Whoever God gave him to me, I am very much grateful to them." He said, voice going soft at the end.

"You are a blessing to him, Ohm." Boun murmured with sad eyes as his cousin shed a tear that he never let Fluke see.

"And he is too to me, Boun." 

"I am sure Uncle Bosston didn't mean he will disappear as soon as he and grandma met." Boun said, trying to sparkle their hope.

"We don't know for sure." Ohm replied, doesn't want to keep on hoping because prolonging feels like an agony to him right now. He is already bracing himself for the inevitable, hoping for more time with the younger will give him more time to be together with Fluke but he doesn't know if he could let go of the younger then, he doesn't know if he could still choose to be silent with his wish then.

Boun only gave him an understanding smile and left. He decided to just leave Ohm and Fluke alone and wait for Uncle Bosston and his grandmother outside. 

He cannot help but be emotional. Boun sat on the threshold and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to stop his tears. He is trying to stop his eyes from tearing but cannot stop his lips from wobbling. 

Boun heavily exhaled and sniffled, wiping his tears, he looked up and stared at the blue sky. "What a vast blue sky... it has been a beautiful day... sunny all day. But not in this house anymore. Once the sun sets for today, the sun in this house will go too..."

Boun was startled out of his reverie when he heard a series of car horn. "They are here." He whispered as he stand and jog towards the parking space, using his remote to open their gate.

Bosston was the first one to get out of the car. When Boun was about to help his grandma, a nurse came out of the car, holding an IV drip. 

Surprised, he waited till he can see the person that Bosston and the nurse is currently helping out of the car. "Grandma!" Boun exclaimed upon seeing the condition of his grandmother. "Wha- but how? You were still fine when I visited you a few days ago!"

Samantha softly smiled at her grandson. Bosston and the nurse walked together with her as she slowly walked towards the grandchild that she has doted on since birth. "Forgive grandma for not telling you." She said, cupping Boun's face. "But before grandma leaves, I have to do something." She added, glancing at the house that Boun and Ohm made as their own. "Look at this. My boys did a really good job on beautifying the area."

"Grandma, what is happening? Mom and Dad didn't say anything about-" Boun asked, voice breaking at the thought that his grandma is here not to visit them but to say goodbye and to make her heart at ease.

"Do not get angry at your parents. It was me who told them not to tell." Samantha said. Holding his grandson's hand, he added "Grandma doesn't have that long to live. And has been for a while now. But I asked your parents not to tell you and Ohm because I do not want the both of you to use all of your time to babysit me. By the way, grandchild of mine, you have to follow Ohm's step too! Your cousin is in a relationship already! Grandma can clearly see he is very much in love~ when will you have your own? I was hoping I can attend your wedding but noooo~ you disregard your dates! But it's alright. Because you have your own timeline to take."

Boun bit his lower lip, not answering his grandma. He only lifted his grandmother's hand and kissed her fingers. "What do you have to do then? Tell me and I will help you with it."

"Sorry, Boun. But you can't help because this is grandma's problem. I have prolonged it for 60 years already, child. I have to face my deepest regret now. I know 60 years is a very long time... at least allow me to reminisce about the old days as I stroll around your house."

"Young Boun, you can go ahead if you want to. Madam wants to look at the garden and at the plants at the back first." Bosston suggested. Samantha nodded in agreement and Boun gave them a smile as he turned around and dashed to the house.

"Look at him go, Bosston. He must have remembered something that he didn't want me to see." Samantha commented, laughing. Bosston only smiled at him and lead her to the garden.

\--

Boun rushed inside the house, running to the stairs not even stopping until he reach the upper floor. He kneeled at the last step, gasping for breath as he caught his cousin's gaze. Unconsciously, Ohm tried to hide the sleeping Fluke from Boun. Seeing the action and noticing that the two are still in the same position he left them earlier, Boun cannot help but fisted his hands.

"Why? Why does it have to be this way, Ohm?" Boun sorrowfully asked. "Why do we have to lose them both?" He added, eyes locked on the sleeping person within his cousin's embrace.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Why are you crying, Boun?"

Fluke suddenly asked, surprising the both of them. Fluke burrowed his face on Ohm's chest before sitting up straight to look Boun in the eyes. "You are awake." Ohm said, grabbing the younger on the waist while Boun stared back at Fluke.

"Why are you crying?" Fluke asked again. He has always have a soft spot for Boun. No matter how much he likes riling him up, Boun releases a familiar aura to Fluke, an aura of family. He is family to Fluke. Knowing now that he is Samantha's and Prem's grandson just made that feeling stronger. So he is quite protective of him too. "What is wrong, Boun?"

**_🎶《Kim Kyung Hee - And I'm here》🎶_ **

"Why do we have to lose you both?" Boun whispered. Fluke stared at him for a minute before he abandoned his sitting position on Ohm's lap (but he took Ohm's hand and dragged him with him as they neared Boun)

**_And I'm here just, just like I used to be_ **   
**_We were here in old days with you, with me_ **

"I am sorry, Boun." Fluke whispered back, patting the kneeling young man on the head. "It is not wrong to ask why they should go and wish for your loved ones to not go, but when you think about it clearly, will it really be alright to hold onto them when what they want is to finally take a rest? 

When it is time for your grandmother to go, you have to assure her that you will be fine, that she does not have to worry about you. Remind her that you love her and let her rest. But she is still around, right? Then, don't cry. Let her see you smile."

**_All my fears have gone when you whisper to me_ **   
**_No matter how near or far apart_ **

Boun chuckled and took the hand that didn't stop patting his head. He then grabbed Fluke towards him and pulled him in a hug. "If you were alive, you are my grandfather. I might even be more closer to you than my grandparents. But I am very glad... very grateful that your time was frozen. I know, it's wrong for me to think that way but... it happened. Your time was frozen and then we met. 

Thank you, Fluke. For being a friend and a brother to me... for being a family to me. And I am also thankful for you... for meeting my cousin and for loving him. Thank you for letting yourself be happy this time around. Thank you for the memories and the time we shared together. Thank you so much." Boun said, voice breaking as he started shedding tears.

"Please forgive my grandma. She grew up already... she changed and learned from her experiences, they both have with grandpa... and become more open-minded as time passes by. She taught my mother how to be open-minded and never box herself onto what society wants her to be... she taught my father not to disregard his family for the sake of work and money. She taught me well... she taught me and Ohm well. I am proud of my grandma, Fluke. Whatever she did wrong back then, she learned from it already."

"I am glad. Listening to you right now meant that Sammy and Prem has raised a warm, understanding, and loving family. Thank you for being a loving grandson for Sammy, Boun." Fluke softly replied, rubbing the older's back.

"Thank you too, for being a good brother to me. Thank you for not hesitating on scolding me, thank you for your advices and for always reminding me that I deserve the love I am receiving right now. I am glad too, did you know? To be able to meet you... to meet Ohm, gives me so much happiness I cannot contain myself but be selfish sometimes." Letting go of Boun, Fluke wiped his tears as he stand, turning to face the person he wants to shower with love and only love, not pain.

**_When you feel so lonely, I'll be here to shelter you_ **   
**_(Have you completely erased me, from your memories from yours)_ **

"What is it?" Ohm asked, smiling back at the person who is trying so hard to keep his smile on his face. "If it's too much already, let go of your smile. You can hide in my arms." Ohm added softly, opening his arms to accept the person who rushed to hug him. 

Ohm exhaled hard, burying his face on the younger's hair. "I am sure grandma is taking her time on strolling right now and Uncle Bosston is making it even longer, so take your time." Ohm murmured, his hold tightening when Fluke started shaking from stifling his tears.

"I will not cry because Ohm is not letting his tears fall and keeping himself strong right now. So I should keep it together too." Fluke replied, voice breaking but no tears escaping his eyes.

"Who says I am not crying right now?" Ohm watery laughed. "No, don't look." He added, keeping Fluke's face buried on his chest when the younger tried to look at him. "You cannot look at me now, or I might not let you go. And I do not want that. Everything is already in place, don't let me go against my promise now." He added, sniffing Fluke's hair before burrowing his face on the younger's neck.

"And you can't go against your word." Fluke replied, finally letting his tears fall when he felt his neck getting wet with Ohm's tears.

_**When you feel so lonely, I'll be here, here for you** _   
_**(While I still feel your breeze, holding your hands again)** _

"Yes. Let me just-" Ohm paused to place several small kisses oh Fluke's head and neck before continuing "Let me just hold you."

"Do you know how much thankful I am for you? How lucky I am that I have met you? Do you know that every night I wish for you to only have happiness in your life and not pain?"

"Don't say that... because when you love, you will have to feel pain too." Ohm cuts in.

"I know, I know. And I am thankful. Grateful for you and your love." Fluke paused and laughed, adding "Back then in the past, I didn't let myself to fall and be in love... too many things to consider, too many consequences to think of, and look at me, who will choose someone like me? I have too many worries within me, too many things to do and to take care of I do not have time for myself. 

Now... now that I was able to experience falling in love. Now that I was able to experience being in love, I have discovered a lot about myself. And that is thanks to you.

You never failed to make me feel you love and care for me through all the little things that you do for me... the considerations and reminders you always say... the consistency and effort you always make... all of these made me realize that there might be another reason why I am still around the living until now... Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, and do you know how much I love you?" Ohm asked this time.

Fluke replied in a hiccup "Yes. But I do not know if I was able to let you feel how deep my love is for you."

Ohm chuckled when he heard that. "You are wrong with what you are thinking." He softly replied, emphasizing his words. "Why do you think I am so in love with you? It's because of you." He said, rubbing the younger's back. "It's because you make me feel loved. It's because you make me feel important... it's because you make me feel happy. My heart always quivers when I see you and it heightens with the way you look at me.

There are times when you look at me that I have the urge to just squeeze you in a hug and never let go and times when I just want to keep you in bed all day. Don't laugh, it's the truth."

"You are teasing me now!" Fluke exclaimed, finally able to look Ohm in the eyes. The grin he is wearing slowly turned to a soft smile as he started tracing the older's face with his fingers.

_**If I could fly above the clouds like all the birds** _   
_**And I could hold you for a while to let you feel my pulse** _   
_**Still here, all alone** _

"I love you."

Ohm's eyes sparkled at the phrase and in a gentle tone, that people has considered as Ohm's way of talking to Fluke, he replied "And I love you"

**_My whole life and all my heart_ **   
**_You're my whole life and all my heart_ **

"Wait for me, please." Fluke said with tears falling down on his face. Realizing he shouldn't ask that because Ohm has the right to move forward, he rephrased his words. 

Rephrasing his words, he said, trying to hide his doubt and hesitance. "Will you wait for me?"

Ohm dropped a kiss on his red nose in response and added, "Do not doubt and believe me. I will wait for you."

_**And I'm here** _   
_**Home, home** _   
_**With you** _   
_**With me** _

"Boun, Ohm? Where are the both of you, your grandma just finished looking at the garden you both put so much effort with. I am eating the fruit of your labor too." Samantha's voice rang out downstairs. They entered through the kitchen door, hence the lookout-Boun didn't saw them entering.

"We are upstairs, grandma! You wait there, we are coming!" Boun hurriedly replied, exchanging glances with Ohm and Fluke.

Ohm took Fluke's hand and kiss it and pulled the younger into a hug before he released him, saying. "I will be right behind you. Go and make peace with the person who has been waiting to be forgiven by you for a long time."

"Ohm, dear Ohm will you let grandma see your lover now? I want to-" Samantha stopped in her track when she saw her grandson walking towards her. But it's not her grandson who stopped her, it is the person right behind her grandson. 

She didn't notice him at first but when Boun stopped in front of him and moved to the side, a smiling face greeted him. "No... this cannot be. Are you here to guide me back home, brother Fluke?" Samantha tearfully asked, a smile blooming on her face. Fluke only continued smiling that gentle and loving smile of his as he walked towards Samantha. "Are you here for me?"

"Yes, Princess. I am here, to stop you from hurting and to free you from the past." Fluke replied softly.

"Why?" Samantha asked, started crying "Why are you looking at me the same way when all i ever gave you is stress and heartache? Why, brother Fluke? When I rejected and pushed you away? When I- I"

"Ma'am, calm down. You are going to have an attack if you continue this." The nurse informed her, turning to Fluke she said, "I am sorry Sir but making her feel miserable is not good right now"

"He is not making grandma miserable/ Brother Fluke is not making me miserable/Sir Fluke is not making Ma'am miserable." Four voices chorused in reply. 

Fluke blinked at Ohm and Boun who immediately went beside him; Ohm putting a hand on his waist and Boun on his shoulder. While Samantha and Bosston frowned at the nurse, stepping forward to shield the smaller person.

The nurse who felt she is getting scolded, bowed her head in apology. And kept her head low because she still can feel their eyes at her.

"Stop that. Be good to others." Fluke said, scolding the four of them who cleared their throats in reply but didn't let go of their protective stance around him. "Come on, Sammy needs to take a seat too."

"Ah, brother Fluke... I am dreaming right now, right? The kind of dream where you are going to take me home but in reality it is only my soul that you are talking to? But why do I feel like everyone is real, even my grandsons are real?" Samantha asked, turning to Fluke and slowly reaching him. 

"Brother Fluke..." a tearful Samantha said, grabbing the warm hand that she is holding. Laughing and at the same time crying, she added "I can hold you. Are you really the person that i know and grew up with? Or you are now someone with the same soul and face as him... because this just cannot be real. I can touch you, I can see you, I can hear you, I can hold you" Samantha commented, pulling Fluke to a hug.

On the side, the nurse was about to comment again for the well being of her patient when she lost consciousness. 

Boun who tried to catch the nurse was startled when two fairy lights appeared and slowly transferred the nurse to the couch. After depositing the nurse, Earth went near Boun and whispered to him, "Leave the both of them alone. Bystanders should remain at the couch."

"Why are you even here?" Boun grumbled

"Bosston called for us." Earth solemnly replied. "He said the time has come already, old friend."

It took Boun and Earth to finally convince Ohm on going with them to the couch. But Fluke was so intune to Ohm's presence that he only noticed Ohm leaving and not the happenings before that. Ohm has to gave Fluke a reassuring smile and telling him he will be near while the younger is struggling on not toppling over because of the old woman hugging her.

"Brother Fluke, please forgive me. After all these years, I couldn't forgive myself on what happened to you."

"There is nothing to forgive." Fluke shook his head, rubbing Samantha's back. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sam."

"No, you can't say that. Why are you still so kind when we weren't there to save you? If we haven't fought! If that day I went back home immediately, you wouldn't die!"

"We are not sure if what happened is truly an accident or it is a happening that must happen. Back then, when I felt myself dying... I felt free. I felt myself lightening... and it might have been my only wishful thinking when I thought all of you will be alright without me. 

I didn't know that I hurt everyone with my passing. I didn't know that i put all of you in so much pain that you have to carry it throughout your lives. 

I have been here in this house for so long but I only recently remembered everything. Please forgive brother Fluke for the pain that I unknowingly caused you."

"Did we keep you here, brother Fluke? Did we imprison you here when you're supposedly to be in peace already?" Samantha asked, letting Fluke go and look him in the eyes. 

"I remembered Tayn's words. He kept on reminding us that we have to let you go for your sake. Even Prem reminded me that I have to forgive myself and let you go too.. but it's easier to say than doing it for real!

Because the last time I saw you, I was shouting at you, I was so angry at you and you only look at me with tired eyes. I was not considerate and did not ask you for explanation. I shut you out and leave... how can I, how can I go to you and see you after saying those words to you?"

"Sam..."

"I worked hard, I changed my way of thinking. Your warmth and views in life remained in us and I instilled it to my daughter's and to my grandchildren. 

I tried keeping you alive with everything that I do. But still, I cannot forgive myself, no. I cannot let you go either. No, not until I can see you and make peace with you. 

But... but when I found out it's only a matter of time before I leave this world too, I realized it is better to finally face you and this house before meeting you on the other side. So that when you and Prem come and get me, I can only smile and hug you both..."

"Why do you keep on asking for forgiveness, Sam? You just got lost for a while but you didn't forget to look at the stars to guide you back. If the stars can wait for you to find your way back, so can I Samantha. 

In the first place, I did not hate you... because I understand why you reacted that way. You were desperate, Sammy. A big opportunity came for you and you were desperate to grab it, to finally let us see how much you have grown. You want us to see you, to be proud of you. Part of me was even at fault because the three of us sheltered you and tried to give you the things that you asked from us. 

Things did not go as you planned but you learned from it anyway. You learned that a dream is not enough, opportunities will greatly help you, but only when you work hard for it that you will be able to reach it and keep it. 

But if you really want me to say it, then I forgive you. I have forgiven you the day you left the house. Because no matter what, you are my family."

Samantha suddenly fell on her knees, alerting the three men and Fluke. "Sam!" Fluke exclaimed, kneeling in front of the old woman who is sobbing.

Boun and Ohm was about to run when Earth held them in place, stopping them. "Don't. We are keeping all of you invisible right now. Let them settle this with just the two of them. 

And your grandmother cannot handle more surprises. Think about her too. And believe in Fluke, he can handle this. Because for your grandmother, this is just a dream." Earth informed them.

Boun glanced at the two fairies floating in front of them, their faces clearly concentrating hard, stance rigid. "But-"

"We'll keep your grandmother safe. Because my old friend won't allow anything happening to her. Or else his wish will change."

"Since when did the three of you discussed about this?" Ohm asked, pertaining to the two fairies and Fluke.

"I asked them days ago when Sir Fluke lost consciousness. Knowing Ma'am Samantha's real condition, I asked them for help." Bosston said, indirectly telling them Fluke has nothing to do with their plan.

"You do not have to worry, the both of you will have enough time for a final goodbye." Kao added

"But my grandma!" Boun said, worried.

"No need, Fluke was able to calm her down. Look." Earth softly replied. 

Indeed, the old woman has stopped sobbing now in Fluke's embrace. Being in the warmth that she has dearly missed and thought she won't be able to experience again, Samantha lost consciousness with a gentle smile on her face.

"Alright, we can go now." Earth murmured, exhaling heavily as Kao rubbed his back, praising him for being able to concentrate hard and for a long time. "Thanks for the compliment. For my old friend, I can concentrate hard. I can lift a tree if I concentrate hard too." Earth replied, leading the way back to Fluke.

"Sir Fluke, let us carry Ma'am Samantha and the nurse back to the car. My son is waiting outside and he will be the one who will drive them back to the car."

"But Bosston, you are already an old man." Fluke worriedly said, adding "Have Boun and Ohm to help you." While both Boun and Ohm wants to help, they also do not want to leave Fluke behind.

Seeing this, Earth said "No need, we can manage. I have my minions with me."

"Who are you calling your minions?" Plan suddenly appeared, seeing the glare that Kao gave him, he fluttered behind Bosston and exclaimed. "Hello, Kao. Come on, we have work to do!" After he said that, 5 more fairy lights appeared, joining Kao and Earth.

"Handle grandma with utmost care. Oh, and the nurse." Plan instructed. Saluting Fluke first before they helped Bosston on lifting the grandmother to her wheelchair that Bosston has prepared. 

After that, the fairies carried the nurse. It is a funny sight to see the nurse on a standing position but feet not reaching the ground, as if being carried by two invisible man with how she has both her arms open.

Any other day they would be laughing at the sight, but they do not have the courage to laugh at the moment.

Fluke gave them an encouraging smile as they ushered the both unconscious person outside the house. "How are you feeling?" Earth asked, dashing to Fluke's hair, patting him on his head.

  
"Light. And free. I have felt this before, old friend... I have felt this before after talking with Tayn, and then with Prem. And unlike before, I cannot feel the invisible pull that I always felt when I am in this house. I can finally go now... Earth."

"Hey..." Ohm cuts in, taking Fluke's hand to hold. "Do you want to go outside? At the garden?"

"...yes" Fluke replied, interlocking his fingers with Ohm's. Earth flew away from them then and stood beside Kao, biting his lips to stop himself from chatting... and wailing.

"Hey, Fluke." Boun called as they started walking to the door, "Let's be real brothers next time."

Fluke gave a watery laugh as he answered, "Sure! As long as you're not cousins with Ohm... the both of you must visit Sammy afterwards, alright? Keep her company, she will be glad."

"We will." Boun replied, clearing his throat when his voice cracked.

Fluke then glanced at the person walking beside him who kept his silence throughout his and Boun's conversation. 

Leaning on Ohm's shoulder, Fluke tightened his hold on his hand and murmured "Let us not say goodbye but See you next time." Ohm hummed in reply and dropped a kiss on his forehead. 

The three of them were strolling on the garden, waiting for Bosston to come back. No one dared to break the silence, as if breaking the silence will shatter the illusion that they engulfed themselves with; that they are normally strolling in the garden right now. 

🎶《Time forgets》🎶

But the presence of Bosston waiting at the end of the garden is a reminder on what to come. "Thank you for your hard work." Bosston commented as soon as they reached him, bowing low to the very first friend he has made. And in the gentlest tone that he ever used, he said "May you finally rest in peace."

Fluke offered his free hand to Bosston for a handshake. "Thank you for being with me all this time, Bosston. You have been a great help and a great guide to me even though you are vague sometimes."

Gripping Fluke's hand, Bosston softly replied, "It is my pleasure to help the person who has been always there for my father, always ready to help even when you have forgotten your memories. It only shows how good your soul is. Thank you for everything you have done to us, Sir Fluke." He paused to stare at Fluke. With a hoping smile, he added "Until we meet again."

Fluke smiled, and started chuckling before he was suddenly pushed forward, a muffled thump on his back. Fluke was about to turn around when a gibberish sound was heard. 

Not being able to hear clearly the blabbering of the small being who won't let go of his back, Fluke said with a chuckle "Old friend, I cannot understand a word of what you are saying right now. Get off my back so I can hear you and come up here so I can see you too." He felt Earth shaking his head as an answer to him.

"Hello, Fluke." Kao suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Kao. Will you please ask Earth to face me too? We both know he listens to you." Fluke said, smiling at the person who is giving him a sad smile.

"The time has come for you to go. You have done a lot of things for the both of us, thank you."

"I cannot think of any good things I have done for the both of you. My presence only brought you trouble but everything turned out alright in the end." Fluke replied, tilting his head on the side.

Kao shook his head, disagreeing on his statement. "I have to disagree with you because your presence gave us a friend for a lifetime. Your situation is one of a kind and i am grateful to be able to be part of your journey." 

With utmost respect and gratefulness in his voice, Kao bowed to Fluke. "Thank you for always being there for Earth, for accepting him and not pushing him away, for understanding him and for being his listening ear.

Thank you for supporting him and motivating him. He is still stubborn, but his heart and mind is on the right path, do not worry about him anymore."

"Yes, he has you now. And do not forget you can always seal the house when he is being stubborn, you know.. spouses and all~"

"Stop gossiping about me!" Earth exclaimed, floating in the space between Fluke and Kao.

"There you are~" Fluke said, smiling brightly.

"I was trying to send you with a hug! This is why I do not want the both of you to be in the same space!"

Kao rubbed Earth's arm as he replied, "Come on, you have to properly say goodbye. There are still people waiting after you."

"But Fluke already knows! I have been telling him everytime I visit him!" Earth exclaimed then he started wailing..."You have to always remember me. Forget about Boun, it's us who should be brothers next time. But that means you cannot be with Ohm because I am a fairy and you will be a fairy so maybe if we make Ohm a fairy too-" Kao nudged Earth, stopping him from his fantasies. "Oh, sorry. I love you, Fluke. Thank you for being my friend."

"There, there" Fluke whispered, gently touching Earth's head. "Even though I am a different being, thank you for allowing me to be your friend... and for accompanying me all these years." He added with a teary smile.

"Alright, Boun's turn." Earth said, sniffling.

"I am good, we have already talked. I have already said my goodbye earlier." Boun replied. "Why don't you start talking now, Ohm?" He added, urging his cousin who hasn't said a word yet. "Or do you want to stay silent until the end?"

Ohm shook his head as he pulled the hand he is still holding tight. Fluke went to him freely, accepting the hug that Ohm immediately gave him. 

In response, Fluke burrowed his face on the older's chest. "Hey-" Ohm started but cleared his throat when his voice cracked. Immediately, Fluke whimpered hearing Ohm's voice. "Sorry, please don't cry." Ohm hurriedly added, exhaling and blinking his tears away.

Fluke hurriedly grabbed Ohm's back, clutching his shirt tight as he tried to keep his tears at bay. Deeply breathing to calm himself, Fluke said, "I know this is selfish for me to say, but please... wait for me. I hope you will wait for me."

Ohm tightened his grip around Fluke, pulling him closer to him. He then whispered on the younger's ear. "Do you want to hear my selfish wish right now?"

"Yes" Fluke said, voice cracking. "Just this once, let's be selfish together."

"Please come back. You are not a dream, right? You are real, right? Please... come back to me already. Don't leave me." Ohm replied. When the younger started shaking in his hold, he added "I am sorry."

"No, no" Fluke mumbled, rapidly shaking his head. "Do not apologize. It should be me who should apologize because I am leaving you behind with nothing to hold on to."

"Don't say that..." Ohm replied, kissing the younger's forehead before pressing him back on his neck again. "You have given me many memories I can hold on to."

Suddenly Fluke started sobbing. Ohm tried to calm him down while Bosston, Kao, and Earth stared at them with sad eyes. Boun, who stayed at the side, saw how Earth looked at Bosston with pleading eyes but the caretaker firmly shook his head.

"What is it?" Boun curiously asked when Earth turned to Kao for a comforting hug. But before any of them can answer Boun, Fluke is starting to get translucent. "It's starting."

Hearing Boun's words, Earth cannot stop himself from wailing, "At least tell us how before you go! Do not do this to us! You cannot just leave and take it all away! You cannot just leave without telling us how to remember you!"

"What... what do you mean?" Boun asked cautiously. Looking at Earth and glancing at Fluke who is now fully back to his translucent state, Ohm's arms finally going through the younger's body.

Fluke stepped back from Ohm, tears still running on his face, his eyes never leaving the older's eyes. Without turning around to look at Earth, he answered "Just hold on to them tightly... tuck them in your heart. You might not remember but the faintest presence will remain."

Fluke watched as Ohm's eyes widened in understanding, "No!"

At the same time Boun exclaimed, "Why? Is him disappearing not enough?!"

The younger floated towards Ohm and left a feathery kiss on his lips before everything went dark.

  
\--

As night slowly covers the city, a phenomenon has happened.

In a house outside the city, pictures of a certain person slowly disappeared from their picture frames; solo pictures have disappeared leaving a blank frame behind, the group pictures and couple pictures look strange with the missing piece that was supposed to be on the center. 

A physical album owned by the downstair resident has been left behind half blank, the other half of it is filled with pictures of the upstair resident and of him.

Pictures from phones have also disappeared, an album was immediately wiped out, the name of the album will not make sense to the owner of the phone anymore. Messages are gone, the call logs are all deleted, all of his traces are rapidly disappearing.

People who have met him have forgotten about him too.

Two people stopped talking about their Boss's lover and backtracked when they cannot remember what they were talking about, deciding to change the topic instead of trying to remember their topic beforehand.

The only thing that remained behind are the objects, which will confuse the owner of the room upstairs. Things in the house will confuse the owner downstairs too. They will try to remember how they got the things, But they will not be able to remember.

  
\--

A new day has started. The sun has already risen but the occupants of the house are still in deep slumber. The usual alarm rang at 7am, waking them up. 

Boun was disgruntled hearing the alarm as if it has been so long since he had last heard it when in fact he has been listening to it for years. For a second, he thought about someone and his heart felt heavy on his chest, but then, it was gone in a flash and he cannot remember why he feels like mourning.

Ohm woke up feeling unwell but he cannot remember being sick the day before. Maybe it is the result of always sleeping late, because he kept on bringing his work at home and instead of resting, he is working till late in the evening. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling empty inside, before Boun opened the door of his room unannounced.

His cousin is still on his pajamas, with bedhair and toothbrush hanging on his mouth. "Get up already, Ohm. We are going to visit grandma today, we promised hi-" Boun paused, frowning a little before he shook his head in confusion and added, "We promised grandma that we are going to visit today."

"It's not grandma, Boun. It was- I don't remember."

"Hey! We just talked to grandma yesterday! And you already said yes, you better not say you are not feeling well right now! Grandma has been looking forward meeting you and-- nonsense, what am i thinking. You? Having a lover?" Boun laughed, not affected with the glare Ohm send his way. "I think I need my coffee. Asap."

"Then get out of my room and make your own coffee! I feel unwell."

"Do not make excuses!" Boun groaned, adding "This is because you keep on working and working and working! If only there was someone who can control you and teach you how to balance your time..." 

Ohm only rolled his eyes as he get up and shooed his cousin away. "Get out. Finish brushing your teeth first. Let me take a shower real quick."

Boun left his room with a nod and a thumbs up before he walked towards his bathroom. He cast a glance at his coffee table and saw two frames that he didn't remember putting there. 

Though he did remember buying them but not the memory of taking the pictures in the frame. Since when did he took photos while leaning on his side?

Confusion marred on his face but he let it go as he entered the bathroom. His vision was focus on going to the shower stall and on taking a shower, he did not realize everything was a set inside his bathroom.

Downstairs, Boun is staring at his fridge. There are many cute things stuck on his fridge; cute cartoons like Pooh and piglet, Line characters, and there was even Molang and Piupiu! "Hmm? How can i name them all?" Boun asked himself before reaching for the note that said it was his turn to cook. 

"Maybe, it was Uncle Bosston...? No, Bah. Maybe this is a prank from one of them. Just you wait, Mark. Or maybe this is even Jess's work. I will not let any of you visit me again." Boun grumbled, opening his fridge and surprising himself with the full fridge. "Oh, right. I went grocery shopping the day before.." Not knowing what to cook, Boun chose the easiest one; eggs.

Right on time, Ohm came down when he was setting up the table. "Do we have a guest?" Ohm asked, confused.

"Too early for us to have a guest, why?" Boun replied, taking a seat.

"You prepared for three people." Ohm replied, taking his seat on the opposite side of Boun.

"Oh. I did not realize it. I thought... right, Uncle Bosston's schedule is not today." Boun murmured, not taking the extra away and just focused on his food. "Just leave it there, I will eat the extra."

"No. It's here on my side so it is my share." Ohm replied, taking the plate away from Boun's reach. 

"I didn't know you are that hungry, Ohm." Boun grumbled back, cutting his scrambled egg in half.

"It is his share so it's mine."

"Of course, why did I forget." Boun replied, rolling his eyes.

Then both paused and looked at each other, questioning each other at the same time.

"Who?" Boun asked, confused

"What?" Ohm asked, also confused.

"Nothing. Let's just finished breakfast so we can visit grandma soon." Boun said, focusing on his breakfast again.

  
\--

Boun entered the room first, his face softening at the sight of his grandmother sleeping on her bed. Ohm following behind him, closing the door after him.

"Hello, grandma." Boun softly said, kissing the older woman's forehead.

"Hello, grandma." Ohm also said, kissing her on the head.

The disturbance woke up the sleeping older woman, "Hey, look who are here" she said, face showing the happiness she felt upon seeing her favorite grandsons in front of her.

Boun and Ohm felt happy seeing the smile on her face, seeing the shine on her eyes. "Did you have a nice dream?" Ohm softly asked, taking her left hand to hold, Boun taking the other one.

"I have a warm and heartfelt dream of the past..." the older woman replied, eyes shining at the memory of her dream. "A person long gone but still remained in my heart. A family so dear in my heart... in mine and your grandfather's heart. A precious person gone so young and unexpectedly."

"And? How did it go?" Boun asked, smiling.

"He is still the same as before... the loveliest, the kindest, and the most gentle person I have ever met. He soothed Grandma's problems and burdens."

"It just shows how much he loves you. I am glad he appeared in your dreams, grandma." Boun said, patting the older woman's hand.

"Yes... him appearing in front of me means so much to me."

"You haven't talked to us about him before. What is his name?" Boun asked.

The older woman let out a laugh as he smacked Boun's hand. "Silly, we have talked about him before. Did you forget already? He's my cousin, his name is Fluke."

"I don't remember" Boun murmured, frowning when something prickled inside of him. He cast a glance at Ohm and saw him wearing a pained expression. "Are you alright?" Boun asked, worried.

Snapping out of his head, Ohm replied "Yes, just a headache." It really is just a headache... a headache that came after he heard the name, something inside of him suddenly breaks. His heart disintegrating into pieces.

"You sure? You said you felt unwell earlier, you might want to go home. Leave grandma to me."

"No, Ohm. Bring this person with you. Grandma wants to rest, and him being here means I cannot take a rest."

"Alright, grandma."

"Hey!"

"Grandma's words is the law, Boun."

"Then please, don't go to work for today. The both of you look sick right now." The older woman said, patting their hands and shooing them at the same time. "Go! Let the old woman rest."

"Alright, alright! We are going!" Boun replied, kissing his grandma's head, Ohm doing the same.

"You better go straight home, not at work!" The older woman added.

"Yes, yes. Don't worry!" Boun replied before they exited the room.

  
\--

On their way to their firm, Boun tried to talk about the project in Japan that Ohm has succeeded on getting, but halfway to his talk, he realized that no one is listening to him. He sighed and turned on the radio instead as he stole glances, observing his cousin who is spacing out on the passenger seat.

Deep inside, Boun knows something is bothering him. But he will wait till his cousin will open up to him. "We are in this together. I already told them not to tell that we are on our way to work." Boun said, informing Ohm that grandma won't know as long as they will keep their mouth shut (read: Mark and Jess - the only people with loose mouth in the firm)

"Hmm"

"And since you are feeling a little out of it, let's go home on time for today." Boun added, finally parking the car at their reserved space.

"I can manage. I am feeling alright now. Also, I have many things to finish."

"No." Boun strongly replied, stopping in front of Ohm to persuade him. "We will go home early. And. You can bring all of your work at home. I will even let you finish everything at home, you do not have to come to the office as long as you get rest."

"Why are you worried? We have always been doing this for years." Ohm asked, confused at Boun's concerned eyes.

"Just please, listen to me just this once? Anyway, it's already thursday tomorrow, you can bring everything at home today, sleep and rest then do work at weekends and just come back to the office next monday."

Ohm stared at Boun for a while before he relented, nodding his head in approval. He patted Boun on the shoulder as a thank you before they continued walking inside.

The people are a little bit in a chaotic situation inside but they mellowed down when Boun and Ohm entered.

They quietened down and went back to their work, consulting each other more quietly than before, as a consideration to Ohm who is known as someone who wants to have a quiet working surrounding.

Opposite to the cousin, Boun is loudly telling everyone to get back to work and line up if they have things to say.

"Ohm is back at it again. I like him having that gentle look on his face more than this serious look he is wearing." Jess commented, glancing at Ohm's office- the owner is sitting on his desk with furrowed brows as he started reading the papers on his table.

"Right, as if he is ready to go to war with your reports." Mark mumbled, reading one of the blueprints Boun has assigned to him.

"Since when did he have a gentle look on his face while at work? Were you dreaming then?" Boun suddenly appeared, smacking them on the head with the papers he is holding. "I think I have to freshen up the look of our office, I have to change the glass walls into opaque ones so you lot will stop gossiping about people instead of working."

"But Boss Boun, if that was a dream then that was a real one! Really!" Jess said, supporting his claim.

"Enough about dreams. I have a question to the both of you." Boun said, eyes locked in both Mark and Jess who immediately straightened on their seats. "Now, tell me. Who between the both of you put these things on my fridge?" He asked, placing his phone on Jess' table. 

Mark briefly glanced at the picture before he rapidly shook his head, "Not me."

Jess hastily replied, "I remembered buying them back when we were in Japan. But because you asked for it, Boss Boun!"

"I did?" Boun asked with a raised brow

"Yes! You said he asked you to buy it but since we were already here, you asked me to buy it for you! I am telling the truth!"

"He who?" Boun asked, now believing what Jess said.

"I don't know. Maybe boss Ohm. He might have forgotten buying it while we were there and he asked you to buy it for him."

"And since when did Ohm like to buy these cute things?!" Boun exclaimed, pointing at the picture of cute fridge magnets. "You know how he doesn't look at things and people. You know how hard it is to get his attention!"

Mark then suggested, "Maybe he saw it once from the TV and thought he should buy it? I don't know but that face-" he pointed at Ohm who has his focus on his work, not hearing and seeing anything aside from the papers he is reviewing. "-does not seems to be interested in anything other than his work. He is still the same."

Jess grumbled, "But it's the truth! I will let you see the messages-" Jess grumbled but stopped when he remembered he left his phone back at home. "Nevermind, I left my phone back home."

Mark chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "We believe you. In the first place, the only time we visited their house was when we renovated it. We didn't go there after Ohm left us in a rush."

Boun furrowed his brows. "He went home in a rush?"

"Well, yeah! It's because he got sick!" Jess replied, going back to his work.

"Ohm got sick?" Boun incredulously exclaimed. He cannot remember Ohm went home sick. He only remembered his cousin came home and told him he got the project. Then, nothing else came to mind.

"No, not him. It's-" Mark replied, pausing as he tried to remember the name of the person he is referring to. He turned to Jess to ask him if he remembered but the other is also waiting for him to answer. "No, I think it's Ohm who got sick. Or he made that as an excuse to go home early?" He added, trying to be convincing.

Boun sighed at them and shook his head. "Nevermind. I know, I know. You do not have to make up excuses. Now go back to work." Boun left Jess and Mark to their work while giving his cousin a worried glance.

Bound to their work, both have forgotten that they were supposed to be only visiting for a while.

Boun gave Ohm an hour from his usual time of 7pm before he entered his office and demanded that they must go home because he is very hungry and tired already. He had already given him enough time to work overtime. 

And he already told him earlier, Boun is quite serious when he said he can bring his work at home and finish everything at home. Reluctantly, Ohm followed Boun's instruction, taking his work with him to finish at home.

They made a drive thru for their dinner when Ohm suggested pizza and chicken. Immediately Boun knows what to order and didn't question himself about the immediate response of his mind. He just observed his cousin who is staring at the distance, he really thinks he is feeling unwell.

"Rest after eating dinner. I don't think you have noticed Ohm, but I really feel that you are not feeling well." 

"I feel fine. Just confused but I feel fine." Ohm mumbled, sighing as he closed his eyes. 

\--

Ohm went upstairs feeling his energy depleting fast. In all honesty, he just really want to stay in bed and do nothing, just gaze at the ceiling and stay like that till he feels fine again, till his inside feels alright.

But doing that is unlike him at all, so he did not follow his cousin's instructions and pushed himself to work everyday at the same time he accompanies Boun and continued visiting grandma Sammy. 

A week after their daily visit, the family gathered as grandma Sammy bid them her final farewell. Following the instruction of the old woman, she was laid beside her husband, her friend, and her dearest cousin.

It was a solemn farewell. 

When everyone was finished saying their goodbyes, Boun and Ohm stayed behind to talk to their grandmother more.

_Samantha Sion_

"You are now with grandpa. And you are now well rested. Thank you for everything grandma. I love you." Boun mumbled with a smile on his face.

"Keep grandpa company up there. Rest in peace, grandma." Ohm added, a smile also on his face.

Standing from their sitting position, both grandsons bid their grandmother farewell and decided to visit their grandfather's grave too before going home.

_Prem Sion_

"Hello, grandpa. Do not let grandma out of your sight now or else she will visit us and do some matchmaking again." Boun joked, chuckling together with Ohm. "Till next time, grandpa." He added, eyes going to the grave next to his grandfather. 

_Tayn Wangsaelim_

"Ohm, i think this is Uncle Bosston's father." Boun commented, walking towards the name plate and prayed for him. "Ohm?" Boun called, confused when his cousin is not beside him nor at their grandparents' graves. When he looked at his right side, he found his cousin kneeling in front of another grave, softly tracing the name written on the plate.

_Fluke Chantthara_

"I think this is the person grandma was talking about." Ohm softly said. "A person so dear, you cannot help but love his presence. A person so dear, you cannot help but mourn his absence."

"What?" Boun asked and went beside him, not understanding what Ohm is saying. 

"Oh, nothing of importance." Ohm replied, snapping himself out of his daze.

"Come on, let's go home. I missed our house, I missed my room, I missed my bed. We haven't gotten home since last week, I cannot wait but sleep for two whole days!" Boun exclaimed, grabbing his cousin with him and leading him back to his car.

"One day is enough for you, even 6 hours is enough" Ohm replied, rolling his eyes. "As long as there's a cup of coffee for you to sip, it is enough "

"That's not true."

Ohm only scoffed and ignored Boun's lecture about the beauty of well enough rest.

It turned out to be a right decision because Boun suddenly touched many subjects and along their way home, Boun has informed him about the topics that he usually tuned him out. 

"Boun, I am tired." Ohm commented with a sigh. Seeing Boun's blank look, he inclined his head and let Boun knows that they are already home and that he is currently walking with Ohm on the stairs.

"Oh, we are already home... Oh! Good night! I am home, my bed!" Boun rushed downstairs towards the direction of his room.

Shaking his head, Ohm chuckled and proceeded on going to his room. He is tired, he wants to sleep already. But he also feels sticky, he wants to take a shower first and freshen himself. So that's what he did.

And that's when he noticed something has been added inside his bathroom. He didn't remember buying a different scent of shampoo and soap. 

Inspecting it, he realized his usual shampoo and soap is beside the ones he accidentally used. A frown appeared on Ohm's face, the scent is too sweet for his liking but it brings comfort to his inner self.

He grabbed his towel and noticed he grabbed a blue one, not his usual black one. "What?" Ohm mumbled, looking at the towel rack and saw his towel still there. "Did I accidentally take this out of the closet while i was in a hurry last week?" He mumbled to himself, using the blue towel and wrapped it around his shoulders while he used his own towel to wrap around his hips.

Looking for a pajama to wear, he looked at his usual cotton pants and loose shirt. But right in the corner, a silk black pajama set was there, neatly hanged. He didn't even know he owns one. He contemplated for a while and choose the black pajama set instead.

That night, for the first time since he woke up feeling disoriented and strangely empty, Ohm felt at peace.

  
\--

Another week is ending in the A and E firm. The employees are all buzzing about the projects they need to review and oversee. They are all trying to leave work on time because they have been doing overtime since Monday.

But the person who just entered the office will keep them there for a bit longer.

"Uh-oh, she is back, Mark! Quickly call for Boss Boun! How many times did she come last week only to observe and now she is back?!" Jess whispered, nudging hard the person whose table is beside him. "Faster! Call him and tell him he has to protect Boss Ohm and show her who owns him!"

"Huh?" Mark was already calling for Boun, but he paused when he heared the last sentence from Jess. "Who owns who?"

"Boss Ohm's lover, of course! I mean, we told her that many months ago right?!? I have proof! Uh, i will fabricate for a proof! Faster, call for reinforcement!" Jess rapidly said, standing from his seat to block the way of the woman who has evaded everyone who tried to block her way.

"Sorry Ma'am, but you are not supposed to be here. We have not allowed clients to visit the firm since the start of this week." Jess said, trying to be polite. But when the woman only raised a brow at him and ignored him in favor of looking at Ohm's office, he frowned and forgot to be polite. "Really, stop visiting us when you do not have a proper appointment. We are already being kind to you for always letting you in. But you must know that you are disturbing the peace of our firm. I don't care if you are a daughter of one of our clients--" someone tapped Jess' shoulder and got startled seeing Ohm beside him.

"We are done for today, go home now." Ohm told Jess, not even noticing the woman who smiled upon seeing him up close.

"Excuse me?" She shyly said

Ohm glanced at her and frowned. In a loud voice, he addressed everyone "Why is an outsider here inside our office? Didn't Boun and I strictly told everyone not to let any outsider inside?"

"Oh no, no. I am not an outsider, I am-"

"You are not part of our team. You are not someone freshly hired too, you still look like a high school student. Also, I do not know you, so you are an outsider." Ohm said, cutting her. Jess look somewhat smug beside Ohm. "What are you doing? Escort her out." 

The woman frowned and stomped her feet, "You cannot throw me out or my father will hear this from me!"

"Ma'am, that's not how we work here. Using one's connection to threaten us is not a plus for you. Tell us the name and we will gladly pull out. Immediately."

Jess gulped at the stoic voice of Ohm, he remembered an incident when Ohm used that tone to him and Mark. He glanced at Mark and they both shared a look. That was the time when they decided not to mess with Ohm. And not to mess with...? With who?

"Are you like this because he has finally left you? See! This is why you should choose and look at the opposite gender!" The lady started explaining.

Everyone who heard her turned towards each other in confusion. "I can't believe I am hearing this from her. What's wrong with choosing the same gender?" One asked, and everyone shrugged in reply. The time has changed, most people are being accepting and supporting now. It's a shock to hear and see one of the minority inside their firm. 

Even Ohm looked at her confused, not getting what she is saying. But the lady kept complaining. Boun, who already arrived when Ohm started talking heavily sighed at the nonsense the lady kept on spouting.

"I have once caught a glimpse of your picture of him. Why can't I snatch your attention while only a notification or a call from him and he has already have your focus and attention? Look at me and compare the both of us. See? Something is wrong with him!"

Something inside of Ohm pricked when he heard that. Suddenly, he is not just irritated with this lady by disturbing the office but also angry at what she just said. "There is nothing wrong with him. Why do people always ask that when the other party is the same gender? The type of person I dislike the most are those who think they can have everything they want. I also mostly dislike the people who look down and belittle others. 

Not to be rude, because you are our client's family, but please refrain from insinuating things aside from our scope of work within this office. We have strict rules being implemented in this office and we practice obedience here. And, do me a favor... do not compare yourself to him because you don't have a chance. Please excuse me." Ohm added, nodding his head at her before walking away.

Everyone can see Ohm is clenching his jaw. He is walking stiffly with his hands on his pockets. Maybe if they look at his hands right now, they would see how he has them on a fist, to control his sudden anger and temper.

The woman only looked angrier and embarrassed for being talked to like that. Boun then decided to talk. "Ms. Ria Jane, little girl, I have already called your father and told him we are pulling out of his project. Have a good day to you." Stopping in front of Mark, Boun added "Be in charge for today, I have a cousin to calm."

Mark saluted in response and told everyone to double check their workspace before they go home. No one tried to talk to the embarrassed lady and she left on her own.


	13. THE END PART II - X

Boun hurriedly followed his cousin, looking left and right at the parking lot to know whether he went ahead or went to his car to wait for him. They both have cars, but both find it wasteful to bring two cars at work. So they only use one and use their cars alternately.

He found Ohm sitting on his car. Boun heaved a sigh of relief when the other is sitting on the passenger seat, not at the driver seat.

"What happened there?" Boun asked as soon as he fasten his seatbelt.

Ohm exhaled heavily, shaking his head. "Just something that she said that made me snap. Do I have a stalker now or something? I mean, she was spouting nonsense back there. Did you hear everything that she said? Since when did I hav-" Ohm stopped himself.

Surprisingly, he doesn't want to finish his sentence. He doesn't want to deny it. Boun looked at him in a questioning manner that he added, "Let's not talk about her, she is souring my mood."

"Alright, alright. But you are surprising indeed for not noticing her."

"And why would I?"

Boun laughed, saying. "She has been visiting the firm for months from what Mark and Jess has told me. Said she saw you once when you were having a meeting with her father and decided she will pursue you. But looks like our comrades have told her you have a lover and was fully convinced about it. According to what she said earlier, she is fully convinced the both of you broke up. She has been keeping her distance last week so I didn't call security on her. But now, we might. Or we have to look for that lover of yours and let her see him." Boun added, grinning when he saw his cousin's glare. "Kidding! I am just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Then stop talking about her. You are just making me angrier."

Boun laughed and stopped talking about her. He then commented, "Take a shower when we arrive. The box of shampoo and soap you have ordered has already arrived too. Use them, it seems to have a calming effect on you."

The car ride went back to silence until Ohm's phone rang, disturbing the silence. The caller id says his little sister is calling "What is it?" 

"Brother, when are you going to finally introduce him to us?" She asked, giggling on the other line. "Come on~ I know Mom and Dad didn't tell you anything but I really really want to meet him already! Because whoever he is, because you chose him, he will be a good brother to me too. I might even like him more than you!"

"Ah-" Ohm stuttered, trying to form words to deny whatever his sister is saying. But at the same time, he feels denying him to everyone especially his family is a wrong thing to do. Clearing his throat, Ohm said. "Not yet. Have patience and you will meet him." He can clearly see the pout his sister is wearing at his response. Chuckling, he cut the call.

"Something happened?" Boun asked, eyes on the road.

"Nothing." Ohm softly replied, leaning his whole body to the seat and tried to remain calm. There's a storm going inside him right now. His mind is in chaos, his heart is pounding fast. _What am I missing?_

\--

The first thing that Ohm did when they arrive home was to inspect his things. He knows, and is aware he has overlooked many things. But he cannot overlook it anymore, especially when not only other people, but also his own family is telling him he has a significant other. _Who is he? Why is he not here then? Why can't I_ remember him?

He stopped at his living room, immediately noticing blank frames hanging on the wall, adjacent to his own framed ones. He also noticed the picture of him on the coffee table, sunrise in the background and him looking down at something on his left, as if trying to look someone in the eye.

Heart beating fast, Ohm continued exploring his space.

Opening his room, he stayed at the door, eyes sweeping at his room, looking for objects he had overlooked before. He easily spotted the frames on the coffee table and bedside table. He has already listed the extra towel and the different scent of shampoo and soap in his head.

Entering his room, he opened his bathroom, wanting to see what he missed. Aside from the towel, the shampoo, and the soap, he realized there is also a toothbrush that he had overlooked. He went to his walk in closet, licking his lips in anticipation.

He first looked at the hanged clothes, there he noticed the smaller clothes in between his big ones. He had also found a silk pajama like the one he likes to wear, only with different flowers embroidered on it.

"What is happening?"

He exited the closet and sat on his bed, licking his lips when it started drying. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he realized his hands are lightly shaking. Letting out a breathless laugh, he said to himself, "Don't be nervous. Don't be afraid."

The next thing that he inspected is his phone. 

He found a folder in his gallery which only contains his pictures but the name of the album doesn't make sense to him. "What's a My Sunshine?"

Ohm felt his heart pounding hard on his chest when he saw a recent recorded video of him playing the piano. With shaking hands, he pressed play.

He knows the melody he is playing in the piano. _Brahm's Lullaby_. Ohm stared in surprise at the expression the Ohm in the video is wearing. The him in the video is clearly playing with a fond smile on his face, from time to time glancing at the person who is recording the video.

"May you be lulled to sleep with this song." Him in the video said, with a soft smile on his face and loving eyes. "I love you."

Ohm gasped, catching his breath. He can see himself brightly laughing at the person sitting beside him. "Who are you?" He desperately asked, trying to calm his shaking body. "Please, who are you?" He added, fisting a hand on his chest. "It hurts here."

As if knowing where to look next, he opened his contacts and saw a familiar yet unfamiliar nickname on his contacts. 

He pressed dial.

It only rang twice before it ended. But it is enough for him to know where it rang. He found an unclosed blue box right underneath his bedside table. How come he didn't notice something out in the open?

Slowly, he opened the box and saw his old phone inside, already out of battery, its last remaining energy been used by ringing when he called. He took the phone out and charged it before he went back to the box to look at the things inside again.

The box is full of different things. There are two wrapped gifts inside, one for him and one for Boun. He noticed the one for Boun has been changed from his grandparent's name to him. Setting the box for Boun aside, he opened the wrapped box for him. Ohm was confused upon seeing a music box in a piano shape. He was even surprised when the music was Beloved. He was actually looking forward to the same lullaby that he was playing in the video.

Setting his gift aside, he rummaged through the box again. He found some old photos inside, and he is certain the two pictures he is holding are pictures of Boun's grandparents with another person that has a resemblance with Uncle Bosston.

"Maybe Uncle Bosston's father. Boun said he is friends with grandma and grandpa when they were young." Ohm mumbled, smiling as he imagined the scene of the pics. With their big smiles, he can feel how happy they are on graduating; one of Boun's grandparents graduating, and the other is of Uncle Bosston's father graduating. "A happy day indeed." Ohm commented.

The moment he flipped to the third picture, Ohm could not help reacting to it. And he doesn't understand why. He flipped to another one, and he cannot stop himself from letting out a shaky breath.

**_Always under exactly the same sky_ **   
**_Other than you not being here_ **   
**_There's nothing different at all_ **

In the third picture, there are four people standing in front of the old house, trying to make a pose. The fourth one is a close up photo, all of them smiling wide and happily as the person in the center can be seen being pushed forward, to the camera.

He tried looking at the back for a name. Sadly, faded initials were only written at the back. How can he know someone with a faded initials?

_**I miss you, I miss you so much** _   
_**Because I miss you so much** _   
_**Everyday all by myself** _   
_**Calling and calling you** _

Arriving at the last photo, Ohm cannot stop himself from reacting so strongly. He feels like his heart is being squeezed inside his ribcage. 

He cannot stop himself on bringing the photo to his chest, hugging the picture of a brightly smiling young man making a peace sign to the camera. 

Ohm bend over then, pounding his chest at the deep feeling of loving and longing for the person in the picture that he is sure is a stranger to him. 

His feelings are seeping through his heart and leaking through his eyes.

_**I want to see you, want to see you** _   
_**Because I want to see you so much** _   
_**Now it's like I have this habit** _   
_**I keep calling out your name** _   
_**Even today** _

Without him noticing, as he gasped for breath, tears are running down on his face. That's when Boun, who planned to check up on Ohm, arrived.

Alarmed by Ohm's appearance when he opened the door, Boun rushed to his side, shaking him on his shoulder. "Ohm! Are you alright?! What's wrong?! Hey, why are you crying?"

Day by day it feels like I'm gonna die  
What should I do?

"It hurts." Ohm gasped, wanting to stop crying but do not want to stop himself and let it all out at the same time.

"You are hurt? Where? Should we go to the hospital?" Boun exclaimed, panicking as Ohm started sobbing in pain.

_**I love you I love you** _   
_**Because I love you** _

"It hurts, Boun. It hurts here." Ohm fisted his chest, right where his heart is located. "It is painful. It hurts so much" He cried. "I miss him. They already took him back. But why did they take everything away from me too?"

"Who? Who are you talking about? Who are you missing? Hey don't hurt yourself." Boun added, stopping Ohm on pounding his chest.

"I love him so much, Boun." Ohm said, voice full of sorrow and longing "I miss him so much."

_**I miss you, I miss you so much** _   
_**Because I miss you so much** _   
_**I want to see you, want to see you** _   
_**Because I want to see you so much** _

"Ohm..." Boun called but don't know what else to add. Instead, as Ohm's good cousin, he let Ohm cry his heart out as he looked up and stared at the ceiling, sniffling and keeping himself composed, not wanting to cry too after seeing his cousin cry so hard for the first time.

_**Can you hear it?** _   
_**I love you** _

When Ohm became mobile again and stopped crying, he promptly fell asleep as soon as Boun helped him on the bed. Boun looked concerned as he tried to take the picture Ohm is still hugging, afraid it will be crumpled. But when he tried to take it away, Ohm turned to the other side, successfully blocking Boun's hand.

"Alright, I won't take it away from you." Boun mumbled, sighing at the opened box right beside his feet. "What did you unravel that make you like this?" He asked himself as he took the box and put it on the coffee table. He also found the wrapped gift that is for him and he confusedly set it aside.

Boun then took the small piano box and arranged it on Ohm's bedside table. Seeing another phone being charged, he remembered it's Ohm's old phone. "I thought he gave this one to a friend already?" Boun asked, turning the phone on. He made a face when he saw Ohm's picture as the wallpaper. 

"Hmmm trying to act like a cat, huh." Boun mumbled, snickering. He unlocked the phone and paused for a while. Curiosity boils within him as he stole a glance at his sleeping cousin. "He won't know that I looked... now, who is he Ohm." He whispered as he clicked the contacts. There were only five contacts registered. "Ohm's contact, mine, Uncle Bosston, Mark, and Jess... what? Only these people?! How disappointing." 

Boun glanced at Ohm again before he snickered and clicked the gallery. Instead of having a clarity, the gallery just made him more confuse. The gallery are not only full of Ohm's picture, as he scrolled down he found out he also has many pictures in the gallery. 

Candid pictures of him eating, of him focus on his work, of him yawning, of him sleeping with mouth open, of him sprawling on the couch with drool-- "Why are there many ugly pictures of me in here?!" 

Pictures of him that he cannot remember when it was captured. There was even a video of him and Ohm doing zumba. It is strange enough that he cannot remember doing zumba with his cousin, but what made his head ache is why he cannot remember the third person that they were talking to in the video. 

Boun kept on calling his name in the video too but he cannot hear it clearly. Pinching the video to zoom it, he tried reading his mouth.

"What are you doing?"

Boun jumped, he almost dropped the phone he is holding as he placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm down. "Shit, Ohm, you almost gave me a heart attack. Imagine what would you do to me if I ever dropped this phone and breaks it?" Boun complained, doing a breathing exercise to calm himself, adding "The last time I was caught red handed was back in highschool when I was caught by Mom jackin-"

"I don't want to hear that." Ohm cuts him, sitting up. "Ah." He hissed when he rubbed his eyes.

"That's what you get for crying that much." Boun scolded, putting the phone back on the bedside table. "Mind telling me what happened to you now?" He asked, sitting on the bed to stare at Ohm who only looked at him blankly. "Can I see the picture?" He softly asked, pointing at the picture Ohm left lying beside him.

Ohm gave him the picture silently, Boun taking it quietly and stared at the face smiling at him. Boun glanced at Ohm and slowly asked, "Where did you get this? Do you know him?" Ohm only shook his head. "Ohm..." Boun softly called. "Remember that person grandma was talking about?" He softly added. Seeing his cousin listening to him, he added still with the same soft voice. "This is him. _Fluke Chanttharra."_

"How did you know?" Ohm asked, voice still raspy.

"I took care of grandma's things. I have seen all of her album collections... Why were you crying about a person who has been gone for so long?"

"I don't know." Ohm truthfully replied. He just felt his heart breaking at the thought of him being gone.

"Do you want to take a break from work? I think you need it." Boun worriedly suggested, not liking the small voice he heard from Ohm. "I was planning on sending you to Japan next week to start our project... but you can go there earlier. Use your free week to de-stress and to clear your mind. Do you agree with me?" Receiving a silent nod, Boun patted him on the shoulder and gave him back the picture. "I'll arrange everything for you then. You should pack now. Pack enough clothes, I will book you a ticket for tomorrow."

"Thanks Boun, for always being there." Ohm said, grateful for having him as a cousin, as a brother.

"That's what families do." Boun replied, taking the wrapped box addressed to him. "I am taking this with me, by the way. It's for me, afterall." 

  
\---

It has been two days since he arrived at Japan. As soon as he arrived, he asked Boun for informations about flower fields that are in bloom during his stay. While he enjoyed the relaxing view of the nature from his hotel room, he cannot stop the itch to visit the flower fields.

He vaguely remembered talking to someone about bringing them to visit the flower fields in Japan. A bittersweet vague memory that he has finally accepted.

"As what I have promised. I am here to take you to see two of your top three." Ohm murmured, stopping at the entrance of the Tonami Tulip Park. "Later, we'll go to Ashikaga Flower Park."

The Tulip park is a breathtaking place to stroll. Countless of tulips in variety of color can be seen in a large scale. Ohm was glad he visited the place. Somehow, being surrounded by flowers calmed him and his aching heart. 

Taking out his phone from his sling bag, he captured the colorful scenic view with a gentle smile on his face. "Thank you for letting me see this." He mumbled to the sky before capturing the landscape again.

He is not even minding the number of locals and foreign tourists passing him by, he is just enjoying his time with the smell of the flowers, the wind, and the sun.

Maybe that is why he didn't see the small person standing in front of him, taking pictures of the flowers and of the landscape. "Sorry." The person he bumped into said in English, carefully holding his camera between his hands.

"No, it should be me who should be sorry. Sorry, I didn't see you." Ohm replied, with a quick glance at the small person and bowed a little before walking away.

The person Ohm bumped into, who is wearing a bucket hat and glasses confusedly blinked at him before smiling and taking a picture of him. "Good shot." He mumbled to himself as he praised the photo he just captured, the photo of the tall man surrounded by colorful flowers. 

In the afternoon, Ohm visited the Ashikaga Flower Park. He visited in the afternoon intentionally because he intend to see the night lighting of the park. 

This one, Ohm enjoys the most. "Your Top 1 indeed." He mumbled, gaze locked at the white flowers hanging above him as he walked the long tunnel of white Fuji (Wisteria) flowers.

It was a never ending stroll as he captured the fuji trees and stayed under them. When he caught a glimpse of the one huge fuji tree, he walked towards it, phone ready to capture the beautiful blue color of the flowers.

When he was almost under it, he stopped, noticing there's a person in front of him, crouching. He has his camera pointed above, trying to take a better picture of the flower tree.

Thinking that he had already met someone with the same getup just recently, he furrowed his brows and remembered he was the person he bumped into back at the Tulip Park. "Need any help?" Ohm offered, startling the young man who almost fell on his bum. "Sorry for startling you."

"It's alright. I'm good." The young man replied, hastily standing up. He kept his gaze on the ground as he fidgeted on his camera and shyly asked, "Uh- do you mind if I take a picture of you? I mean a picture of you under the wisteria tree?"

"Sure." Ohm replied, saving the young man from his shyness. He didn't see the smile that bloomed on the young man's face when he accepted because he has already walked towards the tree. 

Stopping on the spot that he deemed a good spot, he turned around right on time to hear the shutter. "Hey, wait. I am not yet ready." Ohm complained. He only received a giggle from his photographer. The sound of the young man's laughter strangely pulling on his heartstrings.

"Alright, I'll give you time to think for a pose." He replied with a smile on his face but he has already clicked the shutter again.

"You are cheating" Ohm mumbled with furrowed brows. "You are not giving me time at all." He added, trying to make the young man laugh again. And he did, he was able to make him laugh. Unconsciously, the side of his mouth lifted for a smile.

"I have already given you enough time!" The smaller man exclaimed, laughter ringing in his voice, at the same time he clicked for more pictures seeing a smile on the taller man's face.

"What is your name?" Ohm curiously asked, wishing the person a few feet a way from him will look up at him without his bucket hat and will lower down his big camera so he can see his face clearly. Ohm saw a smile formed on the smaller person's face with his cheeks bunching up, as he lowered his camera.

But before the person can even opened his mouth for an answer, Ohm has already took three big strides to reach him, pulling him for a hug. Thankfully, he was able to set his camera aside and slowly put it on the ground with its strap. 

"Is something wrong?" He worriedly asked when he felt the taller man's body started shaking. "Are you alright?" He asked, rubbing his back.

_"Fluke"_

**_I miss you, I miss you so much_ **   
**_Because I miss you so much_ **   
**_Everyday all by myself_ **   
**_Calling and calling you_ **

He just uttered a word,

He just said a name,

But it became a key.

Like a scene in a movie, flashes of memories appeared in his mind in a fast pace.

" _Ohm_ "

_**I want to see you, want to see you** _   
_**Because I want to see you so much** _

_**Now it's like I have this habit** _   
_**I keep calling out your name** _   
_**Even today** _

The younger replied, reciprocating the tight hug. "You remembered me." He added, laughing amidst his tears.

"You didn't even tell me beforehand, bad Fluke." Ohm scolded,

"I am sorry. I was afraid but I only hoped you will be able to hold on. I was hoping you will wait for me." Fluke replied, clutching Ohm's shirt, pulling the older closer to him, afraid to let go again.

"But even without my memories of you, I still cannot let you go. I still held on, even with the vague memories in my head and pain in my heart" Ohm replied, pushing the younger's head to his neck, tightening his hold around him as he whispered on his ear. "I love you"

_**I love you I love you** _   
_**Because I love you** _

"I love you" Fluke replied, whispering it again and again until the older has to calm him because he has started sobbing.

_**Can you hear it?** _

_**I love you**_  
\--

  
Ohm has skipped the night lights at the park and hurriedly took Fluke back to his hotel room, not even allowing the younger to be away from him even just a centimeter apart.

Ohm has given him his own silk pajamas to wear, with Fluke asking him why he brought it with him. "I don't know. I just want to keep you with me so I brought some of your clothes with me."

So now, they are in bed, with Fluke resting on top of Ohm, wearing their matching pajamas.

And the older has his arms locked on the younger's waist, not even leaving it for a second, while continuously dropping a kiss on his head.

On the other hand, the younger kept his ear on his heart, listenìng to it beating while dropping kisses on it often to soothe Ohm's heart.

Then, remembering he has to introduce himself again, he faced Ohm, his chin on the older's chest as he informed him with a gentle smile, "Hi, I am Fluke Wangsaelim. A distant relative of Bosston- I mean Uncle Bosston. Welcome to the next chapter of my life." 

"Uncle Bosston?" Ohm asked, "Were you with Uncle Bosston all this time?"

Fluke nodded, a hand going to Ohm's hair to keep his bangs away from his eyes. "And I just woke up a day ago. It took me a while to reorganize my memories but as soon as I was able, he gave me a ticket and told me he have booked me a hotel already. He also gave me the address of your firm and said I will find you here. Though meeting you at the park was purely coincidental at all."

Ohm has a smile on his face as he listened to the younger talk. "How does it feel to be able to go out of the house and to explore on your own?"

"I have greatly missed the feeling of going out especially since time has changed many things and technology has progressed so much. But I also enjoyed staying at the house like a housewife waiting for the husband to come home." He added, snickering at his joke.

Ohm pat him on the head as he softly asked. "Did you miss me?"

Fluke's face softened as he cupped the other's face, muttering softly "I miss you so much. I miss waiting for you coming home and I miss cooking for you and bidding you goodbye as you go to work. But now, I can finally be able to visit you at work, right? We can finally do things together like grocery shopping or shopping in general!" He then nervously asked, "Can we still grow old together now?"

Ohm's response was to pull him towards him, pushing his head to kiss him softly on the lips. "Let me rephrase that, We can now grow old together." Then he added, "Don't think I have forgotten you have already promised yourself to me in our next lives too."

Fluke sweetly smiled, pecking Ohm on the lips. "My soul is tied to you. You will always have my heart."

"Fluke..." Ohm murmured, cupping his face. "You are not disappearing from me again, right?"

"Yes, Ohm." Fluke replied, gently kissing the other's palm. "I am not going away anymore. I told you, didn't I? You will have me in this life and in our next lives too." He added, planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

Ohm pushed Fluke's head, keeping him in place as he kissed him back softly. Just small soft kisses on each other's lips first before it gradually increased in intensity. Gasping for air, both stopped the kiss and they stared at each other's eyes.

Fluke, who has his hands cupping Ohm's face, slowly moved his hand to trace the older's face, still catching his breath. Ohm, who has his arms locked on the younger's waist and shoulder, slowly leaned up to kiss the younger's lips, making him moan when he sucked on his upper lip.

In response, Fluke sucked Ohm's lower lip and then nibbled on it when the older started nibbling his upper lip.

The younger's hand moved from Ohm's jaw to his hair, grabbing it when Ohm suddenly squeezed a handful of his bum. Moaning when the older's hand moved to his legs, squeezing them before moving his legs to each side of the older's hip. He then traced his legs before going back to his behind, squeezing his bum again and letting their nether region rubbed. With their lips still attached, Ohm easily flipped their position, letting the younger feel his weight.

Now, with the younger under him, Ohm untangled the younger's hands on his neck and hold them, keeping them on each side of his head as his tongue entered Fluke's hot mouth. At the same time, Ohm kept their nether region touched, letting them feel the other getting hard with their foreplay. Fluke's moan was swallowed by the older when he arched his body, trying to bring friction down there. 

Sensing the need of the younger, Ohm started grinding down as he let go of Fluke's mouth in favor of his neck. Fluke gasped with the much needed air, voice hitching when Ohm started running his hands on his upper body, his hands intentionally rubbing his nipples, while he kept on grinding their lengths together.

Fluke moaned the older's name, arching his body when the older started tracing his nipple with his tongue. "Please take it off, I want to feel your bareskin with mine." Fluke asked, stretching his neck at the pleasure the older is letting him feel. 

Following his request, Ohm grabbed Fluke's hands and placed them on his clothed chest, letting him take his pajama off while he went back to the younger's lips as he busied his hands with the button of his pajamas.

As soon as their upper clothes disappear, their bottom clothes immediately followed. Fluke then pushed the older to sit up. Ohm let him and he scrambled to sit on his lap. "I don't think you are prepared for this, are you?" Fluke asked, holding their member together and moving his hand faster.

"No, I am not." Ohm answered, moaning together with Fluke. "Are you?"

"Yes." Fluke seductively replied, kissing Ohm's neck. Hearing the chuckles from Ohm, his sudden bravery disappeared, his hand stilling. "Don't laugh, it's embarrassing."

"Did you buy the right size?" Ohm asked, cannot help but tease him.

Fluke mumbled on the older's neck. "There are sizes? I just took the appealing flavor to me."

Smirking, Ohm traced a finger down the younger's back. He felt the younger shivered, his hand on their member tightening for a second. "You are staying with me till we go home." Ohm decided. Grabbing the younger's hand and kissing him hard, he slowly laid them back down on the bed.

  
\--

Meanwhile, 4 days after Ohm left for Japan, Boun is grumbling as he packed his clothes. "Why am I also receiving this kind of treatment? I already told you guys, I am fine."

"But Boss, you have been playing the lullaby song during working hours. In repeat. For days." Mark replied as he checked his checklist of 'What should Boss Boun brings'

"It's my favorite now! And it's a gift from a friend!" Boun defended.

"But it is making everyone sleepy, Boss. As soon as they finished their lunch, they all take a nap like babies." Jess commented.

"It's not my fault they like it too." Boun replied, letting Mark recheck his luggage. "And why are you even rechecking my things? What am I, a baby?"

"We know you are capable, Boss. But let us do it to keep us from worrying. We are also worried about you, you know. Did you think we did not notice?" Jess said, taking a seat beside Boun on the couch. "The both of you have been acting weird lately. At first, I thought it's because of your grandmother's passing, but it's not. Boss Ohm feels like he had reverted back to the old him while you tried to keep the sudden change as nothing."

"Nothing has changed, Ohm is still the same." Boun tried to argue, but his voice has lost its fire.

"Boss... it feels like... it's like, the both of you are mourning for someone. But Grandma Sammy is the only one we know. And her passing is welcomed. But it doesn't sound the same with the both of you. It feels like someone has left you unannounced."

Boun smacked him on the head as he said. "Stop with your "it feels like" feelings. But alright, I will take this free vacation you have thrusted in my hands... as long as our firm is still intact when Ohm and I are back."

"Got it! You can trust Mark!" Jess replied, saluting.

"Yes, you can trust me. Not him." Mark replied, Boun agreeing. And Jess agreeing. "Tell Boss Ohm we miss him but please don't go back just yet." 

  
\--

"What ride do you want to try next?" Ohm asked the excited person he is with. They are currently at the Disneyland, having a date.

"Before that, let us meet Mickey first! Oh! Fantasy Land! Let's go to the Adventure Land! Toon Town! Tomorrow-" Fluke suddenly tripped and thanks to Ohm's immediate response, he was able to catch him.

Pulling the younger to him, he squeezed him as he sighed in relief. Ohm then hold his hand and firmly said, "Don't let go of my hand again. If it's not you getting lost, it's you tripping." Fluke scrunched his nose but hold Ohm's hand. "Let's go to FantasyLand first, you'll like it there." Ohm added, patting the younger on the head.

"Okay!" Fluke replied, dragging Ohm to the direction he thinks is for Fantasyland.

Ohm was about to ask the younger to slow down when his phone vibrated inside his pocket. Taking it out, he answered the call as soon as he read the caller ID "Boun, what is it?"

"Where are you? I am hungry. Let's eat together."

"What?" Ohm asked confused. "Are you in Japan?"

"Yeah, I was evicted, pushed out of my office and then was shipped here. So, where are you?"

"Ohm, look! It's Mickey!" Fluke exclaimed happily, even jumping a little making Ohm chuckle.

With a fond look, he pulled the hand he is holding and let it go in favor of putting his arm around his shoulder. With a kiss on the younger's head, he softly said. "Yes, it's Mickey, you big baby."

"What? Hey! Who are you with, you secretive cousin!" Boun exclaimed on the other line. "Yah, Ohm! Let me talk to you in person!" 

Laughing out loud, he told Boun he is in Disneyland before cutting the call, focusing back on the person he is with.

"Hey, I told someone where we are so expect the third wheel to arrive." Ohm said as he started walking towards the Fantasyland's many attraction. He glanced at the pouting face of the younger before it brightened when he realized who the third wheel is. 

"Really?" Fluke asked, eyes shining at the thought of the third wheel. 

Ohm laughed, commenting "You are the only one I know who is this happy having your so-called brother as a third wheel on your date." 

"Well, just today. And tomorrow. And the day after tha-"

"No, I won't allow him to always tail us." Ohm hastily cuts him. As much as he wants Boun to join them, he also wants to have his own time with Fluke. He is still at the stage of selfishness. He just got the younger back, he doesn't want other people to grab half of his attention just yet. He wants to have Fluke's full attention, not ready to share him yet.

Fluke grinned, dropping a kiss on Ohm's left chest before saying. "Let's tire Boun today so he won't go with us tomorrow. You have already promised me your time, not even your cousin can take you away from me."

Ohm grinned, quite happy to hear Fluke saying it. Biting his lip to stop himself from commenting, he pressed a kiss on his forehead instead. "You read my mind. Let's go."

It took an hour of OhmFluke having fun with their date before Ohm decided to look at his phone. "He finally called." He told Fluke. They are taking a break at the moment, eating snacks; Glove Shape Chicken Pao, Mickey Waffles, and Churros. Now, they are just finishing their Churros.

"Where the hell are you?" Boun exclaimed on the other line. "Did you think I can find you in this sea of people?"

"Where are you?" Ohm asked, letting Fluke to feed him.

"Are you eating right now?" Boun gasped, "While I have been hungry since earlier, you are freely eating now!"

Ohm rolled his eyes "Do you want to see us or do you want to complain more? Because I will drop the call immediately. You are disturbing me right now." There is no response from Boun, but when he looked, the call is still connected. "Hello?" He asked, opening his mouth when Fluke feed him again.

"Ohm..." Boun softly said, exhaling shakily.

"Boun? Are you okay?" Ohm asked, concerned when Boun only laughed, but he can hear how his voice hitched. Fluke worriedly look at him as he lifted his finger and put it on Ohm's forehead, straightening Ohm's furrowed brows.

"Something wrong with Boun?" Fluke worriedly asked. Before Ohm can reply to him, someone bumped into him, grabbing him tight.

Fluke got really startled he almost dropped Ohm's Churros. Even Ohm got startled, he was about to grab Fluke (and he is actually angry at the stranger, he almost cursed him) when he realized it's not a stranger who suddenly hugged his lover, but his cousin. "Boun!" 

"Boun?" Fluke parrotted.

"You, you, you!" Boun exclaimed, hiding his face on Fluke's hair. "How could you-" he cleared his throat when his voice crack, "Thank you for coming back" he softly added, tightening his hold around Fluke. "Thank you for coming back, Fluke."

Face softening, Fluke patted the hand on his waist. "I am happy and thankful to be back too. But Boun, I want to see you too."

"No, I cannot stop crying, I have to hide!" Boun whined, pulling Fluke closer.

"Let him go already I am starting to get jealous, Boun." Ohm said in a straight voice. Fluke tried to pacify him by holding his hand and swinging their connected hands between them.

"For all I know, you have already been together for days, but I just saw him. Don't be stingy, give me 5 more minutes with him." Boun said, peeking at Ohm...glaring at Ohm. 

"Five more minutes then" Fluke replied for Ohm. The older just sighed, nodding along with him.

Two hours and thirty minutes later, the three of them are back in Ohm's hotel room. But instead of Boun getting tired, it was Fluke who fell asleep on their way home. They only woke him up when they arrived at the hotel, letting him walk to the elevator until Ohm's room that he has been staying at for two days already.

"I'm tired." Fluke sleepily mumbled, trying to keep himself awake to not trip on his feet. After the 20th time his eyes closed, Ohm finally relented and lifted him, carrying him to the bed.

"With your energy depleted, of course you will be tired. You pushed yourself too hard today, you haven't even recovered from yesterday." Ohm mumbled, kissing his forehead before he tucked him in, the younger sloppily kissed him on the check before he went back to sleep.

"It's alright, we can talk here while you cuddle him." Boun commented when Ohm moved to get out of bed.

"You tired him out. You were the most excited among the three of us inside the Disneyland." Ohm commented, pulling Fluke to his chest, the younger easily moving to him the moment he settled beside him.

"I bet you tired him out first." Boun replied, scoffing. But a smile bloomed on his face as he commented, "I remember seeing this scene before." His face softened as he whispered, "so, how are the both of you? Have you two talked already?" 

Boun, for all his life, haven't seen his cousin cry as hard as he did when he cannot remember who he has been missing, who he has loved so much. Even with the memories of the younger erased, the longing and love Ohm has for the younger remained in his heart, has been tucked in his heart safely. A one of a kind love. A love so beautiful. He sometimes wish he will be able to have his own love story too, but not like what they have. Because he is not strong like Ohm.

"Yes, we have. We have also set a date already to meet my family."

"Already?" Boun teased

"long overdue already" Ohm replied, chuckling. Then his face softened as he added, "When Fluke is finally free, I was planning on telling my family not to ask for a grandchild from me... I have it all planned, what I would do, what I would keep... I am determined not to forget him, I was already planning on talking to Uncle Bosston. Already ready for what he will advise me..." Ohm paused, letting out a breathy laugh. 

"I admit, I was afraid. Afraid for the days when I cannot see him anymore, hold him anymore... because who in their right mind will let themselves be in that kind of situation?"

"But it's okay not to be okay. It's okay to cry. It's okay to miss him. It's okay to long for him." Boun said, adding what Ohm is going to say.

"I know." Ohm replied, softly. "And I know, he has shed more tears for me than I have shed for him. For him, he tries not to cause us worry, he tries to let himself remember that he is replaceable... he also worries more, he always keep thinking ahead, he keeps on thinking about the future, of my future... the uncertainty... me leaving, forgetting... him accepting everything as it is... you have seen how hard i cried that time." He added.

"Yes." Boun replied.

"I have seen him cry hard too." Ohm murmured, gaze at the sleeping person. He traced his closed eyes as he added, "with a hand on his mouth, muffling his voice to not alert me, to not let me know. But I still remember... how small he looked, how he grasped the blanket tight, how he gasped for breath... I questioned myself then, how many times have he cried without me by his side? How many times have he tried to keep smiling-"

"Ohm, he was not trying. He is genuinely happy. As much as his presence soothes you, you are the same to him. Your presence is like a balm to him. Now, look at the both of you. Do you know how happy I am to see you as happy as before? No, not as happy as before but happier, the happiest. Because now, you do not have to worry about borrowed time."

As if it just finally sinks in him, Ohm's face lightened up and a big smile appeared on his face. "Yes, this time, we have all our time to be together."

"Now you can show him to the world. At the same time, new challenges will test you both. Are you ready?" Boun asked

"I am ready. We both are. We have already talked about the possibilities. And just like before, communication and compromise." Ohm replied, chuckling.

Boun nodded, adding. "Of course, who said the both of you are sweet all the time? Even before, the both of you sulk at each other and tease each other."

"You would know, witness number 1" Ohm mumbled, yawning.

"Alright, you are tired too. And I am tired." Boun said, stretching his arms up as he walked to the door. "I am two floors up, just message me when the both of you are awake already. We'll eat dinner together. And don't forget, we have to go to our rented house tomorrow. Project starts on Monday."

"Got it."

  
\--

It is new for them to be able to walk together hand in hand and go to other places, have coffee together in a cafe, shopping clothes together and grocery shopping together (with Boun grumbling behind them being in the cart duty-- pushing the cart duty).

It is new but a welcomed change, very much welcomed. Because now, they can go to trips together, Ohm can now bring Fluke to his office and they will eat lunch together (sometimes with Boun, oftentimes without). 

And the trio's dynamic is still the same when eating, when playing, when just relaxing and being together. As if it didn't stop for a while, as if they weren't separated for a while.

Fluke still bid them goodbye when they go to work, sometimes he prepares bento for them, othertimes he will go and visit to eat with them. The people Ohm and Boun are working with are already familiar with him too.

Though when they were in Japan, there's a little incident at the beginning, everyone has forgotten about it already. Someone has mistaken Fluke as Ohm's spouse while someone thought he is just a younger brother of Boun and so he is Ohm's cousin. And because both were arguing loudly, Fluke heard them (when he was about to go to Ohm's office. )

"Fluke-san, right?!" The spouse person exclaimed

"Eh?" Fluke asked, stopping in front of the door.

"No, no. I tell you, he is not married." The cousin person replied.

"I am not married, but i am also not really related to Boun. Just a family friend to Boun." Fluke carefully explained, not wanting any misunderstanding.

Right then, the door opened behind him and Ohm appeared, he snaked a hand on his waist and leaned down to kiss him on his cheek as a greeting before he glanced at their audience. "Sorry, but I have to take him now. It is already lunch time and he needs enough energy for later... and tonight "

They heard Boun's laughter inside while Fluke went beet red.

Though Fluke has explained to them clearly to avoid any misunderstanding and said that he is not married.... there's a "yet" there somewhere that they unconsciously added

\--

They go home every other week and the trio cannot forget the happenings when they got back after being gone for two weeks. It was Fluke's first time visiting their firm, so Boun and Ohm let him wander around the building with the promise of keeping his phone with him so they can immediately contact him.

Boun has already contacted Mark too as a heads up, telling him that if ever he saw a young man wandering around they should let him be and help him instead if he asked them something, adding "he is a family friend."

Though Mark was aware, the others are not. So Fluke being caught by the usual teasing team members is unavoidable. He shyly excused himself when they started questioning him about who he is with.

"Are you here for Boss Ohm too?" 

The question made Fluke stop. Turning back to the one who asked, he questioned, confused "What?"

"Oh, so you are not here for Boss Ohm. Then that's alright. Because the lady that came here for him was greatly shut down by Boss Ohm. I tell you, he was angry at her. Just don't insult him and his lover and everything will be alright. We won't call security on you then."

Fluke blinked rapidly and was about to ask for more when Jess arrived. "There you are. Mark said to look for you and bring you to the office after you are done looking around, Boss Boun's order."

"Oho~ so you are here for Boss Boun?"

"Stop that. He is a family friend, Boss Boun's younger brother, Mark said." Jess scolded. When he heard someone shouted his name, he shouted back. "I found him already!"

"Ah, before that, can I have your number?" One eagerly asked. Fluke frowned, thinking that this scene has happened before already. "I mean, you can call your friends and we can have some coffee afterwards, or frappe and cake. Hmm, you are the sweet kind. And cute."

"Thank you?" Fluke confusedly replied, turning to stare at Jess. It's a compliment right?

Jess also looked back at Fluke, confused. Something itching in his memory about what will happen next. "I don't think, that's a good idea. Drop any thoughts about him now, One."

"Why not, Jess? I mean, look at him! He is exactly my ty-"

"Why are you all crowding here?" Boun asked, a frown on his face as he looked at them. But gave a gentle smile when Fluke waved at him with a happy smile. He then told Mark to ready the papers.

"Boun! I am finished touring! Oh, and I have met them on my way to meet you and Ohm. They are nice people, they even complimented me." Fluke added, brightly laughing.

"I know, I have heard." Ohm's voice was suddenly heard on the other side. He is casually leaning on the wall, since when was he there?

"Ohm!" Fluke suddenly exclaimed, walking towards him with spring on his step. When he noticed the strained look, he pouted and cupped Ohm's face. "What's wrong?"

"I just realized I have to make a customized shirt for you to wear so people won't try hitting on you." He said icily, glaring at One and the two people with him.

"Hitting on me? He was just complimenting me though?" Fluke replied. "Come on, smile for me please?"

Ohm cannot help but chuckle. He pulled the younger for a hug as he kissed him on the forehead. Successfully hiding his face from the younger, he stared back at One.

"One!" Boun suddenly shouted, startling the three people who are already fidgeting because of Ohm's stare.

"Y-yes! Boss!"

"The three of you, if you have time to flirt then you have time to work too. Come with me immediately, we have many things to finish!"

They scurried, hastily following Boun who is walking fast carrying a thick bundle of papers.

Mark and Jess shared a look. "I think something like that happened to me before." Jess mumbled. Mark nodded, saying. "I think something like that happened to me too."

  
\--

Fluke leaned at the car as he gazed at the house. "I am back." He whispered, eyes glistening, happy to be back at the place he calls home.

"Welcome home." Ohm said to him, dropping a kiss on his forehead before he opened the trunk to get their luggage.

"I am home." Fluke said this time.

"Welcome home." Boun replied, ruffling his hair as he helped Ohm with the luggage. "Why don't you go to the backyard? Uncle Bosston might be there tending to the plants."

Fluke nodded at him and walked carefully at the stone pathway. He is still a little far but he can already hear the distinct murmur of his old friend and Bosston's sigh. "Old Bosston! Come on! How many times do I have to visit you until you tell me how many years will pass until I will be able to see my old friend again! Come on~ I even shielded Boun's and Ohm's heart for him! So that his memories won't be forgotten with time! Hey, heyyyyy~ why are you not listening to me!"

"Earth, I think you have to see this." Kao, who is absentmindedly floating beside Bosston, rushed to his spouse's side when he saw the person approaching.

"Not now, Kao. You and my old friend's fascination with butterflies make me miss him more!" Earth wailed, then went back to complaining to Bosston.

"His hormones are imbalance right now." Bosston deadpanned to Kao who only gave him a wry grin before taking his husband's attention again.

"I tell you, you must see this." Kao tried again.

"Thank you for shielding them, old friend Earth." 

"You are welcome, it is the right way to do. I have to keep the family you have made safe and intact, old friend." Earth replied, smiling at Fluke before he went back on complaining to Bosston. "Old bosston!"

"Glad to see you home." Bosston softly said, Fluke nodding at him happily while Kao flew towards him and plopped down on his shoulder.

"You are real. And really here." Kao said, looking up to stare at Fluke's face.

"Of course my old friend is real, Kao!" Earth replied, rolling his eyes "and he is just right he--" Earth gasped, eyes widening as he slowly flew towards Fluke. "Are you- are you really h-here?"

"Yes, Earth." Fluke softly said, offering his palm to his friend who immediately stand on his hand, light blinking in different colors.

"He is happy to see you, Fluke." Kao murmured with a smile blooming on his face. "My unique fairy is very happy."

The three of them plus Boun and Ohm reacquainted themselved as Bosston bid them goodbye. It was a sight to see, Ohm sitting on the couch with Fluke on his lap and a blinking colorful light on Fluke's stomach. 

Kao even had a hard time on taking Earth away from Fluke.

"Do not worry, old Friend. I am here, I will not disappear."

Reluctantly, Earth bid them goodbye with the promise of visiting next time. (Not the next day, Kao please tell your spouse)

Fluke was about to help Boun on cleaning the dining table when the other softly pulled him out, telling him he should not and just go and bring his roommate with him who is currently putting the dishes on the sink.

"But-"

"No buts, just get Ohm and go to your space upstairs. I know you are tired. You are still not used on having a long trip." Fluke gratefully smiled at him and went to the kitchen to get Ohm.

"Good night, Boun." Fluke said when he came back, pulling his cousin by the hand who smiled at him gratefully.

Upstairs, the roommates just got finished preparing to bed. Freshly showered and clothed, Fluke plopped down the bed, murmuring "I did not realize I miss our bed until I saw it." 

Ohm sat beside him, rubbing his back as he said, "I miss seeing you in our bed. I miss seeing you in the couch, at the balcony, at the garden, in my mini office, watching you tend to our plants at the window, talking to them, watching you watching a drama and movie... i miss... you with me."

Fluke has moved and stared up the person who is now hovering over him with the most gentle and loving eyes he had ever seen. He had seen a similar look once before, similar to how his father gaze at the love of his life, his mother. 

Thinking about it now, he is glad they were taken away from him together, because his father dislikes leaving his mother alone. Because no matter how much his mother says she is not lonely because she has Fluke with her everytime his father is away, his father knows that's not the case. So he showers her with his love and attention everytime he is home.

"I grew up watching my father showers my mother with his love and attention. I grew up watching them love each other purely and boldly, unabashedly, not even thinking about how the neighbors gossip about them. I grew up in a loving and warm family that everyone I know wants to have." Fluke said, tracing the older's face who is gently smiling at him. 

"Looking at you now, I realized I am experiencing what my mother and father have. I have always secretly wished someone would look at me the same way as my father looks at my mother... but I didn't dare wish for it to come true because I do not want my love to end up miserably. I did not let myself to look for love or want for it."

Ohm wiped the tears that escaped Fluke's eyes as the younger continued, "But you... you give your love to me wholeheartedly, without thinking about what will happen... knowing that everything is just our borrowed time.... Without me noticing, you have taken my heart and make it yours.

You know, I love looking at your eyes. I have always thought your gaze look familiar. Now, I finally get it. It is similar to how father looks at mother. And how you worry at me is similar on how mother worries at father."

"If you're seeing your parent's love in me and how I treat you and think of you, it just shows how much they love each other because I love you so much." Ohm gently replied. 

"It is the same with me. Without me noticing, you have taken my heart. Do you know? You are the only one I will ever love this way, I will ever love intensely. You have shown me kindness and gentleness. You have shown me how to be understanding and balance my time.

You are a considerate and thoughtful person. You care for everyone. You have this beautiful qualities within you that makes me want to protect you, to shield you away from harm and bad people's intentions. I want to protect you even from your insecurities that sometimes surfaces and tries to eat you."

Ohm softly kissed the younger on the forehead as he added, "I want to be the one who will grow old with you. I want to be the one who will be by your side in sickness and in health, in the bad times and the good times, till death do us part."

"Are you saying your vow to me now?" Fluke laughed, voice cracking. 

"Even in death, I want to be with you. My heart and soul is tied to you. Until our next lives. It will be us. Forever. Always." Ohm continued, kissing him on the eyes, to dry his tears. "And yes, that is my vow to you." He added, kissing him on his nose.

Fluke bit his lower lip, stopping it from wobbling as he repeated, "I want to be the one who will grow old with you. I want to be the one who will be by your side always, in sickness and in health, in bad times and in good times. I want to be with you even in death. Even until our next lives. My heart and soul is tied to you. Forever it will be us. Always."

Eyes shining in tears, Ohm smiled wide, his dimples showing as he kissed the younger on the lips softly. Unfastening his necklace, he grabbed it and let the younger see it. 

"I bought this while you and Boun were waiting for me at the Cat cafe." Ohm murmured, watching the younger's eyes widening when he saw the pendant. "This is yours, customized only for you. No one can wear it but you."

"Ohm..." Fluke murmured, voice hitching.

"I want you to always wear this necklace. When you are ready, you can take it out and wear it. No rush. You can wear it anytime. Oh, and here's the partner." Ohm added, lifting his hand for the younger to see.

"Why didn't I notice you wearing it earlier?" Fluke whined as he grabbed the older's hand to his chest, tears continuously spilling.

Chuckling, Ohm pulled the younger up, making him sit up. "Because I just wore it when you were changing your clothes." He lifted the necklace again and softly said, "This is my promise to you."

"I want to wear it now." Fluke said, opening his palm for Ohm to place the necklace. With a soft smile, he placed it on the offered palm. Fluke took the ring out of the necklace first before he wore the necklace. When Ohm chuckled, he pouted, "The necklace is part of your gift."

"I know." The older replied, kissing the pout away as he hold the younger's hand. "Please, allow me." 

Fluke rapidly nod, letting Ohm take the ring. The older kissed his hand first before he inserted the ring, all the while gazing at his eyes, not looking away from him with that soft smile of his. "I love you."

Fluke could not stop himself anymore and hugged Ohm tight, freely letting his tears fall down as he hide on his neck. "I love you." He said, rubbing the older's back when Ohm started sniffling. "I will protect your heart this time."

Ohm wetly laughed, "That should be my line." Pulling the younger tighter, he added, "Let's create a family together soon."

\---EXTRA---

  
Ohm arrived at the office during lunch time with Fluke in tow. Now, everyone has already heard about Fluke and already know what to do and what not to do.

"You are wearing Ohm's sweater." Boun commented when he went out of his office to get his lunch from the newcomers.

"He has to." Ohm replied for Fluke, the younger hitting him on the back, face slowly turning pink. "What? Our customized shirt is not yet finished." He teased, but really, he has ordered three sets with different designs without telling the younger.

"Better put a ring on it then." Boun said, snickering with Jess and Mark who are eating already eating lunch.

Instead of replying, Ohm turned to Jess and Mark, smirking at them before he grabbed Fluke's hand and lead him to his office, leaving Boun gaping behind him and Jess and Mark choking on their food.

"Did any of you see a ring on their fingers?" Boun asked, eyes locked at the two people who are sitting side by side on the couch, eating their own lunch.

"No, I don't know, I didn't look." Jess replied, sighing in relief after he gulped down his water.

"Damn, that cousin of mine is already planning on it then." Boun said, grinning wide.

"Really? Isn't it too soon?" Mark commented, as far as he know, they only met for a month.

"Maybe too soon. I am just realizing now that they are almost in their 1st year. I understand though, why he wants to tie them together as soon as possible." Boun mumbled with a happy sigh as he entered his office to eat his lunch cooked by Fluke.

Back outside, Mark and Jess are whispering to each other. "1 year?! Boss Ohm has been in a relationship for a year already?! Wow, where was I when that happened?! So we were not dreaming then when we thought he suddenly changed?! Hey, does this mean they were apart for a while because he reverted back to his old se-"

"Sshh! Stop gossiping Jess!!"

🐻🐹🌻🌼💐🌷⚘💐🐥🐯

**Thank you so much for reading The Ghost of the Past OhmFluke AU!!**

My deepest sincerity to everyone who have read this story, who waits on my scheduled update every weekend that sometimes can be monday (latest) or friday (earliest) 😭😭🤣🤣

**Thank you for holding on to this story and not letting it go!😭😭😭💜**

This is how it ends 😭😭 I am sorry for those who want it, I am not planning on writing a Book 2 of this story because my original plot is for them to be together in the end 😭😭😭😭

your author really really dislikes unhappy endings you see 😭😭😭😭

This is how it is supposed to end. But now.. how is it??? How is the endiiiiiing???😭😭😭 Thank you thank you thank you sooo much! See you in my another stories/short stories/future stories! 

Till next time, everyone!! 💜🌻💐⚘🌼🌷🌻

  
The piano piece that I have converted to a music box 🥺😅🥺 is from Manon Clément. You can look it up on spotify! Hehe.  
Also, Because I Miss You by Yong Hwa is here. And I'm Here is here too. Thank you beautiful music for helping me sgetting in the zone!😭😭😭💜 (Since I scrolled thru my spotify playlist to look for suitable ones, and made one to be able to be in the zone for this story)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in wattpad 💜🙏🏻 cross posted here in ao3.


End file.
